A LAS ARMAS
by charly888
Summary: la guerra es un infierno y lincoln loud esta apunto de vivirlo en carne propia
1. bienvenido a corea

**estoy de vuelta y como lo prometido es deuda, vengo con una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten, ACLARACIÓN : no es necesario que hallan leido la formacion serpiente para entender esta historia, pues solo se haran pequeñas referencias que no seran importantes en la trama, todo esto pasa en el mismo universo de la formacion**

 **ahora si, a lo que vinimos**

* * *

\- la tension crece en corea, pues en la tarde de ayer hubo un nuevo ataque por parte de corea del norte contra refugiados y civiles, en estos 3 años de guerra, se han calculado cerca de 9 millones de muertes, daños irreparables y varias desapariciones por parte de ambos bandos - decia la reportera

lincoln ponia poca o nada de atencion a lo que decia, por su cabeza pasaban varias cosas, la economia en la casa no iba muy bien, pues su padre adquirio otros 2 restaurantes que le costaba mantener a flote y su madre se volvio una gran escritora, cuando salio de la pandilla, las experiencias de lincoln la inspiraron para escribir su libro "soldado callejero", le fue bien pero un dia la demandaron por usar el nombre de una antigua pelicula de guerra, tuvo que pagar 20000 dolares a los productores mas los abogados, lincoln le dio su dinero a su familia, gracias a ello evitaron la banca rota, pero la recuperacion era lenta, sus hermanas mandaban algo de dinero cuando podian pero no era suficiente, otra cosa que lo alteraba era ver que sus amigos cumplian sus sueños y metas, y solo con 19 años, mientras que el seguia sin saber que hacer con su vida, todos se habian ido de la ciudad, hasta clyde, que fue a una universidad en francia, nunca volvio a saber de ronnie anne luego del funeral de carl, no tenia a nadie, solo a sus hermanas y padres, pero nuevamente la television le hablo

\- tu pais te necesita recluta, la guerra contra corea a sido mas dificil de lo que pensamos, pero aun asi seguimos de pie, cada vez hay menos hombres dispuestos a luchar por la libertad, por eso, el ejercito de los estados unidos de america, pagara 20000 dolares a los nuevos reclutas solo por inscribirse, mas un salario anual de otros 20000 dolares, que esperas, solo deberas pasar un mes de entrenamiento en america y de ahi saltar directo a la accion, enlistate soldado - decia el anuncio en television

lincoln vio una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas y de tal vez darle un sentido a su vida, no lo penso dos veces y corrio a la oficina de reclutamiento, se veia emocionado, listo para todo lo que se le viniera encima, "solo debo estar atento a todo lo que pase a mi alrededor" penso para si mismo, no podia estar mas equivocado

era ya de noche, la familia cenaba junta, pues ya solo eran 8 asi que era mas facil cenar en una sola mesa, pero muy pronto serian 7, sus padres hablaban de deudas y cuentas por pagar, las gemelas sobre chicos, lucy escribia poemas y lisa y lily hablaban sobre la escuela, lincoln penso lo que diria, no iba a ser facil, reaccionarian negativamente y hasta le dirian que no, pero ya estaba hecho asi que se puso de pie y hablo

\- mama, papa, chicas, tengo buenas noticias - dijo lincoln sin mostrar ninguna emocion

\- que es hijo - dijo su madre entusiasmada

\- creo que halle la solucion para pagar todas nuestras deudas -

\- en serio, cual? - dijeron todos al unisono felices

\- pues... me enliste en el ejercito - esa bomba acabo con las sonrisas de todos

\- que hiciste que? - dijo su padre anonadado

\- dime que es un chiste, por favor - dijo lily rogando

\- lincoln loud esa es la decision mas estupida que hallas tomado - dijo su madre levantandose de la mesa

\- estupida por que he?, son 20000 dolares mama solo por enlistarme, por fin podras volver a escribir libros, papa atender sus negocios y las chicas seguir en la escuela -

\- preferiria perder todos mis negocios antes que perderte a ti hijo -

\- lo siento papa, pero ya no hay marcha atras, un autobus de la milicia pasara en una semana por mi - lincoln saco un papel de su bolsillo que aseguraba todo lo dicho por el

\- lincoln, tu vales mas que 20000 dolares, por favor haz algo? - dijeron las gemelas con lagrimas en los ojos

\- perderte seria la mayor tragedia para la familia - solto lucy

\- no lucy, perderte a ti y a tus poemas seria una tragedia, perder a lily y su arte seria una tragedia, perder a papa y su comida seria una tragedia, pero perderme a mi, solo seria una boca menos que alimentar - lincoln subio las escaleras, sin saber la puñalada fria que le dio a su familia con esas palabras

la semana no fue facil, sus hermanas mayores lo llamaron, trataron de convencerlo de lo que hacia, lynn lo amenazo, luan le prometio mandar mas dinero a la casa, luna trato de razonar con el, leni le recordo cuanto lo amaba y lori le reprocho lo que hacia, decia que era estupido y egoista de su parte tomar una decision asi, ninguna logro su cometido, lincoln seguia cuestionandose sobre lo que hizo, pero una voz en su cabeza le decia que no habia vuelta atras, lincoln salio de sus pensamientos cuando sono su despertador, ya era hora, se levanto, se ducho, tomo su mochila y se despidio de su familia, entre abrazos, lagrimas y lamentos

\- ya, ya tranquilos, volvere dentro de poco - le decia lincoln a su familia

\- por favor no te vayas linky - decian las gemelas, cada una sosteniendo una pierna

\- chicas calma, les prometo que volvere, y si no lo hago aun tendran a todo el resto de la familia -

\- pero no sera lo mismo sin ti - dijo lucy con pesar

\- tranquila lucy, ahora eres la mayor, debes ser una buena lider - lincoln se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente

\- adios hijo, cuidate - dijo su madre aferrandose a el con fuerza

\- lo hare mama, ah por cierto, aqui esta el cheque por enlistarme - el albino le paso un cheque por 20000 dolares a su madre

sin medir mas palabras, lincoln subio al autobus y desaparecio en la distancia, dejando a su familia atras, lincoln llego a la base militar "bosque negro", uno de los mas fuertes y rigurosos de la zona, su mes de entrenamiento fue el peor de su vida (hasta ahora), dormir solo 4 horas a la semana, comer basura, un entrenamiento que ni lynn soportaria, se desaco en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en manejo de rifle, daba tiros precisos y certeros, conocio a un buen compañero, mason marston, era de 18 años, rubio, algo delgado, sin musculos, pero agil y silencioso, podia quitarte las botas sin que te dieras cuenta, era alguien agradable, le recordaba a su amistad con clyde, encontro confianza en el, le alegro que hirian en el mismo peloton, ya habia pasado su mes de entrenamiento, y en 2 dias ya estaba en un helicoptero llegando a las costas de corea, pudo escuchar gritos, disparos y oler la polvora y el humo de coches y casas quemandose, de repente lo pudo ver, su "hogar" por los siguientes dias, una corea destruida por la guerra, LA GRAN GUERRA DE COREA

 **12 de mayo de 2024: 1 dia en corea**

el helicoptero aterrizo en un antiguo cuartel de la milicia de corea del norte que fue tomado por los soldados americanos, la llamaron "tio sam", lincoln y mason fueron rapidamente recibidos por el coronel jackson

\- nuevos reclutas? - pregunto jackson

\- si señor, reclutas marston y loud del peloton 46 reportandose - dijo lincoln haciendo un gesto militar seguido por mason

\- mucho gusto, coronel jackson , estoy a cargo del tio sam, vienen de bosque negro? -

\- señor si señor - dijeron ambos chicos al unisono

\- entonces estan listos para la accion, preparense, en 5 minutos nos vamos a su primera mision -

\- enseguida señor -

\- ah, y bienvenidos a corea - dijo jackson

\- parece agradable - dijo mason

\- tu crees, con esa cara no lo parece -

\- creeme, en el fondo debe ser alguien agradable, como tu - dijo mason golpeando el pecho de lincoln

\- oye ten cuidado con la foto - lincoln saco una foto del bolsillo de su camisa, eran el y toda su familia en la cena de navidad del año pasado

\- sigo sin creer que seas hermano de la 3 L de america - dijo mason sorprendido

\- si, si ya te lo eh explicado mil veces -

\- oye y ese mapa? - pregunto mason

\- es de la frontera - dijo un tipo con lentes tras ellos

\- de la frontera dices? - pregunto lincoln

\- si, este espacio verde es territorio surcoreano, aqui estamos nosotros y en el lado negro es territorio norcoreano, poco a poco va siendo menos negro -

\- y esa franja roja? - señalo mason

\- es eso, la franja roja es donde se pelean las batallas, son 30 kilometros de infierno, cualquiera entra, pero solo los mas aptos salen de ella -

\- estamos muy cerca de esa franja, como sabes tanto? -

\- debo conocer el lugar donde morire o no? me llamo stuart smith - dijo el chico extendiendo una mano a los recien llegados

\- mucho gusto, soy lincoln loud y el mason marston del peloton 46 acabamos de llegar -

\- yo llegue con el peloton 98 ayer, no ha habido mucho que decir, pero hoy iremos con ustedes a la mision del coronel jackson -

\- ya te a dicho a que vamos a ir? - pregunto mason

\- nos lo dira de camino, vamos creo que es hora de ir - smith señalo a los jeeps

\- nos veremos smith - dijo lincoln subiendo con mason a su respectivo jeep

el peloton de lincoln estaba formado por 6 soldados, el, marston, que eran soldados rasos, suarez, cartman, eran francotiradores, brown experto en demoliciones y "el monstruo" davis, artilleria pesada, todos iban en el mismo jeep, por ultimo subio el coronel jackson, el cual dio la orden de arrancar, salieron de la base seguidos por otro jeep con el peloton 98, jackson empezo a comentar la mision

\- caballeros, nos dirijimos a yeoncheon, la ciudad fronteriza mas afectada por la guerra, ahora solo hay rebeldes y refugiados, pero iremos a un supuesto centro de espionaje de norcorea, si nuestra informacion es cierta, habra cerca de 16 soldados bien armados listos para matar, nuestro objetivo es recuperar un maletin con informacion de espias surcoreanos y americanos infiltrados en corea del norte, necesitamos precision y cautela, loud te dejo el liderazgo de este peloton, espero lo mejor -

\- pero y nuestro cabo, crei que vendria un cabo de texas a liderarnos - dijo lincoln sorprendido

\- su helicoptero fue deribado en la costa de corea del norte - dijo jackson

\- y el cabo del peloton 98, no se puede encargar de nosotros? -

\- iba en el mismo helicoptero que el tuyo, tranquilizate, lo haras bien -

\- eso espero, por que si no - davis destrozo una pelota de beisbol aplastandola con el puño

\- muy bien llegamos, los esperare en la base, adios - jackson bajo y subio a un nuevo jeep que lo llevo lejos del lugar

los soldados se adentraron en la destrozada ciudad de yeoncheon, solo quedaba escombros de edificios autos incendiados y gente que desearia morir a seguir viviendo alli, pararon tras a un edificio de 2 pisos, se veia abandonado, entraron y se posicionaron en el segundo piso del lugar, marston saco sus binoculares y vio hacia una vieja fabrica, no habia nadie a la vista, mientras tanto lincoln reunio a los 2 pelotones y empezo a hablar

\- ok, ustedes los de la 98, diganmen su nombre y especialidad - dijo lincoln firme

\- stuart smith, soldado raso -

\- dave wilson, francotirador -

\- mike harris, asalto -

\- paul thompson, comunicaciones -

\- connor walker, francotirador -

\- thomas king, soldado raso -

\- mmmm, ok, haremos esto, suarez, cartman, walker y wilson se quedaran aqui y vigilaran los movimientos del enemigo, disparen solo si nosotros disparamos, king, thompson, marston y davis entraran por esa puerta de la derecha, no quiero que uses tu ametralladora davis ok? mientras tanto smith, brown, harris y yo atacaremos de frente, brown, quiero que coloques un explosivo para volar esa puerta, tan pronto escuchen la explosion entramos de todos los lados, recuerden, el objetivo es el maletin, no destruir el lugar, entendido? - dijo lincoln con autoridad

\- vaya, el conejito blanco resulto ser un humanista mas - dijo davis burlonamente

\- si se te ocurre algo mejor dilo - dijo smith desde el fondo

\- pues claro, tomamos nuestras armas, les lanzamos el explosivo mas grande que tenemos y matamos a todos los perros que esten ahi, facil -

\- alguien de acuerdo con el plan de davis - dijo lincoln, a lo cual harris y brown levantaron la mano

\- ok, son 3 contra 5, ahora callate y ve a posicion - dijo lincoln provocando a davis

\- oigan, hay movimiento, acaban de llegar 3 camiones, estan bajando varios soldados, unos 15, alguien les a abierto la puerta, veo el maletin - dijo marston

\- ok a sus puestos, esto tiene que salir bien - dijo lincoln siendo obedecido

ya estaban en posicion, brown coloco el explosivo, vio a lincoln, que le dio permiso de accionarlo, la explosion tomo por sorpresa a los norcoreanos en el lugar, que descuidaron la puerta trasera por la que entraron los demas soldados, rapidamente todos buscaron cobertura, excepto harris que saco su cuchillo y empezo a correr como loco por el lugar, rajandole el cuello a todo enemigo cercano, los francotiradores cumplieron bien con su parte, pero davis empezo a acribillar a todos con su ametralladora, dandole a harris en el proceso, marston tomo el maletin y salio corriendo hacia los jeeps, todos hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes de que davis lanzara una granada al lugar, destrozandolo todo, al llegar los francotiradores ya estaban en ellos y listos para partir, todos subieron, lincoln fue el ultimo pues llevaba a harris consigo, perdia mucha sangre asi que ordeno que aceleraran, por suerte nadie los siguio, al llegar a la base, smith y thompson buscaron un medico para harris, que todavia seguia consiente, lincoln bajo enojado y golpeo a davis en la cara, este le devolvio el golpe, se iba a armar una pelea, pero marston y king lo impidieron calmando a los soldados

\- que te pasa conejito, se estropeo tu plan? - dijo davis con furia

\- tienes mierda en el cerebro o que, casi matas a uno de tus propios compañeros - dijo lincoln

\- se recuperara, es fuerte no como tu marica -

\- que demonios pasa aqui he - dijo el coronel jackson apareciendo en escena

\- que este idiota no es un buen lider - dijo davis

\- eso parece, por que pedi discrecion y acabo de escuchar que el lugar fue destruido por completo y harris volvio casi muerto, que puede decir loud -

\- coronel, el soldado davis arruino el plan e hirio al soldado davis en el proceso -

\- esas son mentiras -

\- es cierto eso loud? -

\- si coronel, y los soldados marston y smith pueden asegurarlo -

\- y el maletin, lo consiguieron? -

\- si señor, aqui esta - lincoln abrio la puerta del jeep y saco el susodicho maletin

\- por lo menos esto salio bien, felicidades loud, cumplio la mision, apenas, en cuanto a usted davis venga conmigo, conozco un lugar perfecto para la gente como tu -

lincoln se sintio aliviado de sobrevivir su primer dia en corea, algo que no muchos podian celebrar, ahora solo queria sentarse y escuchar la radio, talvez escucharia algo de luna, eso le alegraria ese dia que tuvo


	2. primera sangre

**1 de junio de 2024: 18 dias en corea**

 _" querido hijo, sigo sin entender el porque te fuiste a un lugar tan horrible_

 _como lo es la guerra, veo el noticiero y no puedo creer lo que_ _dicen, muertes_

 _dia y noche, niños con armas, ataudes con banderas estadounidenses_

 _encima, lo veo y solo puedo llorar, te agradezco por el dinero, gracias a el nos_

 _libramos de varias deudas, espero recibir respuesta tuya pronto, te amo" - rita loud_

la carta de su madre hacia sentir culpable a lincoln, los soldados tenian derecho a recibir y mandar correspondencia, siempre que se presentaran a tiempo, lincoln caminaba centrado en la carta, por lo menos el dinero sirvio, ahora solo debia estar enfocado en algo SOBREVIVIR, vio a smith y a marston venir hacia el asi que saludo

\- que cuentan muchachos? - dijo el albino

\- pues te presento al nuevo miembro del peloton 46 - dijo marston señalando a smith

\- que? como lo hiciste? -

\- pues desde que se fue davis tienen un espacio libre, ademas se ve que ustedes saben lo que hacen, no como esos estupidos de la 98 - dijo smith

\- perfecto, espero que estes a la altura -

\- lo estara, confia en mi, por cierto, que paso con davis - pregunto marston

\- lo enviaron con los escuadrones de la muerte - dijo smith

\- escuadrones de la muerte, eso que es? - pregunto lincoln

\- son pelotones llenos de psicópatas y asesinos de sangre fria, los envian a corea del norte y su unico objetivo es matar a todo lo que se mueva - dijo smith

\- y el norte es malo? -

\- si crees que la franja roja da miedo, no soportarías corea del norte, dicen que se comen los cadaveres de los caidos, casi nadie vuelve de ahi - dijo smith tranquilamente

\- guau, eso es intenso, sabes algo de harris? - pregunto el albino

\- se sigue recuperando, dicen que todavia puede luchar, en una semana estara de pie - dijo marston

el trio siguio hablando, pero fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del coronel jackson y un tipo extraño, su uniforme era diferente al de ellos, parecia asiatico, se acercaron y jackson empezo la conversacion

\- soldados, descansen, les presento a el general hyun, del ejercito surcoreano -

\- es un placer - dijo hyun con buen acento

\- como ya sabran, somos aliados del ejercito de surcorea y nos han pedido ayuda con los rebeldes de la zona -

\- quiere que apliquemos fuerza contra ellos señor? - pregunto marston confundido

\- no, solo queremos mantenerlos a raya, se creen heroes, pero solo son granjeros con armas - dijo hyun

\- loud quiero que tu y tu peloton acompañen al general y sus hombres, aganle caso a el y solo a el - dijo jackson

\- a la orden señor - lincoln, marston y smith fueron en busca del resto

media hora despues iban a yian, una aldea cerca de la franja roja, era el centro de operaciones de la ECU (ejercito de corea unida), rebeldes que luchaban de manera independiente por la reunificacion de corea, algunos los veian como verdaderos soldados, pero para otros, como el general hyun, eran criminales de pocamonta que apenas sabian sostener un arma sin matarse con ella, lincoln noto las miradas y risas de algunos soldados surcoreanos, hyun noto esto y le dijo

\- es tu pelo, nunca hemos visto a un chico joven con tantas canas - dijo hyun con una sonrisa

\- no son canas es natural - respondio lincoln

\- si como no, espero que esten preparados -

\- para que? -

\- para los rebeldes, son unos ladrones, la ultima vez que vine volvi a la base sin mi reloj -

\- no cree que esta siendo muy duro con ellos -

\- hay que ser duros, recordarles quien es la verdadera autoridad - dijo hyun seriamente

\- se de autoridad, creci con 10 hermanas, 5 mayores y 5 menores -

\- es enserio, tus padres no conocian los condones - dijo hyun entre risas

\- menos mal no lo sabian, pues 3 de ellas son las L de america - dijo marston detras de ellos

\- las 3 L de america? que es eso? - pregunto hyun

\- son lynn, luan y luna loud, la mejor deportista, la mejor comediante y la mejor cantante del pais, son simbolos patrios - dijo marston

\- vaya, asi que tu eres el mejor soldado de america? - dijo hyun volviendo a reir a costa de lincoln

\- agradezca que es mi superior por que si no - dijo lincoln para si mismo

lllegaron a la aldea, los edificios apenas estaban de pie, la gente que no estaba armada veia con temor a los recien llegados y los que estaban armados los veian con odio, hyun bajo y se acerco con sus soldados a quien parecia ser el lider del lugar, hablaron cosas en coreano, asi que lincoln no les presto demasiada atencion, vio que la gente del lugar volvia a sus actividades comunes, reparaban autos, cultivaban algo de fruta y vio niños jugar, le sorprendio lo delgado que era uno de ellos, asi que saco un poco de chocolate que llevaba consigo y le dio un trozo al niño que le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y volteo y pudo ver a otros 5 niños con las manos extendidas, lincoln les dio lo que le quedaba, estaria hambriento, pero la felicidad de esos chicos lo hizo sentir feliz, un sentimiento que carecia en todo momento, escucho unos gritos y vio que el lider de los rebeldes apuntaba a hyun, rapidamente todos los rebeldes y soldados se apuntaban entre si, hyun era el unico quieto, levanto la mano en señal de retirada y subieron a los jeeps mientras todos bajaban las armas lentamente y con calma

\- que carajos fue eso? - pregunto marston

\- lo que les dije, esas ratas no estan dispuestos a ayudar - dijo hyun friamente

\- a que te refieres - pregunto lincoln

\- kwan, el maximo lider de los rebeldes esta en el norte "ayudando" a civiles a pasar a la zona segura -

\- y cual es el problema? -

\- que debia estar aqui y responder mis preguntas sobre los casos de agreciones de rebeldes a soldados surcoreanos -

\- no se sabe cuando volvera? -

\- no lo dijeron con exactitud, tal ve meses -

\- osea que la situacion con los rebeldes sigue igual -

\- si eso creo... - hyun quedo en silencio

un camion impacto contra el jeep, era un ataque norcoreano, lincoln, hyun y marston lograron salir y ponerse a cubierto, del camion empezaron a disparar y llegaron 2 autos mas, los demas jeeps bajaron y buscaron cobertura, uno de los autos norcoreanos tenia una ametralladora asi que empezo a disparar a todo lo que se movia, los soldados concentraron sus tiros en aquella torreta, le dieron baja pero todavia tenian enemigos de frente, cayeron surcoreanos, norcoreanos y brown recibio un tiro en la cabeza, hyun no lo penso 2 veces y subio a la torreta escoltado por marston, volteo lo mas rapido posible y abrio fuego contra el personal norcoreano, lincoln fue a la cabina del camion y abrio la puerta, pudo ver a 2 soldados norcoreanos dentro, uno se le lanzo encima, pero lincoln lo fulmino de un disparo, le apunto al otro y lo hizo bajar, lincoln dejo de disparar al ver que de los norcoreanos quedaron pocos, bajo y camino apuntando hacia ellos, estos sacaron un pañuelo blanco en señal de rendicion, todos dieron un grito de victoria y llamaron para pedir ayuda, un camion para los prisioneros y otro para los muertos, lincoln quedo de pie al cadaver que el dejo, le sorprendio, nunca antes habia matado a alguien, habia visto asesinatos y cuerpos, si, pero el nunca fue el autor de ellos, no se sentia mal, se sintio, satisfecho, como si no hubiera pasado nada, esto dejo en confusion al albino, pero hyun lo saco de ese trance, subieron a los recien llegados camiones y se dirijieron al tio sam

al llegar, marston y smith ayudaron a transportar a los heridos a la enfermeria, a todos los tomo por sorpresa esto, se suponia seria una inspeccion de rutina, no un ataque, lincoln bajo con el soldado norcoreano que detuvo en el camion y lo llevo a los pies de hyun

\- era el copiloto del camion, tal vez sepa algo de la emboscada - dijo lincoln

\- talvez, traelo, se como hacerlo hablar - dijo hyun sombriamente

hyun y lincoln caminaron a una cabaña apartada de la base, hyun pateo la puerta y dio la orden de sentar al soldado en una vieja silla, sucia y cubierta por lo que parecia sangre, lincoln obedecio y ato al sujeto a la silla, hyun emepzo a hablar con el, este solo se digno a escupirle a la cara y reirse de el, hyun lo empezo a golpear con fuerza y con la culata de su pistola le golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, este ya se encontraba sangrando, hyun volvio a preguntarle y este solo volvio a escupirle, hyun lo volveria a golpear, pero lincoln detuvo su brazo en el aire y le dio una mirada que decia "yo me encargo", lincoln no sabia coreano ni nada por el estilo, pero era ingenioso, requiso al soldado y saco de su chaleco la foto de el y una mujer mayor a su lado, sonreian, no parecia un sadico asesino sino un hijo amoroso, lincoln saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y empezo a quemar el borde de la foto, esto hizo que el norcoreano gritara algo que el no entendio

\- que dijo? - pregunto a hyun

\- quiere que pares -

\- pues dile que nos de nombres -

hyun lo hizo y este se digno a decirlo

\- dice que fueron alertados por los rebeldes - dijo hyun con enfado

\- eso no es suficiente, quien exactamente? - pregunto lincoln mientras volvia a quemar la foto, empezando a quemar la figura de la mujer

hyun traducio y el soldado, desesperado dijo algo que lincoln entendio kwan, esto hizo salir a hyun enfadado, lincoln le tiro la foto al soldado que se encontraba perturbado, salio tras hyun y lo vio golpeando con fuerza una de las paredes de la cabaña

\- oye calmate - dijo lincoln esquivando un golpe del general

\- te lo dije, esos perros estan con el norte, deberiamos haberlos matado cuando pudimos - dijo hyun iracundo

\- y si nos mintio para salvarse el pellejo, he? -

\- no me importa, conseguire una orden e ire a esa aldea a matar a esas cucarachas yo mismo -

\- debes aclarar tus ideas, no puedes enloquecer asi como asi -

\- tienes razon, debo tranquilizarme, gracias por tu ayuda loud, te vere otro dia, yo me encargo de esa basura - dijo hyun entrando nuevamente a la cabaña

lincoln volvio a la enfermeria y vio a brown, con una bala que le cruzaba el craneo, inmovil y acabado, ahora tenia otro agujero en su peloton, para su suerte alguien tras el se acerco a hablarle

\- lamento tu perdida, era alguien agradable - dijo harris, que tenia un vendaje en su estomago

\- si, era simpatico, como te a ido harris - dijo lincoln saludando a el soldado herido

\- nada mal, dentro de una semana volvere a la accion -

\- me parece bien, tu peloton te necesitara -

\- si, pero por lo que veo ahora necesitas a un nuevo en tu plantilla -

\- quieres entrar al peloton 46? -

\- me llama la atencion, pedire un translado -

\- no sera necesario harris - dijo el coronel jackson entrando a la enfermeria

\- a que se refiere señor? - pregunto lincoln

\- que ya tengo un remplazo para brown -

\- pero si se acaba de notificar, como consiguio uno tan rapido -

\- todo su peloton fue masacrado, el sobrevivio, se llama kyle rogers, es enfermero, le vendra bien a su peloton -

\- genial, espero que sea de ayuda, lo siento harris, otro dia sera -

\- tranquilo loud, ahora solo quiero descansar - dijo harris acostandose y poniendo musica en la radio

* * *

ya era de noche y lincoln habia mandado su carta a su familia, a su madre en especifico, volvia de la oficina junto a smith cuando cruzo por la cabaña en la cual estuvo durante la tarde, escucho un sollozo y se acerco, el soldado norcoreano seguia ahi, lincoln le pregunto a smith si sabia coreano, este dijo que un poco, asi que lincoln entro y con la luz el soldado se empezo a quejar lincoln le cayo la boca y tomo la foto de el y su madre, seguia medio quemada y en el suelo, le dijo a smith que traduciera

\- quiero que me digas la verdad o te juro que matare a esta mujer - dijo lincoln desafiante

smith traducio y esto hizo temblar al soldado, este hablo y smith dijo

\- dice que mintio, no fueron los rebeldes - dijo smith confundido

\- entonces quien? - lincoln saco el encendedor y lo acerco a la foto

\- dice que lo mataran si dice algo? -

\- yo lo hare si no dices nada, tu decides -

\- dice que fue una llamada desde esta base - smith empezaba a entender las cosas

lincoln solto la foto y le dio algo de agua de su cantimplora al tipo en la silla, apago el lugar y se fue con smith, el cual pedia explicaciones, lincoln explico la situacion y le dio la ultima orden del dia a smith

\- averigua como contactar al general hyun, debe saber que hay un topo entre nosotros - dijo lincoln con autoridad y seriedad

* * *

 **5 de junio de 2024: casa loud**

rita salio a recibir el correo como de costumbre, esperaba una carta de aceptacion respecto a su nuevo libro, que parecia seria un exito, pero en vez de eso le llego algo mejor, una carta de lincoln, la abrio ahi mismo, sin importarle el resto de cosas

 _" mama, tu carta a llegado hasta mi y quiero que sepas que me alegra que todo mejore alla_

 _los extraño mucho, aveces pienso que no me detuve a pensar en lo que hacia al enlistarme_

 _pero eso ya no importa, ahora mi unica meta es volver sano y salvo a casa, esperame mama_

 _porque te prometo que volvere, te ama tu hijo, lincoln loud "_

rita no pudo contener sus lagrimas, su pequeño estaba a kilometros de distancia, peleando en una guerra inutil, daria todo por volverlo a ver, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por ella, su familia y sobre todo, por el

\- te esperare hijo, te esperare - se dijo a si misma entre lagrimas


	3. la voz

**14 de agosto de 2024: 3 meses en corea**

lincoln y su peloton jugaban cartas, los ultimos dias habian sido agotadores, vigilar las zonas cercanas, inspeccionar a el ECU, pelear con los norcoreanos, las cosas se ponian cada vez mas tensas y la radio podia comprobarlo

\- la tension crece, pues en el ultimo mes, el territorio de corea ha cambiado drasticamente, el 60% del territorio es dominado por surcorea y los aliados, mientras que el 40% restante sigue bajo control norcoreano, las fuerzas rebeldes coreanas conocidas como la ECU sigue siendo un problema, pues no apoya al norte, pero tampoco se pone de acuerdo con el sur y sus aliados, volviendo a nuestra programacion habitual aqui les traemos "grito de batalla" de luna loud y los lunaticos - dijo el narrador

\- subele, esa es mi cancion favorita - dijo marston

\- no lo se, nada le gana a "instinto asesino" - opino suarez

\- loud, tu eres su hermano, que opinas? - dijo cartman

\- ninguna de las dos, "paz violenta" vence a todas las demas - opino lincoln

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo smith

\- no seas lamebotas smith - opino rogers, el miembro mas nuevo del peloton

\- lo dice el que siempre le dice "señor" loud - dijo smith

\- por que no van al baño y se dan cariño - dijo marston provocando las risas de todos

un flash los tomo a todos por sorpresa, voltearon y vieron a dos mujeres soldado, una con una camara y otra con una grabadora

\- descanso de la muerte, que te parece ese titulo? - dijo la camarografa a su compañera

\- excelente, a la gente le atraera -

\- quienes son ustedes? - pregunto lincoln

\- soy la soldado valentine y ella es mi compañera la soldado evans - dijo la chica de la grabadora

\- somos del periodico "el americano", patrocinado por el ejercito - dijo evans feliz

\- buscamos una historia llamativa para el periodico de la proxima semana - dijo valentine

\- pues soldados descansando no llama mi atencion, pero lo del soplon si... - dijo suarez, siendo callado por todos los demas

\- suarez te dijimos que te quedaras callado con eso - solto smith

\- soplon, que soplon? - pregunto evans entusiasmada

\- les decimos señor loud? - dijo rogers

\- mmm, bueno ya que, pero que no salga de aqui, ni en el periodico -

\- somos un par de tumbas - dijo valentine

\- veran, hace 2 meses capturamos a un soldado del norte que nos embozco, nos conto que fue alguien de esta base quien le dio nuestra posicion - dijo smith

\- interesante, muy interesante, debemos irnos, pero esten atentos, queremos saber mas de esto - dijo valentine yéndose de la escena con evans

los soldados iban a retomar su juego, pero una fuerte alarma empezo a sonar, todos los soldados de la base corrieron a armarse y a los vehiculos, lincoln y su peloton hizo lo mismo, esa señal significaba la ayuda de refuerzos, ya en el jeep, lincoln hablo por la radio

\- aqui el peloton 46 reportandose, donde es la situacion -

\- habla martinez, del peloton 12, requerimos ayuda en el observatorio de tifones - dijo el sujeto al otro lado de la linea

\- vamos para halla, aguanten - lincoln corto la llamada

\- el observatorio de tifones, eso esta bajo control norcoreano - dijo smith

\- pues parece que ya no, debemos ir y completar la captura, ese lugar es estrategico para nosotros - dijo lincoln

\- pero queda en la franja roja - dijo suarez asustado

\- vamos con refuerzos, solo asegurate de disparar bien - dijo marston con seriedad

llegaron y el lugar era un caos, las ametralladoras norcoreanas no dejaban de sonar, el peloton entro en una trinchera y empezo a acercarse poco a poco, marston arrojo una granada que acabo con una de las ametralladoras, dejando espacio para cruzar a territorio elevado, lincoln salio primero y corrio hasta alcanzar cobertura, todos tras el hicieron lo mismo, las ametralladoras quedaron rodeadas, ya no eran un problema, ahora lo eran los helicopteros, que disparaban con furia y velocidad, de estos bajaron soldados del norte en sogas, los aliados soportaron el ataque, pero estaban perdiendo soldados, un lanzacohetes acabo con uno de los helicopteros, pero el resto seguia en pie, el helicoptero en llamas cayo sobre el resguardo del peloton 98, marston y smith corrieron a ayudar a los soldados bajo el pedazo de metal chamuscado, harris salio junto con otro soldado surcoreano, pero rapidamente el helicoptero exploto, acabando con todos bajo el, los helicopteros se fueron, pero los soldados no, para colmo llego una bestia de acero, un tanque, que lanzo un cohete en direccion a lincoln y compañia, estos volvieron a la trinchera, pero los surcoreanos no lo lograron, la explosion los mando a volar, ese tanque tenia dominado a todos en el lugar, pero un jet de ataque paso rapidamente por el lugar, solto una bomba que dio justo encima del tanque, destruyendolo en mil pedazos, lincoln tenia a un norcoreano a sus pies, pidiendole clemencia, lincoln penso y recordo la emboscada, disparo sin piedad, los norcoreanos que quedaron salieron corriendo, mientras los aliados lanzaron gritos de victoria, marston, smith y lincoln tomaron una bandera americana y la clavaron con fuerza sobre la tierra mientras gritaban de victoria, llegaron reporteros del ejercito, habian recuperado el observatorio al sur, una victoria importante

\- señores, tienen algo que decir? - dijo el reportero a el peloton 46

\- ESTADOS UNIDOS, ESTADOS UNIDOS, ESTADOS UNIDOS - gritaban todos euforicos

* * *

ya iban de regreso a la base, lincoln se sentia satisfecho de saber que cumplio su labor, saco una carta que le habia llegado esa mañana, era de lily, la abrio y pudo leer

 _" hermanito, espero que te vaya bien, se que eres fuerte y rudo, pero tambien amable y servicial,_

 _te amo y no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, e hecho este dibujo solo para ti, con cariño, lily " - lily loud_

la carta venia con un dibujo de lincoln tomando a lily de la mano, era algo digno de un museo, su hermana era talentosa con el pincel, lincoln no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a su pequeña hermanita y a toda su familia, quisiera regresar y no moverse de su lado, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, solo podia volver de dos formas, con una medalla en el pecho, o dentro de un ataud y estaba decidido a no volver de la segunda forma, pasaron cerca de yain, la zona rebelde, lincoln recordo que debia descubrir quien era el traidor dentro del tio sam, salio de sus pensamientos al volver a la base, ayudo a suarez y a cartman que recibieron disparos en las extremidades, capturaron a algunos norcoreanos y liberaron a algunos rehenes, lincoln los llevo a zona segura y se encontro a hyun, que se veia feliz

\- general hyun, que tal, no lo vi en el observatorio - dijo lincoln acercandose a hyu

\- hola loud, no pude estar alli pero me hubiese encantado, el observatorio es un punto clave, ahora podremos navegar por el rio sin problema - dijo hyun

\- si eso es lo que e visto, ahora sera mas facil entrar al norte -

\- efectivamente, hay que celebrarlo, bebamos algo -

\- me parece bien, oiga general, porque no pudo estar en el ataque? -

\- los rebeldes, espero recibir las ordenes para atacar yain -

\- general, sinceramente yo veo a los rebeldes mas como aliados que como enemigos -

\- yo los veo como un estorbo, que nos pueden ofrecer ellos? -

\- soldados, fuerza balistica, lugares estrategicos, muchas cosas -

\- loud se ve que no los conoces, olvidas que ellos nos vendieron al norte? -

\- hablando de eso, el mismo soldado que interrogamos me confeso esa misma tarde que el verdadero informante era alguien dentro de la base -

\- estas seguro, tal vez solo lo dijo para cubrir a los rebeldes - hyun le dio una cerveza a lincoln

\- o tal vez me dijo la verdad - dijo lincoln mientras bebia de su cerveza

\- se que no quieres que ataque yain, lo se loud, pero no hay forma de parar esto, entiende -

\- solo le pido que recapacite general -

\- lo hare, pero no te prometo nada, me debo ir, hasta luego loud - dijo hyun desapareciendo entre los demas soldados del lugar

lincoln sentia que ese soldado le dijo la verdad, le preocupaba que pagaran inocentes por una mentira pequeña, algo dentro de el le decia

\- debes evitar esto, sabes que es lo correcto - decia su voz interna

\- pero como, el hombre no entiende a razones - dijo lincoln

\- puedes evitar una masacre, pero tu cobardia no te lo permite -

\- no soy un cobarde, si lo fuera no estaria aqui -

\- crees que venir y matar a alguien te vuelve valiente? -

\- claro que no, solo digo... -

\- con quien hablas amigo? - pregunto marston confundido

\- eh, que dijiste? - dijo lincoln volviendo en si

\- estabas diciendo que no eras un cobarde con la mirada perdida -

\- estoy algo cansado, es todo -

\- si.. seguro, vamos a yeoncheon a la zona roja, vienes? -

\- si, creo que meterla dentro de una coreana me devolverá el aliento - dijo lincoln mas animado

lincoln se fue pero no podia olvidar esa conversacion consigo mismo, solo llevaba 3 meses y ya empezaba a escuchar voces, tal vez estaba aturdido por la adrenalina del momento o estaba algo adormilado, no queria seguir pensando en eso, ahora solo le interesaba encontrar a una chica sin enfermedades venéreas

ya habia caido la noche sobre corea y lincoln se dirijia a la oficina de correos, debia hacerle llegar esa carta a lily, seguia pensando mucho en su discusion de la tarde, lo que hizo que tropesara con otro soldado

\- disculpa no te vi - dijo lincoln ayudando al otro a levantarse

\- no hay problema, llevas eso a la oficina de correos? - pregunto el otro

\- si por que? -

\- ya cerro, pero puedo ayudarte -

\- si, como? -

\- trabajo ahi, dame tu carta y hare que llegue a destino, pero a cambio quiero que lleves este sobre al coronel jackson -

\- me parece bien, adelante -

ambos cambiaron sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivos rumbos, lincoln no pudo evitar ver el sobre, estaba en coreano, tal vez alguien del sur le queria felicitar por su operacion en el observatorio o del general hyun y su ataque a los rebeldes, no le dio muchas vueltas, queria dormir, aunque si hubo algo que le llamo la atencion, en una de las esquinas del sobre habia una estrella roja, el simbolo principal del norte, seria una coincidencia

\- tal vez sea jackson el traidor? - dijo su voz interna

\- que dices?, eso es ridiculo, ademas me dejaste solo la ultima vez -

\- no te deje, me distraje por un momento y tu te fuiste, mira eso no importa -

\- entonces que importa? -

\- descubrir la verdad, mira jackson se sorprendio de vernos llegar ese dia, hoy no lo hemos visto en todo el dia y ahora esto, todo apunta a el -

\- y si me equivoco me acusaran de rebelion y me mandaran al norte -

\- eso te gustaria verdad? -

\- de que hablas? -

\- veo todo lo que tu vez, la manera en que matas a la gente sin indiferencia, tu frialdad, eres solo un asesino que sigue ordenes, ya no sabes quien eres -

\- yo si se quien soy, quien no lo sabe eres tu - dijo lincoln furioso

\- eres lincoln marie loud, soldado raso y por lo que veo nuevo cartero del cuartel - dijo jackson frente a el

\- o perdon señor -

\- con quien hablabas recluta? -

\- e..eh..nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta -

\- pues le aconsejo que se calme y lo medite con paciencia, eso es para mi? - dijo jackson viendo la carta

\- si señor -

\- gracias soldado, descanse, vaya a dormir -

\- enseguida señor, gracias por el consejo -

jackson cerro la puerta tras el y lincoln volvio a su puesto, otra vez su voz interna lo abandono, pero eso que le dijo lo puso a pensar ¿quien era?

* * *

 **16 de agosto de 2024: casa loud**

lily se sento junto a sus padres mientras veian la tele, de repente, las noticias saltaron

\- hace 2 dias, en corea, los aliados lograron quitarle al norte el observatorio de tifones, lugar estrategico para la guerra, aqui tenemos un video exclusivo proporcionado por el ejercito de estados unidos -

en el video se veia a tres soldados alzar una bandera americana, a los loud les sorprendio los cadaveres, las armas y que casi todo estaba en llamas, pero lo que mas les llamo la atencion fue uno de los soldados con la bandera, era peliblanco, y de ojos azules, ellos solo conocian a alguien con ese pelo y no dudaron ni por un segundo que era el, rita se sentia feliz de ver a su hijo sano y salvo, pero rapidamente cambio al ver los cuerpos y pensar que uno de esos podria ser de su hijo, se levanto y fue a la cocina en silencio, su esposo vio esto y fue tras ella para consolarla, lily sentia tristeza de no ver a su hermano ahi a su lado, para su suerte le habia llegado una carta de el, la queria leer junto a sus padres, pero debido a la situacion, la leyo sola

 _" hermanita, me alegra recibir noticias tuyas, en especial en momentos asi_

 _donde me siento confundido y perdido, tus dibujos y palabras me devuelven_

 _algo de ese amor que hace tanto no siento y me inspiran a seguir luchando_

 _algun dia seras una gran artista y espero estar ahi para apoyarte, con amor " - lincoln loud_

lily sintio calidad y dulzura en cada una de esas palabras, abrazo la carta y dijo

\- tu tambien eres mi inspiración - dijo lilt con una hermosa sonrisa


	4. misión: química básica

**10 de octubre de 2024: 5 meses en corea**

 _" sigo sin entender el porque te fuiste, se que_ _no fue por dinero, ni nada de eso, fue algo mas_

 _personal, tal vez encontrarte a ti mismo, no te_ _juzgo, solo que sigo sin asimilar todo esto, haz_

 _ido a un lugar de muerte, odio y tristeza, espero algun dia volver a verte, pero me asusta que_

 _el que vuelva no seas tu, sino todo el odio y miedo que acumulas " - lucy loud_

lincoln guardo la carta en su bolsillo, veia el bosque coreano, era frio y solitario, a su hermana le encantaria, pero no con todo lo que pasaba ahi, estaban adentrándose en la franja roja, debido a que el peloton 98 fallecio por completo, harris fue mandado al peloton 46 mientras encontraban uno para el, seria util tener a uno demas en su equipo pues jackson les mando una mision muy importante, solo que el no recordaba cual era

\- oigan y a donde vamos - pregunto lincoln

\- vamos no lo recuerdas, lo hemos hablado todo el camino - dijo marston

\- yo solo recuerdo la noche de ayer en yeoncheon - dijo suarez agarrando con fuerza su entrepierna

\- si yo tambien, esas chicas son unos toros en la cama - dijo rogers

\- oigan todavia no me dicen a donde vamos - dijo lincoln molesto

\- tranquilo jefe, vamos hacia el centro cientifico de corea, esta bajo control norcoreano, nuestra mision es entrar y rescatar a todd phillips, un quimico americano secuestrado hace un par de meses, el lugar no tiene vigilancia, por lo que sera facil entrar, salir sera lo dificil, hay varios soldados dentro, sacar a phillips no sera tarea facil - dijo smith

\- ok, sera mejor que nos alistemos, ya casi llegamos... - dijo harris, que callo al ver un auto negro obstaculizando la via

habia unos soldados saliendo de este, no eran del norte, tampoco aliados, ni mucho menos rebeldes, tenian armas y equipo de alta gama, su auto era una camioneta blindada y llevaban armadura, mascaras balisticas que cubrian su rostro, toda su vestimenta era negra, apuntaron al peloton y estos hicieron lo mismo, estaba apunto de empezar el tiroteo cuando lincoln vio un simbolo que recordaba muy bien, una araña negra en un cuadro rojo, lincoln levanto la mano en señal de alto al fuego, el peloton bajo sus armas y lincoln se saco el casco

\- viudas? - pregunto el albino con seriedad

\- loud? - dijo la lider quitandose la mascara, era puppet

\- las conoces? - pregunto suarez ingenuamente

\- si, me ayudaron hace un par de años - lincoln se acerco y estrecho las manos de las viudas

\- es bueno ver que sigues teniendo las pelotas bien puestas loud - dijo puppet

\- si, a todo esto que hacen por aqui, matar a kim jong-un? - pregunto marston

\- ojala fuera eso, pero no, nos pagaron para hacer explotar el centro cientifico de corea, creen que podria estar desarrollando una bomba nuclear - dijo sorrow, una viuda

\- tambien vamos para halla, tenemos que rescatar a un rehen del lugar - dijo harris

\- mmm, que dices loud, como en los viejos tiempos - dijo puppet estirando su brazo al albino

\- eres incorregible puppet - dijo lincoln sonriendo, aceptando la mano de puppet

asi, las viudas subieron a su auto y siguieron al peloton, ya casi se acercaban al centro, pasaron cerca de los restos carbonizados de lo que parecia ser un asentamiento rebelde, las viudas pararon alli, el peloton volteo y estaciono a su lado, bajaron y se reunieron en la torre que quedaba de pie

\- sera mejor que avancemos desde aqui a pie - dijo puppet

\- me parece bien, adelante muchachos - dijo lincoln a su equipo

\- oye hombre, y como se conocieron ustedes - pregunto cartman

\- antes yo era miembro de una banda... - dijo lincoln sorprendiendo a su peloton

\- tu?, en una banda? - dijo harris

\- si, por que te sorprende? -

\- pareces uno de esos chicos que se mantiene alejado de los problemas - dijo harris

\- pues creelo, un dia las contrataron para matarme, pero les demostre que no era alguien facil de pelar - dijo lincoln vacilante

\- si, es una rata astuta, tu tampoco pareces estupido, quienes conforman tu peloton loud? - pregunto puppet

\- el de la cresta mohawk es harris, especialista en ataque, suarez y cartman nuestros francotiradores, rogers, el doc, y smith, marston y yo soldados rasos -

\- me parece bien - dijo puppet

\- y ustedes 4, en que son buenas - pregunto smith

\- ella es raven, experta en manejos de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la de halla es sorrow, mi mano derecha, tal vez se lleve bien con suarez y cartman, yo soy puppet, lider de este equipo y experta en infiltracion... -

\- y esta belleza de aqui, eres timida que casi no hablas? - dijo marston acercandose a una chica sonriente

\- marston si valoras tu vida alejate de esa chica - dijo lincoln

\- porque, tambien te gusta?... - la chica tomo el brazo de marston y lo llevo a su espalda, dejandolo en una sumision

\- no por eso - dijo lincoln burlonamente

\- y esa es laugh, nuestra mejor espia y hacker, tambien la mas loca de por aqui - dijo puppet

\- eres un chico muy dulce, lastima que tenga que arrancarte el brazo - dijo laugh con una sonrisa

\- mi brazo...me lo romperas - dijo marston con dolor

\- ya laugh, calma, estamos cerca del lugar ahi que ser sigilosos - dijo raven

laugh solto a marston que se acerco rapidamente a lincoln, todos llegaron a una zanja que quedaba al lado de la carretera que conducia al centro, se podia ver desde alli, era un edificio alto con un silo aun mas grande a su lado, en la entrada habian un par de camiones y varios soldados reunidos, de repente, un hombre subio al capo de un auto y empezo a dar un discurso a los soldados, por su tono era algo lleno de ira y rabia, al terminar, todos los soldados alzaron sus armas y gritaron con valentia, el sujeto se fue con la mitad de los soldados, por lo que dejo a unos 8 en la entrada del lugar

\- eso que fue? - dijo harris confundido

\- ese es el general min, uno de los mayores hijos de puta del norte - dijo puppet

\- ahora como vamos a entrar, la entrada esta protegida - dijo rogers

\- que les habra dicho a esos sujetos, se ven hostiles - dijo marston

\- estaria hablando de nosotras, matamos a la mitad de su batallon en paio y ahora nos quiere colgar - dijo raven

\- son buscadas por los norcoreanos? - pregunto cartman

\- si, hay carteles de se busca de todas nosotras en el norte - dijo laugh

\- sigo sin saber que haremos para entrar, que opinas loud - dijo rogers, lincoln tenia la mirada fija en el lugar

\- dices que las estan buscando los norcoreanos? - dijo lincoln sin quitar la vista del lugar

\- si, asi es, por que, nos piensas entregar? - dijo puppet con seriedad

\- mas o menos, dame tu mascara - dijo lincoln

* * *

lincoln, smith y marston llevaban apuntadas a raven, puppet y laugh respectivamente, las cuales llevaban pistolas en la espalda, los soldados tenian puestas las mascaras de las viudas, smith no dejaba de temblar, algo que lincoln noto

\- smith, recuerda hablar tu coreano lo mejor posible - dijo lincoln

\- esto no funcionara, recuerdame como es que salimos bien de esta - dijo smith nervioso

\- mira, nosotros 6 atacaremos de frente, les haremos creer que somos del norte y les venimos a entregar a las viudas, los demas iran con sorrow, ella los guiara hacia la puerta trasera y entraran mientras hacemos escandalo por aqui, pondran las bombas, sacaran a phillips y nos largaremos de aqui corriendo - dijo lincoln

\- esta bien, solo veo un problema amigo, no somos coreanos - dijo marston

\- por eso smith va adelante, el sabe algo de su idioma, ademas no nos reconoceran con las mascaras puestas y con el chaleco sobre puesto en la ropa -

\- hombre, por favor, no puedo... -

\- silencio smith, ya casi llegamos - dijo puppet

los soldados colocaron su mejor cara de poquer y avanzaron, un guardia norcoreano, se acerco y pidio explicaciones

\- (coreano) las responsables de la masacre de paio - dijo smith

los soldados empezaron a reirse de las viudas, las insultaban y escupian, se estaban diviertiendo, todo eso acabo cuando puppet saco la pistola de su espalda y empezo a disparar, todos hicieron lo mismo, esto tomo por sorpresa a los norcoreanos, que cayeron como moscas, los disparos alertaron a quienes estaban en la central, rapidamente los 6 americanos se pusieron a cubierto, de la puerta principal empezaron a disparar varios soldados, lincoln fulmino a dos de ellos, mientras que puppet lanzaba una granada, acabando con una ametralladora en la ventana, marston sintio el roce de una bala en su brazo, pero por la adrenalina ni lo noto, smith estaba euforico, se sentia aliviado de que el plan funcionara en parte, pero un codazo de raven lo devolvio en si y siguio disparando, mientras puppet recargaba un norcoreano la encaro y disparo, por suerte lincoln se puso en medio y devolvio rapidamente la bala, se volteo, revelando el chaleco antibalas "buena esa loud", dijo la mercenaria poniendose de pie, en la parte trasera del lugar las cosas eran diferentes, estaba solo, pues todos se encontraban dando tiros en el frente, los soldados aprovecharon esto y se dirijieron al subsuelo, donde estaba encerrado el cientifico, le dispararon al candado y tomaron a phillips, le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y lo sacaron escoltado de alli, mientras tanto, sorrow y harris ponian los explosivos en todo lo que dijera "volatil" un cientifico norcoreano los vio y apunto a ellos, pero sorrow lo mato de un certero balazo en la cara, este dejo caer una libreta, la cual tomo harris y la escondio entre su ropa, todos salieron junto con el cientifico, habia un camion norcoreano que harris encendio rapidamente, todos subieron y se dirijieron a la entrada del lugar, el camion cubrio al resto de las balas, entraron rapidamente y se fueron a toda prisa del lugar, unos autos iban a empezar a perseguirlos, pero puppet le dijo a raven

\- activalo -

en cuestion de segundos el lugar exploto, dejando una nube de humo negra y fuego por toda parte, los pocos norcoreanos que quedaron corrian envueltos en llamas, los americanos volvieron rapidamente a la ubicacion de sus vehiculos, las viudas tomaron su equipo y se fueron, no sin antes intercambiar palabras con el peloton

\- puppet, como siempre es un placer trabajar contigo - dijo lincoln vacilante

\- lo mismo digo loud, fue bueno volver a verte, tu plan fue un exito total - dijo puppet

\- cuidate estratega - dijo raven golpeando a lincoln en el hombro

\- Dios te guié joven loud - dijo sorrow

\- cuidate guapo - dijo laugh mordiendo a lincoln en el cuello, pero lo solto rapidamente

\- y loud, un consejo, obedece a esa voz dentro de ti - dijo puppet en voz baja

\- como..como sabes eso? - pregunto lincoln

\- conozco esa mirada, confusion, miedo, intriga, es odioso y escalofriante, pero creeme, hazle caso, es gracias a ella que eh sobrevivido hasta hoy -

las viudas se perdieron en el horizonte, dejando mas destruccion y cuerpos a su paso, pero le agrado a lincoln volver a verlas, vio que su peloton estaba rodeando a harris, que llevaba una libreta en sus manos

\- que es eso? - pregunto el albino

\- lo tome de un cientifico del lugar, podria ser util - dijo harris abriendo la libreta

\- smith, tu eres el inteligente, traduce - dijo marston pasandole la libreta a smith

\- mmm, vaya, aqui hay fechas, nombres, ubicaciones, de todo - dijo smith

\- bien hecho harris - dijo rogers

\- les debo la vida, 2 veces, creo que quedamos a mano -

\- si, nos felicitaran por esto... - la expresion en la cara de smith paso de alegria a asombro total

\- que pasa smith, viste la foto de tu padre desnudo - dijo suarez burlonamente

\- no idiota, aqui dice que este tipo debia asistir a una reunion en una semana con altos militares del norte - dijo smith

\- y que, eso se oye normal - dijo marston

\- que el coronel jackson tambien estara en ella -

\- QUE - gritaron todos sorprendidos

\- oigan, que pasa, me ayudan por favor? - decia phillips asustado siendo ignorado

\- no puedo creerlo, esto lo confirma todo - dijo lincoln

\- que confirma? - pregunto cartman

\- la actitud rara de jackson, la carta, esto, jackson es el topo - dijo lincoln

\- esto debe saberlo el consejo de guerra ahora mismo - opino harris

\- no, esperaremos y nos infiltraremos en esa reunion, debemos asegurarnos de que todo sea 100% veridico - dijo el albino

\- tienes razon, es lo mejor - dijo suarez

\- por ahora, llevemos a phillips a la base, el tipo sigue en shock - dijo smith

el peloton volvio a su vehiculo y fueron rumbo al tio sam, su mision estaba cumplida, mientras tanto, en el centro cientifico, llegaron los refuerzos que solicitaron, pero ya era muy tarde, el general min, solo podia contemplar como otro de sus batallones cayo victima de las viudas negras

\- (coreano), señor, revisamos las camaras de seguridad, fueron las americanas sin duda, las ayudaron militares americanos - dijo un soldado del norte

\- (coreano), busquen a esas perras blancas, que no escapen de corea y a sus ayudantes tambien, esta la pagaran - dijo min con seriedad

* * *

 **14 de octubre de 2024: casa loud**

lucy volvia de un dia agotador en la escuela, la preparatoria no era nada facil, eso sumado lo de lincoln, la dejaban agotada tanto fisica como mentalmente, para su suerte, ese dia llego la esperada carta de su hermano, la abrio rapidamente y empezo a leer

 _" lucy, tus palabras, aunque duras, son muy ciertas, tambien tengo miedo_

 _de perderme en esta guerra absurda y no volver jamas, siento que mi mente_

 _me traiciona, no confio ni en mi propia sombra, tu y el resto de la_ _familia_

 _son lo que me mantiene cuerdo, espero volver y poder darte el cariño y afecto_

 _que cruelmente te e negado con mi estupida decisión de venir a corea_

 _perdoname y pidele a los espiritus que me cuiden, porque en estos momentos_

 _la muerte me acecha en todo momento, TE AMO " - lincoln loud_

lucy solo pudo llorar en silencio, la guerra estaba acabando con su hermano y lo unico que le devolveria seria un hombre roto y sin emociones, se juro asi misma que toda plegaria a los espiritus seria para que lincoln volviera a ser el de antes, pero una parte de ella sabia que el jamas volveria a ser igual


	5. propaganda amarillista

**18 de octubre de 2024: 5 meses y una semana en corea**

 _" lincoln, hermano, te extraño, espero que la vida militar te este acogiendo_

 _de buena manera, te tengo buenas noticias, eh ganado un disco de oro por_

 _el album "a todo volumen", te agradezco, pues me ayudaste en muchas de las_

 _canciones_ _que escribi, espero que al regresar, tu y yo podamos seguir ayudandonos_

 _mutuamente, toda la banda te envia saludos, cuidate, espero verte pronto y nunca_

 _olvides la maravillosa persona que eres " - luna loud_

lincoln y su pleoton tenian ese dia de descanso, se lo ganaron luego de rescatar a phillips, gracias a la toma del observatorio, la ciudad de yeoncheon volvia a ponerse de pie, el comercio y la vida comunitaria volvian a renacer, sin embargo, la "casa de la emperatriz guon" seguia siendo el lugar mas popular de la zona, un burdel donde soldados y rebeldes iban a ahogar sus penas en alcohol y a disfrutar de buena compañia femenina , todos disfrutaban de dicha compañia excepto lincoln, que se encontraba pensativo, cuando de repente aparecio alguien con quien no queria hablar

\- vaya, a estado dificil estos ultimos dias no? - dijo su voz interna

\- ... - lincoln no contestaba

\- ahora me vas a hacer la ley del hielo? -

\- ... -

\- deja de ser tan marica y mejor piensa en que hacer con jackson -

\- no estamos seguros de si es el o no -

\- que mas pruebas quieres, todo apunta hacia el, y recuerda que hoy tendra una reunion a solo unas calles de aqui -

\- tienes razon, lo mejor sera ir a comprobar todo -

\- comprobar que amigo? - pregunto marston apareciendo con 3 chicas

\- lo de la posible traicion de jackson - dijo lincoln poniendose de pie

\- venga, es nuestro dia de descanso hermano aprovechemos, mira a estas 3 hermosas chicas, elige una y yo me quedo con las otras 2 -

\- gracias por la oferta, pero la reunion esta apunto de comenzar y no puedo perder esta oportunidad - dijo lincoln montándose al jeep

\- lo siento señoritas, pero las voy a tener que dejar - dijo marston corriendo hacia el jeep

\- por que cambiaste de opinion? - pregunto lincoln mientras marston subia

\- me estas preocupando hombre, esto no es asunto tuyo y sin embargo quieres seguir, por que? -

\- ni siquiera yo lo se, me gustaria dejarlo pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no -

\- eso suena... -

\- como una completa locura, lo se, pero ya no tengo vuelta atras -

\- pues ya somos dos -

\- gracias amigo, siempre se puede contar contigo -

\- oye, si no fuera por mi ya estarías alimentando gusanos -

\- no lo dudo -

lincoln siguio conduciendo por un par de minutos, paro en una construccion, subio hasta el quinto piso del lugar y enfoco la vista en un callejon, marston se coloco a su lado y saco sus binoculares, ambos esperaban a que llegara alguien, lo que no esperaban era que alguien les tocara la espalda, ambos soldados tomaron las manos que se apoyaban sobre ellos y tiraron al suelo a los desconocidos, lincoln saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza, mientras marston tenia su cuchillo en la garganta de su victima, ambos retrocedieron al ver que eran las soldados valentine y evans

\- carajo, que hacen ustedes 2 aqui? - pregunto lincoln furioso

\- nuestro trabajo nada mas - dijo valentine poniendose de pie

\- y cual es?, acosarnos - dijo marston

\- tranquilos, veran, estabamos en la casa de la emperatriz guon haciendo un reportaje sobre las menores que trabajan alli - dijo evans

\- y escuchamos su conversacion sobre el traidor y todo eso y pensamos que esto seria mas interesante - dijo valentine

\- pues todo apunta a que podria ser jackson - dijo marston

\- QUE? - dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez

\- carajo marston - dijo lincoln molesto

\- perdon se me escapo -

\- y por que creen que podria ser el? - pregunto valentine con una libreta en la mano

\- hace una semana encontramos en la agenda de un militar norcoreano que se reunirian hoy con el - dijo marston

\- maldita sea, no conoces la palabra confidencial, mejor vigila - dijo lincoln

\- lo podemos ver? - pregunto evans

\- no, no hasta que estemos seguros de que es el, ademas nos prometieron que no publicarian esto -

\- perdona loud, pero es imposible negarse a una noticia de esta magnitud - dijo valentine

\- silencio, alguien viene - dijo marston

los 4 soldados se echaron pecho a tierra, vieron como llegaban 2 autos del ejercito norcoreano, bajaron 2 militares de cada uno, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llego un jeep estadounidense, tenia los vidrios polarizados, no se podia ver a nadie dentro de tal, la puerta se estaba abriendo, evans alistaba su camara y todos estaban espectantes a lo que ocurriria, pero de repente se empezaron a escuchar disparos, un par de rebeldes llegaron en una motocicleta y dispararon contra los norcoreanos, el jeep estadounidense salio tan rapido como llego, los rebeldes fulminaron a un militar norcoreano, pero rapidamente los 3 restantes contra atacaron, acabando con ellos sin problemas, ellos tambien escaparon, los 4 soldados en el quinto piso decidieron hacer lo mismo y volver a sus vehiculos

\- vaya, eso fue intenso - dijo marston

\- si, tampoco espere eso - dijo el albino

\- por lo menos ya estamos 100% seguros de que hay un topo en la base -

\- es cierto, pero quien? -

\- espera, estoy recordando algo -

\- que cosa -

\- o si, el vehiculo, recibio un disparo en el parabrisas y tiene los vidrios polarizados - dijo marston entusiasmado

\- si encontramos a su conductor, encontraremos al topo, eres un genio -

\- si mis padres te oyeran decir eso de mi, estallarían de la risa -

los chicos volvieron a la base, smith pregunto donde estaban y decidieron contarle, demostro ser alguien de fiar, quedo igual de sorprendido al confirmar las sospechas, ahora solo tendrian que encontrar el auto, decidieron ir a descansar, mañana se acabaria su descanso asi que aprovecharon para dormir un poco de mas

 **19 de octubre de 2024**

lincoln y su peloton volvian de un patrullaje de sin-po, un pueblo cerca a yain, tambien zona rebelde, no hubo mucha accion, todo parecia bien, lincoln bajo del jeep y vio a un soldado leer el periodico "el americano", se petrifico al ver lo que estaba en la portada, era una foto de la pagina de la libreta del cientifico donde decia la reunion con jackson, acompañada de otra del tiroteo de ayer, el encabezado ponia "traidor en el tio sam", lincoln le quito el periodico de las manos al soldado

\- loud que te pasa? - dijo el soldado enfadado

\- perdona lee, pero esto es...impactante - dijo lincoln

\- que pasaaa - dijo smith, que entendio de inmediato la reaccion de lincoln

\- hay evidencia que dice que el coronel jackson, hombre a cargo de la base norte americana "tio sam", podria confabular con el enemigo, hace poco se encontro entre las notas de un quimico norcoreano del centro cientifico de corea una supuesta reunion con el coronel y el dia de ayer, en un callejon de yeoncheon, hubo dicha reunion, pero se incio un tiroteo entre los rebeldes y militares norcoreanos que impidieron descubrir la identidad del traidor - dijo lincoln narrando el periodico

\- si, esto es una locura, varios soldados estan a las puertas de la oficina de jackson pidiendo respuestas - dijo lee

\- sabes donde estan evans y valentine? - pregunto marston con una sonrisa malvada

\- creo que las vi por la oficina de correo - dijo lee

marston, lincoln y smith fueron rumbo al susodicho lugar, marston y lincoln tenian furia en sus rostros, smith incredulidad, marston vio a evans con su camara y camino hacia ella, la tomo con furia de su chaleco y la arrincono contra la pared a su lado, evans estaba sorprendida por tan repentina entrada, lincoln calmo a marston y valentine aparecio enojada

\- marston te volviste loco - dijo evans ofendida

\- les dijimos que esas fotos no podian salir a la luz hasta comprobarlo todo - dijo marston echando humo por la nariz

\- y como mierda encontraron fotos del diario? - pregunto lincoln

\- ayer dejaron su puerta abierta, asi que mientras dormian entramos y verificamos todo el lugar - dijo valentine

\- valentine esto esta mal, jackson te puede acusar de falsa acusacion - dijo lincoln preocupado

\- no lo hara si es que es el verdadero traidor - dijo valentine confiada

\- valentine, evans, el coronel jackson las quiere ver ahora mismo en su oficina - dijo un soldado que entro corriendo al lugar

\- tal vez intente defenderse o mejor aun, confiese - valentine y evans siguieron al soldado

lincoln y marston quedaron resentidos, querian respuestas y las obtuvieron, pero eso no basto, ahora jackson las haria confesar quien tiene el estupido diario y si dicen la verdad el y todo su peloton estaran jodidos, salian de la oficina cuando suarez aparecio corriendo, se veia agitado

\- que te pasa suarez? - pregunto smith

\- es...hyun, dice que..que nos necesita - dijo suarez

\- para que? - pregunto marston

\- el ataque a yain, por la emboscada de hace unos meses - dijo suarez ya mas enérgico

\- pero no fueron ellos - dijo smith

\- por eso debemos llegar antes que ellos, AL JEEP - dijo lincoln siendo obedecido rapidamente

todos los soldados subieron y lincoln condujo lo mas rapido posible, si su voz interna tenia razon en algo es que no podia arriesgar vidas inocentes, era una tarea muy dificil y exigente, pero no podria cargar con la culpa, no lo soportaria

llegaron a yain, tomaron un atajo que les permitio llegar primero que los surcoreanos, smith trato de explicar la situacion a los rebeldes mientras el resto cubria la entrada, el camion del general hyun llego, este bajo de la cabina y se acerco a loud

\- loud, que significa esto? - dijo hyun confundido

\- general, lo lamento pero no le puedo permitir el hacerle daño a inocentes - dijo lincoln con autoridad

\- inocentes? olvidas lo que nos hicieron estas cucarachas -

\- general, dejenos explicarle la situacion y entendera - dijo marston, respaldando al albino

\- (coreano) no dejen de apuntar a esas cucarachas traicioneras - le dijo hyun a sus hombres que obedecieron al instante

lincoln, hyun, smith y el lider rebelde se sentaron a hablar, mientras tanto, todos los demas que portaban un arma la apuntaban a alguien del bando contrario, la tension se podia cortar con un cuchillo, suarez estaba muy atento a la discusion que sin querer, disparo hacia el aire, esto hizo que todos tomaran una cobertura y empezara el tiroteo, lincoln y los otros 3 se refugiaron tras un muro casi caido, por su parte el resto esquivaba y lanzaba balas a diestra y siniestra, los civiles y refugiados solo podian gritar y correr del panico

\- ves porque no son de fiar - dijo hyun a lincoln

\- no fueron ellos, estoy seguro - dijo lincoln

\- (coreano) maldito perro sureño - el rebelde saco su pistola y apunto a hyun

\- adelante, hazlo imbecil - hyun procedio e hizo lo mismo

\- (coreano) por favor no, calma - dijo smith que estaba atrapado entre los dos coreanos

lincoln sentia la presion del momento, pero la libero al golpear a hyun, este quedo pasmado, pero lincoln lo tomo del cuello y le dijo

\- escucheme, digale a su gente que deje las armas, YA - lincoln grito, a lo cual el general obedecio rapidamente

\- (coreano) digale a sus hombres que alto el fuego - dijo smith al rebelde, el cual obedecio al ver a hyun hacer lo propio

ambos bandos pararon al ver a sus lideres en medio del campo, estos gritaban cosas en coreano, al tranquilizarse todo, lincoln y smith salieron y retomaron la charla

\- capitan, le queda claro el porque no fueron los rebeldes? - dijo lincoln

\- como el agua loud - dijo hyun agabachado

\- (coreano) todo quedo entendido? - dijo smith al rebelde el cual asintio

\- (coreano) general, sepa que puede contar con nosotros para la recuperacion de la frontera - dijo el rebelde estrechando manos con hyun

hyun y lincoln volvian a sus vehiculos cuando hyun se acerco al albino

\- gracias loud, me salvaste de cometer una estupidez - dijo el coreano

\- no es nada general -

\- ahora con los rebeldes de nuestro lado, las cosas seran un poco mas faciles -

\- le dije que era mas facil atacar juntos que por separados -

\- jajaja, si, mi orgullo me cegó -

\- hasta luego general -

\- cuidate loud, estamos en contacto -

lincoln subio al jeep, no paso mucho para que su voz empezara a hablarle

\- bien hecho, las palabras son mejores que las balas - dijo su voz interna

\- odio admitirlo, pero tenias razon -

\- tu me necesitas y yo te necesito -

\- como el ying y el yang? -

\- exacto, y si seguimos asi saldremos vivos de aqui -

\- asi que esto es un equipo? -

\- equipo, duo, llamalo como quieras, lo unico que importa es que siga asi -

\- es viejo, mira eso - dijo marston sacando a lincoln de su trance

\- que pasa? - dijo el albino

marston bajo del jeep y se dirijio a una zanja donde habia un auto con los vidrios polarizados y orificios de bala, era el auto del traidor, el resto del peloton bajo y se maravillo al verlo, marston se acerco a la puerta del condutor y la abrio, de repente cayeron 2 cuerpos de adentro de el

\- o por Dios - dijo rogers

\- evans y valentine - dijo smith

* * *

 **21 de octubre de 2024: estudio de grabacion rock city - nueva york**

luna se encontraba con su banda grabando su proxima cancion "estilo americano", luna no podia pedirle mas a la vida, ella, sus amigos, haciendo lo que amaban y ganando dinero con eso, sam decidio salir de la banda hace un tiempo, para ser solista pero seguia siendo una gran amiga de luna, esto le dio la oportunidad a tabby de tomar su lugar, chunk se volvio el manager del grupo, el entro a la sala con una carta para luna

\- que hay chunk - dijo luna

\- todo bien L - dijo el grandote sin problemas

\- y ese sobre, otra carta de mas fans, ponlas con el resto - dijo tabby

\- si es una carta, pero es del ejercito -

\- damela - luna le quito la carta a chunk de las manos, la abrio rapidamente y leyo

 _" felicidades por tu exito tan merecido hermana, sabia que algun dia_

 _todo ese talento seria reconocido por todos, no me a ido mal, sigo en_

 _una pieza, eso es algo, todos por aqui te adoran, escuchan tu musica_

 _dia y noche, algunos siguen sin creer que soy tu hermano, espero volver_

 _a verte luna, rezo todas las noches para poder vivir un dia mas, saluda a_

 _todos en la banda de mi parte, diles que este soldado volvera a casa, te_

 _lo prometo, con cariño lincoln loud "_

luna quedo pensativa, no dijo palabra a nadie, solo se digno a salir al balcón y con su guitarra en mano, empezar a tocar

vuelve paloma, a los brazos de Dios


	6. felices fiestas

**24 de diciembre de 2024: royal woods, michigan**

"el hombre elegante", el restaurante mas fino y exclusivo bajo el nombre de lynn loud padre, era casi imposible conseguir reservacion, y la fila para entrar cubria la cuadra entera, pero valia la pena, buena comida, buen ambiente y buen servicio, para suerte de los presentes, ese no era el caso, todas las navidades, lynn encargaba cerrar el lugar para una fiesta privada entre el, su familia y sus amigos mas allegados, por primera vez un mucho tiempo, todas sus hijas pudieron asistir sin problemas, el que no estuvo presente esta vez era su unico hijo varon, lincoln loud, seguia sin entender por que su hijo decidio ir a un lugar como lo es la guerra, es cierto que gracias a su hijo pudo sostener sus negocios, pero eso no era comparable con el amor de su hijo, su apoyo y ayuda, queria llorar, pero debia de ser fuerte, no podia quebrarse en medio de su familia y amigos, su esposa le puso su suave mano en el hombro y le dedico una calida sonrisa, esto reconforto al hombre, que le dio la señal a los sirvientes encargados de la puerta principal que la abrieran de par en par, de repente, varios conocidos, amigos y socios de la familia entraron vestidos con sus mejores ropas, la musica empezo a sonar y el vino empezo a servirse, al ver que ya todos tenian su copa llena, lynn llamo su atencion y desde la tarima de los musicos dijo

\- gracias a todos por venir, espero que disfruten esta noche y se diviertan, saben que esta fiesta es echa para conmemorar lo mas importante en nuestras vidas, el amor y la calidad de la familia, todos ustedes son miembros importantes de la mia, han estado ahi en los momentos dificiles, nos han brindado apoyo y luz en los caminos mas oscuros, por ultimo, quiero hacer un brindis por alguien muy especial, mi hijo, lincoln loud, no se encuentra hoy entre nosotros, esta defendiendo su patria en tierra hostil, el a sido un gran apoyo para mi, en todos los sentidos, por lincoln - dijo lynn señor levantando su copa

\- POR LINCOLN - gritaron todos los presentes con entusiasmo

lynn bajo de la tarima y empezo a ser saludado por sus socios y amigos, uno de ellos era mario venetto, el le vendio el terreno para construir el restaurante, mario era el hermano de frank venetto, un mafioso que murio en un enfrentamiento entre bandas hace unos 3 años, por suerte mario era legal, este le dio sus condolencias por la partida de lincoln, el tuvo un hijo que murio con frank, casi no lo supera

\- cuando vuelva tu hijo, dale un fuerte abrazo y dile cuanto lo quieres lynn - dijo mario casi entre lagrimas

\- claro mario, eso pienso hacer -

\- haz lo que yo no pude con tommy - dijo mario dejando la escena con gran tristeza

lynn se unio a su esposa y a los mcbride, volvian de su viaje a montreal, fue un buen reencuentro, clyde habia vuelto tambien de sus estudios en europa, buscaba a cierta gotica que le robo el corazon

\- me buscas? - dijo haiku apareciendo tras el afroamericano

\- si, o Dios, que susto - dijo clyde agarrandose el pecho

\- no seas exagerado - haiku beso apasionadamente a clyde

\- vaya, todavia tienes ese collar que te di? -

\- si, hay algun problema? -

\- no, es solo que, me parece espectacular como se te ve -

\- gracias, y como te a ido en europa? -

\- bien, pero hay un problema -

\- si, cual? -

\- que halla no hay chicas a la altura tuya -

\- eso es obvio -

\- te tengo un regalo -

\- enserio? que es? -

\- lo tengo entre los pantalones, me ayudas a buscarlo en el baño? - dijo clyde con sonrisa picara

\- claro que si - dijo haiku devolviendole la sonrisa

ambos se fueron, dejando ver a rita caminar ente la gente, la fiesta iba de maravilla, todos parecian disfrutar el momento, no le agrado escuchar cosas como "ese loud no volvera" "ya debe estar descansando en paz" "es una pena no volver a verlo", rita no dejo que esto lo desanimara, siguio caminando pero alguien se aferro con fuerza a su pierna izquierda, miro para abajo y era una pequeña de tez bronceada, con cabello de color rubio como el de su madre

\- abuelita - dijo la pequeña saltando a los brazos de rita

\- luisa, amor, como haz crecido - dijo rita con alegria

\- hola mama - dijo lori apareciendo junto a bobby

\- hola señora loud - dijo bobby

\- luisa, deja a tu abuela descansar -

\- si mami - la pequeña bajo y se acerco a sus padres

\- cuantos años tienes ya corazon? - pregunto rita con dulzura

\- en febrero cumplire 3 años abuelita - dijo la pequeña con inocencia

\- mira como pasa el tiempo -

\- luisa ve a jugar con la tia lily - dijo lori

\- señora loud, le tenemos buenas noticias - dijo bobby

\- que es... - rita callo al ver el anillo que le mostraba su hija

\- nos casaremos en junio - dijo lori feliz

\- o mi bebe, me siento muy feliz por ti -

\- si, la ceremonia sera en haseltoky, sera hermoso - dijo bobby

\- va a ser espectacular amor, te lo garantizo - dijo rita

\- gracias mama, enseguida hablamos - dijo lori desapareciendo en la multitud

\- señora L, puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo el latino casi susurrando

\- claro bobby dime -

\- yo y ronnie anne quisieramos saber como esta lincoln -

\- pues esta bien, aunque hace mucho no hemos recibido noticias suyas - la sonrisa de rita desaparecio

\- si, no puedo creer que mi hermanito este halla, le deseo lo mejor a usted y su familia señora L - lincoln siguio el rastro de lori, dejando sola a rita

rita salio al balcón del restaurante, saco de su bolso la carta que le escribio lincoln, empezo a leerla y no pudo evitar sacar lagrimas, bobby le recordo que su hijo podria ya no estar entre ellos, el solo pensar eso le hacia marearse, su esposo llego y vio lo mal que estaba, la abrazo, le dio un beso y no la solto, se quedaron asi por unos minutos, rita lloraba sobre el pecho de lynn, lynn pudo ver la carta tirada en el piso, fue cuando se quedo sin lagrimas que por fin paro, dando paso a lynn para hablar

\- amor se que esto no es facil, ni para ti ni para nadie - dijo lynn con una voz calmada

\- es mi niño, mi pequeño, y ahora mismo esta entre la vida y la muerte - dijo rita limpiándose el maquillaje corrido

\- tambien es mi hijo, y tambien estoy nervioso por el -

\- deberia estar aqui con nosotros, disfrutando, no con un rifle entre el bosque, esperando a sobrevivir otro dia -

\- amor, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, el es astuto, sabe como manejar la situacion, no te preocupes -

\- hace tanto no recibimos noticias suyas, tal vez..tal vez... - rita volvio a esconderse en el pecho de su esposo

\- no digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, te puedo asegurar que el esta en perfecto estado -

\- ...si..mi papa dice que en navidad hacen una especie de fiesta en las bases - dijo rita

\- en este momento debe estar disfrutando de la navidad alli en el cuartel - dijo lynn con una sonrisa

\- si, bebiendo y bailando hasta el cansancio - dijo rita riendo junto a su esposo

 **mientras tanto, en corea**

\- CARTMAN ! - grito suarez desesperado

\- vamos suarez, esta muerto - dijo lincoln, quien disparo hacia un soldado norcoreano que se acercaba

\- todavia puede salvarse - dijo suarez

\- le cortaron la cabeza idiota - dijo rogers, cubriendose de las balas enemigas

de repente, llego un helicoptero de evacuacion a la zona, la rampa bajo y el soldado adentro empezo a gritar

\- vamos rapido, adentro, adentro... - callo al recibir un balazo en la cara

lincoln y su peloton subieron lo mas rapido al helicoptero, lincoln arrastraba a suarez, que seguia en shock tras dejar a su amigo atras, la emboscada hubiese salido bien de no ser porque un norcoreano tuvo que orinar en el matorral donde se escondian suarez y cartman

\- no tendremos otra oportunidad asi en mucho tiempo - dijo harris

\- si, xin-pao se salvo esta vez - dijo lincoln con seriedad

 **devuelta en la fiesta**

rita y lynn, ya mas repuestos de sus lamentos, entraron nuevamente al lugar, sus hijas se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron

\- vamos papa, la foto - dijo lana

\- deben tomar mi mejor angulo - dijo lola

\- si mama, ya es hora - dijo leni con alegria

\- tranquilas, ya vamos - dijo lynn acomodándose la corbata y tomando la mano de su esposa

las 10 chicas, bobby y su nieta, el y su esposa, todos acomodados frente al fotografo, todos sonreian, aunque no eran sonrisas del todo verdaderas, la falta de ese ser querido era mas que obvia, lynn lo sabia, no era lo mismo sin todos ahi

\- digan whisky - dijo el fotografo

\- WHISKY - dijeron todos en la foto

la foto quedo perfecta, era hermosa, lynn pidio una copia, tenia planeado hacer otras cosas con la original, volvio a la cocina por mas champaña, vio que los cocineros veian el juego de fin de año, este se dirijio a ellos y les dijo

\- muchachos por favor, luego lo podran ver - dijo lynn

\- pero jefe aposte mucho en este juego - dijo el lavaplatos

\- no te dije que lo apostaras... - lynn callo al ver de nuevo el televisor

\- ultima hora, en vispera de navidad, en corea, un asalto de soldados americanos salio mal, donde el soldado ryan cartman perdio la vida, el resto del peloton sobrevivio apenas, el peloton buscaba capturar a xin-pao, alto militar norcoreano, buscado por crimenes de guerra y violaciones a los derechos humanos - dijo la reportera, mostrando una plantilla del peloton en cuestion

en esta aparecia lincoln, todos en la cocina lo conocian, estos voltearon a ver al señor loud de inmediato, que tenia una cara de dolor absoluto

\- por favor...apaguen eso - dijo lynn saliendo de la cocina

 **31 de diciembre de 2024: 7 meses y medio en corea**

 _"hijo, te deseamos felices fiestas y que la estés pasando_

 _bien, la fiesta fue genial, pero tu brillaste por tu ausencia_

 _esperamos volver a verte pronto y recibir algún mensaje tuyo_

 _yo, tu madre, tus hermanas, todos te necesitamos_ _aquí_

 _para que alegres nuestro_ _día, se que Dios guiara tus pasos_

 _y no te dejara caer, te amo y siempre lo haré, por cierto hijo,_

 _si te sientes solo recuerda que no lo estas, nunca lo estarás" - familia loud_

eso era lo que decia el reverso de la foto que le llego de casa, todos se veian felices, luisa se veia hermosa en su vestido plateado, vaya que habia crecido, toda esa diversion y el, mientras tanto, en una trinchera cerca de chorwon, con frio y muriendose de hambre, todo su peloton dormia y se supone el deberia hacer lo mismo, pero entre los tiroteos de dia y noche, ese era el unico momento de paz que podia respirar, nadie podia arruinar ese momento, excepto...

\- se ven felices, no crees? - dijo su voz interna

\- que quieres ahora - dijo lincoln con amargura

\- que reconozcas que te equivocaste -

\- equivocarme en que? -

\- en todo esto, podriamos estar en esa foto junto al resto, pero no, tu decidiste venir a este purgatorio -

\- es gracias a esa decisión que ese restaurante sigue en pie -

\- que mas da el estupido restaurante, mirate, estas por tu cuenta, en un pais que nunca antes visitaste, matando gente que no te a echo nada -

\- y que quieres que haga, que escape de este lugar y vuelva a casa? -

\- no es mala idea -

\- era sarcasmo idiota, no puedo desertar -

\- bien, disfruta de esa foto, tal vez sea la ultima vez que los veas tan felices -

\- a que te refieres?...oye...OYE -

el silencio fue la unica respuesta que recibio lincoln, miro nuevamente la foto, esas sonrisas, esos ojos llenos de vida, esas caras de felicidad, lincoln pudo ver su reflejo en su rifle y era todo lo contrario, ojos perdidos, una triste mueca en su boca, una cara que austaria a la mismísima lucy, lincoln empezo a llorar en un espantoso silencio que solo fue interrumpido por un par de palabras que salieron de su boca

\- que eh echo? -

* * *

 **felices fiestas damas y caballeros, que el proximo año este lleno de maravillas para ustedes, si tienen algun familiar que no este con ustedes por diferentes razones en estas fechas les doy todo mi apoyo y fuerzas para que el proximo año si este, Dios los bendiga att:-charly**


	7. sobrevive como sea

**9 de febrero de 2025: 9 meses en corea**

 _" linky, querido hermanito, espero que te vaya bien_

 _en correa o cotea... bueno tu sabes de que hablo,_

 _no se que haces por alla, pero de seguro son cosas buenas_

 _tu siempre has sido alguien bondadoso y amable, ten,_

 _te mando una invitacion para mi proxima exposicion de moda,_

 _es en una semana, y no te preocupes por el viaje, yo pago " - leni loud_

el peloton 46 se acentaba en la ciudad de chorwon, antes ciudad del norte, pero debido al avanze de los aliados, esta rapidamente paso a manos del sur, el tio sam quedo muy alejado de la franja roja y ellos debian avanzar lo mas rapido posible, jackson fue con ellos al cuartel surcoreano "kun-zao", el seria el dirigente de las unidades americanas, las muertes de evans y valentine no fueron resueltas, se dice que eran ellas mismas las traidoras y se suicidaron tras descubrirse la verdad, una gran mentira, jackson seguia siendo un posible sospechoso de todos los acontecimientos, lincoln luego pensaria en eso, ahora debia cumplir su proxima mision, atrapar a xin-pao

\- ok chicos, este bastardo se nos escapo una vez, pero esto no pasara dos veces, ok? - dijo lincoln a sus hombres

\- señor, si señor - dijeron todos al unisono

\- excelente, esto es lo que haremos, estos son los planos del complejo en el que "supuestamente" estara pao - lincoln mostro unos planos azules de una unidad cerrada de dos pisos - suarez, quiero que vigiles toda actividad en el segundo piso desde esta colina - dijo señalando una colina en el mapa a 200 metros del lugar - solo dispara si lo vez necesario, rogers, smith, entraran por esta alcantarilla, esta los llevara al sotano del lugar, mientras tanto, yo, marston y harris entraremos por la puerta trasera neutralizando a los guardias, recuerden, pao debe estar vivo, entendido? -

\- señor si señor -

\- adelante -

todos empezaron a alistarse, para suarez las cosas no habian sido sencillas desde que cartman murio, por un lado ahora tenia el doble de trabajo, por otro, cartman fue su amigo mas cercano, fue un duro golpe para el soldado, pero debia seguir adelante si queria sobrevivir, ya todos estaban en posicion, rogers y smith llegaron al sotano y eliminaron a los soldados de la entrada principal, mientras lincoln, harris y marston liquidaron rapidamente a los soldados traseros, ya en el centro del lugar acabaron silenciosamente con los otros dos guardias que quedaron

\- crei que habria mas seguridad - dijo harris

\- es cierto, esto es muy raro, que opina señor loud? - argumento rogers

\- suarez, responde, hay movimiento en el segundo piso? - pregunto lincoln por el intercomunicador

\- negativo, solo hay una persona sentada en una silla en medio del lugar - respondio suarez

\- algo anda mal, ese debe ser xin-pao, vamos - dijo lincoln a su peloton

todos obedecieron y subieron con cuidado las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso y efectivamente, solo habia un militar norcoreano dando la espalda, parece que no escucho nada de lo ocurrido abajo, todos apuntaban a el mientras lincoln se le acercaba

\- teniente xin-pao yu, queda bajo arresto por crimenes de guerra - dijo lincoln

este no respondio, asi que lincoln lo golpeo fuertemente con la culata de su arma, pero esto no hizo efecto en el hombre, lincoln volteo la silla y revelo que era un maniqui con una bomba escondida entre la ropa, empezo a sonar un pitido del artefacto y una luz roja se encendio, lincoln entendio todo rapidamente y salto por la ventana del lugar, todos lo siguieron, de repente, suarez desde su posicion pudo ver como sus compañeros caian del segundo piso del lugar y tras ellos explotaba una fuerte bomba, vio que de la cochera del lugar salio un auto militar norcoreano, suarez no era listo ni valiente, pero entendia lo que tenia que hacer, corrio al jeep de huida y fue a la entrada del lugar, lincoln y marston ya se habian recuperado de la caida, asi quye les hizo señales de subir, estos obedecieron y suarez acelero a fondo, siguiendole la pista al auto que escapo de la escena, lincoln y marston empezaron a disparar a las ruedas del vehiculo, estos respondieron disparando a los faros del jeep, ahora solo podian seguir las luces traseras del vehiculo enemigo, una bala logro darle a suarez en el hombro, pero este ni se inmuto, solo siguio conduciendo a toda velocidad, en su cara se veia furia y enojo que nunca antes se habia visto, esto impresiono a lincoln y a marston, suarez era pacifico y calmado, pero esa expresion en su rostro decia todo lo contrario, el tiroteo siguio hasta que ambos grupos se quedaron sin balas, parecia que xin-pao lograria escapar... otra vez, pero ese no era el plan de suarez, acelero e embistió el auto norcoreano en la parte trasera, haciendo que este se volcara, termino saliendose del camino, los americanos bajaron mientras veian a un par de norcoreanos salir a rastras del vehiculo, no tenian municion, asi que no podian hacer nada, pero suarez todavia tenia cargada su pistola, este disparo a ambos en la cabeza con frialdad, ahora lincoln y marston estaban asustados de verdad, este no era el suarez que conocian, dejaron la impresion atras y sacaron de los restos del auto a su objetivo, se encontraba inconsciente, solo lo esposaron y lo subieron al jeep, volvian con rumbo al complejo donde estaba la otra mitad del peloton, tuvieron que usar sus linternas como luces delanteras, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, llegaron y vieron a smith en la entrada

\- donde carajo se metieron? - dijo smith con enfado

\- cumpliendo nuestro deber - dijo marston abriendo el maletero, dejando ver al objetivo capturado

\- donde estan harris y rogers? - pregunto lincoln

\- vengan - dijo smith seriamente

fueron a la entrada trasera del lugar, era la menos afectada por el estallido de la bomba, ahi se podia ver a harris hacer un torniquete a la quemada pierna de rogers, los 3 recien llegados vieron horrorizados la pierna en carne viva de rogers, casi se podia ver el hueso

\- que paso? - dijo suarez asombrado

\- la caida me rompio la pierna en 3 partes y la explosion provoco quemaduras de tercer grado en la zona - dijo rogers dolorosamente

\- ahi que llevarte a la enfermeria, pero ya - dijo lincoln ayudando a harrias a transportar a rogers al vehiculo

ya de camino a kun-zao, todos los demas notaron el cambio en suarez, hubo un tenso silencio que harris decidio cortar

\- como atraparon a este chupa medias de kim jong - pregunto el hombre del mohawk

\- embestimos su coche y matamos a sus guardias - respondio secamente suarez

\- guau señor loud, nada mal - dijo rogers intentando sonreir

\- no fui yo - dijo lincoln

\- a fue marston, era obvio nadie aparte de el haría tal locura - dijo smith

\- tampoco fui yo - dijo marston

\- por favor no me digan que fue suarez - dijo harris entre risas, que desaparecieron al ver la expresion del albino y su compañero

\- e..en serio fuiste tu? - pregunto rogers anonadado

\- si - respondio suarez

\- genial hombre, nunca lo hubiese esperado de ti - dijo smith tratando de elevar los animos

\- bien por ti suarez, sabia que perderias tu miedo a la muerte tarde o temprano - dijo rogers

\- sinceramente crei que eras retrasado mental, pero ahora me haz demostrado lo contrario... - dijo harris siendo interrumpido

\- BASTA - grito suarez con enfado, a lo que todos callaron

\- ok amigo, relajate - dijo marston

\- oigan ya casi llegamos, hay que entregarle esta basura a jackson - dijo smith tratando de cambiar el tema

esto hizo pensar a lincoln, que rapidamente dicto otra norma

\- no, lo llevaremos con el general hyun -

\- pero jackson es nuestro mayor y... -

\- hazme caso smith, se lo que hago -

todos obedecieron a lincoln y antes de ir con jackson, dejaron a rogers en la enfermeria y buscaron a hyun, era su cuartel, asi que no seria dificil, lo encontraron en su cuarto, donde le explicaron la situacion rapidamente, este comprendio, llevaron a xin-pao a un cuarto oscuro, era como aquella cabaña de tortura en el tio sam, pero mejor, sentaron a pao de un lado de la mesa, mientras el resto se ponia del otro lado, hyun ordeno a marston quitarle la bolsa que cubría su cabeza

\- (coreano) que hay señor pao? - dijo hyun

\- (coreano) jajaja, el general hyun, como le va? - dijo pao con burla

\- (coreano) de que te ries imbecil, que no ves que estas acabado -

\- (coreano) tan pronto se den cuenta que estoy aqui, el supremo lider mandara apoyo -

\- (coreano) sigue soñando pedazo de...-

\- general, recuerde - dijo lincoln

\- cierto, cierto - hyun recupero la compostura - (coreano) como supo del ataque? -

\- (coreano) un buen amigo me dio el dato -

\- (coreano) danos su nombre y tal vez te ayudemos cucaracha -

pao solo le escupio a hyun en la cara y siguio riendo, hyun empezo a golpearlo, pero a este solo le causaba gracia, luego de 10 minutos seguia sin dar nombre alguno, los soldados se iban a dar por vencidos, pero suarez no, tomo la pistola de hyun y disparo a ambas piernas del norcoreano, este solto un grito de dolor, suarez lo tomo del cuello y le puso la pistola en la cabeza

\- SI NO QUIERES QUE LA PROXIMA SEA EN LA CABEZA HABLA YA -

\- calmate, ya suarez, es suficiente - dijo harris, calmandolo con ayuda de marston

\- (coreano) necesito un medico - grito pao desesperado

\- (coreano) pues dime algo que valga la pena - dijo hyun

\- (coreano) jackson, jackson nos a estado pasando informacion desde hace mucho -

\- jackson? escuche jackson - dijo lincoln

\- si, eso dijo - aclaro hyun

\- maldito perro, lo voy a matar - dijo marston

\- esperen, hablare con mis superiores y llevaremos a jackson ante el consejo de guerra - dijo hyun

\- cuanto tiempo tomara eso? - dijo el albino con rabia

\- no mucho, créanme, es lo mejor para todos - aseguro hyun

\- ok, si tu lo dices - dijo harris

\- excelente, yo me encargare de pao, ustedes a descansar soldados - dijo hyun despidiendo a todos los presentes

ya de camino a sus barracas, lincoln alcanzo a suarez y empezo a hablar con el

\- suarez me das un momento de tu tiempo? - pregunto el albino

\- bueno, ya que - dijo suarez resignado

\- que te paso amigo, tu no eres frio y sadico, eras ese alegre tonto que solo queria pasarlo bien -

\- paso que vi la realidad, ustedes tienen razon, toda mi vida e sido lento, tonto, estupido y muchas otras cosas, pero desde que murio cartman entendi algo, si sigo pensando de esa forma no volvere a casa, solo mira este lugar, niños soldados, campos minados, cadáveres dia y noche, los tiroteos y las bombas no me dejan dormir bien, esto ya no es san francisco, esto es un infierno del que solo saldre vivo si me vuelvo fuerte, cartman no lo logro, pero yo si lo lograre -

suarez siguio su camino, mientras lincoln pensaba en esas palabas, tenia razon en algo, estaba en un territorio hostil, donde solo sobreviviria el mas apto, debia dejar de lado las formalidades o la guerra se lo tragaría vivo, pero tampoco podia volverse como davis o suarez, debia equilibrar su mente con su fuerza, esa seria la unica forma de volver a ver a sus hermanas y padres, era eso o fracasar en el intento

 **en algún lugar de corea del norte en ese momento**

\- (coreano) soldado, consiguió algo de los atacantes americanos - pregunto el general min

\- (coreano) si señor, las americanas conocidas como las viudas negras lograron escapar -

\- (coreano) mierda, y sus ayudantes? -

\- (coreano) son soldados americanos, radicados en la base kun-zao, aqui sus nombres - el soldado le paso una hoja al general

\- (coreano) envie a nuestros mejores espías, necesitamos que esto no haga alboroto -

\- (coreano) si señor - el soldado salio de escena

\- (coreano) ese pelo blanco, parece un conejito, pues que mal, por que es temporada de caza - dijo min riendo maliciosamente

* * *

 **16 de febrero de 2025: paris, francia**

leni estaba apunto de debutar en su primer desfile de moda, no era la semana de la moda de paris, pero aun asi era algo grande, antes de empezar todo, leyo la carta de su hermano, de correa..o cotea?

 _" querida leni, espero te vaya bien en tu exposicion, perdoname_

 _pero no voy a poder asistir, todavia hay muchas cosas que arreglar_

 _por aqui en COREA, te devuelvo la entrada, se que te ira bien_

 _y espero volver a verte pronto " - lincoln loud_

leni no entendio mucho, solo entendio que su hermano no podria estar alli con ella, esto la puso muy triste, pero recupero su felicidad al escuchar que la exposición iba a comenzar, solo le dio un beso a la carta y salio a disfrutar de uno de los mejores dias de su vida


	8. traidor

**15 de marzo de 2025: 10 meses en corea**

 _" me alegra escribirte hermano, yo y lola peleamos_

 _mucho por ver quien lo haria esta vez, quiero que_

 _sepas que has sido mi inspiracion y ejemplo a_

 _seguir, me haz enseñado lo correcto e incorrecto,_

 _me haz convertido en la chica que soy ahora, cuidate_

 _te esperare con ansias " - lana loud_

lincoln, hyun y otros dirigentes del lugar hablaban sobre el ataque a kei-xo, el proximo objetivo para acercarse a pyongyang, cada vez el norte perdia mas y mas terreno, parecia el comienzo del final, tomar esta ciudad seria un golpe muy fuerte para el norte, jackson no hacia presencia, pues habia desaparecido desde su supuesta traicion, esto solo confirmo los rumores, se volvio un enemigo jurado de los estados unidos, ahora hartman estaba acargo del personal americano del lugar

\- lo mejor para todos seria atacar por el occidente de la ciudad y poner refuerzos en el oriente - dijo un comandante surcoreano

\- la ciudad esta rodeada de un campo minado, entrar asi seria un suicidio - comento hartman

\- pues enviemos aviones que arrojen señuelos que activen las minas antes de que lleguemos alli - dijo hyun

\- pero aun asi, como asegurarnos de que no escapen al norte? - pregunto un general americano

\- tenemos los lados cubiertos y hay escuadrones de la muerte en el norte - comento lincoln

\- pero los escuadrones estan muy adentrados en el norte, y apenas podremos resguardar los lados de la ciudad como para proteger el norte - dijo hartman

\- necesitamos a alguien mas, los rusos, chinos, japon, alguien que brinde soldados - pregunto un mayor surcoreano

\- despues de que la ONU dejo claro que no se usaran bombas atomicas en esta guerra, todos los paises se negaron a enviar tropas, solo estados unidos - dijo hartman

\- estamos solos entonces - dijo hyun con rabia

la situacion era tensa, este plan debia salir bien, asegurar kei-xo seria asegurar la guerra para los aliados, rapidamente todos los presentes en la mesa discutian sus tacticas y estrategias, pero un disparo al aire los saco de su pensamiento, voltearon a ver de donde provino dicho disparo, y vieron a loud enfundar su arma

\- disculpen la agresividad pero necesitaba su atencion - dijo lincoln

\- con un simple aplauso hubiera bastado - dijo hartman enfurecido

\- tranquilo general, solo escuche - dijo lincoln

\- mas te vale loud, por que sino te vas al norte - dijo hartman

\- claro que hay un tercer aliado, los rebeldes - dijo lincoln volviendo a empezar el alboroto inicial

\- son mas enemigos que aliados esos tipos - dijo un general surcoreano

\- veran, ellos tambien estan contra norcorea, si les decimos el plan aceptaran - dijo lincoln

\- tal vez loud tenga razon, nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado - dijo hartman

\- con todo respeto, no creo que funcione - dijo hyun

\- solo tenemos que hablarles con claridad - dijo un general americano

\- y quien iría? - pregunto hyun

\- tu - dijo lincoln

\- que?, loud estas loco, me estaran apuntando apenas me vean y no me escucharan - dijo hyun enfadado

\- la ultima vez que hablamos con ellos te dijeron que podias contar con ellos - dijo lincoln

\- si pero ellos son solo tenientes, necesitamos ayuda de sus lideres -

\- por eso iras y les diras que avisen a kwan, el tomara la mejor decision -

\- mmm, y por que no van ustedes -

\- estamos tras la pista de jackson, estamos muy ocupados -

\- maldita sea, acepto loud, pero quiero que me asegures proteccion -

\- asi sera general hyun, pondre a dos de mis mejores hombres a su disposición - dijo hartman

\- no, quiero que sean del peloton de loud, si tanto confia en su plan, que arriesgue algo -

\- (suspiro), ok general, harris y suarez estaran a su disposicion - dijo lincoln

\- creo que lo mejor sera terminar esta reunion ahora - dijo un mayor surcoreano

todos salieron del cuarto y fueron a hacer sus tareas, lincoln le informo a harris y a suarez de la situacion, ambos fueron rapidamente a ver a hyun, mientras tanto, lincoln se quedaria con marston y smith, ahora que rogers no podria caminar fue enviado a casa una semana luego del accidente y parecia que se quedarian asi por un tiempo, subieron al jeep y se dirigieron a la ultima ubicacion de jackson, en el camino los soldados preguntaron a lincoln

\- para que te queria hartman en esa reunion? - pregunto smith

\- queria mi opinion como soldado sobre el ataque a kei-xo -

\- y que le te dijo, cuando sera la invasion? - comento marston

\- no lo se, por ahora buscamos la ayuda de los rebeldes para que cubran el norte de la ciudad -

\- esto va a ser grande, hasta los rebeldes estaran en la fiesta - dijo marston

\- si, va a ser una guerra sin cuartel, debo encontrar un buen escondite para ese dia - dijo smith

\- concentren sen chicos, debemos encontrar a jackson, se dice que esta en el ghetto de yeoncheon -

\- que hace halla - pregunto marston

\- un espia norcoreano le dio refugio, si encontramos al espia tal vez nos lleve hacia jackson -

\- y como se llama? - smith

\- se hace conocer como gun-shi, pasa mucho tiempo en la casa de la emperatriz guon -

\- o si, papi vuelve a casa - dijo marston entusiasmado

\- no vamos a ver a las chicas, sino a su clientela - dijo smith

\- amigo eso sono gay y pervertido - dijo lincoln

\- estoy de acuerdo - dijo marston

una hora mas tarde, los soldados llegaron al lugar, se dispusieron a ir como soldados que querian tiempo de calidad con las chicas, pero disimuladamente, buscaban a gun-shi, por lo menos smith y lincoln, marston enloquecio al ver a las chicas que tanto "amor" le habian brindado, lincoln se hizo al lado de un hombre en la barra del lugar, era asiatico, lincoln recordo que el nombre clave de gun-shi era el silbido de un ave, este silvo esperando que el sujeto a su lado tambien lo hiciera, le alegro ver que asi fue, este fue al baño y lincoln lo siguio un minuto despues ya ahi, se dispusieron a hablar

\- asi que tu eres el contacto de jackson? - dijo gun

\- asi es, vengo a sacarlo de este lugar - dijo lincoln actuando

\- ok, pero antes, dime una cosa, cuantos perros has matado hoy? -

\- ehh, cero? -

\- MALDITO PERRO AMERICANO -

gun-shi desenfundo una pistola, pero lincoln la tomo, haciendo que los disparos se desviaran al espejo del lugar, lincoln golpeo con fuerza a gun en el rostro, pero este solo se sacudio y lanzo una patada aérea que impacto en el estomago del americano, lincoln respondio tomando el brazo del sujeto y lanzandolo contra la pared, en el suelo, gun saco su cuchillo y lo lanzo a puñal a lincoln, este recibio algunos cortes, pero les resto importancia, lincoln saco su pistola y disparo a la cadena que sostenia la luz del lugar, esta cayo sobre gun y lo dejo aturdido en el suelo, lincoln tomo a gun del cuello y se dirijio a el con veneno en la lengua

\- escuchame idiota, la unica razon por la que no te mate es por que sabes el paradero de jackson, asi que empieza a hablar -

\- y por que haria yo algo asi, dame una razon para traicionar a mi patria? - dijo gun

\- que te deje vivir, no es mas que suficiente -

\- si te lo digo, mis mayores me mataran, comprende -

\- te llevare con alguien que te pueda proteger -

\- no hay lugar seguro chico, comprende -

\- entonces si tu vida no vale nada, dime algo que la haga importante -

\- calle shyru, casa 12-42, apartamento 4, esta ahi - dijo gun rendido

\- suerte con tus mayores - dijo lincoln noqueando a gun y largandose del lugar

busco a smith, que estaba viendo con disimulo a la gente del lugar, pero marston no aparecia, tenian el tiempo en contra y no podian permitirse un descanso, lincoln tuvo una idea que no le agradaba, subio al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, empezo a abrir puertas, en cada una recibia insultos, gritos y mucha vergenza, hasta que en una de ellas vio a marston con 2 chicas en medio de las sabanas, marston volteo solo para ver la cara de su amigo llena de desesperacion, este tomo su camisa y sus botas y se largo del lugar, todos 3 subieron al jeep y fueron rumbo a la direccion dada por gun

\- quien te dio este dato? - pregunto smith

\- el espia, al hombre que venimos a buscar, recuerdas MARSTON - dijo lincoln gritando esto ultimo

\- oye yo tambien busque, pero aparecieron unas chicas a las que les debia dinero y una cosa lllevo a la otra y paso lo que paso - explico torpemente marston

\- que tienes en el cuello? - pregunto smith

\- tengo algo en el cuello, que? - dijo marston algo asustado

\- es un numero de telefono y dice algo en coreano "llamame" - dijo smith

\- no jodas hombre, no podemos ir a algun sitio sin que te acuestes con alguien - dijo lincoln furioso

\- amigo te prometo que no volvera a pasar, palabra de hombre -

\- por muy hombre que eres tu - dijo smith

\- mas que tu si - dijo marston con un tono de fastidio

\- bueno dejen de pelear señoritas, llegamos - dijo lincoln frenando el jeep

estaban frente a un edificio de apartamentos viejos, casi colapsado, entraron y vieron que todos los pisos tenian rastros de guerra ahi, balas, cosas carbonizadas y cortadas, sangre, parecia una pelicula de terror, llegaron al apartamento 4, marston y smith se pusieron en los costados, mientras lincoln se puso de frente a esta, disparo al cerrojo y la tiro al suelo de una patada, todos 3 entraron y vieron el lugar casi vacio, pocos muebles y los que habia estaban del asco, registraron el lugar, pero no habia rastro de jackson, estaban apunto de irse cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de abajo de la cama del lugar, se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero todo ese sigilo y discrecion se perdio cuando jackson salio de abajo de la cama y salio fuera del lugar, los soldados lo persiguieron pero le perdieron la pista, se separaron, smith y lincoln subirian al jeep y darian una vuelta por el perimetro, mientras marston iba por el callejon al lado del edificio, las calles eran ransitadas pues tras la liberacion de yeoncheon, la gente refugiada de corea del norte la veia atractiva para vivir, los dos soldados en el jeep no podian hacer mucho, por su parte marston siguio un rastro de pisadas que salia de un charco en el callejon, parecia que el tipo corria, marston acelero al ver a un hombre correr a unos metros de distancia, este salio de los callejones y salio a la calle, donde trato de mezclarse con la gente, pero por su piel y cara era facil diferenciar, marston lo vio y salio tras el nuevamente, jackson llevaba buena ventaja, apesar de ser casi un adulto de 60 años, tenia gran fisico, pero por tanto correr, no vio el jeep que venia contra el, por suerte smith si y freno a tiempo como para no atropellarlo, esto dejo inmovil a jackson del susto, dandole opotunidad a marston de taclearlo, lo subieron al jeep y fijaron rumbo a la base

ya en el jeep, amordazado y detenido, jackson se veia derrotado, y muy diferente, antes era un hombre elegante con el pelo bien cuidado y tirado para atras con un fino bigote encima de sus labios, ahora tenia el cabello revuelto y una barba frondosa y larga, lincoln se sento atras con el y lo miro fijamente, se creo un ambiente tenso, lleno de odio, miedo y silencio, uno que fue roto por un puñetazo del albino a la cara del coronel

\- cuanto te dieron por vender a tu pais jackson? - dijo lincoln con seriedad

\- no comprendes, nadie lo comprende - dijo jackson con la misma seriedad

\- comprender que, que eres el responsable de varias muertes americanas, que por tu culpa e estado al borde de la muerte 3 veces? -

\- si hubiese seguido las ordenes apenas llegue aqui ese mismo dia habria muerto, los norcoreanos me dieron la oportunidad de sobrevivir, de ver un nuevo dia -

\- a que costo eh? -

\- solo les daba informacion 1 vez cada 3 dias, me aseguraban que no me tocarian un solo pelo de la cabeza y que me darian 20 mil dolares americanos por cada informacion que entregue -

\- y vaya que bien salio todo eso, ojala hayas disfrutado ese dinero por que ya no lo volveras a ver, dejeme preguntarle una ultima cosa, coronel jackson, usted participo en las muertes de las soldados evans y valentine? -

\- yo mismo las mate, no soporto que hablen mal de mi, esas perras eran como tus hermanas loud, se vreen lo mejor del universo por tener un talento, pero son pura mierda -

\- llegamos - dijo smith

\- te escupiria y te mandaria al infierno, pero veo que ya estas ahi - dijo lincoln colocandole una bolsa en la cabeza a jackson

los soldados bajaron escoltando a jackson, quien era humillado, insultado, le lanzaban cosas y hasta le apuntaron con armas, pero al llegar hartman la situacion se calmo, este recibio a jackson e hizo que lo llevaran a su oficina, felicito al equipo, algo que todos los demas soldados alrededor copiaron, mientras tanto, el equipo se sento a descansar, un par de horas despues llego hyun con harris y suarez, parecia preocupado

\- general, ya escucho la nueva noticia? - dijo smith vacilante

\- atrapamos a jackson - completo marston

\- en serio? - dijeron suarez y harris al unisono

\- si, vengan les contamos como paso - los soldados se fueron a descansar, lincoln los acompañaba pero hyun lo detuvo

\- loud necesito tu ayuda -

\- claro general, pero calmese, parece haber visto un fantasma -

\- mira, los rebeldes ayudaran -

\- genial, que gran noticia -

\- pero quieren un favor a cambio -

\- cual? -

\- que entremos al norte - dijo hyun, dejando frio a lincoln

* * *

 **20 de marzo de 2025: casa loud**

 _" lana, se que me has copiado en muchas de las locuras que he_

 _hecho en mi vida, me alegra saber que sientes ese amor y_

 _cariño por mi, que te lo quiero compensar, ya tienes 14, exactamente_

 _la misma edad que tuve al conducir por primera vez mi motocicleta_

 _en mi cuarto, dentro de una caja de zapatos bajo mi cama, estan_

 _las llaves de mi motocicleta, es toda tuya, cuidala mientras yo no estoy " - lincoln loud_

lana mostro la carta a sus padres, ellos no querian hacer eso, pero era una de las voluntades de lincoln, asi que no tuvieron de otra que aceptar, lana subio y bajo como un rayo, entro al garage y ahi la vio, la ttr 125 de lincoln, encendio el motor, y salio despedida de la cochera, alegre del regalo de su hermano

* * *

 **que piensan ustedes, lincoln deberia sobrevivir o morir en la guerra? att: -charly**


	9. mision: el desertor

**14 de abril de 2025: 11 meses en corea**

 _" ¿que le dice un misil a un tanque?_

 _me caliento con solo mirarte, jajajaja, entiendes?_

 _te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermano, eres_

 _inteligente, fuerte, astuto y se que saldras de esta " - luan loud_

linconl seguia pensando mucho en su mision de ir al norte era algo que le rondaba en la cabeza, el lugar en el que estaba y las cosas que habia visto no eran nada en comparasion con el norte, podia ser su ultima mision, salio de sus pensamientos cuando marston lo golpeo en el hombro

\- amigo y tu? - pregunto marston

\- yo que? - respondio lincoln confundido

\- por que te en listaste en el ejercito? -

\- por el dinero, como todos -

\- yo no me en liste por dinero - dijo harris

\- entonces por que? - pregunto smith

\- salia del robo a una licorera, le disparamos al vendedor, atraparon a mi compañero y me delato, en el interrogatorio me dieron dos opciones, pasar 10 años en prision por robo a mano armada y tentativa de homicidio, o pagar 2 años de servicio militar en corea, y mirenme aqui -

\- fuiste tu quien disparo? - pregunto lincoln

\- crei que no tenia balas, solo la usaba para intimidar, pero habia una bala en la recamara e impacto por accidente en el hombro del sujeto - dijo harris

\- que mala jugada - comento suarez

\- si debi repasar mejor mis opciones - comento harris

\- llegamos al objetivo, prepárense para descender - comento el piloto

el helicoptero descendio cerca de una casa campestre, tuvieron suerte evitando los misiles de bienvenida, su objetivo era sacar a xug-xi, un desertor del ejercito del norte, ayudaba a los rebeldes pero lo descubrieron sus mayores, logro escapar junto a su esposa e hija hasta este lugar, pero no tardaria mucho para la llegada del enemigo, kwan, el lider de los rebeldes, prometio que si xug y su familia salian a salvo del norte, el daria su apoyo para el ataque a la ciudad de kei-xo, el peloton 46 bajo y se dirijieron a la casa, parecia abandonada, pero tan pronto tocaron la puerta escucharon un arma siendo martillada, seguida de unos gritos en coreano

\- somos del ejercito de los estados unidos de america, identifíquese - grito lincoln

la puerta se habrio y salio un hombre con una bandana azul en la cabeza, el distintivo que usaban los rebeldes

\- ustedes son la ayuda de hyun? - pregunto el hombre

\- afirmativo - contesto lincoln

\- mucho gusto, soy kwan, lider del ECU, pasen -

todos entraron y vieron que algunos tipos eran del ECU, los unicos que no se veian como tal eran una pareja con una bebe en brazos, esos debian de ser xug-xi y su familia, kwan dijo algo en coreano a la pareja que empezo a organizar maletas, los soldados esperaron, lincoln empezo a hablar con kwan, mientras el resto interactuaba con miembros rebeldes, el unico que no lo hacia era harris, que tenia toda su concentracion en un telefono que habia sobre la unica mesa del lugar

\- oye, esto funciona? - pregunto harris a kwan

\- si es satelital, el problema es que esta pinchado, si lo usas descubrirán nuestra posicion - dijo kwan

\- ya veo - dijo harris, que tomo rapidamente el telefono sin alertar a nadie

harris salio a tomar aire, saco una foto de su bolsillo, eran el, una chica como de su edad y una pequeña de uno o dos años, se veian felices, sobre la foto estaba grabado un numero de telefono, queria marcar pero sabia las consecuencias, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no las veia ni oía, una parte de el queria hacerlo, otra queria hacer lo correcto, pero recordar la risa de su pequeña y la voz de su esposa lo hicieron cometer una locura, empezo a marcar numero por numero, espero a que alguien contestara, fijandose en que nadie viniera, solo seria un minuto, era imposible que lo rastrearan en un solo minuto, estaba equivocado

\- hola? - pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea

\- madison? - dijo harris esperanzado

\- mike? eres tu? - dijo la mujer con voz entre cortada

\- si amor, como estas -

\- bien, pues ahora que te escucho muy bien -

\- te extraño mucho amor -

\- yo tambien, estos meses han sido dificiles sin ti -

\- lo se, pero solo un año mas y todo esto terminara -

\- lo dices como si fuera facil -

\- sera facil, solo manten la calma, como esta molly? -

\- muy bien, esta en la sala, espera - la mujer abandono el telefono y unos segundos despues volvio

\- saluda a papi - se escucho decir de fondo

\- PAPI - dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo

\- molly, cariño, como estas - dijo harris con una enorme sonrisa

\- triste, cuando volveras de trabajar? -

\- pronto, muy pronto, dime haces tus tareas? -

\- si -

\- obedeces a mama? -

\- si -

\- quien es una linda niña? -

\- yo -

\- si tu, adios amor, despideme de tu mama -

\- volveras a llamar? -

\- claro que si, pero ahora debo irme -

\- ok papi, adios - dijo la pequeña

\- adios - dijo harris con lagrimas en los ojos, cortando la llamada

* * *

\- (coreano) gun-shi, explicame que paso? - dijo el general min con seriedad

\- (coreano) me acorralaron, no tenia escapatoria - dijo gun-shi de rodillas

\- (coreano) fuiste entranado para morir antes que decepcionar a tu pais - min saco una pistola y la puso en la frente de gun

gun empezo a llorar por su vida, pidio clemencia, pero min estaba decidido, pero por un milagro u obra del destino, aparecio un soldado en la habitacion, haciendo que min detuviera su dedo un segundo antes de accionar el arma

\- (coreano) general min, interceptamos la señal de xug-xi - dijo el soldado

\- (coreano) lo dices en serio? - dijo min incrédulo

\- (coreano) afirmativo señor - el soldado paso una hoja con las coordenadas del servidor

\- (coreano) eres un perro con suerte gun, tienes una segunda oportunidad, elimina a xug-xi y salvaras tu miserable vida - dijo min ayudando a gun a ponerse de pie

\- (coreano) gracias, gracias general - dijo gun siguiendo al soldado afuera de la habitación

\- (coreano) y gun, no te atrevas a fallarme otra vez, entendido? -

gun asintio con miedo, y por fin salio del lugar que por poco fue su tumba, siguio al soldado y subio a uno de los vehiculos del ejercito norcoreano

* * *

harris entro nuevamente al lugar, sus gafas de sol no permitian ver sus ojos irritados por el llanto, ya todo estaba listo, xug y su familia estaban listos para partir, se despidieron de kwan y sus rebeldes, agradeciendoles todo lo que hicieron por el y su familia y que cumpliria su parte del trato, se limito a estrechar la mano de los americanos sin pronunciar una sola palabra, lincoln se despidio de kwan, le dijo que fue un placer conocerlo y que todo saliera bien

\- el helicoptero esta por llegar, gracias por todo - dijo lincoln estrechando la mano de kwan

\- gracias a usted señor loud, espero volver a verlo - dijo kwan con amabilidad

lincoln se alejo feliz de que todo saliera mejor de lo esperado, para su mala suerte aparecio alguien para amargar su dia

\- no se porque, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar - dijo su voz interna

\- no jodas, crei que no me molestarias mas - dijo lincoln furioso

\- solo digo que tengas cuidado, y no escatimes en balas -

\- de que hablas? ya esto se termino - dijo esto lincoln en voz alta

\- amigo, creo que esto no ha terminado todavia - dijo marston viendo por la ventana la llegada de los norcoreanos

\- AL SUELO - grito suarez tirandose al piso

al acto, la parte delantera del lugar fue azotado por una rafaga de metralleta, la cual derribo a un par de rebeldes que no escucharon a suarez, los soldados y el resto de los rebeldes reaccionaron al ataque, vieron que eran 3 jeeps enemigos, llenos de soldados, uno de ellos con una torreta que no dejaba de disparar, smith lanzo una granada que fulmino a un par de soldados, el tiroteo continuo, lincoln logro darle al soldado sobre la torreta, acabando por un momento con ese problema, los aliados aprovecharon esto para contra atacar, lincoln distinguio de entre todos los soldados a gun-shi, aquel espia que le dio el dato de jackson, como habian logrado descubrir su ubicacion?, luego pensaria en eso, suarez señalo al cielo, mostrando que el helicoptero ya llego, este dio fuego de apoyo, lanzando un misil que hizo explotar un jeep enemigo, kwan y sus hombres se quedaron defendiendo su posicion mientras los demas junto con xug, subian al helicoptero, este se elevo con la rampa todavia abajo, gun vio esto y aprovecho, tenia algo de habilidad con el rifle de francotirador, para su suerte dio en el clavo, logro darle a xug, que cayo al suelo del helicoptero con una bala entre los ojos, todos vieron atonitos la escena, la esposa de xug, abrazando el cadaver sin vida de su esposo, mientras en su otro brazo su hijo llora por el ruido a su alrededor y el llanto de su madre, la rampa por fin se cerro, dejando solo silencio en el lugar, interrumpido por los sollozos de una viuda y su hijo

\- te lo dije - dijo su voz interna

\- callate - dijo lincoln

\- pero nadie dice nada - respondio smith

\- que carajo paso, como nos descubrieron - dijo suarez enojado

\- quien sabe - dijo harris algo nervioso

lincoln volteo a ver a su compañero, que se acomodo un bulto bajo su chaqueta, lincoln pudo distinguir el telefono que kwan habia dicho desde un principio que no tocaran, nunca se lo hubiese esperado de harris, por que el?

unas horas despues, llegaron a la base, hyun los esperaba en el helipuerto, estaba confundido, pues no recibio informe de situacion ni nada por el estilo, su pregunta fue respuesta al ver a la esposa de xug bajar todavia llorando y tras ella, el peloton 46 cargando un bulto grande con una sabana encima, no necesito mas explicaciones, tomo a lincoln del cuello y lo arrastro hasta su oficina

\- que paso? - dijo hyun en un tono super serio

\- los norcoreanos nos sorprendieron minutos antes de irnos -

\- y no pudieron proteger a xug, sabes lo importante que era esto para todos nosotros - hyun estaba aumentando su tono de voz

\- nos tomaron por sorpresa, hicimos todo lo posible -

\- y kwan? sobrevivio? -

\- no lo se, cuando nos fuimos el tiroteo continuaba -

\- maldita sea, que hacemos ahora eh loud? -

\- podemos preguntarle algo a la viuda de xug, tal vez sepa algo -

\- es una mujer que acaba de perder a su esposo, no tienes respeto? -

\- si no le preguntamos abra otras miles de viudas, entiende? -

\- (suspiro) ok loud, tu ganas, pero quiero que averigües el paradero de kwan y como los norcoreanos se enteraron de la mision -

lincoln salio y se reunio con harris, lo arrincono en un lugar solitario de la base y empezo su interrogatorio

\- porque lo hiciste harris? -

\- hacer que? -

\- no soy tonto harris, vi el telefono que tiene escondido entre tu chaqueta - lincoln palpo al hombre hasta sacar dicho telefono

\- pues...yo...he -

\- sabias que no lo debias usar, por tu culpa la mision fracaso -

\- Y CREES QUE NO LO SE? - grito harris - crei que no lo podrian rastrear en un minuto, pero me equivoque, se que las muertes de hoy han sido mi culpa -

\- a quien llamaste que valio la pena -

\- a mi familia, y no me juzgues loud, si hubieses estado en mi situacion habrias hecho lo mismo -

\- solo te exijo profesionalidad harris, nada mas -

\- ya me canse de esto -

harris empujo a lincoln y salio del interrogatorio, lincoln no podia decir que no hubiese echo lo mismo, pero tampoco puede dejar libre de culpa a harris, ese tipo de desiciones eran las que determinaban tu supervivencia, y lincoln se sentia perdido ante ellas

* * *

 **21 de abril de 2025: los angeles, california**

 _" luan, lo creas o no, ese chiste me hizo reir_

 _me hace recordar lo que deje halla atras, cosas_

 _que espero recuperar si salgo de este lugar, tu,_

 _lynn y luna son idolos por aqui, todos se rien_

 _de tus rutinas por radio y les encantan tus peliculas_

 _te amo y espero volver a verte " - lincoln loud_

luan no podia evitar sentir melancolia por la carta de su hermano, a pesar de estar rodeada de amigos y buenos ratos, seguia sintiendo el vacio que el dejo en su corazon, su hermanito, en un lugar tan triste, desesperansador, donde respirar cada segundo era un regalo de Dios, tal vez ver las noticias la distraeria de esos pensamientos

\- hoy termino el juicio contra marcus robert jackson, ex general del ejercito de estados unidos, donde se le encontro culpable de alta traicion contra su pais en tiempos de guerra, se descubrio que el daba informacion clasificada a corea del norte, tambien se le encontro culpable de los asesinatos de evangeline evans y martha valentine, soldados que estuvieron tras su pista que al descubrir la verdad fueron asesinadas por jackson, se le dio cadena perpetua sin derecho a libertad condicional -

luan apago el televisor, sabiendo que esa fue una mala idea


	10. tu o ellos

**12 de mayo de 2025: un año en corea**

 _" linky, ya a pasado un largo año desde que te_

 _fuiste, crei que madurarías luego de dejar esa_

 _pandilla, pero parece que no, no sabes la falta_

 _que nos haces aqui, dejaste un agujero en mi_

 _corazon imposible de llenar, solo te quiero_

 _aqui con nosotros, ojala eso pase pronto, cuidate " - lola loud_

un año, un año desperdiciado de su vida, pudo graduarse en alguna carrera, entrenar un deporte, tocar un instrumento, pero entre todas las elecciones tomo la mas estupida, ir a la guerra, era como estar en la carcel, recibes ordenes, te obligan a hacer cosas contra tu voluntad, la comida es un asco y tus compañeros un monton de lunáticos y psicópatas capaces de matarte cuando duermes, si, lincoln loud habia metido la pata hasta el fondo, sentia ganas de correr, escapar de su servicio, volver a su casa y recuperar el tiempo perdido, las cosas se intensificaron al escuchar su voz interna

\- ahora vez lo que yo veo? - decia su voz

\- callate, se cuando cometo un error -

\- como este? - dijo su voz arrogante

\- mira ya te eh dicho las razones de por que estoy aqui... -

\- ESTAMOS AQUI - interrumpio la voz bruscamente

\- ok, estamos aqui por el dinero y a funcionado hasta el momento - dijo lincoln vacilante

\- porque sigues empeñado en engañarme? se la verdad -

\- si? y cual es? -

\- querias ver si esto era lo tuyo, tu talento -

\- pero que estupideces dices, claro que no -

\- tu sabes que si, no lo encontraste a los 11 años, tampoco lo encontraste como pandillero, asi que te metiste a esta mierda para sentirte importante -

\- porque haria yo esa locura? -

\- eso mismo me pregunto yo, hace un año no comemos comida descente, hace un año no dormimos en paz y hace un año no vemos a nuestra familia -

\- no pienso seguir esta estupida conversacion - dijo lincoln indignado

\- sabes que es lo peor? que este es tu talento, disparar, matar, hacer daño y dar miedo, felicidades, encontraste tu lugar en el mundo -

la voz se fue dejando un frio silencio en el lugar, lincoln no se mostraba afectado por las palabras de la voz, pero en el fondo sabia que tenia razon, lincoln fue a buscar a su peloton, eso calmaria su mente o empeoraria las cosas, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando ese horripilante silencio parara, vio a smith y a marston charlar al lado de un jeep, se acerco y se unio a la conversacion

\- que pasa chicos? - dijo el albino con una falsa pero creíble sonrisa

\- nada, parece que hoy va a ser un dia tranquilo - dijo smith seguido por una alarma muy ruidosa

\- o tal vez no - dijo marston

todos voltearon su vista a las grandes y pesadas puertas del lugar, que colapsaron tras el forcejeo de varios civiles y refugiados, todos corrian despavoridos, llorando y gritando, con niños en los brazos tras ellos se acercaban camiones del norte, llenos de soldados listos para matar, sin pensarlo 2 veces, todos los soldados dentro de la base tomaron sus armas, se pusieron a cubierto y defendieron su posicion, los camiones pararon a la entrada de la base, y los disparon empezaron a sonar, lincoln se resguaardo tras unas cajas, cubierto, disparaba a todo aquel con uniforme norcoreano, se movio de su lugar pues a su lado cayo una granada, llego a entrar en un garage donde estaban hyun y algunos otros soldados disparando y protegiendo su posicion

\- que carajo paso, crei que teniamos la ciudad bajo control - dijo lincoln a hyun

\- ataque aereo, nos tomaron por sorpresa, avanzaron con rapidez - dijo hyun mientras disparaba

\- que hacemos, nos superan en numero y los refuerzos tardaran -

\- no tenemos refuerzos, destruyeron la antena de comunicaciones -

\- me estas diciendo que estamos solos - lincoln lanzo una granada que dejo inservible un jeep enemigo

\- si, asi es, debemos luchar hasta morir -

\- claro que no -

\- tienes algun otro plan - hyun disparo en la cabeza a un enemigo que salio de su cobertura

\- escucha, tenemos 3 helicópteros de transporte a nuestra disposicion, evacuaremos primeros a los civiles y luego nos iremos nosotros -

\- y como piensas hacer eso en medio de esta lluvia de balas? - hyun tomo una granada que le lanzaron y la devolvió rapidamente

\- primero aseguremos la zona antes de que lleguen refuerzos del norte, protega el helipuerto y yo la entrada, nos veremos en la base central ok? -

\- entendido -

tras esto, hyun y su equipo salio del garage a resguardar el helipuerto, mientras lincoln y algunos americanos se quedaron protegiendo la puerta, un civil corria despavorido por el lugar, era un chico de unos 15 años, estaba asustado y queria esconderce, para su mala suerte, entro en medio del fuego cruzado y lincoln lo mato de un tiro en la cabeza, esto asusto al albino, dejo de disparar y se agacho para protegerse, no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer, matar a un inocente, todo su cuerpo se paralizo, no podia creerlo, "te lo dije, este es tu talento" dijo su voz interna

\- CALLATE - grito lincoln desesperado volviendo a iniciar su rafaga de fuego

las cosas siguieron asi por media hora, hasta que por fin los norcoreanos dejaron de aparecer, lincoln salio de su cobertura, fue directo al cadaver del pequeño, habia una mujer y un niño como de 11 años llorando la perdida, esto desalento a lincoln, pero se horrorizo al descubrir algo peor, al lado de dicho niño estaba el cadaver de un soldado norcoreano, tenia la misma altura, grosor y rasgos que dicho niño, lincoln le quito el casco y efectivamente, este era un niño, se acerco a otro cadaver y tambien era un chico de no mas de 15 años y asi con uno tras otro, casi la mitad de esos cadaveres eran mas jovenes que el albino, no podia creer lo que hizo, matar niños pequeños, eso hizo que quisiera matarse ahi mismo, pero recordo que tenia que reunirse con hyun en la central, se levanto y corrio directo al centro de la ya destruida base, adentro se encontraban los soldados sobrevivientes, entre ellos su peloton, y varios civiles que buscaban refugio, hyun se paro sobre una mesa del lugar, llamando la atencion, empezo a explicar el plan, lo decia en coreano para el entendimiento de los refugiados, mientras lincoln explicaba a su peloton y algunos soldados de mas el plan

los helicopteros estaban listos, los primeros civiles empezaban a irse, serian transladados a pur-pur, una base a 10 minutos, tardarian 20 en volver asi que los soldados esperaban atentos la llegada de estos, lincoln y marston vagaban por el lugar, recogiendo cuerpos, por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros estaba entre los muertos, esto le dio un corto periodo de paz a los soldados para poder hablar

\- rayos amigo, sigo con el corazon a mil por hora - dijo marston

\- si mason, eso nos tomo por sorpresa a todos -

\- espero que el helicoptero vuelva antes que los norcoreanos -

\- hombre, no sientes nada? - pregunto lincoln

\- sentir que, miedo, para nada - dijo marston vacilante

\- no amigo, que no lo ves, hemos matado a niños de 15, 14 años, solo mira - lincoln señalo un cadaver a sus pies

\- amigo, crei que ya lo sabias -

\- que, que matamos niños inocentes? - dijo lincoln enojado por la respuesta de marston

\- el norte cada vez se debilita mas, estan tan mal que ahora usan niños soldados -

\- si, pero no justifica su asesinato -

\- linc, amigo, te digo esto porque me importas hermano, eres tu o ellos, grabate eso -

\- si, pero... -

\- y ademas, si fueran niños inocentes no se unirian al ejercito no crees? -

\- pues, tienes razon en eso -

\- solo tranquilizate amigo, y concentrate en sobrevivir un dia a la vez -

los helicopteros habian vueltos, ya solo faltaban los soldados, iban subiendo todos los documentos importantes y las armas, cuando nuevamente aparecio un grupo de civiles, y tras ellos un nuevo convoy de kim jong, los soldados ya estaban en los helicopteros y no habia armamento suficiente para encarar a los norcoreanos, los helicopteros no podian despegar, pues los civiles los rodeaban, extendian sus manos pidiendo ayuda, que los llevaran que habrieran un espacio para ellos, algunos soldados bajaron, para dar puesto a los civiles y otros por combatir, a pesar de todo aun habia refugiados pidiendo ayuda, pero ya no se podia hacer nada, lincoln queria ayudar, pero tambien se queria ir, fue cuando una mujer le extendio a una pequeña de unos 2 años, esta lloraba y su madre temia lo peor, lincoln tomo a la bebe rapidamente y en cuestion de segundos el helicoptero despego, dejando atras esa brutal carnicería, lincoln veia esto horrorizado, mientras aun tenia a la pequeña en brazos, la arrullo hasta que por fin esta se durmio

\- la vida es dura, pero tu ya lo sabes verdad? - dijo lincoln a la pequeña durmiente

media hora despues llegaron a pur-pur, en la base el personal medico estaba completamente atareado, lincoln entrego a la bebe a una de las enfermeras, le explico la situacion y esta se llevo a la pequeña a un chequeo rutinario y de ahi a un albergue especial para estos casos, lincoln y su peloton se volvieron a reunir, parece que todos llegaron al lugar sanos y salvos, fueron en busca de hyun, lo vieron hablando con quien parecia ser el jefe del lugar

\- general podemos hablar? - dijo lincoln encabezando al grupo

\- (coreano) deme un segundo teniente pot - hyun volteo y encaro al peloton

\- general queriamos saber sobre la situacion con kwan y los rebeldes -

\- loud este no es el mejor momento, estamos atareados por lo que acaba de pasar -

\- ya se, pero queremos saber si el ataque a kei-xo sigue en pie -

\- no lo se, kwan no a aparecido desde hace un mes, pero tan pronto tenga respuesta le avisare, descanse soldado -

hyun se fue de la escena dejando al peloton pensativo, tal vez kwan habria muerto, o no participaria en el ataque de kei-xo y corto toda comunicacion con ellos, todos decidieron ir a descansar como les dijo el general, todos menos lincoln que seguia hablando con su voz

\- y ahora que? - pregunto la voz

\- no lo se - respondio lincoln secamente

\- mira, no te puedes culpar por matar a esos niños, marston tiene razon esto es un juego de cazar o ser cazado -

\- nunca crei que mataria a alguien menor que yo, me siento sucio -

\- recuerda que esta es la unica forma de sobrevivir, juntos saldremos de esta -

\- ojala sea asi -

lincoln se unio a un juego de cartas con su peloton, ahora solo queria paz, como todos los presentes, algo que en estos momentos parecia inalcanzable

* * *

 **20 de mayo de 2025: casa loud**

lola volvia de su ensayo para un concurso nacional de belleza, sin lincoln era dificil, pues el era quien le daba apoyo tanto moral como fisico, le consolo recibir su carta de regreso la cual abrio con delicadeza y empezo a leer

 _" lola, me alegra recibir una carta tuya, hace falta tu presencia_

 _por aca, te amo y espero algun dia entiendas el porque me fui,_

 _no he madurado mucho, pero si lo suficiente para entender lo que_

 _esta mal y lo que esta bien, pero aqui en la guerra ni el bien ni_

 _el mal existen, solo la fuerza de supervivencia, cuidate y recuerda que_

 _siempre tendras otras 9 hermanas que te ayuden cuando yo no estoy " - lincoln loud_

lola no pudo evitar sacar lagrimas, lo extrañaba, queria lucir fuerte, pero al imaginar el lugar en que estaba su hermano no podia evitar reventar en llanto, solo queria lo mejor, y eso era tenerlo a su lado, una hora despues se levanto, se limpio el maquillaje y salio de la casa, lista para afrontar otro dia sin el

* * *

 **me quiero disculpar con ustedes y es que siento que no le he sacado todo el potencial a esta historia, si les a parecido floja en algunos aspectos les pido me perdonen, créanme que haré lo posible por mejorarla, pues tal vez no a sido tan buena como la formacion serpiente, sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima**

 **-att:charly**


	11. por la causa

**29 de junio de 2025: 1 año y un mes y medio en corea**

 _" hermano mayor, sigo sin entender el por que_

 _te uniste a las filas militares de nuestra patria_

 _para defender unos ideales tan vanos y prolijos_

 _pero respeto tu desicion, espero verte nuevamente_

 _se que puedo sonar fria, pero quiero que sepas que_

 _te extraño_ _tanto como los demas, te quiero " - lisa loud_

lincoln estaba con hyun en su oficina, el era un reconocido general de surcorea, asi que no le fue dificil tomar rapidamente un puesto alto en la base de pur-pur, discutian de lo acontecido hace unos meses en corea del norte, la mision fallida de ayudar a escapar a xug-xi

\- asi que kwan sigue sin dar rastros de vida? - pregunto el albino

\- si, eso hace que nuestra amistad con los rebeldes se vea muy deteriorada, asi que sue, la mano derecha de kwan nos a dado un ultimátum - dijo hyun con seriedad

\- si, que es? - pregunto lincoln exceptico

\- los rebeldes recibieron informacion de que kwan podria estar con refugiados del norte, pero no estan muy seguros, quieren que vayas con shou, un hombre que ayuda a los refugiados a cruzar la franja roja, el podra confirmar si la informacion es cierta o falsa -

\- y donde encuentro a shou? -

\- tranquilo esta de este lado de corea, no sera necesario los disparos, pero conociéndote me temo que habran muchos -

\- jaja, que gracioso, mantendre la situacion bajo control, tranquilizate -

\- por cierto, shou es algo paranoico, asi que tendras que mostrar esta tela blanca en señal de que vienes en paz - hyun paso un trozo de tela blanco a lincoln

\- ok, algo mas? -

\- que nadie salga muerto esta vez -

\- ya te dije que te calmes, ir a la casa de la emperatriz guon te relajara - dijo lincoln saliendo del lugar

\- tengo la entrada prohibida desde el año pasado - dijo hyun, que pudo escuchar unas risas de lejos

lincoln y su peloton fueron rumbo a la casa de shou, el tipo estaba bien protegido, era casi imposible entrar sin su autorizacion, por suerte esta vez tenian una, shou era muy buscado en el norte, habia carteles de el en los asentamientos del norte que eran capturados por los aliados, esto preocupaba a los soldados, se estaban exponiendo mucho, debian mantener un nivel bajo de sospecha, el remplazo de rogers nunca llego, era raro ser 5 en un peloton que requiere de 6, pero se las habian apañado bien desde entonces, lincoln seguia enojado por harris, no importaba a quien llamara, arruino las cosas y hecho a perder la mision,suarez seguia con su mirada seria y amargada, smith seguia siendo un raton de biblioteca que de alguna forma seguia vivo y marston seguia siendo el alma de la fiesta, mientras lincoln, no sabia que sentir, estaba confundido, es cierto que ayudaba a derrotar a un enemigo de la humanidad y sus seguidores, pero tambien habia hecho daño, el fin justifica los medios ¿no?, lincoln se sacudio un poco, pues si seguia pensando asi lo matarian, debia centrarse en su mision y su objetivo, descubrir el paradero de kwan

llegaron a una casa algo apartada de la ciudad de yeoncheon, habia un par de rebeldes afuera que apuntaron sus armas al jeep americano, lincoln saco por la ventanilla su mano que sostenia el pañuelo blanco y lo agito en alto, rapidamente los rebeldes bajaron las armas y entraron a la casa, los soldados americanos los siguieron, el lugar por dentro estaba oscuro, solo era iluminado por las pantallas de varios televisores y computadores habia cables sueltos por todas partes, cajas muy pesadas y manchas de dudosa procedencia por todas partes, en medio de todo ese caos estaba sentado un hombre gordo frente a una computadora, este se levanto al escuchar a uno de los rebeldes que lo protegian decir algo sobre los refuerzos, este se paro frente a los americanos y tosió un poco antes de empezar la conversacion

\- caballeros, que tal dia suyo? - dijo shou

\- eeeh bien, tu eres shou? - pregunto smith

\- si, perdonarme, no hablar muy bien su idioma -

\- siempre y cuando nos des lo que queremos no hay problema - agrego marston

\- o si, general hyun comentar por radio caso de kwan -

\- y que tal? ya hay respuesta? - pregunto lincoln

\- no, pero seguimos en eso, tomarse descanso, no tardar resultados -

los soldados salieron a proteger la casa, pero no parecia muy necesario, estaban en el sur y muy lejos de la franja roja, lincoln vigilaba la parte trasera de esta cuando salio shou, al parecer muy alegre

\- que pasa shou, hay resultados? - pregunto lincoln

\- mis hombres trabajar en eso - dijo shou con una sonrisa

\- entonces que pasa que haces aqui afuera? -

\- querer aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con muerte blanca -

\- muerte blanca? ese quien es? - pregunto lincoln

\- ser tu soldado loud -

\- yo? -

\- si, general hyun contarme mucho de ti, las misiones que haz realizado, tu peloton, todo -

\- y que haz escuchado? -

\- tu ayudar en arresto de xin-pao, reconociste al traidor americano jackson, destruir centro cientifico coreano, y muchas demas cosas -

\- vaya, no sabia que reconocieran todo eso de mi -

\- si, muchos refugiados y rebeldes tenerte en alta estima a ti y tu gente, gustar actitud tuya, gran lider, gran soldado -

\- guau, me siento alagado -

\- si tu ser muy conocido entre los rebeldes, verte mas como amigo que como enemigo -

\- creeme, si pudiera ayudar mas lo haria -

\- pues si tu querer ayudar a causa, yo darte trabajo -

\- de que hablas? -

\- yo comunicarme contigo y decirte misiones especiales para el ECU, darte dinero y apoyo -

\- no se oye mal, pero lo siento, mi labor esta con mi pais -

\- ok, yo entender, pero si cambiar de opinion, llamarme -

de repente un rebelde salio y dijo algo a shou, este respondio y junto a lincoln entraron a la casa, ya habia una señal de kwan, esto hizo que todos corrieran a ver la nueva informacion en una de las pantallas del lugar, casi todo estaba en coreano, pero shou y smith intentaban traducir lo mejor posible, nuevamente un rebelde hablo con shou y este dio su afirmacion, amplio una imagen donde se veia a kwan con algunos rebeldes en una tienda de acampar

\- decir que señal de kwan venir de la iglesia de la oveja perdida - dijo shou a los americanos

\- la religion no estaba prohibida por aqui? - pregunto harris

\- paso lo mismo que en venezuela, cuando estallo la guerra civil todas las leyes perdieron respeto e importancia - dijo smith

\- jamas olvidare ese dia, mi padre lloro al ver a su pais convertido en ese matadero - dijo suarez

\- eres venezolano? - pregunto marston

\- mitad venezolano por parte de mi padre, cuando maduro murio hizo fiesta en el vecindario, fue un gran dia - dijo suarez, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreia

\- hey concentrémonos, shou donde crees que queda esa iglesia? - pregunto lincoln

\- quedar en el norte, lugar muy hostil - dijo shou

\- bien ya tenemos lo que queriamos, es hora de irse - dijo harris saliendo del lugar

\- el tiene razon, gracias por todo shou, fue un gusto conocerte - dijo lincoln estrechando manos con el corpulento hombre

\- el gusto ser mio muerte blanca y recuerda, si cambiar de opinion estaremos en contacto - dijo shou con su carismatica sonrisa

los americanos subieron al jeep, estaban satisfechos de que no hubieran disparos, heridos ni muertos esta vez, era un alivio ver que todavia se podia entablar una charla sin necesidad de tener un arma en las manos, ademas su mision estaba cumplida, la ubicacion y estado de kwan fueron descubiertos, a su parecer se ganaron un dia de descanso, algo que hyun aprobo al recibir la informacion, decidieron ir al unico lugar donde parecia razonable gastar el poco dinero que llevaban encima, la casa de la emperatriz guon, pur-pur quedaba mas cerca a yeoncheon que la antigua base, asi que el viaje no tardo mucho, tan pronto llegaron marston y harris entraron corriendo al lugar, mientras suarez y smith dialogaban en el camino con paciencia, lincoln por su parte se quedo en el jeep leyendo la carta de su hermana cientifica, era bueno saber que las cosas seguian bien en casa, era su motivacion para seguir luchando, pero talvez algo de dinero extra no vendria mal, tal vez un pequeño aporte de parte de shou no estaria mal, saco su radio y lo puso en la frecuencia dada por shou, lamentablemente...

\- no estoy muy seguro de esto - dijo su voz interna

\- que hay de malo, tengo este y el dia de mañana libres, y no hay mucho que hacer por aqui - dijo lincoln con calma

\- si pero no sabemos que nos haga hacer ese gordo -

\- oye shou es un buen tipo, no hay por que tratarlo asi -

\- no te pongas sentimentalista ahora, ya tenemos mucho en que pensar como para ponernos a ayudar a los rebeldes -

\- ok, que te parece esto? si shou nos llama aceptaremos y si no nos gusta lo dejamos, eh? -

\- mmm, no suena mal, pero que sea el quien llame, no nosotros -

\- ya tranquilo, lo guardo - lincoln guardo nuevamente el radio

\- ves como son las cosas cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo? -

\- me duele admitirlo pero tienes razon, es mas pacifico que gritar y hacerlo todo a regañadientes -

\- ok, te dejo, parece que smith ya empezo la fiesta -

lincoln alzo la vista, ya era de noche y smith estaba totalmente borracho, cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando con la voz? una hora tal vez, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un abrazo del ebrio smith

\- amigo, amigo eres... eres lo mejor - solto smith

\- gracias hombre, hace cuanto empezaste a beber - pregunto lincoln safandose del abrazo de smith

\- no hace mucho, solo un par de tragos, nada serio -

\- pues parece todo lo contrario -

\- te oyes como mi viejo, "eres todo lo contrario que esperaba de ti", idiota -

\- creo que deberias descansar amigo -

\- no, no pienso descansar hasta que el perro de mi padre diga que esta orgulloso de mi - smith volvio a abrazar a lincoln con mas fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos

\- que? -

\- sabes... sabes lo que es ser una decepcion para tu familia, ser el unico sin algo por que enorgullecerse? -

\- si, lo creas o no, se perfectamente que se siente -

\- mi abuelo lucho en vietnam, mi padre en irak, mis hermanos en siria, todos volvieron con muchas medallas, yo intento seguir sus pasos pero no lo logro -

\- todos en mi familia son talentosos, vine aqui tratando de de encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, asi que creeme, se como te sientes smith... smith? -

lincoln vio como smith babeaba su hombro, esto enojo a lincoln que tiro al piso a smith, donde se quedo por un par de horas hasta que por fin decidieron irse del lugar, lincoln entendia a smith a la perfeccion, pero no podia hacer lo mismo que el, llorar por eso era lo mas bajo que el podria llegar a estar, por suerte todavia no habia llegado a ese punto, por ahora

* * *

 **5 de julio de 2025: casa loud**

 _" lisa, no te sientas mal por eso, se_

 _que al igual que los demas, tu me extrañas_

 _y yo tambien te extraño, cuida de la_

 _familia, sobre todo de lily, eres su hermana_

 _mayor y debes darle ejemplo, cuidate, te amo" - lincoln loud_

lisa leeyo varias veces esas breves, pero fuertes palabras, queria enorgullecer a su hermano, asi que se juro asi misma que cumpliria su papel de hermana mayor, busco a lily, pero no la veia, en ningun rincon de la casa, asi que como ultima opcion entro a el cuarto de lincoln, nadie podia entrar ahi, y la unica llave la tenian los padres loud, lisa tenia una copia que saco por si algun dia la necesitaba, iba a abrir, pero no sentia la llave, de repente vio que la puerta estaba mal ajustada, la abrio despacio y pudo ver a lily encima de la cama de lincoln, llorando en silencio, toco la puerta para asi no asustar a su hermanita, esta solo volteo por un segundo y luego regreso a su lloriqueo, lisa se acerco y se sento en el borde de la cama, no dijo nada, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, hasta que lily hablo

\- lo extraño, dijo que volveria pronto pero ya lleva mas de un año lejos - dijo lily entre sollozos

lisa no decia nada, solo palmeo la espalda de su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza, se levanto del lugar y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo de espaldas a lily

\- tu sabes como es el, siempre cumple sus promesas -

\- si pero, y si no vuelve? - dijo lily

\- nuestro hermano es inteligente, el volvera, ya lo veras, que tal un helado para distraerte? -

\- me parece bien -

\- ok, te vere abajo, cierra antes de salir -

\- lisa... te quiero - dijo lily aun de espaldas a su hermana

\- y yo a ti - dijo lisa saliendo de la escena


	12. trabajo extra

**11 de agosto de 2025: 1 años y 3 meses en corea**

 _" lincoln, eres mi hermano, siempre fuiste mi saco de boxeo_

 _y a la vez la unica persona que me apoyaba, no sabes lo_

 _dificil que me ha sido lidiar con todo esto, solo puedo desearte_

 _la mejor de las suertes y que te cuides, hasta luego soldado loud " - lynn loud_

\- el dia de ayer varios camiones cargados de provisiones destinadas para los refugios de chorwon fueron robados, se presume la hazaña al propio ejecito de norcorea, se espera dar caza con ellos lo antes posible, las cosas siguen tensas en la frontera con china, donde china a permanecido neutral durante el transcurso de la guerra, pero a empezado a desplegar tropas militares por toda su zona fronteriza, temiendo que norcorea intente atacar, en noticias internacionales, lynn loud, la mejor jugadora de la temporada veraniega de futbol femenino, a sido premiada como la mejor atleta del año por la IAAF, volvemos con pauline - dijo el periodista en la television

las cosas se encontraban neutrales por el momento para el peloton 46, hartman, hyun y jung, el jefe maximo de pur-pur, se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de este ultimo, discutiendo los avanzes de los aliados

\- caballeros, ustedes saben mejor que nadie nuestra que situacion con el ECU no esta en el mejor de sus estados - dijo jung

\- perdone que interrumpa teniente jung, pero creo que nuestra relacion con los rebeldes esta mas que estable - dijo hyun

\- general hyun, el ECU sigue sin dar el visto bueno para la operacion de kei-xo y cada vez tenemos menos tiempo - argumento hartman

\- pero ellos dijeron que despues de dar la ubicacion de kwan ayudarían sin quejas - dijo kwan asombrado

\- no general hyun, ellos dijeron que tan pronto kwan estuviera a salvo ellos ayudarian - dijo jung

\- y es que siguen sin ir por el? - dijo hyun con enfado

\- parece que quieren que lo rescatemos nosotros - dijo hartman

\- pues eso no era parte del trato - dijo hyun empezando a enloquecer

\- calma general hyun - dijo jung autoritariamente

\- si señor - dijo hyun respirando hondo

\- y que haremos respecto a los norcoreanos, siguen atacando nuestros convoy y tratando de recuperar territorio - dijo hartman

\- mire usted y yo nos ocuparemos de arreglar ese problema, hyun usted concéntrese en mejorar nuestra relacion con los rebeldes - dijo jung

\- si señor -

\- ahora por favor salga, yo y hartman debemos hablar de estos norcoreanos de mierda - dijo jung siendo obedecido de inmediato

hyun no sabia que hacer, solo hablaba con los rebeldes cuando estaba kwan o shou, de resto era como si no existiera para ellos, debia reforzar sus lazos con ellos o pondria en riesgo muchos avances que logro construir, tal vez alguien cercano a ellos lo podria ayudar, pero quien, quien?, siguio caminando sin prestar atencion al camino, fue hasta que choco con otro soldado que volvio en si, se volteo y vio que ese soldado era loud, el parecia comprender mejor al ECU que el, ademas no perdia nada con preguntarle, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y empezo a hablar

\- perdoname, loud, no te vi - dijo hyun con una forzada sonrisa

\- tranquilo general, yo tampoco estaba muy concentrado - dijo lincoln con una sonrisa mas natural

\- oye loud, te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

\- depende, si es la talla de sujetador de alguna de mis hermanas olvidalo -

\- que, no... quien.. quien carajo te preguntaria algo asi? - dijo hyun algo asombrado

\- como se ve que no conoce a los americanos general -

\- mira no importa, nos es eso, queria saber como es tu relacion con los rebeldes -

\- en que sentido lo pregunta? -

\- ya sabes, te ven como alguien de confianza? -

\- por lo que eh escuchado si,¿por que la pregunta? - dijo lincoln algo extrañado

\- veras, resulta que nuestra relacion con el ECU no va tan bien que digamos... -

\- vaya al grano general -

\- debemos mejorar nuestra relacion con los rebeldes o nos abandonaran - dijo hyun velozmente

\- que? pero y la ubicacion de kwan? no sirvio de nada? - dijo lincoln asustado

\- si pero no es suficiente, debemos darles mas, favores, ayuda, lo que sea, tu eres el hombre del plan, por favor dime que tienes uno - dijo hyun desesperado

\- mmm, tal vez tenga algo - dijo lincoln titubeante

\- no te atrevas perro - dijo su voz interna amenazante mente

\- si, que es? - dijo hyun esperanzado

\- lincoln marie loud, no lo hagas - dijo la voz

\- no creo que sirva general olvidelo - dijo lincoln

\- loud como esta la situacion, cualquier idea sirve, solo dilo -

\- no lo hagas - dijo la voz

\- eeem.. pues.. este - lincoln estaba empezando a sudar

\- me lo prometiste - la voz

\- loud soy superior a ti asi que te lo ordeno, dime tu plan - dijo hyun cambiando de pasivo a agresivo

\- shou me dijo que lo llamara por si queria ganar dinero ayudando a el ECU - solto lincoln en un segundo

\- CABRON DE MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA - grito la voz llena de ira

\- eso es perfecto, justo lo que necesitamos, llamalo y dile que quieres ayudarlo, tu y tu peloton - dijo hyun sonriendo

\- pero es que tenemos otras tareas el dia de hoy... - dijo lincoln siendo interrumpido por hyun

\- yo me encargo de eso, tu concentrate en ayudar a los rebeldes - dijo hyun entrando a su oficina

lincoln quedo ahi solo, sin mas opcion que comunicar a shou, saco su radio, puso la frecuencia, y hablo, pudo distinguir la pesima traduccion de shou del otro lado, le comento que el y su peloton tendrian el dia libre, asi que podrian hacer algunos trabajos, esto emociono al coreano, que rapidamente le dio su primera mision a lincoln, este la anoto en una hoja que llevaba consigo y fue a buscar a su peloton, al principio se negaron, pero al mencionar el dinero exra y el dia de descanso hizo que cambiaran rapidamente de opinion, en menos de una hora ya iban camino al lugar de las coordenadas dadas por shou

\- hacia donde dices que vamos? - pregunto suarez

\- a hyongong, un pueblo fantasma, dicen que ahi soldados del norte alli, los mismos que robaron unos camiones repletos de provisiones para los refugios de chorwon, debemos encontrar esos camiones y llevarlos a chorwon de inmediato -

\- cuanto dices que nos van a pagar hermano? - pregunto marston

\- no lo se, shou nos pagara apenas vea que la mision este completa -

\- me dices que apenas acabemos esto podremos ir a descansar?- pregunto harris

\- si, hyun me lo ha asegurado -

\- mmm, esto parece relativamente facil - dijo smith

\- si, espero que no ascienda a mayores - dijo suarez

\- ok, el lugar esta a 200 metros de aqui, sera mejor seguir a pie para no hacer ruido - dijo lincoln apagando el motor del auto

todos bajaron y empezaron a caminar por la frondosa hierba del sitio, caminaron varios minutos hasta que avistaron un helicoptero enemigo, todos se tiraron al suelo, tuvieron suerte de no ser vistos, el helicoptero aterrizo en el pueblo de hyongong, parecia que llegaban unos cuantos norcoreanos mas, esto frustro a lincoln, mas enemigos de los que hacerse cargo, era una molestia pero debia hacerlo si queria mejorar su relacion con el ECU, siguieron acercandose y desde unos matorales que usaron como escondite, divisaron el lugar de arriba a abajo, habia una buena cantidad de norcoreanos, algunos jeep, el helicoptero, una torreta, y en medio de todo eso, dos camiones de carga, con el logo de la ONU de un lado, esos eran sus objetivos, debian avanzar con sigilo, lincoln elaboro un plan que todos acataron rapidamente, suarez subio a un arbol firme y se puso en posicion de francotirador, mientras que lincoln junto a harris se movian hacia la izquierda y marston y smith a la derecha

marston junto a smith avanzaron por la puerta trasera de un garage del lugar, vieron a algunos soldados norcoreanos reparar un jeep, se pusieron de acuerdo y a la cuenta de tres cada una tomo a un norcoreano y la elimino con su cuchillo, ocultaron rapidamente los cuerpos y avanzaron a el segundo piso del lugar, solo habia un soldado del norte, estaba de espaldas a ellos, hablaba por telefono, asi que tan pronto colgo, marston lo atravezo con su cuchillo de combate, alguien les hablo por sus intercomunicadores

\- chicos puedo verlos desde aqui, mantengan esa posicion - dijo lincoln del otro lado de la linea

\- entendido - respondio marston

se quedaron resguardando el lugar, smith no pudo evitar fisgonear por ahi, habia cosas y documentos con las caras de kwan, shou y varios miembros de los rebeldes, decidio tomarlas, "al parecer el encargado de cuidar eso ya no se encontraba en servicio", dijo mientras veia el cadaver del norcoreano en el suelo, volvio junto a marston y esperaron el momento preciso para disparar

lincoln y harris estaban en un callejon, vigilando los movimientos del enemigo, habia un norcoreano al lado de la torreta del lugar, si se asomaban empezarian a disparar, asi que tuvieron que usar a suarez

\- suarez elimina al de la torreta - dijo harris por el intercomunicador

tan pronto dijo esto, el soldado cayo al suelo junto a ellos, arrastraron su cuerpo sin vida a un contenedor de basura y avanzaron, vieron que nuevamente el helicoptero se iba, volverian pronto asi que debian moverse, habian unos 8 soldados reunidos cerca de los camiones, iban a descargar el contenido, debian actuar rapido, harris llamo la atencion de uno con un silbido, este se acerco y lo fulminaron cortandole la garganta, suarez disparo a una que se encontraba mas alejado que el resto, esto fue visto por otro soldado norcoreano que aviso a los demas

\- carajo, se dio cuenta - dijo suarez

\- tranquilo siguan el plan, cada quien elija a uno - dijo lincoln

asi pues, cada soldado americano fulmino a uno del norte, todo fue preciso, los 5 cuerpos cayeron al suelo a la misma vez, solo quedo un soldado del norte de pie, no tenia mas de 15 años, apuntaba a lincoln, pero al ver a harris y a los otros dos que estaban en el segundo piso del garage y el punto infla rojo en su pecho, tiro el arma y se rindio, harris y lincoln se acercaron a el apuntandole, "que crees que deberiamos hacer con el, es solo un niño", le pregunto lincoln a su voz interna, pero no recibio respuesta, pero si la recibio de harris

\- creo que deberiamos acabar con el, no nos dijeron que tomaramos prisioneros - dijo harris

\- no creo que se necesario gastar nuestras balas con el - dijo el albino

\- entonces que hacemos? -

\- esto - lincoln golpeo con la culata de su arma al norcoreano en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente - vamonos antes que despierte -

\- me parece una idea estupida, pero tu eres el jefe -

lincoln entro en un camion junto a harris y el otro lo tomaron marston y smith, mientras tanto suarez volvio por el jeep en que llegaron y siguio los camiones, fueron rumbo a chorwon, por suerte no hubo imprevistos en el camino, llegaron a los refugios de la ciudad, grande fue la alegria de los que alli se encontraban al ver los camiones llegar, el peloton bajo y entrego los camiones a soldados surcoreanos que se encontraban en el lugar, recibieron aplausos y felicitaciones, pero lo mas importante es cuando se acercaron miembros del ECU con un maletin y un radio, ambos objetos pasaron a manos de los americanos, que rapidamente escucharon a shou por el radio

\- sabia que usted no fallar soldado loud, gracias, la resistencia agradecerle - dijo shou

\- fue un placer shou - dijo lincoln

\- por favor quedarse radio, linea segura -

\- y el dinero obviamente -

\- si, si, 10000 por sus servicios muerte blanca, estar en contacto - dijo shou cortando la transmision

lincoln quedo con la boca abierta, 10 de los grandes, 2000 si los dividia con su peloton, que quedaron igual al darse cuenta del dinero que cargaban encima, al parecer esta mision y este dia no fueron tan malos al final de cuentas

* * *

el helicoptero habia vuelto a aterrizar, gun-shi no podia creer lo que veia, solo 20 minutos atras todo estaba bien, los camiones estaban alli y sus camaradas vivos, ahora era todo lo contrario, y no podia ser peor para el hombre, pues solo se fue para traer al general min y demostrarle su hazaña, el mismo general estaba igual de asombrado, quien podia seer el causante de tal tragedia?, de repente vio a un joven soldado levantarse, tenia un moreton en su ojo y estaba muy mareado, rapidamente min se le acerco y le hablo

\- (coreano) que paso soldado, quien hizo esto? - pregunto min

\- (coreano) muerte blanca, nos tomo por sorpresa el y todo su peloton - respondio el chico

min solto al chico y se acerco amenazante a gun-shi, el cual empezaba a temblar de miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar por defraudar nuevamente a min, para su suerte viviria un dia mas, ya que min se acerco y le dijo

\- (coreano) llama al centro de propaganda, diles que hagan carteles de se busca de muerte blanca y su peloton - dijo min friamente

\- (coreano) señor, si señor - dijo gun temblando

\- (coreano) y que coloquen una recompensa, la mas alta que se les ocurra -

gun-shi obedecio de inmediato y salio corriendo en busca de un radio para llamar al centro de propaganda, por su parte min ordeno retirar los cuerpos del lugar y abandonar el lugar, todos sus soldados obedecieron su mandato, mientras el decia para si mismo

\- (coreano) resultaste mas problematico de lo que pense conejito, pero tranquilo, acabare contigo de un modo u otro - dijo min mientras encendia un cigarro

* * *

 **18 de agosto de 2025: fenway park, boston**

 _" lynn, tengo mucho que agradecerte, siempre me enseñaste a ser_

 _fuerte y lidiar de cara a los obstaculos de la vida, siempre te llevare_

 _conmigo y siempre estare contigo, sigue siendo quien eres y nunca_

 _dejes de ser la numero uno, besos y abrazos " - lincoln loud_

luego de ganar su trofeo como mejor atleta del año, los medias rojas contrataron a lynn por un par de temporadas, era habil, podia manejar dos disciplinas a la vez, asi que acepto sin reparos, todo iba bien, estaba a punto de jugar su partido debut, consiguio entradas para sus hermanas menores y padres, ya que las demas estaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, estos la apoyaban desde las gradas, lastima que no podia decir lo mismo de cierto albino que siempre la apoyaba, un codazo de sus compañeros de equipo la hizo volver al momento, puso su mejor cara y tomo su bate, ya no usaba las supersticiones tanto como antes, pero si tenia una en particular, cerro los ojos y dijo

\- lincoln, hermano, dame tu fuerza y valentia para ganar este juego - lynn abrio los ojos y entro al campo a hacer lo mejor que sabe, ganar


	13. depresion

**13 de septiembre de 2025: un año y 4 meses en corea**

 _" hola hermanito, yo, bobby y luisa te mandamos saludos,_

 _lo creas o no, bobby por fin me hizo la gran pregunta, me_

 _propuso matrimonio, obviamente acepte, estamos muy felices,_

 _luisa te extraña mucho, siempre me pregunta cuando volvera el tio_

 _linc, le digo que el proximo mes, y todos los meses espera verte,_

 _al menos escucharte, lincoln, como tu hermana mayor se cuando algo_

 _te molesta o fastidia, y desde la ultima vez que hable contigo, pude_

 _notar el miedo y la inseguridad en tus palabras, se que te arrepientes_

 _de tus decisiones, pero debes seguir adelante, confio en que asi lo_

 _haras, te quiero y te amo " - lori loud_

lincoln y su peloton se encontraban en medio de una montaña norcoreana, camuflados entre la maleza, la situacion con los rebeldes habia mejorado mucho, cumplieron muchas misiones exitosas en el proceso, pero esta era una mision otorgada por sus mayores, estaban esperando que se llevara a cabo la venta de armas, sus mayores les impusieron proteger a vlad foster, un agente de la CIA que se hacia pasar por traficante de armas para los norcoreanos, en esta venta capturarian a un pez gordo del gobierno del norte, solo debian esperar la señal de foster y atacarian a los soldados del norte, rapido y limpio, pero todo parecia tranquilo por el momento, asi que marston inicio la conversación

\- me gustaria manejar ese lanza granadas que hay en el camion - dijo marston mirando el camion del traficante

\- calma amigo, tal vez si todo sale bien ese perro de la CIA nos lo preste - menciono harris

\- ojala que si, pero es de la CIA, osea un perfecto idiota, asi que no te hagas ilusiones - dijo suarez puliendo su fusil

lincoln por su parte trataba de dialogar con smith, recordando su bochornoso acto en plena borrachera hace unos meses

\- como has seguido con eso que me contaste? - pregunto lincoln

\- que cosa, no te eh dicho nada - dijo smith confundido

\- el problema de tu familia, que te sentias inferior, eso -

\- yo te lo conte, cuando? - dijo smith ahora sorprendido

\- recuerdas esa borrachera en la casa de la emperatrix guon, donde despertaste sin pantalones? -

\- carajo, no...no recuerdo nada de ese dia -

\- enserio?, hay hasta videos y todo - dijo lincoln entre carcajadas

\- maldicion, y que te dije exactamente -

\- que todos en tu familia eran grandes soldados y que tu eras el mas debil de todos -

\- pues si, sigue tal y como lo deje, mi padre sigue sin reconocer mis actos aqui en corea y mis hermanos dicen que no estoy a su altura, ya sabes lo tipico -

\- vamos amigo, deja de ser tan negativo, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie -

\- tienes razon, no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, solo lo hago para probarme a mi mismo -

\- no, eso tampoco es lo que debes... -

-gracias amigo, ahora se por que estoy aqui, para matar a la parte debil de mi ser -

\- creo que mal interpretaste lo que... -

\- silencio, llega alguien - dijo marston viendo por los binoculares

los 5 soldados se tiraron pecho a tierra y esperaron la señal, foster se acerco a los soldados del norte y empezo una breve charla con ellos, parecia que todo trancurria segun el plan, ahora solo debian esperar que foster hiciera una pistola con sus dedos y disparara imaginariamente a los norcoreanos, ahi atacarian sin piedad, pero algo los saco de su concentracion, era una voz algo rara y entre cortada, pero rapidamente identificaron de donde venia dicha voz, lincoln saco la radio de shou y escucho al feliz hombre del otro lado de la linea

\- soldado loud, como ir tu dia? - pregunto shou

\- nada mal la verdad, que necesitas shou? - pregunto el albino

\- tener trabajo para usted y compañeros, aceptar? -

\- claro ¿a quien hay que matar? - interrumpio harris entusiasmado

\- ser un aliado del norte, darles armas y ubicaciones nuestras, es americano, llamarse vlad foster, estar hoy con norcoreanos en la colina wuhai -

\- ok, entendido, ¿cuanto nos daran por el? - pregunto harris

\- 50000 americanos, por el y sus ayudantes -

\- eso me gusta, te llamaremos cuando terminemos - harris corto la transmision

harris estaba feliz por la noticia, pero cambio al ver el puño de lincoln impactar en su rostro, este cayo, pero se levanto rapidamente y devolvio el favor, lincoln lo bloqueo y le dio una patada en el abdomen, pero harris ni se inmuto por esto, se limito a golpear en la cabeza a lincoln, los demas los separaron y ayudaron a que se calmaran, pero era algo dificil debido a la fuerza de ambos hombres

\- enloqueciste?, ese objetivo es el mismo que debemos proteger - dijo lincoln furioso

\- y que, diremos que durante la emboscada lo mataron - dijo harris un poco mas calmado

\- no digas estupideces, nadie te creerá -

\- escucha, ese tipo vale 50000 dolares, 10000 para cada uno, ademas hyun queria que mejoraramos las cosas con los rebeldes o no? -

\- esta mision es mucho mas importante que esa orden harris, no estas pensando con claridad -

\- ok, pongamoslo a votacion, quien quiere ganar 10000 dolares en un solo dia? - todos, excepto lincoln alzaron la mano

\- por Dios, es enserio? - dijo lincoln ofendido

\- vamos loud, ademas tu dijiste que entraste a esta mierda por el dinero, que mejor oportunidad que esta? - dijo harris

lincoln entro en trance, lo que decia harris era cierto, cualquier centavo era bien recibido, pero tambien debia seguir las ordenes de sus mayores, solo habia alguien con quien discutirlo, "¿hey, voz, que hago?", lincoln no recibio respuesta "oye no me escuchas? que hago?", pero seguia sin recibir respuesta de adentro de su cabeza, pero un empujon de marston lo devolvio en si

\- vamos amigo, sabes que es lo mejor para todos - dijo marston

\- si, ademas ese perro de la CIA se lo debe de merecer, tu solo calmate - dijo suarez

\- vez amigo, todos ganan, tu tranquilizate - dijo harris vacilante

\- Dios mio, foster esta dando la señal - dijo smith con los binoculares en mano

\- VAMOS - grito lincoln

los soldados salieron de su escondite y empezaron a disparar a los norcoreanos, que apenas podian ver como eran masacrados, uno a uno cayeron, sin oportunidad de devolver el fuego enemigo, muy pronto, los uniformados del norte estaban tirados sobre un enorme charco de sangre, foster salio de adentro de la camioneta y se acerco al peloton 46

\- gracias hombre, les debemos la vida - dijo foster con sus dos compañeros tambien infiltrados detras de el

\- asi es, nos debes la vida, y te la vamos a cobrar ahora mismo - dijo harris apuntando a la cabeza de foster, acompañado de marston y suarez

\- QUE... - fue todo lo que pudo decir foster antes de caer fulminado al suelo junto a sus compañeros

\- vayamos donde shou, hay que cobrar el favor - dijo harris, siendo obedecido por todos

rapidamente subieron a su jeep y fueron a la guarida del revolucionario, lincoln estuvo cayado durante todo el trayecto, mientras los demas disfrutaban y celebraban el hecho de ganar dinero tan facilmente, lincoln sabia que esto estaba mal, pero no decia nada, no sabia que decir, su voz, que le aconsejaba y recomendaba parecia haberlo abandonado, ahora solo podia cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor

llegaron al fin al lugar, shou y los rebeldes se encontraban felices, resulta que foster era mas importante de lo que parecia, sin el, los soldados del norte se quedaron sin su mayor aportador de armas, solo contaban con las pocas reservas que les quedaban, y esperar a que apareciera otro traficante de la altura de foster seria tardio, fue un duro golpe para el norte, pero una alegria para los aliados, el pelotón recibio el dinero y se marcho del lugar, no podian quedarse a festejar o sus mayores sospecharian, todos sonreian y reian de la felicidad, pero harris noto que lincoln solo estaba ahi sentado, asi que le llamo la atencion arrojandole el maletin

\- ya, mirale el lado bueno, hiciste en un dia lo que tarda medio año normalmente - dijo harris con seriedad

\- hace mucho el dinero me dejo de importar - dijo lincoln friamente

\- ya me canse de tu actitud loud, no hicimos nada malo, solo seguimos ordenes -

\- pues si estas tan seguro de eso dale tu el informe a hartman y a hyun, haber que tal lo hicimos -

\- crees que soy un niño como para tenerle miedo a un regaño? lo hare sin problemas - dijo harris con toda la confianza del mundo

al llegar a pur-pur, el peloton fue primero a sus recamaras y guardo su dinero "limpiamente" ganado, de ahi fueron a encarar a los mayores, debian reunirse en una habitacion aislada al resto, donde se discutian las misiones mas importantes y necesarias, ahi hartman y hyun los esperaban con notable rabia en sus ojos, harris que encabezaba al peloton, que al comienzo decia no temerle a sus superiores, ahoras temblaba por la mirada asesina que estos le daban, logro decir las palabras que necesitaba decir "foster esta muerto" pero solo eso, se congelo al momento, el silencio reinaba como de costumbre, hasta que hartman lo rompio de un grito

\- QUE CARAJO PASO EH? - grito el veterano americano

\- se..señor, este... este... - harris no podia pronunciar bien las palabras

\- queremos saber porque foster esta muerto, si se supone ustedes cuidarian de el - dijo hyun con severidad

\- ehhh...ehhh - harris seguia igual de asustado que antes

\- murio durante el fuego cruzado señor, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo - dijo lincoln firmemente

\- pues no saben todo lo que nos han costado loud, ese tipo era nuestro mejor enclave entre los norcoreanos - dijo hartman

\- asi que, ahora que? - pregunto smith en el fondo del lugar

\- ahora, esperar haber que sigue, entiendan que este fallo ira a sus expedientes - dijo hartman ahora mas calmado

-salgan de aqui, excepto tu loud, necesito hablar a solas contigo - dijo hyun

todos obedecieron, y hartman respeto la decision de hyun y salio con los demas, lincoln no mostraba ninguna emocion, estaba todavia en shock por lo acontecido, y mas que todo por la desaparición de la voz dentro de el, sin ella, se sentia perdido y solo, enterrado en medio de la nada sin poder pedir ayuda, por otro lado, hyun ahora mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, este levanto su mano a lincoln, que la acepto por respeto, y hyun empezo a reir

\- o por Dios loud, no se que haz echo con los rebeldes, pero fue lo mejor, ahora estamos a un paso de asegurar su ayuda en el ataque a kei-xo - dijo hyun

\- no es nada general, solo cumplia mi mision - dijo lincoln tratando de no gritar ni caer en desesperación

\- pues te felicito, eres uno de los mayores bienes militares que hay en pur-pur, tu y tu peloton -

\- las cosas han sido algo dificiles ultimamente general, solo quiero descansar por lo que quede de este dia -

\- y te lo has ganado, me salvaste el pellejo, si necesitas un favor, me lo puedes pedir, sin problemas -

\- me alegra saber eso general -

\- ahora vete, no te preocupes por lo que paso hoy, haré lo que pueda para que no te penalicen -

hyun le abrio la puerta a lincoln, este salio con una cara de satisfaccion, pero al cerrarse la puerta volvio a esa depresión que poco a poco lo consumia, queria llorar, gritar, buscar ayuda, pero nadie se la daria como lo hacia la voz, ahora estaba por su cuenta

* * *

 **25 de septiembre de 2025: chicago, illinois**

 _" felicidades hermana, sabia que este dia llegaria tarde o temprano,_

 _mandale mis saludos a bobby, es un hombre afortunado al casarse_

 _con una mujer como tu, estoy muy feliz por ti, dile a la pequeña luisa_

 _que tal vez no me vea por un buen rato, pero tan pronto nos volvamos_

 _a ver, le dare el mejor abrazo de mi vida, las cosas cada vez se ponen_

 _mas dificiles, solo sigo luchando para volver a verlos a todos ustedes_

 _a ti, las chicas, luisa, papa y mama, bobby y tal vez, con ayuda de Dios_

 _a... ronnie anne, cuidate hermana " - lincoln loud_

lori y bobby planeaban todo para su boda, la harian en noviembre, los preparativos debian seer perfectos, todos sus amigos y familiares esperaban con ansias el tan allegado dia, solo habia algo que podria mejorar ese dia, y es que cierto soldado volviera, aunque fuera solo por un momento, para desearle lo mejor a la feliz pareja, abrazar a su familia, besar a su amada y festejar con todos ellos juntos...soñar no cuesta nada, lo que cuesta es hacer ese sueño realidad

* * *

 **disculpen la demora, a vuelto la temporada de estudio y eso sumado el trabajo de medio tiempo con mis padres me quita mucho tiempo, espero estén disfrutando la historia, escribirla me a costado un poco mas que la formacion serpiente, agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes, hasta luego**

 **-att:charly**


	14. unidos venceremos

**9 de octubre de 2025: un año y 5 meses en corea**

 _" hola torpe, a pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos,_

 _no preguntes como conseguí tu direccion para mandar esta carta,_

 _solo te la doy para saber como estas, e intentado olvidarte desde_

 _la ultima vez que te vi hace ya un par de años, pero no lo he logrado,_

 _lincoln loud, tu me robaste el corazon, te extraño, quisiera tenerte a_

 _mi lado y no volver a perderte, pero eso es algo que solo el tiempo lo_

 _dira, me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a bobby y a lori en los arreglos de su_

 _boda, TE AMO" - ronnie anne santiago_

el ultimo mes habia sido duro, la soledad en la que se encontraba lincoln no lo dejaba pensar bien, perdio confianza con casi todos sus compañeros, solo marston seguia siendo parte de su circulo intimo luego de devolver su parte del pago por el asesinato de foster carcomido por la culpa, tal y como hizo lincoln, los otros 3 soldados del peloton 46 seguian sin admitir su culpa, como sea, lincoln seguia sufriendo, pero esa carta de ronnie anne avivo algo dentro de el, esas palabras algo bruscas y secas, escondian un gran valor emocional para el, eso le subio un poco el animo, no como para que fuera el mismo de antes, pero si para poder sacarle una calida sonrisa, el tambien queria volver y quedarse al lado de su amada latina, y la unica forma de lograrlo era sobrevivir a la guerra, por eso dejo de pensar y volvio al momento en que se encontraban, protegiendo un camion de provisiones para los refugios del sur, luego de los robos por parte del norte las cosas se pusieron aun mas rígidas y estrictas, estaban a mitad de camino cuando

\- el motor falla, esta chatarra no quiere correr mas - dijo harris al volante

\- genial lo que nos faltaba - comento smith

\- creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero tardara un poco - menciono suarez

\- sabes de mecanica? - pregunto smith

\- algo, mi padre era uno de los mejores en maracaibo, halla en venezuela, me dio algunos consejos - dijo suarez vacilante

\- ok baja y arreglaro, yo te ayudo, smith vigila junto a esos dos - dijo harris señalando a lincoln y a marston

\- si señor - dijo smith obedientemente

todos bajaron a cumplir su respectiva tarea, mientras suarez y harris trataban de resolver el problema del camion, smith vigilaba la izquierda, lincoln la parte trasera y marston la derecha del camion, en dado momento smith se acerco a lincoln y trato de hablar con el

\- oye, amigo, has visto algo? - pregunto smith

\- no soy tu amigo smith, tal vez harris si - menciono lincoln con agriedad

\- piensas seguir con esa actitud? te enoja no ser el lider? -

\- no, eso me importa un carajo, me molesta es que no me obedecieran cuando yo estaba al mando -

\- mira todo salio bien o no? -

\- no lo entiendes smith, se trata de respeto - dijo marston entrando en la discusion

\- y te sigo respetando loud, nunca lo e dejado de hacer - dijo smith

\- mira smith, no tengo animos de... espera, si todos estamos en la parte trasera, quien vigila los lados? - dijo lincoln algo confundido

de repente empezaron a sonar tiros que venian de la izquierda, todos corrieron a resguardarse a la derecha del camion, vieron que eran los soldados del norte, los americanos se defendieron como podian

\- smith que paso, debias cuidar ese lado - dijo harris enojado

\- me puse a hablar por un segundo con loud y esto paso - dijo smith disparando a ciegas

\- y que hacias con el idiota ese - grito harris lanzando una granada

\- cuida tus palabras harris o yo mismo te matare - dijo lincoln

\- no tienes las agallas maldito cobarde - harris apunto a lincoln

\- eso crees? pruebame - dijo lincoln haciendo lo mismo

\- monton de maricas, no ven que estamos en medio de un tiroteo, luego podran matarse solos pero no ahora - dijo suarez, el unico devolviendo el fuego enemigo

las balas seguian y seguian, pero al parecer lograron detener la emboscada a tiempo, se asomaron por un costado del camion y vieron a los pocos soldados del norte huir del lugar, suarez vio que ahora ademas del motor, los neumaticos del lado izquierdo del camion quedaron inservibles

\- genial ahora... - suarez iba a comentar el daño, pero cayo al ver la escena

lincoln y harris peleaban nuevamente, harris le dio un gancho en el estomago que lincoln devolvio pero en la mandibula de harris, este lanzo una patada que lincoln esquivo facilmente y regreso con fuerza, pero harris tambien lo freno a tiempo, smith y marston se limitaron a ver, suarez ya estaba cansado de eso, asi que saco su pistola y disparo al aire, llamando la atencion de todos los ahi presentes

\- que te pasa? - dijo harris enfurecido

\- que me pasa a mi? que les pasa a ustedes? estabamos en medio de un maldito tiroteo, y prefieren matarse entre si que al enemigo - dijo suarez

\- pero... - lincoln fue interrumpido

\- nada de peros, loud, entiende que la decision de matar a foster fue unánime y tu mismo aceptaste, harris tu no eres nustro lider y realmente apestas en ello - dijo suarez

\- yo un mal lider? - dijo harris levantándose del suelo

\- si, tu plan siempre es disparar primero, preguntar despues, loud, tu eres el que trama planes e idea estrategias, tu eres el que lidera - dijo suarez decidido

\- para que, para que me desobedezcan apenas vean dinero sobre la mesa? - dijo lincoln

\- que parte de que tu tambien aceptaste no entiendes, no te desobedecimos, te acompañamos en tu decision -

\- el tiene razon hermano - dijo marston entrando en la conversacion

\- ahora me importa un carajo si se llevan bien o no, pero necesitamos salir de aqui y el camion esta hecho mierda, asi que vigilen mientras llamo a la base - dijo suarez

suarez volvio dentro del camion y llamo a la base para mandar un helicoptero que sacara el camion y a ellos de ahi y los llevara a su objetivo, mientras tanto lincoln se acerco a harris

\- oye harris - dijo lincoln

\- que quieres? - dijo harris con amargura

\- oye, suarez tiene razon, aunque no nos llevemos bien, tu y yo debemos ayudarnos para sobrevivir a este infierno -

\- me pides perdon? -

\- perdon por que? -

\- por dudar de mi postura como lider -

\- claro que no, tu eres un pesimo... mira, no, no es eso, quiero una tregua entre tu y yo - dijo lincoln extendiendo su mano a harris

\- ok, pero si lo llegas a rompes yo tambien la dejo - dijo harris aceptando el apreton de manos de lincoln con algo de duda

\- llame a la base, mandaran un helicoptero para llevarse el camion, estara aqui en 10 minutos, ademas quieren que veamos a los mayores cuando lleguemos - dijo suarez saliendo de la cabina

\- pues esperemos, vigilen el perimetro - dijo lincoln

\- si señor - respondieron todos menos smith

\- mejor cubransen, vienen mas coreanos - dijo smith viendo con sus binoculares la llegada de un nuevo convoy enemigo

todos corrieron a cubrirse, esta vez usaron los vehiculos que dejaron los norcoreanos que habian asesinado posteriormente para protegerse, los norcoreanos bajaron y empezo nuevamente otra lluvia de balas, esta vez era algo mas intensa, los americanos disparaban tiros concentrados y directos, mientras los del norte disparaban a ciegas y descontroladamente

suarez alcanzo a ver un soldado del norte con un lanzacohetes, rapidamente le dio un disparo en el pecho, el norcoreano logro jalar el gatillo, pero no darle a su objetivo, en vez de darle al camion, le dio a la cobertura de lincoln, harris vio que el cohete se dirijia para alla, corrio rapidamente y saco a lincoln de alla antes de que el cohete impactara, marston vio que quedaban pocos enemigos, eso lo alegro en cierta forma, pero cambio al ver a un soldado en especial salir de atras de un jeep enemigo

este tenia una armadura mejor que los demas, chaleco, casco, extremidades, todo reforzado, ademas, cargaba una ametralladora pesada, de las que usaba 100 balas por cargador, este se acercaba lentamente a los americanos, pues sus balas no le hacían ni cosquillas, los americanos empezaron a asustarse, pero lincoln sabia que hacer

\- MARSTON, TIENES TU BOTELLA DE LICOR HAY CONTIGO? - grito lincoln para que se le pudiera oir

\- NO CREO QUE SEA BUEN MOMENTO PARA BEBER - dijo marston

\- NO ES PARA ESO, DAMELA - grito lincoln

marston saco de su bolsillo una botella llena de alcohol, la lanzo y lincoln la atrapo con algo de facilidad, arranco un pedazo de tela de la manga de un soldado muerto a sus pies, la empapo de gasolina que salia del auto en el que se cubria y metio un pedazo dentro de la botella, saco su mechero y encendio el lado que quedo fuera de la botella, hizo señas a smith de que distrajera al artillero pesado, este le disparo haciendo que el artillero volteara de espaldas a lincoln, el albino salio de su cobertura y arrojo con todas sus fuerzas y presicion su improvisada bomba molotov, esta impacto en el casco del artillero, el alcohol empezo a derramarse y empapar al artillero por todo su cuerpo, un nanosegundo despues, el fuego siguio el rastro del alcohol, empezando a quemar al artillero, el cual al sentir el ardor por todo su cuerpo, solto su armas y trato desesperadamente de quitarse el chaleco, pero el fuego no lo dejaba, poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo envuelto en llamas, gritando de dolor en el proceso, pero despues de 2 minutos, esos gritos secaron, era el ultimo enemigo que habia quedado en pie

\- eso fue increible, como sabias que eso funcionaria? - dijo harris que estaba al lado de lincoln

\- use un traje de ardilla por dos meses completos, se el calor que produce estar asi todo el dia - dijo lincoln

\- que?... no importa, sobrevivimos - dijo harris sonriendo

\- si, asi es - dijo lincoln chocando puños con harris

el helicoptero llego un par de minutos despues, aseguraron las amarras al camion y subieron al helicoptero despues de esto, llegaron a los refugios y soltaron el camion, de ahi rapidamente se fueron a pur-pur, donde los esperaban hyun, jung y hartman, entraron a la sala de reuniones y empezo la charla

\- caballeros se preguntaran por que estan aqui - dijo jung con seriedad - hace una hora, shou y mei, lideres del ECU, vinieron a negociar su participacion en la invasion a kei-xo, dicen que aceptaran con una sola condicion, sacar a kwan del norte -

\- y quieren que nosotros lo saquemos? - pregunto lincoln algo asustado

\- si, especificamente querian al peloton 46, ademas, mirenlo como un castigo por fracasar en su mision de proteger a foster - dijo hartman con algo de malicia

\- y cuando nos vamos? - pregunto smith

\- mañana mismo el helicoptero los llevara a las cercanias de la supuesta ubicacion de kwan, aqui esta la informacion - hyun le paso una carpeta a smith

\- no volveran al sur sino es junto a kwan, el es su pasaje de regreso - dijo jung

\- manden cartas a sus familias, podrian ser la ultimas - dijo hartman friamente

* * *

 **15 de octubre de 2025: chicago, illinois**

 _" solo Dios sabe lo mucho que te extraño, te amo,_

 _yo tambien intente seguir adelante, pero tu, tu eres_

 _la unica mujer que amo, la unica que me entiende,_

 _la unica a la que quiero ver cuando vuelva de este_

 _maldito infierno, cuidate, por que te prometo, ronnie_

 _anne santiago, que te buscare y no me volvere a ir de tu lado,_

 _con mucho cariño y amor, tu albino favorito " - lincoln loud_

esas palabras, o esas palabras, tanto esperar por fin daria resultado, volver a ver el unico amor verdadero de su vida, volver con ese alguien especial, por fin, por fin

\- tia ronnie, estas llorando? - pregunto luisa

\- si luisita, pero de felicidad - dijo la latina

ronnie anne le dio un fuerte abrazo a luisa, esto la sorprendio, su tia no era del tipo de dar abrazos, pero eso no impidio que la niña disfrutara del momento con su tia, no sabia el porque lloraba, pero si era de felicidad, la pequeña no tendria problema con eso, ronnie anne por su parte solo tenia cabeza para pensar en alguien, lincoln loud


	15. el norte

**21 de octubre de 2025: casa loud**

 _" familia, quiero informarles que he recibido y leido con_ _mucho amor todas sus cartas, me recuerdan los tiempos_

 _felices de antaño, cuando solo eramos una familia ruidosa llena de amor y felicidad, los quiero mucho, les pido_

 _perdon por los errores del pasado, mi egoismo, mi soberbia, el haberlos abandonado, se que tome una decision_

 _estupida_ _y es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme,_ _cuando lean esto, yo ya estaré en el norte , cumpliendo_

 _tal vez la mision mas importante en mi carrera militar,_ _no me escriban por un tiempo, pues no podre leer todo lo_

 _que me quieran decir, pero tampoco se pongan tristes, pues_ _les prometo que volveran a saber de mi, espero_

 _que toda meta que tengan la cumplan, y tal vez, con ayuda de Dios, yo_ _pueda estar ahi para verlos triunfar, con amor " - lincoln loud_

lynn señor volvia de una junta de negocios con sus socios, planeaba abrir un nuevo restaurante que acabaria con la competencia, y todo apuntaba a que asi seria, cualquiera que lo viera caminar por la calle lo envidiaria, dinero, familia, exito, lo tenia todo, pero su esposa e hijas sabian la verdad, el como se sentia, siempre por las noches, leia la carta que su hijo le envio la navidad pasada y se quedaba con la mirada perdida por horas, pero aun asi ponia su mejor sonrisa y salia a luchar con otro dia sin el, pero su esposa era un caso contrario, su tristeza era mas que notable, casi siempre se le podia escuchar llorar en las tardes al llegar a casa, pero esto se hizo mas evidente al recibir esta ultima carta

la casa estaba sola, solo estaban los padres loud, rita estaba en el comedor familiar, con la carta en mano y el maquillaje corrido, sue sposo se acerco por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ella mostro una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 3 dolares, su esposo se sento a su lado y empezo la necesaria y dura conversacion

\- amor, has leido esa carta 10 veces, debes tranquilizarte - dijo lynn en un tono calmado

\- me canse lynn, me canse de oir eso - dijo rita con voz entre cortada - crei que podria con esto, pero es muy duro, saber que mi unico hijo varon este perdido en medio de una tierra olvidada de la mano de Dios, todos los dias me digo a mi misma que todo esta bien pero en el fondo se que no lo esta -

\- y crees que yo no?, todas las noches desde hace un año tengo la misma pesadilla, yo, tu, las chicas, todos al lado de un ataud con una bandera americana encima, quiero llorar, gritar, maldecir, pero me contengo, porque debo ser fuerte, por ustedes -

\- soy tu esposa, te amo, si algo te molesta, si algo te atemoriza, me lo puedes -

hubo nuevamente silencio en el lugar, lynn se acerco lentamente a su esposa y la abrazo, en ese momento fue que se dio la libertad y el gozo de llorar

* * *

 **10 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

los soldados no podian esconder sus nervios por mas que quisieran, bajaban del helicoptero y cada uno de sus pasos era medido con cuidado, estaban atentos a todo sonidos u objeto fuera de lo comun, al bajar todos el helicoptero se volvio a elevar y a irse por el mismo horizonte por el que llego, entonces el peloton 46 empezo su camino rumbo a la iglesia de la oveja perdida

\- oye smith, que tan lejos esta la iglesia? - pregunto marston

\- segun el informe de hyun, esta a medio kilometro de nuestra actual ubicacion - dijo smith acomodándose las gafas

\- oigan, huelen eso? - pregunto suarez

\- si huele a.. a.. carne asada - dijo harris

\- quien esta tan loco como para hacer un asado en plena zona de guerra? - dijo lincoln

\- no lo se, pero quiero un trozo - dijo marston

\- debe de ser alli, donde sale ese humo - dijo suarez señalando una pequeña nube negra en el aire

todos los soldados avanzaron con cuidado, eso seguia siendo raro, pero tal vez podrian ser rebeldes o americanos de los escuadrones de la muerte, cada vez que se acercaban mas, el olor era mas fuerte, pero tambien empezo otro olor, algo mas fuerte y menos comestible, parecia ser caucho

los soldados atravesaron unos arbustos y llegaron al origen del humo, si era carne asada, pero no se esperaban que fuera de ese animal, habia 3 pilas de neumaticos en llamas frente a ellos, cada una ardiendo hasta el tope y en cada una un cadaver carbonizado, se podia ver las caras de dolor y horror de las victimas, no parecian ser rebeldes ni tampoco aliados, no habia armas, ni señal de conflicto, algo que harris llego a resaltar fue que el cadaver de en medio no estaba solo, pues de la pila de neumaticos sobresalia un brazo pequeño, todavia cargando una muñeca de trapo que era lentamente consumida por las llamas

\- quien carajos hizo esto? - dijo harris horrorizado

\- no lo se, pero no me pienso quedar para averiguarlo - dijo suarez

\- es cierto, smith, cual es la ruta mas rapida para llegar donde kwan? - pregunto marston

\- sigamos por ese camino de tierra y luego cruzar ese pequeño bosque de por halla - dijo el genio con el mapa

los soldados volvieron a encaminarse a su objetivo, no podian evitar sentirse observados, sentian que el cualquier momento algo les saltaria por la espalda y acabaria con ellos, pero no fue asi, de hecho, lograron visualizar las ruinas de una vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, vieron salir a un hombre de mediana edad junto a dos chicos mas jovenes del lugar, todos iban armados, no llevaban uniforme militar ni nada que los relacionara con el ECU, eran civiles armados, iban a rodear sin llamar la atencion, pero escucharon el martillar de un arma, voltearon y vieron como el hombre y los dos chicos jovenes se ponian en posicion de disparar, los soldados hicieron lo mismo

\- (coreano) no queremos problemas señor - dijo smith con su coreano

\- (coreano) siempre me han dicho eso, y siempre me han decepcionado - dijo el hombre acercandose un poco mas a smith

\- (coreano) le doy mi palabra... -

\- (coreano) vale mas la mierda que cago que tu palabra americano -

smith paro la charla y como el resto empezo a apuntar, los tiros estaban apunto de sonar, y sonaron, pero no los de nadie halla presente, sino los de un helicoptero norcoreano que patrullaba la zona, este noto el escandalo y rapidamente diferencio la blanca cabellera de "muerte blanca" y empezo a disparar, el hombre coreano callo, victima de las balas de la ametralladora del helicoptero, sus hijos se resguardaron en la cabaña, que volo en pedazos por un misil lanzado por el helicoptero, el peloton decidio salir corriendo por el terreno boscoso, tratando de evitar ser vistos por el piloto, pero este tenia gran vista, los persiguio sin problemas hasta un valle lleno de cadaveres amputados, habia carteles esparcidos por todo el lugar con una calavera roja y una palabra en coreano, bombas, los soldados americanos no sabian que estaban en un campo minado hasta que las balas del helicoptero hicieron explotar una

\- carajo, no me digas que esto es... - dijo lincoln

\- un maldito campo minado, si - dijo smith

otra mina exploto por la rafaga de disparos del helicoptero

\- miren, la carretera - dijo marston acelerando el paso

\- corran mama huevos, corran - dijo suarez

los americanos salieron ilesos del peligroso campo minado, alcanzaron a refugiarse dentro de un edificio en ruinas al otro lado de la carretera, pero los muros eran tan debiles que las balas del helicoptero las atravesaban sin problemas, lincoln tomo aire y asomo por la ventana del lugar para disparar al helicoptero, disparo una simple rafaga de balas, acto seguido este exploto, haciendo caer una enorme bola de fuego del cielo, todos salieron del lugar

\- como hiciste eso? - dijo marston asombrado

\- no lo se, solo dispare una rafaga - dijo lincoln aun mas sorprendido

\- tal vez por que no fuiste tu - dijo una voz tras ellos

los soldados voltearon solo para ver a kwan cargando un lanzacohetes del cual salia humo por la boquilla, estaba en un jeep acompañado de mas rebeldes

\- kwan, que bueno es volver a verte - dijo lincoln estrechando manos con el coreano

\- lo mismo digo loud, como los recibe el norte? - respondio kwan con calma

\- pues ya hemos visto algo que nos traumara de por vida, casi nos mata un campesino y sus hijos y corrimos por un campo minado con un helicoptero enemigo pisandonos los talones, yo diria que bien - respondio harris

\- jajaja, tipico del norte - respondio kwan con alegria

\- vaya esto fue mas simple de lo que pense, vamos al punto de extraccion y listo, mision cumplida - dijo marston vacilante

\- lo mismo digo, solo vamos por los demas y nos podremos ir sin problemas -

\- espera kwan, quienes mas? - pregunto smith

\- los refugiados de la iglesia, son unas 30 personas, incluyendo a los niños - dijo kwan sin reparo

\- oye, oye, solo vinimos por ti, nadie mas - dijo harris

\- me prometieron que me ayudarian a evacuar a toda esta gente del norte, shou y mei me lo aseguraron -

\- pues te avisaron mal, ahora baja de ahi y vamonos - dijo harris algo furioso

\- no me pienso ir hasta que todos hallan pasado la franja roja - dijo kwan cruzandose de brazos

\- que dices... -

\- tranquilo harris, tranquilo - dijo lincoln calmando a su conflictivo compañero - tienes una radio que podamos usar? -

\- creo que hay una en la iglesia -

\- perfecto, iremos halla, llamaremos a hyun y resolveremos este problema -

\- (coreano) vaya, muerte blanca en persona, crei que era alguien mas alto - dijo un rebelde, conductor del jeep

\- que dijo? - pregunto lincoln

\- que eres toda una celebridad por aqui - dijo kwan señalando un muro de la casa

lincoln se acerco y vio un cartel ahi colgado, era el, dentro de un cuadro rojo con palabras coreanas grandes y rojas como la sangre debajo, no habia que ser un genio para saber que ahi decia: se busca, muerto, lincoln arranco el cartel y lo guardo dentro de su bolsillo, luego pensaria en eso

los soldados subieron al jeep junto a los rebeldes y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia de la oveja perdida, tardaron 5 minutos en llegar, el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado, habia varias tiendas de campaña por todo el lugar, una tarima y varias carpas a su alrededor, lo que mas destacaba era que la entrada al lugar tenia una enorme cruz de madera tallada a mano, al llegar todos los refugiados salieron de sus tiendas solo para ver por primera vez en sus vidas gente americana, algunos los saludaron con felicidad mientras otros los veian con sospecha, los americanos no le dieron muchas vueltas a esto y siguieron su camino a una de las carpas mas grandes del lugar

\- este es el centro de comunicaciones, y estos son shi y el pastor yang, las unicas dos personas aparte de mi que hablan su idioma - dijo kwan

la chica era joven, no mas de 20 años, parecia ser alguien muy ruda y seria, parecia ser la mano derecha de kwan, a diferencia del pastor yang, era alguien ya entrado en años, pero con una cara sonriente, carismatica y amigable

\- mucho gusto, somos el peloton 46 americano de la base de pur-pur, soy... -

\- lincoln loud, alias muerte blanca, el resto son stuart smith y mason marston, soldados rasos, mike harris, ataque y frank suarez, francotirador, todos buscados muertos por el norte, yo soy shi kuin, segunda al mando aqui en la iglesia de la oveja perdida, un placer - dijo shi, todo con indiferencia

\- disculpenla, es algo brusca pero sabe lo que hace, yo soy el pastor yang gae, bienvenidos a este templo del señor hermanos mios - dijo el hombre sonriente

\- mucho gusto pastor, disculpe pero... podriamos usar su radio un momento por favor? -

\- adelante, hablaremos de la extraccion mas tarde - dijo el pastor yang saliendo junto a shi, solo quedaron los americanos y kwan

kwan programo el radio y capto señal con la base, tan pronto contestaron paso a lincoln, este pidio rapidamente a hyun, tardo un par de minutos hasta que por fin llego el general

\- loud, que pasa? algo salio mal? - dijo hyun algo preocupado

\- no nada de eso general, solo estamos algo confundidos - dijo lincoln

\- confundidos, por que? -

\- pues en su informe dice que solo debemos sacar a kwan, pero el dice que debemos sacarlo a el y a otras 30 personas de aqui -

\- pasamelo por favor -

\- quiere hablar contigo - lincoln le paso el radio a kwan

\- general, segun lo que me han dicho mis fuentes, todos aqui serian mandados al norte - dijo kwan

la conversacion se puso un poco tensa cuando kwan y el general hyun empezaron a gritar palabras en coreano que ni smith entendia, pero pasado un par de segundos kwan se calmo y le dio la radio a lincoln

\- quiere hablar contigo - dijo kwan

\- que pasa general, sacamos a todos? - pregunto lincoln

\- lo siento loud, pero por el bien de la mision, asi debe ser, espero me entiendas loud - dijo hyun

\- ok, ok general, le estare informando por si pasa algo mas adelante -

\- gracias loud, lo tendre en cuenta - dijo hyun cortando la transmision

\- entonces, nos quedamos? - pregunto suarez

\- si, la nueva mision es asegurar que todos aqui lleguen al sur -

\- excelente, pongansen comodos caballeros ahh y bienvenidos al norte - dijo kwan saliendo de la carpa


	16. infancia turbulenta

**12 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

lincoln acababa de levantarse al escuchar unos aplausos fuertes y gritos de felicidad, se asomo fuera de la carpa en que estaba y vio al pastor yang sobre la tarima cantando, mientras los demas aplaudían con alegria y felicidad, ver eso alegraba un poco a lincoln, hasta en los peores momentos, el hombre sabia disfrutar su vida, ya las cosas estaban listas para partir, kwan y shi consiguieron un par de camiones que serian capaces de llevar a todos al sur, ya todo estaba recogido y listo para empacar, lincoln estaba feliz, pero algo hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, algo que no queria, pero necesitaba

\- no lo arruines esta vez - dijo su voz interna

\- que mierda haces aqui he?, crei que no te volveria a escuchar - dijo lincoln con odio

\- a mi tampoco me agrada volver a hablar contigo despues de no hacerme caso la otra vez -

\- que querias que hicieras, mentirle a hyun? -

\- pues no tuviste problema en mentirle sobre foster o si? -

\- tu...tu estabas ahi? -

\- claro que si, siempre estado ahi -

\- y por que no me dijiste nada? -

\- por que estaba furioso contigo, pero olvidalo, ahora lo que esta en juego son varias vidas inocentes, solo mira alli a esos niños -

lincoln volteo y pudo ver a un grupo de niños de varias edades, algunos hasta tenian armas, esto hizo sentir mal a lincoln asi que volvio a negociar con la voz

\- ok, es cierto, que vamos a hacer? - dijo el albino

\- facil, nos moveremos en silencio hasta la frontera, tenemos suerte de que por fuera esos camiones parezcan propiedad del norte - dijo la voz

\- si, tiene sentido, ademas si conseguimos uniformes del norte para los conductores, sera mas facil pasar desapercibidos -

\- exacto, me gusta ver que todavia tienes un plan para todo, me voy, ahi viene smith... a y otra cosa -

\- que -

\- vuelve a desobedecreme y te dejare definitivamente, ok? -

\- ok, ok, no hay problema -

\- pues la verdad es que si hay uno - dijo smith llegando a escena

\- oh...he...perdon smith, no te vi, cual es el problema? - dijo lincoln apenado

\- pues son unos 33 refugiados contando a kwan, de los cuales 14 son hombres, 9 son mujeres y 10 son menores de edad, mas nosotros, seriamos 38 en total -

\- si y? -

\- segun mis calculos, el peso de todos, mas la antiguedad del camion y la carga extra necesaria, no tendremos gasolina suficiente para llegar al sur -

\- vaya, no esperaba eso, hasta donde crees que lleguemos? -

\- no mas de 100 kilometros -

\- carajo, esto ya se puso complicado y ni hemos arrancado -

\- que haremos? - pregunto smith algo angustiado

lincoln se distrajo al ver al grupo de niños de antes murmurar algo y reirse, esto le dio una idea

\- ve y termina de empacar todo en los camiones, estoy pensando en algo -

\- y que es? -

\- te lo dire cuando lo tenga todo listo, tu tranquilo -

lincoln se acerco con calma y confianza a los chicos mientras smith se iba con la duda, los chicos dejaron de reir y pusieron expresiones mas serias, tratando de causar rudeza y brutalidad, pero por dentro estaban asustados de los que les podia hacer "muerte blanca" por burlarse de el, lincoln se acerco y con una cálida sonrisa trato de comunicarse

\- que hay niños, como va todo? alguno habla mi idioma? - dijo lincoln haciendo mimica con las manos

no hubo respuesta, solo silencio, que no duro mucho, pues del fondo alguien levanto la mano, todos abrieron camino para dejar ver quien era, era una chica pequeña, de unos 14 años, se veia algo timida, pero al ver a un chico de 15 años salir con ella (parecia ser el lider del grupo), esta respiro con mas calma

\- mucho gusto, soy sun-yi, y el es mi hermano, wei-yi - dijo la chica dandole una mano temblorosa a lincoln

\- mucho gusto, soy el soldado loud, pero podes decirme lincoln - dijo lincoln sonando calmado y alegre

\- tu eres muerte blanca, verdad? - pregunto wei

\- eh...si, eso parece -

\- es todo un honor señor MB, me gusta su trabajo a la hora de matar perros del norte - dijo wei, pasando de serio a alegre en un segundo

\- descanse soldado - dijo lincoln

\- en que le podemos ayudar señor loud? - pregunto sun

\- bueno, pues ahora que lo dicen necesito un mapa de la zona, tienen uno? -

\- claro que si, tome - dijo wei entregandole el mapa a lincoln

lincoln empezo a ojear el mapa buscando un lugar de donde sacar gasolina, habia varios puntos rojos asi que volteo para ver a los chicos

\- estos puntos que son? - pregunto el extrañado albino

\- campamentos norcoreanos, no debemos ir alli - dijo sun

\- pues iremos alli, marston ven - dijo lincoln

\- que pasa? - dijo marston apareciendo en escena

\- nos falta gasolina para poder avanzar hacia el sur, pero alli, atras de esa colina hay un campamento del norte -

\- ooo, ya entiendo, creo que podemos ir alli en ese jeep y volver antes de la hora de partida -

\- genial, avisa a harris y suarez, smith se quedara para vigilar que todo salga bien -

marston hizo un gesto militar rapido y salio volando a buscar a los demas, lincoln enrollo el mapa y volteo para devolverselo a wei, pero lo unico que vio fue a este y a otros niños mas martillar y alistar sus armas, algo que intrigo al soldado americano

\- gracias por su ayuda chicos, nos veremos mas tarde - dijo lincoln tratando de darle el mapa a wei

\- tranquilo señor loud, lo acompañaremos por la gasolina - dijo wei entusiasmado

\- o no, no, no, no, chicos, es algo muy peligroso, ustedes quedense aqui y escuchen a kwan -

\- que me escuchen para que? - dijo kwan apareciendo tras lincoln

\- kwan debemos ir por combustible, pero hay soldados del norte por la zona y ellos insisten en ir - dijo lincoln ansioso

\- wei, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu y tus chicos son muy menores para eso tipo de tareas - dijo kwan con enfado

\- tu a mi no me engañas kwan, tu no eres mi lider, si lo fueras nos sacarias de aqui sin ayuda de los aliados - wei escupia veneno en cada frase

\- se que quieres luchar, pero todavia no estas listo - dijo kwan desesperado

\- entonces cuando lo estare he? ponme un reto, una tarea, lo que sea -

kwan se lo quedo pensando un par de segundo hasta que por fin hablo

\- ya me canse de ti wei, loud, quiero que tu y uno de tus soldados vayan con wei y su grupo por la gasolina, veremos que tan duros son - dijo kwan decidido

\- estas loco? son solo niños kwan - dijo lincoln asombrado

\- si son capaces de disparar un arma no son niños - dijo kwan

los chicos empezaron a saltar de felicidad al oir la traduccion de wei, mientras lincoln era todo lo contrario, aviso al equipo del cambio de plan, el cual se puso igual que el, pero no tenian opcion, kwan era el general hyun del lugar, su palabra es ley, asi que sin poder quejarse, el y suarez subieron al jeep y se dirijeron a la posicion enemiga junto a 5 chicos de 14 y 15 años coreanos fuertemente armados, todos menos sun, que en vez de armas llevaba una camara de fotos algo vieja pero funcional, lincoln no pudo evitar preguntar

\- sun por que llevas esa camara contigo? - pregunto lincoln

\- me gusta llevar como la bitacora de las cosas, esta es la primera vez que lo hago, me emociona - dijo la niña con una sonrisa

\- no llevas arma? ni siquiera una pistola o un cuchillo? - pregunto suarez

\- tengo esta navaja de bolsillo, pero no me metere mucho en el combate, grabare desde un escondite -

\- si, nosotros somos los que nos encargamos de la accion - dijo wei con aires de grandeza

\- tranquilízate wei, es un simple campamento, no creo que halla mucha accion - dijo lincoln

\- oigan y ustedes porque se unieron al ECU? - pregunto suarez con curiosidad

\- no se los demas, pero sun y yo entramos el dia que nuestros padres murieron, casi un año ya - dijo wei con melancolia, mientras sun agachaba la cabeza

\- la vida es dura chicos, pero todavia se tienen el uno al otro, ese es motivo suficiente para seguir luchando - dijo suarez con sinceridad

\- gracias por su comprension señor... - dijo sun desde la parte de atras

\- suarez, dime suarez - dijo suarez dandole una sonrisa de confianza a sun

llegaron hasta la cima de una pequeña colina cerca del campamento, lincoln saco sus binoculares y visualizo el campamento enemigo a la lejania, habian varias carpas, no mas de 4 soldados del norte y lo esencial, dos jeeps estacionados a un lado de las carpas, lincoln trazo un plan en su mente y al tenerlo listo volteo para encarar a su equipo de dudosa calidad

\- wei, quiero que traduzcas a los demas chicos lo que haremos ok? - dijo el albino recibiendo una afirmacion como respuesta - perfecto, wei, tu, tus chicos y yo bajaremos y neutralizaremos a esos soldados, suarez, tu y sun se quedaran aqui, tu para darnos apoyo de francotirador y sun para grabar, seremos sigilosos, no desperdiciaremos balas ni empezaremos un tiroteo innecessario, entendido? -

\- si señor -

\- (coreano) si señor -

lincoln y los jovenes rebeldes se acercaron al campamento adentrándose por la vegetacion, llegaron al lado de una carpa, donde estaba un soldado del norte limpiando su arma, lincoln hizo señas para que los chicos esperaran ahi mientras el se acercaba y apuñalaba por la espalda al desafortunado soldado, hizo señas para que los demas se movieran, uno de los jovenes coreanos se sintio tentado de tomar el fusil del reciente cadáver, era muy brillante y reluciente, se acerco y lo tomo, wei vio esto y susurro algo a su compañero

-(coreano) karo, deja eso donde lo tomaste - dijo wei susurrando

-(coreano) tranquilizate amigo, lo tengo todo bajo.. - karo por accidente jala el gatillo y el disparo suena por todo el lugar - ...control

esto alerto a los demas norcoreanos que rapidamente tomaron cobertura, los rebeldes y lincoln hicieron lo mismo

\- hasta aqui llego el factor sorpresa - dijo suarez mientras veia todo por la mira de su rifle

este disparo a un soldado que trato de atacar a karo, este quedo en shock, pero un golpe en la nuca de parte de wei lo devolvio al juego, el tiroteo siguio hasta que wei vio como otro de sus compañeros, roi, era golpeado por un soldado del norte, este lo solto y le apunto, roi temblaba del miedo, pero wei fue mas rapido y disparo fulminando al norcoreano rapidamente, salio de su cobertura para poder cuidar a su compañero, pero en medio del camino el ultimo soldado del norte lo encaro, wei iba a disparar pero se habia quedado sin balas, el soldado apuntaba a su cabeza, wei solo pudo cubrirse la cara con sus brazos antes de escuchar el disparo, espero un momento y escucho un nuevo disparo, abrio los ojos y vio que no tenia ni un rasguño, se palpo todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de eso, luego levanto la vista y vio a lincoln parado frente a el dandole la espalda, con su arma apuntando en direccion al cadaver del ultimo soldado del norte, con humo saliendo del cañon, este se volteo y revelo su chaleco antibalas con una bala incrustada en el medio, le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantar y le dijo

\- bien hecho wei, el campamento quedo limpio - dijo lincoln

\- que...que? - dijo wei asimilando todo lo que paso

\- ganamos, lo hicimos -

\- lo hicimos?..lo hicimos, lo hicimos - ahora wei emanaba felicidad pura - (coreano) LO HICIMOS - grito a sus compañeros que lo acompañaron victoriosos

\- suarez, tu y sun pueden bajar ya, el area esta limpia - dijo lincoln por radio

suarez bajo junto a sun, y mientras los jóvenes rebeldes celebraban posando victoriosamente frente a la cámara de sun, lincoln y suarez se dispusieron a sacar la gasolina de los jeeps con unas mangueras, donde tenian que succionar de un extremo para que la gasolina saliera

\- puag... maldita, sea, esto es un asco - dijo lincoln escupiendo un poco de gasolina que le llego a la boca

\- sabes... en mexico a esto lo llaman... huachicoleo, fue toda una locura... por ahí en el 19 - dijo suarez algo alegre

\- que bueno es ver que ya no eres tan frió hombre -

\- si, ver a estos niños tan felices me recuerda un poco al hogar, crees que volveremos? -

\- claro que si, saldremos bien librados de esta, confía en mi -

\- eso espero amigo, sigo sin creer que kwan halla dejado que estos chicos vinieran con nosotros -

\- si, tampoco me agrado, pero oye, demostraron poder con el trabajo o no? -

\- tienes razón, espero que nadie en la iglesia este alarmado por esto -

\- tranquilo, lo dudo mucho - dijo lincoln con confianza

* * *

shi estaba roja de ira, la decision de kwan habia sido estupida y muy apresurada, kwan por su parte solo trataba de defenderse del ataque de la molesta mujer, todo frente a los soldados americanos y el pastor yang

\- se puede saber por que tomase esa decisión sin mi consentimiento? - dijo shi con humo en la orejas

\- por Dios shi, ya no son niños de 5 años a los que cuidar, son capaces de cuidarse solos - dijo kwan siendo sostenido por harris para que no atacara a nadie

\- algunos de ellos son hijos de refugiados, sabes lo que se siente que tu hijo este en zona de guerra? -

\- mira shi, los chicos no son ningunos tontos, ademas estan con dos de los mejores soldados del general hyun -

\- no me importa, solo quiero que vuelvan sanos y salvos -

\- ese es tu problema, nunca les sueltas la correa, por eso wei siempre me molestaba en querer ayudar, por que tu no se lo permitías -

shi levanto su puño, ya lo iba a soltar sobre kwan cuando escucho un alarido afuera, todos salieron de la ultima carpa que todavia no era desmantelada y vieron boquiabiertos como todos los refugiados rodeaban a los jovenes rebeldes, que bajaban triunfantes del jeep junto a los americanos, cargaban con orgullo unos bidones llenos de gasolina, ni shi ni kwan lo podian creer, el resto de refugiados aplaudieron su trabajo mientras se acercaban victoriosos a los lideres del lugar, pero shi se adelanto a ellos

\- (coreano) karo, estas bien, no te lastimaron? - dijo shi revisando lo de arriba a abajo

\- (coreano) si hermana, no paso nada, triunfamos - dijo karo con una felicidad tranquilizante

\- (coreano) gracias Dios - shi abrazo a su hermanito y se levanto para encarar a sun

\- mira shi, aqui esta la bitácora - dijo sun dandole la camara a shi

\- gracias sun, la revisare mas tarde, y gracias loud, por lo que veo todo salio segun lo planeado -

\- no es nada shi, ahora si, creo que podemos terminar de empacar - dijo el albino

\- me parece bien - dijo shi

por su parte wei estaba encima de kwan molestandolo

\- (coreano) ves, que te dije, soy el mejor - dijo wei vacilante

\- (coreano) no mejor que yo - dijo kwan

\- (coreano) como estas tan seguro anciano? -

\- (coreano) por que yo ya me acosté con una mujer, tu con cuantas? - wei no respondio nada - eso crei

kwan se fue dejando a un avergonzado wei ahi parado


	17. un ligero desvió

**15 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

los soldados junto a los rebeldes y los refugiados iban rumbo a la frontera, tardarían unos 10 días si seguían a ese paso, pero no era problema, todo estaba friamente calculado para llegar lo mas rapido posible a destino, lincoln estaba de copiloto junto a shi, quien conducia uno de los camiones que transportaba a los refugiados, todo estaba silencioso hasta que shi hablo

\- asi que... loud, gracias por tu ayuda con lo del combustible - dijo shi friamente

\- no hay de que, tuve que hacer lo que tenia que hacer - dijo lincoln sin animos

\- pasa algo? -

\- siento mucha presion encima en este momento, es todo, nada importante -

\- si, asi es, a diario me siento estresada, pero debo de mantenerme fuerte para lograr mi mision -

\- tienes razon, saber que la vida de tantas personas estan bajo tu cuidado es... intenso -

\- ni que lo digas... oye... vi lo de wei durante la redada por la gasolina, gracias -

\- que cosa de wei? -

\- vi la bitacora de sun, te pusiste como escudo humano para salvar a wei, eso si fue heroico -

\- o eso, si, no podria imaginarme lo que habría echo sun si algo hubiese pasado -

\- si, el y sun son muy especiales, desde que llegaron a la iglesia se han mantenido juntos, son uña y carne -

\- y tu como llegaste a la iglesia shi? tu y tu hermano? - pregunto lincoln esceptico

\- vaya, fue hace tiempo, casi cuando comenzo la guerra, yo estaba... con karo y... - shi dejo de hablar y se concentro en el camino

\- entiendo - dijo lincoln acabando la charla

mientras una charla acababa, otra empezaba, solo que esta vez en el subconsciente del americano

\- la vida es dura no? - dijo su voz interna

\- si, bastante, oye, crei que aparecerías cuando kwan dijo lo de mandar a los chicos a esa mision - dijo lincoln con calma

\- si pero no fue tu culpa, debo aceptar que no siempre podemos elegir que acciones tomar, solo obedecer ordenes, ademas, hiciste bien con ese chico -

\- es cierto, lo creas o no, crei haber visto a una de mis hermanas ahi en vez de el -

\- lo se, recuerda que estoy en tu cabeza, se todo lo que piensas y veo y escucho todo lo que haces -

\- ok, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos a la frontera en 10 dias, nada mal eh? -

\- exacto, por ahora estate atento a todo movimiento sospechoso -

\- a la orden - dijo lincoln con decision

\- con quien hablas? - pregunto shi algo asustada

\- eh... no.. nada.. solo.. ya sabes, pensando en voz alta - tartamudeo lincoln

\- mmmm, oook, si tu lo dices -

\- pasa algo, por que nos detuvimos - pregunto lincoln viendo que el camion ya no andaba

\- se nos pincho un neumatico, debemos bajar para que lo puedan arreglar -

ambos bajaron de la cabina y vieron como todos los demas bajaban igual, aprovecharon para estirar las piernas y descansar, lincoln busco un radio que lo pudiera comunicar con hyun, casi no la pudo encontrar, pero el pastor yang le dio su radio personal y sin perder tiempo, puso la frecuencia del general surcoreano

\- hola, general hyun? lincoln loud reportandose señor - dijo lincoln con firmeza

\- descanse soldado loud, digame, como va todo por alla? - dijo hyun con calma

\- todo va segun lo planeado señor, llegaremos dentro de 10 dias a las 0700 horas a la frontera sin inconvenientes -

\- excelente, estan cerca de banguk? -

\- si esta por aqui cerca, por que pregunta señor? -

\- deben estar atentos, eh oído que hay varios soldados del norte operando en esa aldea -

\- ok general, lo tendre en cuenta, gracias -

\- a ti loud, estamos en contacto, cambio y fuera - dijo hyun abandonando la situacion

lincoln colgo y le devolvio el radio al pastor yang, vio por un momento la escena frente a el, en un pequeño valle al lado de la carretera, los mas jovenes rebeldes, junto a marston y suarez, jugaban futbol soccer, con un balon que era la unica distraccion de los refugiados durante su tiempo libre, eso le daba algo de paz al albino, no se percato de que a su lado estaba sun grabando la escena con su camara

\- esto te da cierta tranquilidad, no cree señor loud?- pregunto sun sonriente

\- si, la verdad es que si sun, estas grabando otra bitacora? - pregunto lincoln

\- o no, es solo que a mi mama le gustaba grabar los momentos felices de nuestra vida, decia que era una manera de hacer que duraran para siempre -

\- pues tenia razon, es una forma de hacer que nunca olvides la emocion del momento -

\- señor loud? es cierto que usted es hermano de luna loud? - pregunto sun con esperanza en los ojos

\- si, como la conoces? - pregunto lincoln algo confundido

\- o por DIOS, ES ENSERIO? - sun chillaba de alegria

\- haz escuchado su musica? -

\- claro que si, un dia unos vendedores de armas vinieron a la iglesia a negociar, uno llevaba un reproductor de musica lleno de musica de luna loud, lo tome "prestado" y empece a escuchar y todo lo que dice... guau, ella es simplemente la mejor, me quede con ese reproductor desde entonces - dijo sun mostrando el aparato

\- sun te prometo que si algun dia esta guerra termina, te presentare a mi hermana en persona -

\- señor loud, eso seria mi mayor sueño echo realidad, es genial -

\- oye L, necesito cambio, no puedo correr mas - dijo marston respirando hondo mientras salia del "campo" de juego

\- amigo estoy seguro de que no podemos jugar, deberiamos vigilar el perimetro - dijo lincoln

\- vamos señor loud, seria agradable que apareciera en el video - dijo sun

\- mmmm, ok, pero solo un par de minutos - dijo lincoln quitándose el chaleco antibalas y su arma de encima

lincoln choco palmas con marston autorizando el cambio, lincoln entro al campo y vio que su equipo estaba conformado por wei y dos chicos rebeldes mas, todos llevaban puesta una camiseta encima, el equipo rival estaba conformado por suarez, karo y otro dos jovenes rebeldes, ellos no tenian camiseta puesta, el juego iba 2-2, lincoln se posiciono adelante junto a wei, este le paso el balon y el albino corrio en direccion a la porteria rival, karo se paro delante de el para detenerlo, pero lincoln la devolvio rapidamente a wei que estaba en el otro extremo del campo, este recibio el balon y avanzo acompañado por uno de sus compañeros rebeldes, se iban pasando el balon el uno al otro, pero suarez aparecio de la nada y con una barredora logro quitarles el balon a los jovenes coreanos, este se levanto y corrio hacia la porteria rival, que estaba totalmente despejada, solo estaba el arquero, el chico mas pequeño del lugar, suarez dio una patada fuerte, el balon volo con brusquedad hacia el portero, que se lanzo y en el aire logro detener el furioso balon, se levanto y mostro orgulloso el balon entre sus manos, todos sus compañeros de equipo lo victoriaron y acto seguido lanzo el balon a wei, que de un cabezazo se la dio a lincoln, el cual de una patada de volea logro meter el balon en la porteria rival, dejando un resultado de 3-2, todo su equipo se abalanzo sobre el mientras gritaban de alegria

\- BIEN, SI ASI SE HACE - grito sun de alegria mientras sostenia su camara con alegria

\- LOUD, VEN - grito kwan desde atras de la joven chica coreana

\- jugaremos mas tarde chicos, marston, cambio - dijo lincoln mientras salia del campo y se ponia nuevamente su chaleco

\- ven, te necesitamos para resolver una incógnita - dijo kwan entrando a la cabina de uno de los camiones, seguido por lincoln

\- mas vale que sea una buena razon hombre, estaba dandolo todo en la cancha - dijo lincoln alegremente

\- queremos una tercera opinion acerca de nuestra ruta actual loud - dijo shi quien estaba dentro del vehículo

\- cual ruta?, ya la teníamos establecida o no? - dijo lincoln

\- si pero kwan asegura que ir por acá nos hara llegar mas rapido a la frontera - dijo shi señalando un gran circulo rojo en el mapa

\- BANGUK? ese lugar no es controlado por el norte? - dijo lincoln asombrado

\- eso mismo le digo yo pero no me hace caso - dijo shi furiosa

\- miren, escuchen los dos, pasar por aqui nos ahorraria un dia entero de viaje, no tendriamos que rodear la colina, sino pasar en medio de ella - dijo kwan en su defensa

\- eso seria un suicidio kwan, nos arriesgamos demasiado con esto, es mejor seguir la ruta que tenemos - dijo shi

\- debemos llegar lo mas rapido al sur shi, por el bien de todos - dijo kwan

\- escucha kwan, tenemos todo listo para llegar al sur, hay buen combustible y comida suficiente, no es necesario tomar ese riesgo - dijo lincoln

\- pues yo creo que... - AHHHHH - kwan cayo al oir un grito estremecedor

los tres salieron de la cabina solo para ver la llegada de un par de jeeps norcoreanos con soldados hasta el tope, todos armados y listos para disparar, todo soldado y refugiado que tuviera un arma se puso en posicion, mientras los demas se escondieron dentro y abajo de los camiones, los soldados del norte bajaron con fiereza y rapidez de sus vehiculos y empezaron el tiroteo, los soldados y aliados defendian su posicion lo mejor posible, pero los norcoreanos no planeaban rendirse, lograron darle a un rebelde y herir a unos pocos mas, pero kwan lanzo una granada que hizo volar por los aires uno de los jeeps enemigos, un soldado del norte disparo contra el jeep que llevaba la gasolina para el viaje, ese jeep era una bomba gigantesca, que exploto dejando aturdido a medio mundo, pero eso no impidio que los aliados dejaran de disparar, solo los enfurecio mas, harris acabo con un par de norcoreanos y suarez logro darle un tiro entre las cejas a otro enemigo, los pocos que quedaron de pie huyeron como podian, pero fueron rematados salvajemente y sin piedad por los rebeldes

los refugiados salieron de sus escondites, una mujer corrio al cadaver del rebelde caido y lloro sin consuelo, otras personas trataron de calmarla mientras otros envolvian el cuerpo en una manta grande, los heridos fueron con lo mas parecido a un medico que habia en el lugar, un rebelde con unas pinzas y vendajes, kwan, shi y lincoln veian lo que quedo del convoy, no hubo muchas perdidas, excepto por el jeep con la gasolina extra

\- ahora no tenemos gasolina suficiente para llegar a la frontera - dijo lincoln

\- claro que tenemos - interrumpio kwan

\- seguro? en donde? - dijo shi desafiante

\- en banguk - dijo kwan señalando el lugar en el mapa

\- ya hablamos de esto carajo, NO - opuso shi

\- mira shi, ahora solo tenemos combustible para otros dos dias como mucho, lo suficiente para llegar a banguk y recargar - dijo kwan

\- y los heridos que eh? y rui? su cadaver apestara mañana por la mañana - dijo shi

\- lo enterraremos en banguk, ademas debe haber medicamentos en el lugar -

\- no lo se, tu que dices loud? - pregunto shi confundida

\- pues kwan tiene razon, ahora debemos conseguir mas gasolina y banguk es el unico lugar al que podemos ir - dijo lincoln

\- pues queda claro, partiremos a banguk - dijo kwan saliendo de escena

shi fue a ver a los heridos y lincoln se reunio con su peloton, al parecer todos estaban bien

\- me alegra ver que seguimos todos vivos - dijo el albino

\- si, pero por poco y no lo cuento - dijo smith mostrando una cortada sangrienta en su hombro izquierdo

\- ok, escuchen, abra un ligero cambio en la ruta - dijo lincoln

\- que tipo de cambio? - pregunto harris

\- como ven ya no hay suficiente gasolina como para llegar a la frontera, asi que tendremos que conseguirla de banguk - dijo lincoln

\- pues tienes un buen punto, ahora debemos conseguir gasolina si queremos salir vivos de aqui - dijo suarez

\- bien, estaremos atentos al mas minimo cambio que alla, entendido? - pregunto lincoln

\- señor si señor - dijeron todos al unisono

cada soldado tomo su propio camino y accion, todos excepto lincoln, que se quedo en su lugar, viendo como levantaban el cadaver del pobre rui, muchos refugiados lloraban, el pastor yang hacia una pequeña oracion al cuerpo del fallecido mientras era subido a la parte trasera de uno de los camiones, se merecia como minimo un funeral decente, al menos eso por dar su vida a cambio de un ideal como lo era la libertad

\- tenemos que salir vivos de aqui, o morir en el intento - dijo lincoln para si

\- no sera necesario morir, pero créeme, saldremos de una forma u otra - dijo la voz dentro de si

\- confio en ti, tu confias en mi? -

\- no tengo opcion, o si? -

\- exacto - lincoln esbozo una siniestra, pero carismática sonrisa en su rostro


	18. ángel de la guarda

**17 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

poco a poco el convoy rebelde, lleno de refugiados del norte, estaba entrando a la aldea de banguk, el lugar parecia salido de una pelicula de terror, habia mucha niebla y parecía estar abandonado desde hacia siglos, pero este no era momento para asustarse ni nada de eso, dentro de un garage dejaron las camionetas y jeeps, los rebeldes armados y americanos bajaron y repasaron por ultima vez el plan

\- ok, estamos en el oriente del pueblo, kwan, tu y tus hombres rastrearan el sur de la aldea en busca de medicinas, gasolina, comida, todo, entiendes? - dijo shi

\- si señora - respondio kwan

\- y tu loud, iras con tu peloton a revisar el norte, todo lo que sirva lo traen ok? -

\- entendido - respondio lincoln

\- shi, podemos ir con loud? podemos serle de ayuda - dijo wei junto a su equipo

\- no wei, tu y los muchachos se quedaran conmigo a proteger los camiones - dijo shi

\- (coreano) porque? hemos demostrado ser capaces de manejar esta situacion, ademas, esos 5 no podran solos - dijo wei con algo de enfado

\- (coreano) por que estoy al mando, asi que haras lo que te digo - se defendio shi

wei no respondio nada y se digno a desaparecer de la conversación, mientras tanto lincoln, kwan y los demas soldados armados subieron a los jeeps y se dirigieron rumbo a sus respectivas ubicaciones

\- (coreano) buena suerte y Dios los bendiga hermanos mios - dijo el pastor yang con su caracteristica sonrisa, mientras alistaba el funeral de rui

los soldados devolvieron el saludo y partieron, los americanos fueron directo al norte, todo se veia grisaseo y sin vida, ninguno de los soldados abordo del vehiculo decia ni una sola palabra, necesitaban seriedad y cautela, una cautela que se rompio al pasar por encima de un bache en la carretera, que hizo que unas voces salieran de la cajuela del jeep, esto asusto y a la vez extraño a los americanos, que frenaron rapidamente y bajaron todos apuntando a la cajuela mientras marston la abria, cuando se abrio por completo se pudo ver a 3 jovenes coreanos, dos armados y una con una camara colgando de su cuello, eran wei, karo y sun, los soldados ayudaron a los chicos a salir del maletero solo para darles el regaño de sus vidas

\- POR QUE CARAJOS ESTAN AQUI? SHI NOS ASESINARA CUANDO SE DE CUENTA - grito lincoln con enfado

\- tranquilo señor loud... -

\- no me pidas que me tranquilice wei, esta decision es estupida y peligrosa, lo saben -

\- mire, nos necesita, somos su apoyo, ademas, roi y otros dos de mis compañeros estan con kwan - dijo wei con arrogancia

\- ahora que hacemos? - dijo lincoln volteando para ver a su peloton

\- pues... estamos mas cerca del objetivo que de shi, asi que... - dijo harris

\- el tiene razon hombre, ademas, ya han demostrado poder con esto - dijo suarez

\- ok... ok, adelante, vendrán con nosotros -

todos volvieron a subir al jeep y arrancaron a su objetivo, lincoln empezo a discutir consigo mismo

\- esto es estúpido, no puedo creer que lo dejaras pasar - dijo la voz dentro de lincoln

\- no tuve opcion, ademas suarez tiene razon, ellos ya han demostrado poder con todo esto - se defendio el albino

\- ojala asi sea, porque sino estaremos en serios problemas -

\- ya estamos en un gran problema -

\- exacto, quieres otro mas?, escucha, solo mantengamoslos alejados de la acción y todo saldra bien, entiendes?

\- si, si entiendo -

\- que entiende señor loud? - pregunto sun al ver al americano hablar solo

\- oh... ya entendi un chiste que me conto mi hermana la ultima vez que la vi - disimulo lincoln con una sonrisa

\- pues prepárese, ya llegamos - dijo sun señalando un almacen gastado y grande

aparcaron el jeep tras unos contenedores, parecia ser que el lugar guardaba provisiones en caso de guerra, pero no para la poblacion, sino para los soldados, no se veia a nadie cerca de la entrada asi que los soldados decidieron preparar su estrategia

\- ok, procederemos asi, harris, smith y karo irán por la derecha del almacen y robaran todo lo que puedan en el primer piso, mientras tanto marston, wei y yo accederemos por la izquierda, y saquearemos todo lo que halla en la segunda planta del lugar, suarez, tu y sun subiran a esa torre de agua y nos daran proteccion, entendido? -

\- señor, si señor - dijeron todos menos karo, que no entendio nada, pero luego de una breve explicacion de wei todo le quedo claro

sin perder tiempo, todos cumplieron con su papel y se separaron en los señalados grupos, el grupo de harris entro primero por una puerta mal cerrada en la derecha del lugar, habia un par de soldados contando las cajas y anotando cosas en una libreta, parecia una cuenta de inventario, unos segundos despues, por una ojalata vieja y oxidada al costado izquierdo del lugar, entro lincoln y su compañia, este dio señales a harris de que eliminara a los soldados de manera silenciosa, harris asintió al albino y volteo para volver a asentir pero esta vez a smith, ambos se prepararon, sacaron sus cuchillos y a la misma vez atacaron a los norcoreanos, que solo pudieron dar un ultimo suspiro de dolor antes de caer inertes en el suelo junto a su libreta cubierta de sangre, el grupo de lincoln aprovecho esto para avanzar al segundo piso, con cuidado de no alertar a los demas soldados en el primer piso, que estaban mas atras del almacen, ya en la segunda planta, marston elimino a un enemigo que estaba dandole la espalda, abajo smith hacia lo mismo, solo que este necesito ayuda de karo, el cual silbo para llamar la atencion del soldado del norte y dejarlo en posicion para que smith lo eliminara sin problemas, arriba solo quedaba un enemigo, lincoln llamo por el intercomunicador a suarez

\- suarez, me copias? - pregunto el albino

\- fuerte y claro - respondio el francotirador

\- ves al norcoreano al otro lado de la sala? necesito que lo elimines -

\- entendido, cambio y fuera -

suarez tan pronto colgo, disparo una bala que mancho de rojo sangre el mapa que tanto veía ese soldado tan infortunado, ya abajo harris arrastraba al desarmado y golpeado soldado norcoreano que quedaba de pie en el lugar, lo tiro al piso y le puso su arma en la cara, este norcoreano en vez de pedir piedad o arrepentimiento, escupió a harris y este con mucho gusto jalo del gatillo, lincoln y los demas bajaron preparados por si es que fueron descubiertos, pero bajaron sus armas al ver de que se trataba

\- muy bien, empecemos a traer todo lo necesario, busquen lo necesario y traiganlo aqui al centro, para contarlo y alistarlo - dijo lincoln con autoridad, obedecido al instante

\- suarez, tu y la chica ya pueden bajar, buen trabajo - dijo marston por el intercomunicador

\- enseguida - respondio suarez

\- gracias a Dios todo salio bien, no cree señor suarez? - pregunto sun mientras revisaba su camara

\- si, menos mal todo esta saliendo segun lo planeado señorita sun - dijo suarez acariciando la cabeza de la chica coreana

\- me gustan estas fotos, eh mejorado desde que comence a usar la camara hace un año -

\- si, esa de tu hermano y loud uno al lado del otro esta... -

\- pasa algo señor... - sun callo al igual que suarez

ambos veian como un tipo, al parecer civil, saqueaba el jeep, parecia no haber visto a suarez ni a sun pues les estaba dando la espalda, suarez aprovecho y se acerco sin intencion de matarlo, sino de espantarlo, el ladron se volteo con una bolsa llena de municion y algo de dinero, pero este la dejo caer al chocar contra el pecho del soldado americano, que estaba parado firmemente ante el tipo, este veia desde el suelo con algo de temor la figura de suarez, no era musculoso, pero era alto y su mirada daba miedo, pero esto no impidio que el ladron tratara de defenderse, en un ataque de nervios, este se levanto y logro quitarle la pistola de la bandolera a suarez, este trato de recuperarla pero el ladron empezo a disparar, suarez tomo la pistola por el otro extremo y logro desviar los tiros hacia el aire, todo esto mientras sun veia asustada escondida tras el mismo jeep

las balas se acabaron, asi que el ladron le tiro en la cara la pistola a suarez, este la esquivo, pero al volver a ver al tipo vio como este lo tacleaba y le ponia un cuchillo en la garganta, suarez trataba de alejar el arma de su yugular pero el ladron daba batalla, suarez penso para si "¿donde estan los demas, no escucharon los tiros?"

 **dentro del almacen**

 _" y mas miedo que ellos dos,_

 _me daba el propio ser humano_

 _y yo ya no esperaba a nadie_

 _y, entre las risas del aquelarre..."_

\- guau, ya entiendo por que a sun le gusta tanto la musica de su hermana señor loud - dijo wei mientras escuchaba la cancion en la radio a todo volumen

\- si, esa es una de sus mejores letras, nada mal eh - dijo lincoln mientras movia kilos de comida

\- si, que suerte encontrar esta radio funcional aqui - dijo harris moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo

\- oigan no escucharon algo raro, como un balazo? - pregunto harris

\- nooo, estas estresado amigo, ya empiezas a escuchar cosas - dijo marston burlonamente

 **afuera del almacen**

cada vez el cuchillo estaba mas cerca de rebanar el cuello de suarez de un extremo a otro, se le acababan las fuerzas en los brazos, ya no podia mas, el ladron levanto el cuchillo y lo dejo caer violentamente sobre la garganta de suarez, la sangre empezo a salir a borbotones, mientras el tipo gritaba de dolor y se retorcia del ardor, suarez se asusto al ver como el ladron se le quitaba de encima con un cuchillo clavado en la nuca, este habia soltado su cuchillo antes de poder clavarlo en suarez, este ultimo respiro aliviado y empezo a palparse todo el cuerpo en busca de cortes, pero no habia nada, este se sintio feliz, estaba salvado, lo habian salvado, pero ¿quien?

suarez no se habia dado cuenta, pero a sus pies, en cuclillas y temblorosa, se encontraba sun, que tenia su mano izquierda manchada con sangre del difunto ladron, salian lagrimas de sus ojos y habia un creciente temor en su cara, suarez se levanto y se puso a su altura, la reviso de que no tuviera heridas, mientras tanto sun dijo en un susurro casi sordo

\- esta...esta... mu..muerto? - dijo sun mientras hundia su mirada en el pecho de suarez que le dio un abrazo para calmarla

\- si sun, lo esta, ya lo esta - dijo suarez pausadamente y con calma

el resto del equipo salio con las provisiones y vieron la escena, no hicieron preguntas, pues todo estaba muy claro, subieron al jeep, durante el viaje de trayecto de regreso todo fue silencio, wei abraza a su hermana, que limpiaba su navaja de la sangre de aquel intruso, suarez miraba de reojo a los chicos, no podia creer lo que sun hizo por el, se sintio afortunado de tener a sun en el momento, pero al recordar como afecto a la chica, este se puso mas triste, ya al llegar de nuevo a los camiones vieron como shi y kwan peleaban, mientras en el jeep de kwan habian una manta que escondia un cuerpo, shi se acerco al jeep de los americanos y le dio una fuerte cachetada a wei

\- (coreano) estoy segura que todo esto fue idea tuya verdad? - dijo shi con lagrimas en los ojos

\- (coreano) que te pasa shi? si, fue mi idea y que? - dijo wei con rabia

\- (coreano) pues te felicito, mira lo que tus ideas causaron - shi señalo el cadaver sobre el jeep

wei y karo se acercaron lentamente, poco a poco wei levantaba la sabana, solo para ver como su amigo se encontraba ahi, tieso y con un disparo entre las cejas

\- ROOOOOY! -grito wei entre lagrimas y dolor

\- (coreano) primero rui y ahora su hermanito, o Dios, hasta cuando nos tendras a prueba? - dijo el pastor yang mirando hacia el cielo

\- (coreano) alisten otra tumba, por que hoy abra un doble funeral - dijo kwan a sus hombres siendo obedecido de inmediato

 **al otro dia**

en medio del cementerio de la aldea, todos los refugiados, rebeldes y soldados, despedian a dos hermanos que cayeron victimas de la guerra, entre lagrimas y gritos, el pastor yang logro dar una ultima oracion al cielo, cuando las tumbas se llenaron de tierra, todos volvian a los camiones, no podian darse el lujo de parar ahora, sino se movian terminarian como rui y roi, suarez se acerco a sun y trato de entablar una rapida conversacion con ella

\- señorita sun, solo quiero.. agradecerle por lo del otro dia - dijo suarez

\- no es nada señor suarez, solo espero que sea la primera y ultima vez que hago eso - dijo sun algo mas animada que el dia anterior

\- asi sera señorita, lo juro, muchas gracias sun -

la pequeña esboso una sonrisa sincera y volvio al lado de su hermano, que trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas, pero sabia que era algo inutil, ahora debia concentrarse en el bien de el y su hermana


	19. riesgos calculados

**19 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

desde el funeral de los hermanos rui y roi, todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro para los soldados, kwan y shi seguian peleandose el liderazgo y las acciones a tomar, el pastor yang trataba de mantener positivista en una situacion en la que era imposible, la comida empezaba a escasear y varios rebeldes y refugiados estaban muy heridos, solo faltaban 6 dias para llegar al sur, pero parecian siglos, cada segundo podia salir algo mal, lincoln noto el ambiente tenso, asi que trato de colocar la radio para relajarse

\- y en noticias del exterior, la escritora rita loud a sacado su mas reciente libro, "el hijo prodigo" promete ser un exito, pues en su primera semana a vendido 100 mil copias, segun ella se inspiro en su hijo, que ahora se encuentra sirviendo aqui en corea, y hablando de los loud, aqui va lo mas nuevo de luna loud... -

lincoln rapidamente apago la radio, no soportaba escuchar el nombre de su familia, era como si le dieran golpes en la cara cada vez que los escuchaba, le dolia saber que cometio el error mas grande de todos, pero no podia ser debil, no ahora que estaba en medio de una guerra que no perdona, tenia que ser fuerte si queria ver una vez mas a su familia

pararon en medio de un valle, para poder comer, reponer gasolina, inventario y volver a arrancar, lincoln llamo a hartman y le informo sobre sus progresos

\- hola, hartman? soldado loud reportándose - dijo lincoln

\- descanse soldado, digame, como van las cosas? - pregunto hartman

\- regulares, hemos perdido a 2 soldados rebeldes y tenemos varios heridos, pues hemos sido emboscados varias veces -

\- ya veo, y todavia faltan 6 dias para que lleguen, siga firme soldado -

\- señor, sinceramente no creo que podamos llegar hasta el sur en las condiciones que estamos, necesitamos apoyo y ayuda -

\- escucha loud, todo esto terminara muy pronto, por eso todos estan ocupados, no hay nadie disponible para asistirte -

\- nos piensa dejar a la deriba, se le olvida por que estamos aqui en primer lugar? - contesto lincoln furioso

\- si, kwan, lo necesitamos vivo para que asi los rebeldes nos ayuden en el ataque a kei-xo -

\- y nosotros que eh? no importa si morimos o no? -

\- aveces hay que tomar riesgos para un bien mayor, usted entiende, verdad loud? -

\- no señor, no entiendo, soldado loud se retira, cambio y fuera -

lincoln estuvo apunto de destruir la radio lanzandola al suelo, pero recordo que esa era la unica que habia en todo el lugar, su voz se lo recordo, y tambien queria recordarle algo mas

\- oye, oye, calmate, no arruines nuestra unica conexion con el otro lado - dijo la voz

\- es que como es posible que nuestras vidas no valgan nada, solo un riesgo, ese hijo de puta - dijo lincoln

\- pues se equivoco, si tenemos un ultimo as bajo la manga -

\- si, cual? -

\- recuerdas que hyun te debe un favor? - dijo la voz con algo de arrogancia

\- espera, tienes razon - lincoln iba a tomar el radio que habia dejado a su lado pero vio que ya no estaba ahi

sun lo tenia en las manos, la chica se veia muy alegre, parecia haber superado rapidamente su problema en el almacen

\- disculpe señor loud, pero necesitamos que nos ayude a repartir la comida - dijo la chica tomando a lincoln del brazo

\- claro enseguida solo dejame hacer una llamada - dijo lincoln tratando de tomar la radio, pero era inutil

\- o vamos señor loud, solo unos minutos y despues podra volver a lo suyo - dijo sun sin problemas

sun arrastro a lincoln al lado de marston y harris, que estaban al lado de una olla gigante con platos y cucharas, lincoln estaba a cargo de servir el arroz mientras sus compañeros se los daban a los demas, se puso en su posicion y empezo a servir, al principio le molesto, pero al ver como esa poca comida alegraba a los demas, le hacia sentir paz y tranquilidad, harris no era lo mismo

\- no me enliste para servir comida - dijo harris algo rabioso

\- vamos no estan malo, al menos todavia hay comida - dijo marston

\- es cierto, pero no creo que alcance hasta la llegada a la frontera - reafirmo harris

\- la situacion es dificil, pero lo lograremos - dijo lincoln con una sonrisa en la cara

\- como exactamente? - dijo marston

\- tranquilos, creo que tengo la solucion - dijo lincoln

\- y cual es? - pregunto harris

lincoln hizo señas para que se le acercaran, les susurro algo al oido y en un par de segundos ambos soldados empezaron a reir y festejar, era un plan simple pero sin fallas, siguieron sirviendo comida, mientras sun fotografiaba ese momento

* * *

 **en algun lugar del norte**

el general min caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, escuchando los disparos, gritos y llantos que lo rodeaban, eso le daba paz, se enorgullecia de ser uno de los mejores soldados del regimen de kim jong-un, pero habia algo que amenazaba con esa paz, o mejor dicho alguien, un americano de pelo blanco, o muerte blanca para los soldados del norte, disipo rapidamente ese pensamiento y nombre de su mente, no queria arruinar su dia perfecto, pero el destino tenia otros planes para el, gun-shi, su mano derecha, aparecio corriendo por la otra puerta del pasillo, se veia ansioso

\- (coreano) general, le tengo buenas noticias - dijo gun-shi

\- (coreano) espero que asi sea, por que sino te dare de comer a los perros - dijo min amenazante , algo que asusto bastante a gun

\- (coreano) ehh... si.. claro, recuerda, el robo del almacen de banguk? y lo que le paso al convoy 55? ya sabemos quienes fueron -

\- (coreano) quien? -

\- (coreano) muerte blan... - gun-shi no pudo terminar la frase, pues min lo empezo a ahorcar con todas sus fuerzas

\- (coreano) que hace en el norte y por que no lo han capturado? - dijo min en un tono sombrio y macabro

\- (coreano) es...esta... trans...ladando, refugiados al sur - decia gun con el poco aire que le quedaba

min solto a gun de su agarre y siguio con su caminata, gun quedo sorprendido, esperaba que min se alegrara por esto, pero no hizo nada, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta dijo unas ultimas palabras a su secuaz

\- (coreano) localizo y tráiganlo aqui, pero vivo, si alguien va a matar a esa rata sere yo - dijo min cerrando la puerta

gun-shi se levanto del suelo y corrio en la otra direccion, habia dejado escapar a ese americano una vez, pero no lo haria otra vez, ademas, no tenia mas opcion, reunio a un convoy y se dirigio en direccion a la caravana rebelde

durante el camino, gun no sabia exactamente el paradero de los refugiados, pero al parecer sus soldados si

\- (coreano) donde dices que se encuentran esos perros? - pregunto gun al conductor del jeep en el que hiba

\- (coreano) segun un reporte de uno de nuestros helicopteros, la vieron por ultima vez en la carretera xak, hace unas 2 horas, no han de ir muy lejos - respondio el chofer

\- (coreano) excelente, pisa a fondo, no se nos pueden escapar - dijo gun con severidad, siendo obedecido en el acto

media hora despues llegaron a la carretera xak, pero ya no habia rastros de la caravana, gun empezo a maldecir, sus soldados tampoco se alegraron mucho por lo ocurrido, pero un reporte del helicoptero les dio nuevas esperanzas

\- (coreano) gun-shi, te puedo ver desde aqui, sigan adelante, la caravana esta a solo unos metros al sur - dijo el piloto del helicoptero

\- (coreano) excelente, siguelos y no los pierdas de vista - ordeno gun

\- (coreano) si señor... - del otro lado de la comunicacion se escucho un fuerte estruendo, seguido de interferencia

\- (coreano) sigue ahi soldado? - pregunto gun algo confundido

* * *

la caravana habia vuelto a partir, hace solo 5 minutos acababan de arrancar, lincoln esta vez iba en la parte trasera de uno de los camiones junto a kwan, hablaban sobre el plan del albino, que incluia a hyun y una manera mas rapida de llegar al sur, si todo salia segun lo acordado estarian en el sur en 4 dias, tal vez no era mucha diferencia de tiempo, pero cualquier segundo fuera del norte era una bendicion

\- entonces dentro de 4 dias debemos llegar a este punto? - pregunto hyun viendo el mapa

\- asi es, una vez halla, hyun y sus hombres nos sacaran a todos por medio de helicopteros, ya hable con el y me dio su visto bueno - respondio lincoln

\- podria funcionar... - kwan callo al ver el helicoptero que los seguia

\- que pasa? - pregunto lincoln

\- ese helicoptero, es del ejercito del norte, nos viene siguiendo hace rato -

\- que hacemos? -

\- tranquilo, tengo la solucion -

kwan se estiro un poco y del interior del camion saco un lanza cohetes cargado, se puso en posicion, apunto y disparo dando de lleno en el objetivo, el cual se volvio una bola de fuego que caia en picada al bosque

kwan volvio a sentarse junto a lincoln, el cual estaba asombrado de la sencillez con la que kwan derribo el helicoptero enemigo, no le dio muchas vueltas y siguieron arreglando los detalles del encuentro con hyun, siguieron en esa paz y tranquilidad por un momento hasta que vieron como un convoy enemigo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, lincoln vio como estos pasaron por los lados de los camiones hasta adelantarlos, frenando en seco para tapar la calle y no permitir que la caravana siguiera adelante, como siempre, solo bajaron de las caravanas aquellos que portaban armas, el resto, niños, mujeres y ancianos, se quedaron adentro de los camiones temblando de miedo

\- (coreano) no salgan de los camiones - ordeno shi a los que estaban dentro de estos

\- (coreano) no disparen - le dijo gun a sus soldados

por un momento hubo otro silencio tenso que asustaba a todos los presentes, que solo se apuntaban el uno al otro, esperando que alguien empezara a disparar, pero no paso, en cierto momento, gun bajo del jeep y miro directamente a lincoln, el cual lo reconocio rapidamente, era el espia que le dio el dato del escondite de jackson, que hacia ahi? no estaba muerto por traicion? penso lincoln para si

\- (coreano) tiren sus armas al suelo y les perdonaremos la vida - dijo gun

\- (coreano) preferimos morir antes que hacer eso - respondio kwan

\- (coreano) cuidado con lo que piden, se puede hacer realidad - dijo gun mientras martillaba su arma

\- (coreano) y que haran si lo hacemos eh? mandarnos al palacio de la muerte? - pregunto shi con rabia

\- (coreano) exactamente, pues todos ustedes son ahora mismo traidores al lider, ultima advertencia, bajen sus armas - ordeno gun

nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio que no duro mucho, pues los primeros en disparar fue el norte, rapidamente todos corrieron a resguardarse y devolver los disparos, despues empezaron a escucharse los gritos y llantos de los refugiados, lincoln apuntaba a gun, disparo, pero la bala quedo dentro de un soldado que paso frente a gun, salvandolo de la artilleria del americano, por su parte el norte tambien se escondia de los tiros y solo se dejaban ver a la hora de devolverlos, gun ordeno que tomaran los camiones con los refugiados dentro, rapidamente sus soldados salieron de sus coberturas para tomar los camiones, uno de estos entro a la cabina del primero, su compañero entro por la parte trasera, pero callo por las balas de wei, que se encontraba dentro del camion con su arma, junto a el estaba karo, que le ayudo a repeler al enemigo, harris asesino al norcoreano que logro entrar en la cabina del camion, el segundo camion fue un poco mas facil, pues gun lanzo una grandad que acabo con los rebeldes cercanos a la cabina y al resto dejo aturdido, un soldado entro por la cabina y otro por la parte trasera, en este camion no habia nadie con armas, pero si estaba sun, que trato escapar, pero el soldado logro frenarla a tiempo, la camara que ella siempre llevaba con ella callo al suelo

al ver como uno de los camiones de la caravana arrancaba con soldados del norte dentro, gun ordeno la retirada, no sin antes lanzar una ultima ronda de granadas para darle tiempo de escapar, una de estas callo al lado de lincoln, que al verla corrio lejos de ella, pero esta exploto en medio de la huida, haciendo caer a lincoln por su onda expansiva dejandolo noqueado al caer duramente en la calle, rapidamente todo soldado del norte abandono el lugar, dejando a un monton de rebeldes muertos y a otros tanto aturdidos por su ataque con explosivos

wei bajo y vio la camara de su hermana tirada en la calle, pero no la veia a ella, rapidamente entro en panico, se acababan de llevar a su hermana en sus narices y el no hizo nada, ahora iba camino al palacio de la muerte

\- SUN...SUN - wei grito amargamente entre lagrimas

estos gritos hicieron despertar a lincoln, el cual vio como un triste wei lloraba abrazado a la camara de su hermana, a sus compañeros tratando a los heridos y a shi llorar a los muertos, este rapidamente se levanto y ayudo a los demas, kwan por su parte solo veia el camino por el cual se acababan de ir los soldados del norte, con notable odio, rabia y furia en su mirada

\- a donde crees que los lleven? - pregunto lincoln tras el

\- lo mas probable es que a la estacion de trenes de jiong, los llevaran al palacio de la muerte - dijo kwan sin dejar de ver la carretera

\- pues debemos ir alla, rapido -

\- tienes razon, no podemos dejar que ese tren salga de la estacion - dijo kwan totalmente decidido


	20. siguiente estación: muerte

**21 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

la estacion de trenes de jiong, era una de las mas usadas por los norcoreanos, ya fuera para transportar prisioneros, armas o cadaveres, lincoln y los demas acababan de llegar a la estacion, la cual limpiaron rapidamente, pues solo habian unos 5 soldados que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con un camion lleno de hombres armados hasta los dientes y con sed de venganza y respuestas, buscaron en las oficinas, en los cuerpos de los soldados del norte, en todo el lugar, de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda y nada, no fue hasta que smith reviso dentro de un jeep estacionado en el lugar que vio lo que tanto buscaban

\- eh, miren lo que encontre - grito smith a sus compañeros

\- que, tiene la direccion del tren donde va mi hermana? - pregunto wei con ansias

\- exacto, es la libreta del supervisor, aqui estan todas las paradas, caminos y destinos de todos los trenes que pasan por aqui - dijo smith con entusiasmo

\- y bien, a donde fueron? - pregunto kwan

\- pues resulta que tu tenias razon, van hacia "el palacio de la muerte", se fueron hace media hora -

\- donde crees que puedan ir? - pregunto kwan

\- pues si mis calculos son precisos, deben de estar por llegar al paso de la serpiente - dijo smith viendo un mapa ferroviario

\- (coreano) soldados, iremos al paso de la serpiente a liberar a nuestros camaradas - grito kwan siendo seguido por todos los soldados del ECU

todos subieron nuevamente a los jeeps y camiones, seguidos por los americanos, lincoln acompaño a kwan con los suyos por que queria hacerle una pregunta crucial, kwan no habia caido en cuenta que lincoln estaba ahi hasta que este lo movio, kwan reacciono lanzando un golpe que lincoln logro esquivar por los pelos

\- perdona loud, estoy algo nervioso, la mitad de los refugiados estan camino al palacio de la muerte, estoy muy alterado - dijo kwan con arrepentimiento

\- no te preocupes, los rescataremos... y a todas estas ¿que es el palacio de la muerte? - pregunto lincoln con algo de duda

\- pues nada mas ni nada menos que el campo de prisioneros 11, uno de los peores que hay -

\- pues para tener ese apodo si que debe ser duro -

\- y no es para menos, en el lugar hay poca comida, los trabajos son de esclavos, los guardias unos psicópatas y las enfermedades abundan, es mas facil morir por una enfermedad alli que de un balazo de los guardias -

\- vaya, es un infierno - dijo lincoln atemorizado por la descripción del lugar

\- si, por eso no podemos permitir que el tren con los refugiados llegue hasta alla o sera su fin, tienes algun plan para detenerlo? -

\- mmm... pues creo que si - dijo lincoln revisando nuevamente el mapa del lugar

este dio ordenes de acelerar, algo que todos hicieron, llegaron con algo de anticipacion, halla lincoln explico lo que harian para sacar a los refugiados del tren, harian caer un arbol sobre las vias del tren, el maquinista al ver esto debera frenar, hay aprovecharan y desde la ultima cabina iran avanzando hasta desocupar todo el tren de enemigos, todos apoyaron la idea y la pusieron en accion, harris junto a los expertos bombarderos de los rebeldes ayudo a deribar el arbol, entre todos lo colocaron en medio de las vias y se escondieron, suarez se posiciono sobre una rama de una arbol, desde donde pudo ver llegar el tren, era negro y parecia salido del mismísimo infierno, suarez dio la señal y todos se pusieron en posicion para comenzar el golpe

el maquinista pudo ver desde lejos como un arbol giganesco obstruia la via, este freno a tiempo aunque con algo de brusquedad, bajo acompañado de dos soldados para ver que pasba y como es que esto habia pasado, mientras tanto, por la parte trasera del tren, empezaban a entrar los aliados silenciosamente, los vagones estaban unidos por puertas metalicas corredizas, el tren se componian de 15 vagones en total, los 5 de atras llevaban material de carga, los 5 de en medio llevaban a los prisioneros de guerra que iban para el palacio de la muerte y los primeros 5 incluyendo la cabina del maquinista, eran para los soldados del norte

lincoln y marston entraron por la puerta de el ultimo vagon, vieron un monton de vigas de acero, estos atravesaron esto sin mayor dificultad, pues no habia guardias en ese vagon, pero al cruzar la puerta vieron a 3 soldados de espaldas fumar sentados sobre unas cajas de madera que al parecer llevaban armas, lincoln hizo señales a marston para flanquearlos, marston atacaria por la izquierda mientras lincoln se acercaba de frente, marston y lincoln acabaron cada quien con su respectivo objetivo, dejando a un solo soldado con el que acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer todo salia segun lo planeado

pasando a kwan, wei y a harris, ambos abrieron uno de los vagones en los que iban los refugiados, todo el mundo grito al ver como la puerta corrediza se abria fuertemente, temian que fuera un soldado del norte con sed de sangre o que quisiera abusar de algunas pasajera para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, era algo muy comun de ver, pasaba a cada rato, aveces hasta adentro del mismo lugar y nadie podia hacer nada, pero para su suerte esta vez eran los aliados, estaba el pastor yang, pero no era lo que wei buscaba, wei busco rapidamente con la mirada a su hermana pero no la vio, debia estar en el siguiente, mientras los rebeldes ayudaban a bajar a los refugiados, wei corrio rapidamente al siguiente vagon y al abrirlo se topo de frente con un guardia que iba a revisar los gritos del vagon vecino, wei saco su pistola y sin pensarlo empezo a disparar, acabo con el soldado, pero alerto a los demas

wei vio a sun, se dieron un abrazo y corrieron lejos del tren de la muerte, mientras que de los primeros 5 vagones salían soldados del norte, acompañados por el maquinista y sus ayudantes que tambien escucharon el disparo, el plan se habia ido al carajo, asi que el tiroteo empezo, ahora los refugiados debian permanecer dentro del vagon para no ser heridos, mientras que los aliados se batían a tiros con el enemigo, lincoln se cubrio tras uno de los vagones, disparaba pero no estaba concentrado, sentia algo dentro que lo atemorizaba, este se sacudio con violencia y volvio al fuego, disipando ese pensamiento extraño y borroso, logro acabar con 2 soldados del norte pero sin darse cuenta, se habia quedado sin municion, ahora solo podia permanecer escondido, protegiendo a los rebeldes con su cuchillo tactico

marston seguia dentro de uno de los vagones que transportaba armas, este encontro algo parecido a una granada... pero no era una granada... o bueno, si... sin saber que tenia en la mano, marston quito el seguro y arrojo el proyectil al campo de batalla enemigo, momentos despues empezo a salir un fuerte humo blanco del objeto, permitiendo a los refugiados correr hasta los camiones para ponerse a salvos, ninguno perdio la oportunidad y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas por alcanzar la zona segura

kwan seguia disparando, ya quedaban pocos enemigos, pero los pocos que quedaban lo estaban dando todo, sin saberlo, tras kwan estaba el maquinista, que al ver que se le acabaron las balas, tomo un cuchillo y corrio hacia kwan, tratando de clavarle el arma en el proceso, por suerte para kwan, wei estaba viendo esto y con un tiro preciso logro darle a una de las piernas del maquinista, haciendolo caer y dandole la oportunidad a kwan de acabar con de un disparo en la cara, minutos despues acabaron con los enemigos que sobraban y todos volvieron a los camiones, agradecidos de no estar en esas carceles moviles, todos se veian contentos, excepto kwan, que encaro a wei y solto uno de los peores gritos que el joven chico coreano halla escuchado en su joven vida

\- (coreano) TIENES MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO O QUE? LO ARRUINASTE TODO - grito kwan, rojo de ira

wei iba a hablar, pero un nuevo regaño de kwan lo hizo callar

\- (coreano) debias seguir mis ordenes, y mira lo que paso por tu desobediencia, MIRA - grito kwan esto ultimo acompañado de una cachetada muy fuerte a wei

kwan iba a seguir con el maltrato fisico, pero lincoln lo agarro de la muñeca para que dejara al joven chico en paz, lincoln no entendio nada de lo que hablo kwan, pero no habia que ser un genio para saber que era por que wei fue quien dio el disparo de alerta, este acto solo hizo enojar mas a kwan, pero si trataba de golpear a lincoln, esta vez le seria mas caro que golpear a un chico indefenso

\- el...arruino...el maldito...plan - decia kwan, ahogandose en su propia rabia

\- si, pero miralo, es solo un chico, si tu te sientes estresado por todo esto piensa en como estara el - dijo lincoln para la defensa de wei

kwan no respondio nada, solo se solto del agarre de lincoln y camino hacia la cabina de uno de los camiones

\- (coreano) todos a los camiones - dijo el lider rebelde a sus compañeros

por su parte lincoln tambien volvia a su respectivo camion, pero fue interceptado por sun y wei

\- señor loud, muchas gracias por defenderme alli afuera señor - dijo wei haciendo una reverencia

\- si señor loud, gracias, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano - dijo sun algo asustada

\- no fue nada chicos, vayan a los camiones, descansen, en especial tu sun, ese viaje en tren debio ser aterrador - dijo el albino

\- por favor, antes de irnos, acepte mi camara como muestra de gratitud, no solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo lo que a echo desde que llego - dijo sun entregandole su camara a lincoln, quien estaba sorprendido por tal acto

\- eh...guau, no se que decir... -

\- no es necesario que diga nada señor loud, hasta luego - dijo wei largandose del lugar junto a sun

lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse mal por tal gesto, era un buen gesto, pero no era correcto, era todo lo que tenia esa chica, pero algo dentro de si le decia que debia conservarla, algo le decia que la necesitaria mas adelante

* * *

 **23 de octubre de 2025: casa loud**

\- MAMA, MAMA - gritaba lily mientras corria escaleras abajo

\- que pasa amor? - pregunto rita asustada por los gritos de su hija

\- hoy tuve un gran sueño mami -

\- si? y de que trataba? - pregunto rita con su suave voz maternal

\- veras, yo caminaba por un campo de flores blancas, tomada de la mano de lincoln, el me llevaba a un enorme castillo rojo, era muy linco y agradable, al irme, lincoln se quedo adentro y me dijo que se hiria por un tiempo, pero que no me asustara, que el volveria para la cena - dijo lily con su caracteristica inocencia

rita no mostro emocion alguna, trataba de pensar que era ese sueño, una advertencia? un presagio? una vision? lo pensaba una y otra vez, hasta olvido que lily estaba a su lado, solo la recordo al voltear a verla, rita la abrazo y le dio una gran sonrisa, lily sentia paz y tranquilidad al ver esa sonrisa, pero esta vez sentia nostalgia y melancolia, no sabia por que, ni queria saberlo, no queria arruinar un momento tan hermoso como este

\- que hermoso sueño hija, ojala se cumpla -

\- asi sera mami -

* * *

 **espero que disfruten la historia, oigan, se que este no es un lugar donde hablar de politica ni nada por el estilo, pero hay algo que quiero decirle a todo venezolano que siga esta historia y es que no estan solos, desde colombia los apoyamos con mucha fuerza, hoy fue un dia dificil en la frontera, pero lo atravesamos juntos, como los hermanos latinos que somos, sigan luchando, no se rindan, esto es algo pasajero, un mal que esta llegando a su fin, adelante**

 **att:-charly**


	21. el sacrificio de un heroe

**23 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

la caravana de refugiados se acercaba al punto de encuentro con hyun y sus aliados, unos minutos mas y toda esa pesadilla norcoreana habria terminado para todos, lincoln queria llegar y enviar una carta a su familia indicandoles que estaba bien, que no hubo riesgos ni cosas que lamentar, pero aun asi no podian cantar victoria tan rapido, estaban a 15 minutos del punto, era el momento en que mas concentrados y listos debian estar

\- muy bien muchachos, alertas a cualquier cosa sospechosa, debemos asegurar a los refugiados a toda costa, entendido? - pregunto lincoln a su peloton

\- señor, si señor - dijeron todos al unisono

\- ok, adelante -

los camiones siguieron su recorrido comun y corriente, todos los refugiados oraban y pedian clemencia a Dios para salir vivos del norte, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, hasta el pastor yang tenia un gesto de seriedad que nunca antes habia mostrado, lincoln iba en la cabina del primer camion junto a shi, trato de entablar una conversacion para disipar ese ambiente tan frio y oscuro

\- asi que... que haras apenas llegues al sur? - pregunto lincoln a la coreana

\- pues pelear en la invasion de kei-xo - dijo shi corta y secante

\- mmmm, ya veo - lincoln se quedo callado, shi vio esto y suspiro pesadamente

\- ahh, perdoname loud, pero siento muchas cosas ahora mismo que me son dificiles de expresar -

\- lo se, estos minutos son cruciales y yo me pongo a hablar en ves de estar vigilante -

\- no, no te disculpes por eso, es mas, en serio necesito escuchar la voz de alguien mas a parte de la que hay en mi cabeza - dijo shi con una sonrisa sincera

\- tu tambien tienes eso? -

\- si, tu igual? y que te dice esa voz? -

\- me da consejos y me critica cuando hago lo que no le gusta, dice que si le hago caso, sobreviviré -

\- JA, es enserio? -

\- si lo se, suena como una completa locura, y lo es -

\- al menos la tuya te aconseja, la mia solo aparece para regañarme y hacerme sentir miserable -

\- y que te esta diciendo en estos momentos? - pregunto lincoln, haciendo que la sonrisa de shi desapareciera

\- que tengo miedo, estrés, felicidad, odio, dudas, locura, y que no importa lo que haga, fracasare - dijo shi soltando una lagrima de su ojo derecho

\- shi, se que esto no es facil, pero tambien se que vamos a lograr esto, me oyes, lo haremos por que somos fuertes, por que hemos sobrevivido a varios horrores en este lugar y no nos vamos a rendir justo en la linea de llegada verdad? - dijo lincoln poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de shi

\- gracias loud, eso me alegra un... - shi fue interrumpida por el sonido de balas que impactaban contra el vidrio del camion

ambos levantaron la vista y vieron como un helicóptero del ejercito norcoreano los atacaba, lincoln se asomo por la ventanilla y con su fusil empezo a disparar al helicoptero, sin tener suerte alguna, volvio a entrar y se deslizo a traves del camion hasta llegar a donde estaban los refugiados, todos estaban tirados en el suelo del camion, con las manos cubriendo sus cabezas, lincoln no sabia que hacer, pero la solucion se revelo frente a sus ojos, al lado de un refugiado habia una ametralladora pesada, de las que se usaban en las torretas, este la tomo, la recargo y apunto desde la parte trasera del camion al helicoptero, tomo aire y con todas sus fuerzas centradas en sus brazos empezo a disparar con furia hacia el helicoptero, esta vez sus tiros eran mas precisos y fuertes, en cuestion de segundos empezo a salir humo negro del helicoptero y este empezo a caer en picada hasta caer a un lado de la carretera, lincoln respiro aliviado, un problema menos... o eso pensaba

\- loud, tenemos un problema aqui atras - dijo smith por el intercomunicador

\- que pasa, dime - pregunto lincoln con fuerza

\- veo por los binoculares, vienen jeeps enemigos, a un kilometro mas o menos de nuestra posicion actual -

\- rayos... mantengan su posicion, estamos cerca del punto de extraccion, tengo una idea -

lincoln corto la transmision antes de escuchar la respuesta de smith, no le importaba lo que el opinara, en ese momento solo tenia mente para su improvisado plan

* * *

hyun revisaba su reloj con algo de apuro, queria irse de ese hoyo de mala muerte lo mas rapido posible, solo estaba ahi por cumplir su favor con lincoln, este se alegro al escuchar y ver como aparecian 2 camiones de los que empezaron a bajar varios refugiados asustados que rapidamente subieron a los helicopteros, pero eran detenidos por los soldados surcoreanos, hyun vio a kwan y a lincoln bajar de los camiones, camino y les estiro la mano para saludarlos, pero lincoln solo respondio con algo que sorprendio al general del sur

\- que bueno es volver a verlo soldado... - hyun fue interrumpido por lincoln con brusquedad

\- no hay tiempo para hablar general, vienen enemigos para aca, con ganas de matarnos a todos - dijo lincoln apurado

\- pues deberan frenarlos, debemos asegurar que los helicopteros despeguen bien - dijo hyun

\- lo se, pero se me ocurrio algo, yo y mis hombres conduciremos los camiones y les haremos creer que ahi todavia van los refugiados, los alejaremos lo suficiente para que puedan despegar sin problemas,nos veremos en 20 minutos en este mismo lugar para que me saque a mi y a mi peloton, esta claro general? -

hyun estaba impresionado por la actitud de lincoln, parecia que se le olvidaba que hablaba con un mayor, pero no podia negarse a tan buen plan

\- si señor - hyun se volteo y empezo a dar ordenes en coreano que todos entendieron, kwan fue y se escondio junto al resto, pero lincoln lo tomo del brazo

\- recuerda, te sacamos del norte para que ayudes en la invasion de kei-xo, te queda claro? - pregunto lincoln con un tono amenazante

\- tranquilo loud, despues de lo que tu y tus hombres han hecho por mi, les debo hasta la vida - dijo kwan mostrando una sonrisa despues de mucho tiempo

lincoln se acerco a su peloton y les conto su plan, a ninguno le gusto ese plan, pero no tenian mas opcion, era eso o armar un tiroteo con los refugiados en medio de los tiros, todos afirmaron con sus cabezas y fueron rapidamente a los dos camiones, shi vio esto y no sabia por que, pero se acerco a los americanos

\- (coreano) shi a donde vas? - pregunto karo algo nervioso

\- (coreano) karo quedate ahi, wei no lo dejes solo me oyes? - dijo shi, recibiendo una afirmacion de wei

\- (coreano) NO...NOOO...NOOOOO -fue todo lo que dijo karo mientras veia a su hermana subir a ese maldito camion

lincoln iba en la cabina de copiloto, mientras marston conducia, vio como shi entro rapidamente y cerro la puerta con fuerza

\- que haces aqui? vuelve alli rapido - ordeno lincoln

\- no, los voy a ayudar a salir de aqui - dijo shi con voz de mando

\- eso no es importante, vuelve alli con tu hermano, YA -

\- no me grites, ademas yo decido que acciones tomar y cuales no - dijo shi, lincoln queria seguir discutiendo, pero un mensaje de smith lo distrajo

\- loud, debemos arrancar ya, estan cerca - dijo el chico de las gafas por el intercomunicador

\- maldita sea, ok sientate pero no dispares hasta que nosotros lo hagamos entendido? - ordeno el albino a la coreana

\- a la perfeccion, vamonos - dijo shi golpeando el hombro de marston que arranco rapidamente el camion señuelo

salieron de entre unos arboles que ocultaban el lugar de los helicopteros, justo tras ellos iban los norcoreanos, les parecio raro verlos salir de ahi, pero no les prestaron mucha atencion, solo los siguieron hasta poder alcanzarlos

ya un poco alejados de los helicopteros y refugiados, lincoln dio la orden de abrir fuego contra el enemigo para defender su posicion

\- FUEGO - grito el soldado, siendo obedecido de inmediato por todos los demas

las balas volaban atravez de la carretera, lincoln salio por la ventana y empezo a disparar contra un jeep enemigo, dandole al conductor lo cual causo que el jeep perdiera el control y se estrellara matando al resto de su tripulacion, lincoln lo celebro pero no le duro mucho, pues una bala le rozo el hombro, haciendo que este volviera a entrar en la cabina

harris iba en el segundo camion, iba conduciendo, no podia disparar o perderia el control del camion, suarez disparaba muy certeramente, pero no era suficiente para el enemigo, pues los norcoreanos se acercaron lo suficiente como para que uno de sus hombres saltara sobre el camion, este se aferro con fuerza al techo y empezo a acercarse a la cabina del conductor, al llegar saco un cuchillo y trato de apuñalar a harris, dandole en el brazo, harris al sentir la puñlalada reacciono y tomo el brazo del norcoreano y con fuerza lo arrastro haciendo caer al enemigo y atropellandolo en el proceso

\- estas bien? - pregunto smith que iba al lado de harris

\- si, tu sigue disparando - respondio harris con pesades por la herida en su brazo

* * *

las cosas siguieron asi hasta llegar a un puente, todo parecia que estaba a a favor de los americanos, ya casi podian cantar victoria, pero marston fue el primero en ver que las cosas no iban a ser tan facil

\- HELICOPTERO ENEMIGO A LAS 12 - grito marston horrorizado, aferrado al volante del camion

lincoln y shi voltearon para ver lo que decia su compañero, un helicoptero armado con misiles, listos para disparar, shi le disparo inutilmente, pues la respuesta del piloto enemigo fue un misil que no impacto sobre los camiones, sino contra el puente, esto lo destruyo por completo

por un momento todo parecia caer en camara lenta, los camiones, el enemigo, sus compañeros y el mismo, lincoln perdio el conocimiento y todo quedo en blanco por un momento, de repente, se sintio como si fuera tele transportado a un sueño

estaba en la sala de su casa, junto a toda su familia, se abrazaban fuertemente, pero se veian tristes, sus hermanas y sus padres, algunos hasta con lagrimas en los ojos, en cierto momento y sin previo aviso su propia mente le fallo y pudo ver a otro lincoln mirandolo por la ventana, este le devolvia la mirada con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y miedo, todos cerraron los ojos, su otro yo habia desaparecido y ahi todo se empezo a consumir por las llamas, lincoln queria gritar salir corriendo, pero nada respondia, su voz, sus piernas, nada, parecia que estaba completamente solo, lo unico que podia hacer era ver como lo que mas amaba era consumido por las llamas junto a el, que empezo a sentir el calor subir por sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho y de ahi a su cabeza. Lincoln cerro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y se preparo para el final, pero el calor se fue junto al dolor, esto extraño al albino

al volver a medio abrir los ojos estaba otra vez en corea, boca arriba viendo un puente destrozado, a su lado pudo ver los camiones señuelos envueltos en llamas y cuerpos tirados por todas partes, hasta de sus mismos compañeros que no sabia si estaban vivos o muertos, todo le daba vueltas, hasta que un grito le devolvio a la situacion actual

\- PUTO COREANO DE MIERDA... VOY A... ACABAR CONTIGO - dijo harris, el unico en pie

harris apuntaba hacia una sombra, parecia ser un jeep, de el bajo un norcoreano el cual rapidamente fusilo al soldado americano, de repente aparecieron mas soldados del norte, que empezaron a revisar todo en busca de los refugiados, lincoln queria gritar y correr a por su compañero caido, pero si lo hacia acabaria igual, volteo y vio una pistola a su alcance, poco a poco estiro su mano hasta poder tomar el arma, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, un pie piso su mano con rudeza, lincoln gimio de dolor y levanto la vista para ver quien era, el tipo le era conocido, ya lo habia visto antes era...

\- GUN-SHI... - lincoln fue golpeado en la cabeza con la culata del arma de gun-shi, que dijo unas ultimas palabras al inconsciente americano

\- que bueno que me recuerdas, por que yo tambien te recuerdo mucho - dijo gun-shi maliciosamente, haciendo señas para que alguien vinera

\- (coreano) fin del juego muerte blanca - dijo sombria y seriamente el general min

* * *

 **28 de octubre de 2025: casa loud**

rita estaba cuidando el jardin, estaba atemorizada por saber como estaria su hijo, pero lo ocultaba bien, el cartero, el señor jones, llego como de costumbre, era un hombre amable y alegre, pero esta vez su sonrisa se veia algo forzada

\- buen dia señor jones como le va? - pregunto rita amablemente

\- bien y usted señora loud? - dijo jones con una sonrisa un poco mas natural

\- que trae hoy para mi, la respuesta de la critica a mi libro mas reciente? -

\- si pero... -

\- no son muy buenas? - interrumpio rita

\- no señora loud no es eso -

\- entonces? que pasa se ve muy raro hoy señor jones -

\- señora loud, voy a ser directa con usted, por el poder que me concede el gobierno y la milicia de los estados unidos, lamento informarle que el señor Lincoln M Loud esta... desaparecido en accion - dijo jones mostrando una carta con el sello de las oficinas militares con las letras D.E.A (desaparecido en accion)

\- n..no..esto no puede ser verdad, digame que es una broma de mi hija luan, no me enojare se lo juro - rita trataba de no llorar

\- ojala fuera una broma señora loud, lo lamento mucho -

rita se arrodillo al suelo, con la carta en manos, con el corazon partido y con cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos

\- POR QUE, POR QUE DIOS POR QUE? - grito amargamente una madre destrozada que acababa de perder a su unico hijo varon


	22. el dolor de tu ausencia parte 1

**28 de octubre de 2025: royal woods, michigan**

lucy salia de su reunion con el club de enterradores, desde que haiku se graduo ella habia asumido el liderazgo y no le iba nada mal,pero tenia muchas cosas en mente ahora, era su ultimo año asi que estaba el baile de graduacion, con que chico ir?, a cual universidad postularse?, la boda de lori?... como estaria su hermano en corea? varias de esas cosas no la dejaban dormir por la noche, eso y los constantes mensajes de rocky y silas, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años esos 2 seguian siendo sus mayores intereses romanticos, pero al ponerse a pensar en lincoln siempre tenia la misma incertidumbre, el saber como esta, que hace, con quien esta? tenia tan ocupada su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de cuando choco con una de sus hermanas menores por el pasillo

\- lucy ten mas cuidado, no quiero que mi ropa se arruine, hoy voy a verme con winston y debo verme mejor que de costumbre - dijo lola quitándose el polvo de la ropa

\- lo siento lola, hoy tengo mi cabeza en otro lugar - dijo lucy friamente ayudando a lola a ponerse de pie

\- normalmente me enojaria, pero eso solo me sacara arrugas, solo ten cuidado ok? nos veremos en la casa, hoy saldre algo tarde - dijo lola saliendo de la escena

\- (suspiro) agradece que eres mi hermana por que si no... - lucy dejo su amenaza y siguio su camino

la gemela vanidosa entro a su salon de clases y se junto a sus amigas, entre ellas lindsey sweetwater, su relacion era como la de su hermana lori con esa tal carol pringey, al comienzo se peleaban por ver quien era la mejor en todo, pero luego decidieron dejar eso atras y vieron que tenian bastantes cosas en comun

\- es cierto que piensas salir hoy con winston lola? - pregunto lindsey

\- si, hace poco compro una motocicleta ducati superbike 848 y vamos a ir a dar una vuelta - dijo lola orgullosamente

\- pero el todavia no tiene edad para tener una licencia - dijo inocentemente michell, la tercera chica mas importante y popular de su clase

\- ahh michell, ese es el punto - dijo lola, a lo cual todas se rieron inocentemente

\- al menos sera en una motocicleta decente, no como la de skippy - dijo lindsey

\- si sigo sin entender como tu hermana es capaz de subirse a esa chatarra con ruedas - dijo una cuarta chica

\- desde que mi hermano le regalo la suya no a tenido necesidad de volver a montar esa motocicleta de basura -

\- por cierto como sigue tu hermano, ya casi vuelve de corea? - pregunto michell ingenua

lola se quedo callada ante esta pregunta, no sabia la respuesta pero queria saber, lo necesitaba, lindsey noto esto y rapidamente cambio de tema

\- eh, oye no puedes ir asi a tu cita con winston lola - dijo lindsey sacando a lola de su trance

\- que quieres decir? que hay de malo? - pregunto lola viendo toda su ropa de arriba a abajo

\- vas a subir a una motocicleta y con esa falda se te vera todo -

\- tienes razon no habia pensado en eso - dijo lola algo preocupada

\- tranquila, te acompañaremos y te ayudaremos a ponerte algo mas adecuado - dijo lindsey colocando una mano sobre el hombro de lola

\- gracias chicas, pero es mejor que vayan un poco mas tarde, debo darme un buen baño primero - todas se dieron un fuerte abrazo

\- pero eso si lola, espero que tu hermana no nos manche de porqueria como la ultima vez - dijo michell poniendose a la defensiva

\- tranquila no creo que este en casa... es mas, donde esta ahora? - pregunto lola viendo que en todo el salon no estaba su gemela

* * *

el circuito fantasma, una vieja pista de carreras abandonada que solo quedaba a veinte minutos de la preparatoria de royal woods, el lugar perfecto para aquellos que les gustaba el rugir de los motores y un buen rato de calidad junto a sus amigos, las bandas como la formacion serpiente y la elite de royal woods habian impuesto un nuevo estilo de vida, ahora todos los chicos de 15 años de la ciudad querian aprender a manejar una motocicleta y pelear por obtener su respeto, lana cumplia muy bien lo primero, pero por una promesa que le hizo a su hermano y asi misma hace ya varios años se mantuvo alejada de las peleas en la calle, aunque siempre le gustaba ir ver una a los callejones de la ciudad, estaba con skippy y su grupo de amigos, apostaban en algunas carreras y se encargaban de los deberes del colegio mas tarde

\- que crees que esten haciendo en este momento en la escuela? - pregunto skippy a lana

\- no lo se y no me interesa, ahora mismo solo quiero reparar esta belleza - dijo lana reparando algunas fallas de la vieja motocicleta ttr-230 de su hermano

\- vaya amor, eres afortunada de tener esa bestia para correr, mi 150cc esta apunto de tirar la toalla -

\- tal vez si le hicieras mantenimiento en ves de ponerte a pelear por ahi estaria en mejores condiciones -

\- si pero, debes admitir que soy el mejor a la hora de dar golpes - dijo skippy abrazando por la espalda a lana

\- es cierto, pero jamas has sido capaz de anticipar un... ATAQUE SORPRESA - grito lana volteando y encajando su puño derecho en la cara de su novio

\- a maldita sea, eso no vale - dijo skippy cubriendose la cara con dolor

\- en una pelea todo vale skippy, deberias de saberlo - dijo lana a lo cual todos sus amigos presentes se rieron

\- oye no todos somos igual de buenos que tu hermano - dijo skippy tratando de seguir la charla, pero vio que eso solo entristeció a lana, la cual salio del lugar

\- bien echo skippy - dijo uno de sus amigos a su lado

\- esperen aqui, voy a solucionarlo - dijo skippy saliendo por el mismo lugar que se fue lana

skippy encontro a lana cerca de la salida del circuito, llorando silenciosamente, con miles de recuerdos y sentimientos en mente, le dolia no saber nada de su hermano, era como si hubiera muerto, hace año y medio no lo veia, solo queria gritar de desconsuelo, encontrar un hombro en el que llorar, por suerte, tras ella, skippy la volvio a envolver entre sus brazos a los cuales ella cayo casi al instante

\- vamos amor, dime que pasa? - pregunto el joven mecanico

\- lo extraño skippy, lo extraño mucho - decia lana entre lagrimas

\- lo se, lo se -

\- no, no lo sabes, no sabes lo que es despertar todas las mañanas y no saber donde mierda esta tu hermano -

\- lana, escuchame - skippy tomo la cara de lana entre sus manos y hablo con suavidad - tu eres alguien fuerte y tu hermano tambien, el volvera, creeme, confia en mi -

\- me lo prometes? -

\- te lo prometo, y mientras el no este, yo te protegeré amor -

\- siempre soy yo la que te termina cuidando torpe - dijo lana entre risas y lagrimas

\- esta ves sera diferente, ya lo veras - dijo skippy, terminando la charla con un apasionante beso propio de el

\- vamos, demos un par de vueltas antes de irnos - dijo lana volviendo al circuito abrazada a su chico

en otra parte de la ciudad, lily y lisa salian de la primaria de royal woods, ahora que lily era la unica que estudiaba alli no iba en vanzilla, preferia caminar con carlitos o con lisa, ya que ella hacia voluntariado ayudando a los niños pequeños, pues era una forma de descanso de toda la ciencia que habia en su vida

\- dime querida hermana menor, como estuvo tu dia en la escuela? - pregunto la cientifica

\- pues nada mal, lo mismo de siempre, solo quiero llegar a casa y pintar un poco - dijo lily bostezando en el proceso

\- no creo que una actividad como la pintura ayude mucho a tu cansado cerebro, deberias descansar un poco -

\- si tal vez... oye lisa, hay noticias de lincoln? - lily hizo la pregunta que queria hacer desde hace mucho tiempo

\- lamentablemente hermana menor, la respuesta es no - dijo friamente lisa

\- rayos, esperaba que hoy volviera alguna carta suya -

\- mira lily, se que lo extrañas, nosotros tambien, pero debemos ser fuertes - dijo lisa al ver el gesto afligido de su hermana

\- lo se, es solo que... no se, quiero volverlo a ver -

\- y lo volveras a ver, olvidas que es lincoln loud de quien hablamos, el hombre del plan, siempre se le ocurre algo -

\- tienes un buen punto lisa, lincoln nunca le dice que no a la adversidad - dijo una lily mucho mas animada

\- exacto, tu no te preocupes, muy pronto llegara una carta de el -

\- lo que tu digas lis, mira ya llegamos ahi esta papa, PAPA - grito lily corriendo hacia su padre

lynn loud señor hablaba con unos inversionistas sobre su proximo proyecto "el caballero", un lugar exclusivo, con muchos mas lujos que sus anteriores restaurantes, era algo muy ambicioso, pero no era imposible, con algo de ayuda de sus contactos y cobrando algunos favores "el caballero" pasaria de la teoria a la realidad, lynn no escucho el llamado de su hija, por eso se impresiono cuando unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon

\- te llamo luego sergei - lynn colgo su telefono y correspondio el abrazo de su hija - amor, lisa, como les fue hoy niñas? -

\- bien padre, sin ningun problema ni nada fuera de lo normal - dijo lisa acomodándose las gafas

\- papa ya ahi noticias sobre lincoln? - pregunto inocentemente lily separandose del abrazo de su padre

\- no lo se, vamos a ver si tu madre nos puede decir algo - dijo el patriarca entrando a la casa junto a sus 2 hijas

al atravesar la puerta principal se asombraron de ver a rita sentada en el sofa, cruzada de piernas, con gesto serio y sin maquillaje, en la mesa de centro habia un sobre que no podian ver de donde era o quien lo enviaba, el silencio era sepulcral, pero intentaron romperlo rapidamente

\- hola amor, ya llegamos - dijo lynn mostrando su mejor sonrisa

\- hola amor, niñas, como les fue? - dijo rita con una seriedad que nunca antes habia demostrado

\- eh...bien madre y tu dia? - pregunto lisa algo exrañada por la actitud de su madre

\- mama ya hay noticias de lincoln? - pregunto lily rapidamente

\- si hija, ya hay, pero creo que seria mejor esperar a que las demas chicas lleguen - dijo rita tragando saliva y frunciendo mas el ceño

\- es algo importante? - pregunto lynn mientras se quitaba su traje

\- si, bastante -

\- lincoln volvera pronto? - dijo lily entusiasmada

\- no lo creo amor -

esas ultimas palabras de rita habian dejado mas preocupados a su esposo e hijas que antes, todos se sentaron en la sala y esperaron la llegada de las 3 hijas faltantes, nuevamente el silencio reino, hasta que escucharon una motocicleta llegar al patio de la casa, rapidamente entraron las gemelas, que discutian como de costumbre, pero al ver el silencio en el lugar y la expresion en la cara de los demas enmudecieron, se resignaron a sentarse junto a los demas y esperar, 5 minutos despues llego lucy, que al ver la escena pregunto

\- (suspiro) que pasa ahora? - pregunto la gotica loud

\- hay noticias de lincoln - dijo lily

esto emociono a las gemelas y a lucy le saco una pequeña sonrisa, entonces ahi empezo el bombardeo de preguntas hacia rita

\- va a volver mama? - pregunto lana

\- envio otra carta? - pregunto lola

\- volvio del norte? - pregunto lucy

\- SILENCIO - ordeno la madre loud, algo a lo que todos obedecieron rapidamente, rita al ver que habia nuevamente silencio, respiro hondo y suspiro fuerte

\- entonces cual es la noticia cariño? - pregunto timidamente lynn

\- veran, esta mañana llego el cartero y me dio esta carta - rita levanto la carta de la mesa y la puso a una altura que todos pudieran verla

\- y que dice? - pregunto lily

\- lynn, léela tu por favor, yo no soy capaz - rita le paso la carta a su esposo y este la toma con algo de temor

lynn la abrio despacio y con cuidado, aclaro su garganta y empezo a leer

\- desde la oficina de la milicia de los estados unidos de america, lamentamos informarles que el soldado Lincoln M. Loud esta D.E.A... - lynn se quedo callado ante lo que seguia

\- y... que mas dice? - pregunto lola asustada y ansiosa

\- ...desaparecido...en accion - dijo lynn con la voz quebrada

nadie se podia creer lo que acababan de escuchar, lynn temblaba de la impresion, rita solo dejo escapar una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo y las chicas se quedaron mudas, todas excepto lily, que despues de salir del shock empezo a llorar amargamente, al ver esto las gemelas la siguieron, de ahi lisa y por ultimo lucy, todas se abrazaron junto a sus padres y los llantos y lamentos salieron a grito herido

* * *

 **hola, espero que disfruten la historia, perdon si los ultimos capitulos han sido flojos, pero confien en mi, esto mejorara**

 **att:-charly**


	23. el dolor de tu ausencia parte 2

**1 de noviembre de 2025: casa loud**

frio, silencio, soledad, tristeza, esos y muchos mas sentimientos negativos ambientaban el lugar, las cosas no estaban bien, lucy trataba de negarse a si misma que eso era real, pero ella misma se desmentía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre o veia su fotografia, ninguno de sus amigos sabia lo que pasaba, ni siquiera rocky o silas que eran tan cercanos a ella, no queria que nadie lo supiese, ya era suficiente con ver a su familia asi, lisa y lily se consolaban entre si, ninguna era capaz de hacer ciencia o arte, en sus cerebros no habia espacio para eso, solo ese gran vacio que esa maldita carta dejo, lola se fue directo hacia su novio, winston, habia desaparecido desde el primer dia, pero al saber su paradero la familia se calmo, tenian confianza en winston y en que lola regresaria tan pronto pasara el shock y lana fue la mas fuerte frente al tema, estuvo al lado de su madre, sirviendole de apoyo, pero rita no lloro, solo cuando todos se reunieron en la sala y compartieron ese abrazo familiar, pero despues de eso, no volvio a sacar ni una sola lagrima, al parecer ya estaba preparada para una noticia de esta magnitud tan pronto vio a su hijo subir a ese camion militar, pero su esposo era una historia muy diferente, durante el año y medio que lincoln estuvo en corea, el fue fuerte ante este tema, no parecia afectarle, solo demostraba su temor con su esposa, pero desde que llego la carta se habia derrumbado, seguia yendo al trabajo pero no era el jefe carismatico y alegre que siempre demostro ser, llegaba sin saludar a nadie y se encerraba en su oficina, no redibia llamadas de nadie, no queria ver a nadie y siempre llegaba a su casa cuando todos estaban dormidos

todas las hermanas (excepto lola) y rita se encontraban en la sala, junto al telefono, se miraban impacientemente las unas a las otras

\- niñas, creo que lo mejor es decirles la noticia a sus hermanas mayores, no es bueno guardar un secreto como este - dijo rita, recibiendo la aceptacion de todas

\- y quien lo hara? yo no me siento capaz - dijo lucy con dolor

\- lo hare yo, soy la segunda mayor aqui, asi que lo mejor seria que lo hiciera yo - dijo lana tomando el telefono de la sala

estaba a punto de marcar el primer numero, pero el mismo telefono sono antes de poder apretar alguna tecla, lana contesto

\- hola? - pregunto la mecanica

\- hola? señorita lana, necesito que venga ya mismo al restaurante - dijo un hombre con acento ruso del otro lado de la linea

\- sergei? que pasa? -

\- su padre vino al restaurante, "el hombre elegante" y se encerro en su oficina, hace un rato empezamos a escuchar gritos y llanto, esta todo bien? -

\- no sergei o si... mira te lo explicare alli, no te preocupes llegare rapido ok? -

\- si señorita -

lana colgo el telefono y fue por su casco y llaves de su motocicleta, todas las demas la veian asustadas

\- que paso? - pregunto lily

\- es papa, parece que hay un problema en el restaurante, voy para halla -

\- pero entonces quien llamara a las demas? - pregunto lisa

\- lucy... - dijo lana estirandole el telefono a su hermana

\- no...no, no puedo lana entiende - dijo lucy empezando a llorar, pero una mano en su hombro la calmo

\- lana ve a ver a tu padre, lucy hija, se que puedes - dijo rita viendo a lucy a los ojos, esto le dio el valor a la gotica loud para cumplir con la tarea

\- ok, lo hare, ve a ver a papa - dijo lucy a lana

\- excelente, no tardare... y lucy, se suave con las chicas - dijo lana desapareciendo tras la puerta principal de la casa

lucy dio tal vez el suspiro mas fuerte y profundo de su vida, y lentamente empezo a marcar el primer numero

* * *

 **boston, massachusetts**

la temporada no podia ir mejor para lynn y los medias rojas, ella y su amiga margo hicieron historia al ser las primeras mujeres jugando para el emblemático equipo de béisbol, llegaban de su entrenamiento, muy pronto seria la final y debian dar su maximo esfuerzo

\- vaya, cada dia mas cerca del trofeo, no te emociona? - pregunto margo feliz

\- si, sabia que algun dia llegaria hasta este punto, pero no crei que seria tan rapido - dijo lynn con arrogancia

\- si, muy pronto tu nombre y el mio pasaran a la historia como las primeras chicas levantando la copa -

\- eso no lo dudo - el telefono de lynn sono - espera me llaman de mi casa, voy a responder -

\- ok, debo ir al baño - dijo margo desapareciendo de la escena

\- recuerda margo, si haces el numero dos no seremos las numero uno - dijo lynn entre risas, risas que muy pronto pasarian a llanto

\- hola? lynn? - pregunto lucy del otro lado de la linea

\- lucy, que bueno es escucharte hermanita, me quieres felicitar por llegar a la final del torneo? - dijo lynn con arrogancia

\- no exactamente, esto es algo un poco mas serio - dijo lucy con hilo de voz

\- que puede ser mas importante que estar en la cima de mi carrera eh? - dijo lynn algo enfadada por la respuesta de su hermana

\- mira lynn, sere directa, es lincoln el... -

\- dejame adivinar, ya volvio de su mision del norte el soldadito albino - interrumpio lynn

\- no...el...esta D.E.A - dijo lucy empezando a llorar

\- D.E.A? eso que es? - pregunto lynn confundida

\- desaparecido en accion - solto lucy esas tres palabras que frenaron el corazon de lynn de golpe - perdoname lynn, pero debo colgar, debo avisar a las demas -

lynn cayo al suelo, estaba en shock y tenia la piel de gallina, solto un grito digno de pelicula de terror

margo volvia del baño cuando escucho un grito que casi le da un paro cardiaco, corrio hacia donde estaba lynn, la vio tirada en el piso, se acerco asustada a su amiga y le pregunto

\- lynn, por Dios que te pasa? - pregunto margo atemorizada

\- mi hermano... mi hermanito - dijo lynn entre unas muy amargas lagrimas

* * *

 **ciudad de mexico, mexico**

luan se encontraba en mexico, grabando su mas proxima pelicula "el ilegal", ella seria una mujer estadounidense que por problemas de dinero ayudaba a un par de mexicanos a cruzar la frontera de manera ilegal, era un drama y una comedia, la verdad es que la pelicula prometia, pero varios criticos la tachaban de racista y politicamente incorrecta, pero eso no detuvo a los productores, ademas a luan le emocionaba trabajar con el galan mexicano, antonio banderín, se conocieron hace unos meses atras y rapidamente se hicieron amigos, aunque luan empezaba a sentir algo mas que amistad hacia el

\- luan tienes un momento por favor? - dijo antonio acercándose a la comediante

\- claro antonio dime? - respondio luan con su tipica sonrisa

\- podriamos repasar la escena en la que entro al maletero del auto? todavia me queda algo dificil -

\- claro no hay problema - dijo luan tomando su guion

\- empieza tu por favor -

\- entendido - dijo luan aclarandose la garganta - vamos diego, es hora de irse - dijo luan entrando en su personaje

\- ok ya voy - respondio antonio con acento norteño

\- que haces? -

\- entrar al auto, tu me lo dijiste -

\- si pero vas en el maletero -

\- quieres que pase las proximas 8 horas metido en ese horno con ruedas? -

\- no hay de otra o que esperabas? -

\- pero no creo que entre ahi -

\- vamos solo mete el trasero primero y luego tu pecho -

\- asi? - dijo antonio sentandose de manera rara dentro del maletero de utileria

\- no idiota asi - dijo luan entrando al mismo maletero, quedando de frente, cara a cara con antonio

\- te vez muy hermosa hoy - dijo antonio saliendo de su personaje

\- eh, antonio eso no el lo que debes decir - dijo luan señalando el guion, algo ruborizada

\- ya lo se es solo que, verte asi de cerce hace resaltar tus hermosos ojos cafes -

\- eh...tu tampoco te ves mal... - dijo luan timidamente, siendo interrumpida por su celular

\- estan llamandote, creo que es mejor que salgas de aqui - dijo antonio saliendo del maletero y ayudando a luan a hacer lo mismo

\- gracias antonio, disculpame un momento, debo contestar - dijo luan mientras iba a su camerino

entro y vio el numero, era de su casa, contesto rapidamente, tal vez la llamaban para felicitarla por su proxima pelicula

\- hola? - pregunto luan con su risueña voz

\- luan... - respondio lucy con voz entrecortada

\- o hola lucy como va todo por ahi? de muerte? jajaja ¿entiendes? -

\- luan, esto es serio - dijo lucy algo enfadada

\- lo siento, perdon, que pasa? -

\- es lincoln, hace un par de dias llego una carta -

\- o ya volvio de su mision en corea del norte? - pregunto luan entusiasmada

\- no, la carta decia que el esta desaparecido en accion -

\- que? lucy dime que es una broma? - dijo luan soltando una risa de desesperacion

\- ojala fuera asi, debo colgar y llamar a las demas - dijo lucy colgando el telefono

luan rapidamente dejo escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos, no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, paso asi un rato que parecio una eternidad, hasta que un asistente de produccion entro por la puerta

\- señorita loud, empezamos en 5... esta bien? - pregunto el auxiliar al ver a luan limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos

\- si marty, gracias, diles que ya voy para alla - dijo luan dandole la espalda al tipo

esta termino de limpiarse el maquillaje corrido, vio una foto de ella y su hermano cuando eran mas jovenes que tenia en su celular y se dijo a si misma

\- dame fuerzas para sonreir, te lo ruego - dijo luan levantandose de su asiento y saliendo a escena

* * *

 **liverpool, inglaterra**

chunk estaba fuera de la estacion de policia de liverpool, esperando a 3 rockeras para darles el regaño de sus vidas, salieron justo cuando chunk terminaba su tercer cigarrillo, este subio a su auto y espero a que las 3 chicas subieran tambien, paso un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que chunk empezara a hablar

\- vaya manera de empezar noviembre chicas - dijo chunk con molestia mientras veia el camino

\- vamos chunk, solo nos pasamos un poco de tragos, eso es todo - dijo sam en su defensa

\- es cierto, queriamos celebrar el regreso de sam a la banda, no creimos que terminaria asi hombre - dijo luna

\- lo se y estan en su derecho, pero aun asi deben controlarse, ya no son adolescentes que cantan en bares de mala muerte, ahora son estrellas y tienen que ser responsables y cuidar su reputacion, eso tambien va para ti tabby - dijo chunk mirando a tabby por el retrovisor

\- calmate chunk, prometo que no volvera a pasar - dijo tabby causando las risas de sam y luna

\- vaya, recuerdo la primera vez que dije eso...y la segunda...y la tercera - dijo sam con alegria

\- si, yo tambien - dijo luna secandose las lagrimas de tanto reir

\- por cierto luna, dejaste tu celular en el hotel, tienes varias llamadas perdidas - dijo chunk entregandole el celular a su copiloto

\- guau, 15 llamadas perdidas de mi familia, me recuerda a cuando tenia 15 años y llegaba tarde a casa - dijo luna mientras marcaba el numero de su hogar

\- hola, quien es? - pregunto lucy del otro lado de la linea

\- que hay hermana, perdon por no contestar pero estuve ocupada...tienes que decirme algo importante?...es sobre lincoln? que paso con el?... -

sam, tabby y chunk vieron como a medida que avanzaba la conversacion la sonrisa de luna desaparecia para convertirse en una mueca de tristeza, de ahi paso al llanto, cada vez lloraba mas y mas fuerte, negando a quien estaba del otro lado de la linea

\- no...no puede ser...carajo NO - luna termino la llamada estrellando su celular contra el suelo del auto

todos estaban alarmados ahora, querian preguntar, pues ver asi a luna no era normal

\- luna, amiga que pasa? - pregunto chunk preocupada

\- nada, acelera, quiero llegar rapido al hotel, debo llamar a casa - fue lo unico que luna pudo decir durante el resto del viaje

* * *

 **milan, italia**

la semana de la moda de milan estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, normalmente se hacia de septiembre a octubre, pero debido a la huelga de trabajadores de grandes marcas de ropa quedo aplazada para la primera semana de noviembre y leni junto a carlota pensaban dejar su huella este año, sus diseños eran los mas cotizados y anhelados en toda america y en gran parte de europa, estaban junto a chaz, el se encargaba de la administracion de su floreciente negocio

\- disculpen chicos, me llaman a mi celular voy a contestar - dijo leni

\- adelante no hay problema amor - dijo chaz

\- hola lucy como estas...si tambien me alegra escucharte...hay noticias de linky? va a volver? que alegria - dijo leni

esto creo unas falsas expectativas a chaz y a carlota, ambos los beneficiaba, pues alegraria bastante a la prima de carlota, ronnie anne y alegraba a lebi y eso alegraba a chaz, pero dura fue su decepcion cuando prosigio la conversacion

\- a no lo ha vuelto?...que esta en que?...D...E,A? que es alcoholicos anonimos o algo asi?...si aqui esta a mi lado ya te lo paso - dijo leni pasandole el celular a chaz

\- que? quieren hablar conmigo? - dijo chaz señalandose

\- si amor, mientras tanto yo ire por un jugo - dijo leni desapareciendo de la escena

\- hola? - pregunto chaz

\- chaz, mira, necesito que le expliques a leni que lincoln esta desaparecido en accion - dijo lucy

\- que? no, yo no puedo... - de nada sirvio parlotear pues ya habian colgado

\- que paso? - pregunto carlota

\- el hermano de leni esta desaparecido en accion -

carlota no podia creer lo que escucho, ahora todo se veia mal, y empeoro cuando leni volvio a la sala, la rubia vio como su novio y su amiga se miraban con miedo latente

\- que pasa? -pregunto ingenuamente leni

\- amor sientate debemos de hablar aglo muy importante - dijo chaz

leni obedecio y luego de una charla de la situacion abrazo con fuerza a sus amigos y lloro en un silencio de sepulcro

* * *

 **chicago, illinois**

TEXTEO, una compañia de tecnologia de punta, la cual se hizo un nombre entre las grandes industrias mundiales, su cede en chicago era una de las mas importantes para la compañia, y su directora ejecutiva lo era aun mas, lori estaba al telefono con la planeadora de bodas, en 14 dias estaria caminando hacia al altar, para sentar cabeza con el amor de su vida mientras todos sus amigos y familiares la veian... bueno, casi todos, seguia debatiendose si hacer la boda en chicago o su natal royal woods, ese lugar era donde recordaba los mejores momentos de su vida, por que no agregar este a la lista?, lori estaba a punto de decirle a la planeadora cuando recibio otra llamada

\- aah, disculpa mandy, debo contestar otra llamada, seguiremos esta conversacion luego - dijo lori con voz de mando - hola? -

\- hola lori - dijo lucy con la voz apagada, hace mucho dejo de llorar, no porque no quisiera, es solo que ya no tenia lagrimas

\- hola lucy, como van las cosas en casa? - pregunto lori mas que todo por ser amable que por interes

\- mal - dijo secamente lucy

\- mal? que paso? - lori no esperaba esa respuesta, ahora si estaba atenta a su hermana

\- pues hace unos dias llego un sobre de la oficina militar, decia que lincoln esta D.E.A -

\- eso que significa? -

\- desaparecido en accion... lori? sigues ahi? - pregunto lucy al ver que su hermana no respondia

lori se habia petrificado, al igual que todas sus hermanas, pero ella sintio un dolor mayor, como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de si misma, volvio en si solo para despedirse de lucy

\- lucy yo luego te llamare, debo...debo pensar -

tan pronto colgo la lluvia de lagrimas comenzo, queria gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, mandarlo todo al demonio y llorar tal y como lo hacian sus demas hermanas, pero no lo hizo, recupero la compostura y despues de 5 minutos tomo nuevamente su celular y empezo a marcar un numero, habia una sola persona en la que confiaba para hablar de estos temas

\- hola bebe que hay? - pregunto bobby con su carismatica voz

\- amor, debo decirte algo, algo muy dificil - dijo lori con voz entre cortada

\- soy todo oidos amor - dijo bobby con una voz mas seria y dispuesta a escuchar

* * *

 **royal woods**

lana llego al restaurante de su padre, entro por la puerta principal y se dirigio rapidamente a su oficina, pudo ver a varios trabajadores en la entrada que estaba cerrada, entre ellos sergei, que se alegro al ver a lana

\- o señorita lana, que bueno que llego, ayúdenos por favor - dijo sergei casi suplicante

\- que paso? - pregunto lana directamente

\- su padre no a salido de ahi desde que llego y no quiere ver a nadie y eso en verdad nos preocupa, tal vez usted lo haga entrar en razon -

\- ya veo, ok, todo el mundo a un lado yo me encargo - dijo lana acercandose a la puerta - papa soy yo, lana, esta todo bien? -

su padre no respondio nada, pero a los 5 segundos la puerta por fin se abrio, lana entro con cautela y vio a su padre sentado en su escritorio, con una botella de whisky vacia, lana se acerco y hablo con una voz dulce y calmada

\- que pasa papa, por que actuas asi? - pregunto lana preocupada

\- por que me eh dado cuenta de algo hija... soy el peor padre del mundo - dijo lynn con evidente borrachera

\- papa no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad... -

\- claro que es verdad, deje que mi hijo se fuera a morir en ese agujero solo para tener esta maldita oficina y este maldito dinero y yo lo deje - dijo lynn lanzando la botella vacia lo mas lejos posible, rompiéndola en el acto

\- PAPA CALMATE - dijo lana agitada por la actitud de su papa

\- no me pidas que me calme, no me eh podido calmar desde hace un año y medio - dijo lynn empezando a llorar

\- papa... -

\- tengo miedo lana, tengo mucho miedo - esas palabras hicieron que lana corriera y abrazara con fuerza a su papa, el cual lloraba la desaparicion de su unico hijo varon - PERDONAME, PERDONAME - empezo a gritar lynn, esperando que esos lamentos pudieran llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba su hijo


	24. como si estuvieras en casa

**25 de octubre de 2025: 1 año y 5 meses en corea**

lincoln poco a poco volvia a abrir los ojos, se sorprendio al ver el lugar en que estaba, parecia ser un vagon de tren, volteo la cabeza y vio a su peloton, a shi y a varios refugiados y prisioneros mas, todos atados o encadenados a las paredes del vagon sus compañeros vieron a lincoln volver en si, algo que les sorprendio, mas no les alegro

\- que, que paso? - dijo lincoln algo atontado

\- muchas cosas amigo, todas malas - dijo marston susurrando

\- a donde vamos? - pregunto el albino

\- al palacio de la muerte, uno de los campos de prisioneros mas brutales de corea - dijo shi susurrando al igual que marston

\- y los refugiados? si llegaron hasta... DONDE ESTA HARRIS? - pregunto lincoln al recordar cuando le dispararon a harris frente a sus ojos

\- baja la voz o vendran esos perros norcoreanos - dijo smith con temor

\- murio, lo dejaron en el lugar del accidente - dijo suarez desde el fondo del lugar

\- maldita sea, como es que esto pudo ocurrir, es mi maldita culpa - dijo lincoln con furia y tristeza

\- amigo no fue tu culpa, harris trato de matar el solo a todo un convoy enemigo -

\- ahora solo queda ver que nos prepara ese lugar - dijo suarez refiriéndose al palacio de la muerte

un par de minutos despues, el tren paro bruscamente, si no fuera por que estaban atados al vagon hubiesen caido fuertemente, la puerta se abrio y vieron a unos 4 soldados del norte desencadenarlos y arrojarlos afuera del tren, todos caian con fuerza en el duro asfalto de la estacion, donde eran recibidos por otro grupo de soldados enemigos que los acomodaban en fila, cuando todos quedaron formados se abrieron dos grandes puertas de hierro, dejando ver varios edificios, todo el lugar estaba cercado por una valla electrica, poco a poco entraron mas y mas al lugar, vieron una antena de radio gigantesca, una especie de fabrica de la cual salian camiones repletos de armas y municion, varias cabañas en muy mal estado, y un edificio central, era el mas limpio y organizado de todo el lugar, muy elegante

durante su marcha hacia las cabañas, varios prisioneros se acomodaron y fijaron su atencion a los recien llegados, todos tenian en sus miradas miedo, temor, locura, pero sobre todo, desesperanza, al llegar a las cabañas separaron a los recien llegados en 4 grupos, los civiles, que iban a las ultimas cabañas, los rebeldes que iban en las penultimas cabañas, los surcoreanos que iban en las segundas cabañas, y los soldados americanos que iban en las primeras, todos entraron, lincoln vio que su cabaña estaba al tope, no cabía ni un alma mas, pero aun asi entraron, era eso o quedarse afuera y ser golpeado hasta la muerte por los guardias

5 minutos despues llegaron gun-shi con 2 guardias armados, estos tiraron camisetas y pantalones de color gris a los nuevos prisioneros, estos las tomaron y por obligacion debian cambiarse ahi mismo, mientras ellos hacian esto gun-shi empezo a hablar

\- buenos dias parasitos americanos, muchos de ustedes ya conocen las reglas, pero acaban de llegar otro grupo de perros sarnosos como ustedes, asi que se las repetire, y agradezcan que hablare en su mugroso idioma, primero, se les dara 2 comidas por dia, una a las 7 de la mañana y otra a las 7 de la noche, si en 10 minutos no han pedido su comida se quedaran sin comer hasta volver a repartir, segundo, desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 12 de la noche trabajaran, ya sea en los campos, siendo nuestros sirvientes, o en la fabrica de armas que vieron al entrar, a las 7 de la noche tendran 30 minutos de descanso para comer y luego volver al trabajo, tercero, si descubrimos que nos roban comida, ropa, armas o cualquier otra cosa los mataremos, si se niegan a trabajar los mataremos, aun asi se enfermen tendran que trabajar, si le faltan el respeto a algun uniformado norcoreano los mataremos, si se quejan de algun mal servicio o problema podemos sentarnos a dialogar y buscar una solucion... jajaja, es broma, los mataremos - esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada - y recuerden señores, si siguen esas tres simples reglas todo saldra bien para todos y no terminaran en esa pila de halla -

gun-shi señalo una enorme pila de cadaveres, los metian en una fosa y luego les prendian fuego, su olor era horrible, putrefacto, como si quemaran basura, todos volvieron la vista a gun y a sus guarda espaldas, puso un pie fuera de la cabaña, pero paro y dandole la espalda, volvio a hablar

\- y tu, muerte blanca, el general min quiere verte en 10 minutos en su oficina, arreglate lo mejor que puedas -

esto sorprendio a lincoln, no esperaba eso, sus compañeros lo vieron con algo de temor, paso los 10 minutos caminando de un lado a otro en la habitacion, no sabia que esperar, llegaron dos guardias que lo escoltaron hasta la oficina de min en el 3 piso del edificio central, durante el trayecto aparecio alguien a quien creia muerto

\- mantente sereno, no demuestres temor alguno - dijo su voz interna

\- que? en serio quieres que me calme justo cuando voy a ver cara a cara al tipo que me quiere arrancar la cabeza? - dijo lincoln desesperado

\- lo se, lo se, pero escuchame, si le demostramos temor no nos respetara, y hara de nuestra vida un infierno -

\- ya es un infierno -

\- y si no quieres que empeore hazme caso -

\- por si no te haz dado cuenta, ahora estamos en su territorio, estamos rodeados de su gente, nosotros no tenemos nada -

\- (coreano) callate perro americano - dijo uno de los guardias mientras golpeaba a lincoln en el estomago

\- (coreano) vamos ponte de pie, vas a ver al general min - dijo el otro guardia ayudando de mala gana al albino a ponerse de pie

lincoln no entendio nada de lo que aquellos dos le dijeron, solo se levanto del golpe y espero frente a las puertas de roble de la oficina del general, estas se abrieron y dejaron ver un panorama muy diferente al que habia visto antes, el piso, las paredes y el techo estaban muy bien cuidados, sin suciedad ni polvo, habia un escritorio y unas sillas de lo mas comodas, tras el escritorio estaba gun-shi a un lado del general, a su otro lado una mujer pelirroja, no paecia coreana, mas bien europea y en medio de ellos dos, estaba el tiranico, cruel y malvado general min, un hombre con rasgos asiaticos, se veia mas fornido y fuerte que un soldado promedio, pero a la vez su aspecto mostraba elegancia, distincion y clase, este hizo gestos a lincoln para que tomara asiento al otro lado del escritorio, lincoln no queria pero no tenia opcion, se sento y miro frente a frente al general, hubo un silencio que fue roto cuando el general empezo a aplaudir, este gesto asustaba a lincoln pues no sabia como reaccionar ante tal, el general se levanto de su asiento y empezo la molesta, pero obligatoria conversacion

\- lincoln loud, tambien conocido como muerte blanca, vienes a mi pais, en medio de una crisis tan grave, acabaste con muchos de mis soldados, destruiste varios de nuestros puestos y ubicaciones, liberaste y apoyaste a esos rebeldes que solo le hacen daño a mi glorioso pais, tratas de ser el heroe pero yo se la verdad, ahora te hare pagar por todo tu daño e inrespeto - dijo min mientras caminaba hacia atras de lincoln, tomandolo de los hombros - meterte una bala en la cabeza no es suficiente, no señor, es muy rapida e indolora, voy a hacer que sufras todo lo que hemos sufrido por tu culpa, te presento a quienes me ayudaran en esa tarea, gun-shi, mi mano derecha, creo que ya lo conocias, alguien astuto... a veces, el te mantendra a raya con tu comida y tu salud, y esta señorita de aqui es blazkowicz - dijo min señalando a la pelirroja al otro lado del escritorio - una mujer que lucho por la union sovietica y nunca olvido el poder del comunismo, vino voluntariamente y me a ayudado a mantener todo este lugar bajo control, y ahora ella se encargara de tu castigo, y cuando crea que haz tenido suficiente me avisara y ahi, yo te dare el tiro de gracia, entendido loud? - finalizo min su discurso poniendose de frente y en cuclillas para ver mejor la cara de lincoln

\- tu, y tus ayudantes, y todo perro norcoreano que este aqui, me pueden besar el trasero - dijo lincoln escupiendole a la cara a min

el general ni se inmuto, solo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la saliva del americano de su mejilla, este volvio a su escritorio con calma, y con señas les dijo a gun y a la rusa que sacaran a lincoln de su oficina

\- tranquilo soldado loud, lo haremos sentir como en casa - fue lo ultimo que dijo el general min antes de que las puertas de su oficina se cerraran

sacaron a lincoln de ahi, lo llevaron al sotano del edificio, o mejor dicho la sala de torturas, lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron con fuerza, gun se fue, dejando solos a lincoln y a la rusa, la cual al igual que el general empezo a hablar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala

\- sabes, yo tenia una hermana, ya murio, era una mafiosa que manejaba su propia banda "las valkyrs" creo que se hacian llamar, me ofrecio unirme, pero nunca me llamo la atencion, era temida y respetada por todos, y sabes por que? - pregunta la rusa poniendose frente a lincoln

\- porque... - lincoln recibio un puño en la cara que lo dejo mareado

\- por que no demostraba piedad, y yo soy igual, de ahora en adelante, sin previo aviso y a cualquier hora del dia haré que traigan tu culo americano aqui, no sabras que dia ni a que hora lo pediré, seras mi juguete, te hare daño, te llevare hasta el limite y cuando me aburra o se me acaben las formas de torturarte, te matare, se que no suena atractivo, pero creeme, lo es... para mi - dijo la rusa soltando un nuevo golpe sobre lincoln

* * *

 **2 de noviembre de 2025: royal woods**

ronnie anne volvia de su trabajo, habia sido una semana larga, pero nada que algo de paz y amor familiar no solucionara, para los casagrande no fue facil volver a la ciudad, luego de la muerte de carl se habian prometido no volver a pisar ese lugar nunca mas, pero a hector, el mas viejo de todos lo casagrande enfermo 2 años despues de llegar a mexico, el medico le recomendo a el y a su esposa vivir en un lugar menos caluroso y mas refrescante, un lugar como royal woods, toda la familia se nego en un principio, pero cuando maria se dio cuenta de que iba a ser abuela cambio de idea, los unicos que seguian sin querer volver eran carlos y frida, pero luego de que a carlos se le ofreciera un gran puesto como profesor en la universidad de la ciudad, no hubo mas opcion, no fue tan dificil como pensaron que seria, vieron viejos amigos, recuperaron amistades que creian no volver a ver, hasta carlitos recupero su vieja amistad con lily, aunque el la veia mas como una posible novia, lily pensaba lo mismo, pero ninguno lo admitia, se parecian a sus hermanos, frida llora de vez en cuando a solas al recordar a su querido hijo carl

ronnie anne llego a la casa, descargo su maleta y se dispuso a descansar un poco, pero le duro poco ese descanso, pues rapidamente una pequeña de 3 años se lanzo sobre ella

\- tia ronnie anne - dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- luisita, como estas - respondio ronnie anne dandole un fuerte abrazo a su sobrina - que haces aqui eh? -

\- papa quiso venir a ver a la abuela para darle una importante noticia -

\- que bueno es oir eso y donde estan? -

\- en la habitacion de la abuela, ven -

luisa tomo del dedo indice a su tia y la llevo a la habitacion que quedaba al otro lado de la casa, se veia feliz al igual que su tia, una felicidad que se esfumaria rapidamente, llegaron a la puerta y luisa entro sin tocar ni nada, dentro del lugar se encontraban bobby y su madre sentados en la cama de esta ultima, ambos con gesto serio y triste, voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a ronnie anne junto a luisa, maria se levanto rapidamente para saludar a su hija

\- hola amor, como te fue? - dijo maria con una calida sonrisa

\- bien, muy bien - respondio ronnie anne cambiando el tema rapidamente al ver el ambiente - pasa algo?

\- si hija, pero creo que es mejor que tu hermano te lo explique, ven luisita, vamos a comer - dijo maria levantando a luisa y llevándosela consigo

ronnie anne quedo sola con su hermano en la habitacion, este se veia serio y adolorido, el no era asi, debio pasar algo muy grave, ronnie anne fue la primera en hablar

\- pasa algo hermano, se cancelo la boda? - dijo ronnie anne sacando conclusiones aceleradas

\- no ronnie, no se cancelo, pero la vamos a atrasar - dijo bobby mirando a su hermanita a los ojos

\- la van a atrasar? por que? -

\- lori no... esta lista - dijo bobby buscando las palabras apropiadas

\- no esta lista? pero hace una año han estado preparandose para esto, que le pasa? -

\- es que, hubo un problema familiar, creo que ningun loud tiene animos de ir a una boda en estos momentos -

\- que paso ahora, dejame adivinar, lisa los cambio de cuerpos... otra vez -

\- no ronnie anne, ojala fuera eso, esto es algo mucho peor -

\- que puede ser peor que estar atrapado en el cuerpo de alguien mas, te imaginas a la que le toco estar en el cuerpo de lincoln y sentir su... -

\- ronnie anne escucha - dijo bobby parándose de frente a su hermana al ver su poca seriedad - lo que trato de decirte... es que, lincoln esta D.E.A -

\- D.E.A? - dijo ronnie anne abriendo sus ojos como si fueran platos

\- si, sabes que significa verdad? -

\- desaparecido en accion, vaya, no puede ser -

\- se que es duro, por eso hay que darles tiempo a las chicas para que lo asimilen todo -

\- si tienes razon, entonces para cuando haran la boda? -

\- no lo se, hay que esperar a que lori se sienta mejor y luego arreglaremos todo eso - el celular de bobby sono - debo irme, adios ronnie

ambos hermanos compartieron un fuerte abrazo, bobby recogio a luisa y se fue con su madre, tenia que hacer algo en el centro de la ciudad asi que la llevaria de paso, quedo impresionado de que su hermanita se preocupara tan poco por lincoln, al parecer por fin lo habia superado, al menos su mayor temor ya habia pasado, que era contarle a ronnie anne, ahora solo debia darle tiempo al tiempo

el auto arranco y desde la entrada de la casa ronnie anne se despidio de su familia, subio al baño para ducharse, quedo sola en la casa, mientras se quitaba la ropa vio su reflejo en el espejo, se apoyo en el lavamanos y se centro en su reflejo, en el podia ver los buenos momentos que paso con lincoln, su primer beso, cuando su familia lo vio por primera vez, tantas noches de diversion, el beso que compartieron en su fiesta de 15 años, cosas hermosas, ronnie anne se quito un collar con su nombre impreso en el, lincoln se lo habia regalado en su cumpleaños numero 13, las lagrimas poco a poco empezaron a caer de las mejillas de la latina, su amor, lincoln, ese albino que tantas veces amo y siempre tuvo a su lado... ahora estaba...¿donde estaba?...¿por que se fue a la guerra?...¿estaria vivo?...no..no...NO...NO...

-NOOOOOOO - ronnie anne golpeo con fuerza el vidrio del espejo, haciéndolo añicos

ronnie anne lloraba con fuerza, su mano empezo a sangrar, pero eso no le importaba, ya no importaba nada, no importaba cuando el no estaba a su lado, ahora importaba menos, sin saber donde estaba aquel al que alguna vez llamo "amor"


	25. un problema mas

**15 de noviembre de 2025: royal woods**

la señorita jhonson caminaba hacia la oficina del viejo director huggins, habia ido muchas veces a solucionar problemas entre sus estudiantes, pero nunca penso ver a una de sus mejores alumnas en esa oficina, toco la puerta y en 5 segundos abrieron, entro y vio al director huggins de un lado del escritorio y a dos de sus alumnos del otro lado, uno un chico gordo, con un ojo morado, el otro, una chica de pelo rubio con ropas de color lila, sin rastros de tener heridas ni nada, la profesora jhonson se paro en medio de los dos y se dirijio al director huggins

\- digame director huggins, que paso? - pregunto jhonson preocupada pero con gesto serio

\- vera maestra jhonson, hoy durante el recreo, estos dos se pusieron a pelear - dijo señalando a los dos alumnos en la oficina - segun me han dicho, dave molesto a lily y ella lo golpeo dejandole un ojo morado, esto me preocupa, lily es una gran alumna, usted lo sabe, que ella halla reaccionado asi no es normal -

\- coincido con usted director, dave ya tiene un historial muy complicado, pero lily, tu no eres asi, que paso? - pregunto jhonson con suavidad a la pequeña loud

\- es que el arruino mi dibujo - dijo lily cabizbaja, sin ver a los ojos a la maestra

\- NO ES CIERTO - opuso dave

\- dave, silencio - ordeno huggins - ve maestra, a tenido esa excusa durante todo el dia, ya no lo soporto mas, dave, tu empezaste el problema, asi que estas en castigo por el resto de la semana, y en cuanto a ti loud, estas expulsada por 3 dias, quedo claro? - todos dijeron que si con la cabeza - muy bien, ahora vuelvan a clase -

los 2 chicos y la maestra salieron de la oficina, la maestra jhonson ordeno a dave volver al salon de clases, este obedeció de mala gana, mientras tanto la maestra jhonson volteo y vio a la pequeña lily todavia cabizbaja y con gesto serio, la maestra jhonson se arrodillo y con una mano en el hombro de la joven loud empezo a hablar despacio y con calma

\- lily, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, tu no actuas asi y mucho menos por un dibujo, que paso? - pregunto la pelirroja con paciencia

\- es que no era solo un dibujo - dijo secamente lily

\- a no? y porque no lo dijiste en frente del director huggins? -

\- bueno, si era por el dibujo, pero no por el dibujo en si, sino por lo que significaba... ah, solo olvidelo maestra -

\- lily... todos tus hermanos confiaron en mi, por que no lo intentas tambien? -

\- vera, maestra, usted sabe que mi hermano lincoln esta en la guerra de corea cierto? - pregunto lily recibiendo un si como respuesta - pues... es que, hace unas semanas llego una carta, de la oficina militar...y...y decia, que el desaparecio en accion...el dibujo..era de el - dijo lily empezando a llorar

lily no soporto mas y rodeo a la maestra jhonson con sus brazos buscando consuelo, ayuda, que alguien calmara esa tension, ansiedad y miedo que tenia dentro de ella, la maestra rapidamente respondio al abrazo, estaba en shock, no por lo que le paso a lily, si no por saber que el que alguna vez fue uno de sus mas grandes estudiantes ahora estaba perdido dando su vida por la patria, ella habia tenido varios estudiantes en todos sus años como maestra, pero los loud eran algo especial, estuvieron con ella casi desde que empezo su carrera profesional y seguian hasta el dia de hoy, ella mantuvo la compostura y dirijo unas palabras a lily

\- el volvera cariño, el volvera - dijo jhonson con calma y serenidad

\- donde esta?, donde esta? - fue lo unico que podia decir lily antes de caer por completo en lagrimas

* * *

 **15 de noviembre de 2025: 1 año y 6 meses en corea**

lincoln y su peloton se encontraban en la fabrica, hacian armas para los norcoreanos, el se encargaba de ensamblarlas bien y que no quedaran flojas ni desfachadas, solo llevaba 20 dias ahi, pero parecian una eternidad, las pocas horas de sueños, la poca comida, la pobre higiene del lugar, el fuerte temporada invernal que se acercaba, todo eso era malo, pero las torturas de blazkowicz, eran la cereza en ese pastel de tormento, de esos 20 dias solo la habia visto 6, pero fueron 6 dias de tormento y dolor, los golpes de esa mujer eran como martillos, durante sus sesiones de tortura, la rusa le dejo un ojo morado, hizo que perdiera dos dientes y tenia moretones y heridas de hace semanas que seguian sin sanar, sus compañeros lo sabian y les horrorizaba la idea de ser los siguientes en la lista de min, pero se calmaron al descubrir que solo lincoln seria victima de tales atrocidades, no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el

\- vaya amigo, si sigues asi no duraras hasta el proximo año - dijo marston quien estaba al lado de lincoln

\- lo se, debo quitarme a esa rusa de encima, pero como? - pregunto lincoln nervioso

\- pues mas vale que sea rapido, por que sino seras el proximo en la pila de cadaveres - dijo smith al otro lado de la cinta transportadora

\- algo se me ocurrira, necesito su ayuda muchachos, quiero saber todo sobre este lugar, cuantos guardias hay? sus horarios? cosas de los demas prisioneros? todo -

\- y para que?- pregunto suarez

\- lo necesitare todo si quiero acabar con esa rusa... - lincoln fue tacleado por la espalda

al voltear para ver a su atacante se sorprendio de volver a verlo, creia que murio tan pronto piso el norte, pero ahi estaba frente a el, tomandolo del cuello de la camiseta, mirandolo con su mirada de asesino

\- me extrañaste conejito? - dijo davis dandole un nuevo golpe en la cara a lincoln

\- davis, crei que estabas... -

\- muerto? pues no, aqui me vez, pudriendome en una maldita prision coreana por tu culpa - dijo davis, lanzando un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez lincoln lo detuvo

\- yo no tome la decision, tu y tu arrogancia lo hicieron - dijo el albino dandole un fuerte derechazo a davis en la quijada

\- con que asi lo quieres?, pues adelante - dijo davis quitandose la sangre de la boca

davis lanzo una patada que dejo a lincoln en el suelo, se tiro sobre el albino y lo empezo a ahorcar, pero lincoln con una de sus manos libres empezo a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a davis en las costillas, el artillero ni se inmuto, pero lincoln logro girar, quedando ahora el sobre davis, cada puño de lincoln iba dirigido a la cara de su oponente, davis se quito a lincoln de encima, el se levanto y tomo un martillo que tenia cerca, lincoln no se quedo atras y tomo una palanca de acero, el albino fue el primero en lanzar el golpe, pero davis lo esquivo y devolvio un martillazo en la pierna izquierda de lincoln, este cayo al piso, pues su pierna se paralizo del golpe, al ver que davis se acercaba trato de golpearlo nuevamente con la palanca, pero fue inutil, davis se la arrebato, ahora lincoln estaba a su merced, davis iba a golpear a lincoln en la cabeza, pero fue sorprendido por la espalda por un guardia del lugar

gun-shi y varios soldados aparecieron, golpeando a todos los que miraban atonitos la pelea y esposando a davis y a lincoln

\- vuelvan a trabajar gusanos - grito gun-shi antes de irse del lugar con davis y lincoln

mientras caminaban por los pasillos del lugar, gun-shi volteo a ver a los dos americanos

\- (coreano) llevenlo al patio, desnudenlo y átenlo a un arbol, dejenlo alli hasta que se ponga azul - dijo gun-shi a los guardias que llevaban a davis, afuera habian temperaturas bajo cero por el invierno que se acercaba

\- y tu, ven conmigo, blazkowicz quiere verte - gun-shi agarro a lincoln y se lo llevo a el sotano - vaya suerte la tuya americano, primero min, luego blazkowicz y ahora ese animal de davis , ja, me muero de ganas por saber quien de todos te matara -

llegaron al sotano, gun-shi arrojo a lincoln al suelo del lugar y cerro la puerta, de las sombras del lugar empezo a moverse una figura femenina, de manera muy amenazante, la rusa levanto a lincoln del suelo tomandolo de las esposas, lo colgo de un gancho en el techo del lugar, lincoln quedo a medio metro del suelo, desde ahi veia a la rusa ponerse vendas en las manos, esto le parecio raro, pero no dijo nada, hubo un corto momento de silencio que se acabo cuando la rusa lanzo el primer golpe al estomago de lincoln

\- se me rompio mi antiguo saco de boxeo, espero que esto no te moleste - la rusa golpeo nuevamente con un derechazo a las costillas de lincoln

este se quejo con dolor, pero una patada a su pecho lo dejo sin aire, la rusa salto y lanzo un gancho al menton del americano, cada golpe era peor que el anterior, las cosas siguieron asi como por 30 largos minutos, hasta que blazkowicz, sudando, se aparto de su saco de boxeo con piel, se veia mal, sangrando por la boca y la nariz, temblando de dolor, con moretones y heridas sangrantes por todo su torso

lincoln esperaba que eso fue todo, pero el mismo sabia que eso no iba a ocurrir, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la rusa saco una barra de acero de un cajon, camino alrededor de lincoln y volvio a hablar

\- recuerdas a mi hermana? la que te mencione antes? ella tuvo una hija, svetlana, era adorable, una linda niña, pero cuando su madre tuvo que escapar la dejo con un conocido de confianza, el la volveria una mujer ruda como yo y su madre, pero sabes como se lo pago? - pregunto la rusa, acompañado de un golpe seco a la espalda del americano

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH - grito lincoln de dolor

\- la mato, su propia hija la mato, ella le dio todo para triunfar y lograrlo todo, pero ella no lo veia asi y un dia, con ayuda de un monton de delincuentes, acabo con la mujer que le dio la vida - hubo un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez a las costillas, lincoln sentia como poco a poco sus huesos se iban agrietando, casi rompiendose

\- AAAAAAHHH...AAAAAAAH, tu...como sabes todo eso? - pregunto lincoln

\- tengo mis contactos...hace poco mi "querida" sobrina estuvo por aqui, tal vez queria matarme a mi tambien, pero no pienso darle ese lujo, por eso te uso como saco, para estar lista cuando esa chica venga por mi, ademas, tus gritos de dolor son musica para mis oidos - el golpe que siguio despues de esa charla fue en la cabeza de lincoln, dejandolo inconsciente

la rusa desato a lincoln, su cuerpo cayo como un saco de papas al suelo, blazcowicz se sento sobre el y encendio un cigarrillo, luego de la primera calada se volvio a dirigir al inconsciente lincoln

\- no importa lo que diga ese tarado de min, yo decido cuando moriras no el, pero tranquilo, viviras... por ahora, solo sigue entreteniéndome y no tendremos problemas -

la rusa llamo a los guardias para que se llevaran a su victima, apago su cigarrillo en la espalda del albino, el cual solto un leve quejido de dolor

* * *

 **15 de octubre de 2025: royal woods**

lisa junto a darsy guardaban los juguetes de los niños de preescolar que se acababan de ir, su amistad fue una de las mejores, siempre se apoyaron la una a la otra, les agradaba trabajar con la maestra shirinivas, a lisa la distraia de su vida cientifica y a darcy... bueno, darcy lo hacia por que le gustaba ayudar

\- oye quieres ir al cine cuando salgamos, hay 2x1? - dijo darcy, pero no hubo respuesta, se volteo y vio a lisa concentrada en el televisor de la habitacion

\- y en otras noticias, la guerra sigue avanzando, todo apunta a que los aliados venceran, pues segun nuestras fuentes militares, la invasion a la ciudad de kei-xo ya esta lista, pues los aliados seran apoyados por las fuerzas rebeldes locales, su lider, kwan saio dio su palabra de luchar por derrotar al norte en esta guerra, que ya se a cobrado la vida de mas de 4 millones de personas y cientos de miles de desaparecidos - dijo el locutor de las noticias del canal 8

darcy sabia muy bien la situacion de la familia loud, no dijo nada, solo abrazo por la espalda a su amiga, la cual se volteo para corresponder el abrazo de su amiga

\- el volvera lisa, creeme - dijo darcy con cariño y suavidad

\- eso quiero creer, pero parte de mi sabe que no volvera - dijo lisa entre lagrimas

\- no digas eso, el volvera, es tu hermano, sabes que lo hara -

lisa no respondio, solos e quedo pegada a su unica y mejor amiga, la cual no la dejo sola nunca, a diferencia de su hermano

* * *

 **hola, espero que esten disfrutando la historia, quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, la cual ya supero a mi historia anterior, no crei que fuera a ser tan buena, gracias por su continuo apoyo y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final, hasta luego**

 **att:-charly**


	26. hundiendose

**20 de diciembre de 2025: royal woods**

lola se encontraba en la casa de winston, desde que lincoln desaparecio ese se volvio su hogar, todo en su casa le recordaba a el, las veces que pelearon, que rieron juntos, que se ayudaron, lola queria olvidar todo eso, winston no se quejo, la comprendio y no se despego de ella desde que llego a su casa un dia llorando inconsolablemente, el no tenia hermanos, pero podia imaginarse lo horrible que era esa sensacion de no saber donde esta ese ser amado o si tan siquiera esta vivo

estaban en el sofa de la elegante casa del adolescente, winston estaba sentado comun y corriente, mientras tanto lola apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su novio, y el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba acostado sobre el sofa, winston acariciaba con suavidad y ternura la cabeza de lola, el silencio en el lugar era sorprendente, ninguno queria romperlo, pero debian

\- este año tu familia hara su fiesta de fin de año en el hombre elegante? - pregunto winston

\- no, ninguno de nosotros tenemos animos de festejar ahora - dijo lola con voz apagada

\- que quieres salir a hacer amor? podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo o al centro comercial o simplemente salir a dar un paseo sobre mi motocicleta - propuso winston, tratando de animar a lola, pero tal parece no lo logro

\- quiero quedarme aqui, asi tal y como estamos - dijo lola

\- pues hablemos al menos... ya viste el nuevo peinado de michel? es un horror -

\- si, ese peinado no le luce a ella - dijo lola esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

\- sabes hace poco el tonto de skippy me reto a una carrera, mi ducatti contra ese trasto viejo, lo perdi de vista tan pronto aprete el acelerador -

\- ja, si, sigo sin entender que le ve mi hermana a ese tonto - dijo lola ya mas animada

\- recuerdo esa vez en el baile de sadie hawkings, cuando teniamos 11 años, tu te veias tan bien, no tanto como yo pero casi -

\- sigue soñando iluso - lola se levanto y golpeo tiernamente a winston en el hombro - sabes... ahora que lo pienso mejor, si quiero ir a patinar -

\- excelente, voy a encender mi motocicleta - dijo winston levantandose del sofa

lola lo iba siguiendo detras, recordo sus movimientos finos y elegantes en las competencias de invierno que participo, gano el primer lugar siempre, habia entranado muy duro para perfeccionarlos, ademas lincoln la habia ayudado mucho... lincoln, lincoln, LINCOLN, ¿porque no podia dejar de pensar en el?¿hacerse a la idea de que no volveria? no era negativa, era realista, lo extrañaba pero debia superarlo, estaba cansada de pelear consigo misma

en ese momento lola se hizo una promesa a si misma, olvidaria a su hermano, tal vez seria mala idea, hasta cruel, pero era lo mejor, siempre seria mejor sorprenderse a ilusionarse, a partir de hoy LINCOLN LOUD ESTA MUERTO

lola volvio a la realidad cuando winston le hablo

\- lista amor? - pregunto winston poniendose el casco

\- si...claro - dijo lola

\- pasa algo? - pregunto winston al ver a lola tan pensativa

\- si -

\- quieres hablar de eso? -

\- no -

winston no hizo mas preguntas, bajo la visera de su casco, encendio su motocicleta y junto a lola, se fueron a la pista de patinaje, no sabia con exactitud lo que pensaba su novia, pero podia hacerse una idea, tenia que ver con lincoln, eso seguro, pero no sabia si era que lola todavia tenia esperanzas en verlo o si por fin acepto que se fue para siempre

* * *

 **20 de diciembre de 2025: 1 año y 7 meses en corea**

invierno, tal vez la mejor epoca del año, reunirse con familiares y amigos, descansar, beber chocolate caliente y comer galletas de jengibre recien echas, era algo magico, pero no en corea, mucho menos si estas en un campo de prisioneros

lincoln estaba atado a un poste fuera de su cabaña, solo tenia un par de calzones, todo su cuerpo temblaba del frio, llevaba asi un buen rato, sus musculos se empezaban a paralizar por la falta de calor, por sus heridas entraba un poco de ese aire frio, algo que lo paralizaba en zonas donde no deberia ocurrir, su piel parecia ponerse azul, pero a los soldados enemigos que lo miraban y se reian de el parecia no importarles, lincoln solo llevaba dos meses en ese lugar, pero la falta de comida ya se empezaba a notar, su piel se empezaba a pegar a sus costillas y sus maltratados brazos y piernas perdían poco a poco la fuerza

siguio en ese poste como por una hora que parecio eterna, hasta que uno de los soldados vio su reloj e hizo señas a sus compañeros para que los soltaran, lo arrastraron hasta el sotano, al parecer el castigo de la rusa solo habia empezado, esta vez no lo ataron a nada, solo lo dejaron esposado en medio de la habitacion, no habia nadie aparte de el, lincoln vio un tanque lleno de agua, se acerco lentamente a el y lo toco con la mano, el agua estaba tivia, comparada al frio de afuera era calida, lincoln no lo penso dos veces y empezo a echarse esa agua encima para quitarse el frio que recorria su cuerpo, lo que no sabia es que eso mismo era lo que queria blazkowicz

la rusa se acerco poco a poco por la espalda del albino y con brusquedad sumergio su cabeza dentro del tanque con agua, lincoln se sorprendio por esto, trato de forcejear para librarse pero era inutil, no tenia fuerzas suficientes como para safarse del agarre, soporto la respiracion lo mejor que pudo, pero luego de un minuto su cuerpo le pedia a gritos que buscara aire, inconscientemente abrio la boca y el agua empezo a entrar, lincoln se empezo a desesperar, podia sentir como poco a poco el agua llenaba sus pulmones, la sensacion de quedarse sin aire era aterradora, era como querer gritar y no poder porque alguien te tapa la boca, sintio como el poco aire que le quedo era remplazado por el agua que ni siquiera sabia de donde era

blazkowicz no tenia intensiones de soltar al albino todavia, no sin antes darle su discurso diario

\- vamos americano, lucha, lucha por tu vida, no me digas que te piensas rendir ahora - la rusa saco la cabeza de lincoln el cual tomo una gran bocanada de aire

\- estas...loca, perra sovietica - dijo lincoln con respiracion agitada

\- eres suciedad americano, suciedad, y la suciedad hay que limpiarla - dijo la rusa volviendo a meter la cabeza de lincoln en el tanque

la bocanada de aire que lincoln tomo al sacar la cabeza de ahi rapidamente se perdio, siendo nuevamente remplazada por el agua, los ojos de lincoln se pusieron rojos de tanta agua que entraba por sus corneas y las quemaba

la rusa saco la cabeza de lincoln nuevamente del tanque y lo arrojo a una silla del otro lado del lugar, lincoln tosía agua y recuperaba la respiracion cuando sintio una mano firme y muy fuerte rodear su garganta, blazkowicz lo apretaba con fuerza, lincoln sintio que estaba nuevamente con la cabeza sumergida en el tanque, solo que esta vez el aire estaba ahi, listo para ser inhalado, pero el fuerte apreton de su verdugo se lo impedia, esto desesperaba a lincoln, sentia que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas y como su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, se empezaba a poner morado, cuando la rusa lo solto una vez mas

\- hoy hicimos una requisa sorpresa a sus cabañas mientras trabajaban y encontré esto - blazkowics saco de su bolsillo dos cosas que lincoln reconocio al instante

una de ellas era la camara que sun le habia regalado antes de separarse, la otra era la foto que su familia le habia enviado la navidad pasada, vio detalladamente esa foto, las sonrisas de su familia, su amor, su cariño, todo eso, y el no era parte de ese bello momento, ese y varios otros pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la rusa lanzo un fuerte golpe a la mejilla derecha del albino devolviéndolo al momento

\- el general min cree que no soy lo suficientemente dura contigo, asi que decidi grabar nuestras sesiones para probarle lo contrario - dijo blazkowics mientras acomodaba la camara en un tripode que habia convenientemente por ahi - esta es tu familia? se ven felices, creo que reconozco a una de esas chicas, esa de amarillo, es una buena comediante...como se llamaba...o si, luan - dijo la rusa observando la foto de la familia loud

\- si vuelves a mencionar a alguna de mis hermanas... - dijo lincoln con voz cansada, siendo interrumpido bruscamente

\- O QUE? que haras, dime? trataras de golpearme? ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, solo mirate - dijo blazkowics refiriendose al mal estado fisico de su victima - todavia no lo entiendes verdad americano? tu estas aqui es para morir, solo sigues vivo porque tu dolor me parece gracioso - la rusa golpeo el estomago de lincoln dejandolo tirado en el suelo del lugar - jajajaja, vez, si las cosas siguen asi, viviras por otro año tal vez, pero hasta entonces despidete de tu familia - blazkowics guardo la foto en uno de sus bolsillos

lincoln trato de tomarla, pero una patada en el estomago lo dejo fuera de combate, la rusa lo volvio a acomodar en la silla, le arreglo un poco el pelo, que lo tenia algo revuelto, y posando a la camara dijo

\- di whisky - dijo la rusa empezando a grabar, acto seguido empezo a golpear brutalmente a lincoln una vez mas como ya era costumbre

* * *

eran las 7 de la noche, los presos hacian fila para comer el arroz casi crudo y mal cocinado que les servian en ese lugar, de repente, por la puerta llegaron dos guardias arrastrando a un albino que apenas si podia permanecer en pie, tenia los ojos rojos y varios moretones nuevos por todo el cuerpo, pero algo que resaltaba mucho eran los raspones alrededor de su cuello, los guardias salieron del lugar y todo el peloton de lincoln fue a socorrerlo

\- amigo estas bien? - pregunto marston estirando su mano para ayudar a lincoln a ponerse de pie

todos quedaron asustados cuando lincoln aparto con fuerza la mano frente a su rostro y se arrastraba de espaldas hacia atras, en su cara se veia una mueca de miedo, dolor e ira, ninguno de sus compañeros lo habia visto asi antes, parecia un conejo asustado frente a un lobo hambriento, lincoln parpadeo un par de veces y volvio en si y a la situacion actual

\- que...que dijiste marston? - pregunto lincoln entorpecido

\- rayos, esta vez si te dieron duro - dijo suarez examinandole con detenimiento todas sus heridas

\- si, esa rusa no tuvo piedad hoy - dijo lincoln con voz cansada

\- parece que te hubiera ahorcado por las marcas en tu cuello,¿ que paso exactamente? - pregunto smith

\- pues eso, crei que no me iba a soltar nunca - dijo lincoln acariciando su garganta

\- a este paso no creo que te queden mas de 2 meses amigo - dijo marston

\- gracias por subirme los animos, olviden todo esto, mas bien digan que han averiguado de este lugar - pregunto lincoln mientras se ponia de pie

\- pues hay 150 guardias en todo el lugar, cambian de turno cada tres dias - dijo marston

\- hay cerca de 1000 presos en total, contando a los surcoreanos, los rebeldes y los civiles - agrego suarez

\- bien que mas hay? - pregunto lincoln

\- el lider de los soldados surcoreanos es jung, es el hombre mas importante de ese ejercito en esta carcel - dijo smith

\- los rebeldes son liderados por shi, ella nos asegura que podemos contar con ellos para lo que sea - dijo marston

\- y los civiles no tienen un lider ni nadie que de la cara por ellos - dijo finalmente suarez

\- todo eso esta bien, pero quien lidera a los soldados americanos? - pregunto lincoln

\- ehhhh... davis - dijo smith dudando

\- maldicion, ok no importa, mira smith quiero que me consigas una reunion con ese tal jung esta bien? - pregunto lincoln

\- si señor -

\- suarez, mantén contacto con shi, tal vez nos sean de gran ayuda ella y sus hombres -

\- señor si señor -

\- y marston... consigueme unos pantalones por favor - dijo lincoln cayendo en cuenta de que no tenia ropa puesta desde que lo desataron del poste

\- claro, enseguida - dijo marston entre risas

lincoln no sabia exactamente que tramaba, pero su voz interna le decia que era lo correcto

* * *

 **20 de diciembre de 2025: royal woods**

lana y skippy estaban en el taller de flips, arreglando sus motocicletas, la humedad y el viento frio oxidaban rapidamente toda la maquinaria de los vehiculos asi que si no querian comprar una nueva debian hacer mantenimiento diario, lana terminaba de engrasar la cadena de su motocicleta cuando vio a skippy y a flip muy centrados en el telefono celular de este ultimo, ella se acerco y pregunto

\- que miran chicos? - pregunto lana con curiosidad

\- viendo como un ojos rasgados le vuela la cabeza a algun idiota - dijo flip con rudeza

lana vio el video, en el se veia a un soldado americano arrodillado en la tierra, estaba amordazado y atado de manos y pies, de repente aparecio un soldado con un uniforme diferente, tenia un parche de estrella roja y rasgos asiaticos, este saco su pistola y empezo a contar hacia atras, quien grababa el video lo acompaño, poco a poco el soldado de rodillas se empezaba a desesperar mientras sus captores reian, el verdugo llego al final de la cuenta, acciono el gatillo y disparo a la cabeza desprotegida del soldado, cuyo cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo, el video termino, ni skippy ni lana creian lo que acababan de ver, mientras flip solo guardo su celular como si nada hubiera pasado

\- eso...eso fue real? - pregunto skippy asombrado

\- tu que crees niño? claro que lo fue - dijo flip tranquilamente

\- de donde sacaste ese video flip? - dijo lana horrorizada, soltando lagrimas

\- eso no te importa, ademas por que lloras? no me digas que no puedes soportar un video asi... -

\- maldita sea flip, callate - dijo skippy acercandose para abrazar a lana

\- por que? por que? - decia lana entre amargas lagrimas

\- amor, amor se que no es facil, lo se, lo se, pero por favor calmate - dijo skippy tratando de consolar a su amada

\- es que...a sido tan dificil... todos en casa estan destrozados, mis hermanitas no lo superan, mis hermanas mayores no lo pueden creer, papa solo bebe y bebe, y mama...ella no a dicho ni una sola palabra en dias, trato de ser fuerte...pero es muy dificil, soy muy debil - dijo lana completamente adolorida

\- lana loud, escuchame, tu seras problematica, poco higienica, tonta, pero estoy seguro de algo, no eres debil, eres la chica mas dura y fuerte que conocido, no le temes a la adversidad, tu la encaras, siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo haras y creeme cuando te digo que tu hermano volvera - dijo skippy besando la frente de la mecanica

\- eso crees? - dijo lana un poco mas calmada

\- claro que si, es tu hermano, lo olvidas? -

\- tienes razon, el no es cualquier persona, el es lincoln loud, mi hermano, y aunque no sepa donde esta, puedo asegurar que lincoln loud esta mas vivo que nunca -

\- esa es la actitud -

ambos mecanicos cerraron su charla con un calido y hermoso beso que disipo todos sus problemas


	27. tocando fondo

**12 de enero de 2026: royal woods**

haiku habia vuelto a la ciudad por unas semanas, hace un par de años fue contratada en francia para una revista adolescente, no ese tipo de revistas que hablaban sobre el color de temporada o la mejor forma de conseguir novio, la revista en que trabajaba tocaba temas serios, para chicas como ella, era la encargada de hacer un poema semanal, en america su trabajo no era muy valorado, pero en europa la cosa cambia cuando hay gente culta e intelectual, solo habia vuelto a la ciudad para ver a su madre y a su mejor amiga, lucy, estaban en un cafe que frecuentaban hace ya varios años, esperaba poder revivir viejos recuerdos con su compañera gotica, pero lucy no colaboro mucho en la charla, desde que llegaron al lugar no habia apartado la mirada del periodico, exactamente en la pagina 6, donde decia un encabezado en grandes letras rojas "LOS ALIADOS TOMAN KEI-XO" bajo eso se veia la foto de soldados americanos, surcoreanos y rebeldes alzando sus armas con gestos felices en sus caras, alzo la vista y miro a lucy, se veia mas fria y seria de lo normal, haiku se harto y solto su pregunta

\- pasa algo lucy? - pregunto haiku con sarcasmo

\- no, nada, en lo absoluto - dijo lucy sin quitar su mirada del periodico

\- no has dejado de ver esa pagina del periodico como hace media hora, es obvio que algo pasa...¿tiene que ver con lincoln? -

\- (suspiro) si - dijo lucy soltando por fin el periodico

\- no a vuelto de su mision en el norte? - dijo haiku sorbiendo su cafe

\- no, no a vuelto y no creo que vuelva -

\- a que te refieres? -

\- haiku, eres mi mejor amiga, queria contarte esto desde un principio, pero fue dificil digerirlo -

\- vamos, sueltalo ya - haiku ya se imaginaba lo peor

\- pues, el octubre pasado, llego una carta donde decia que lincoln desaparecio en accion, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de el desde entonces -

haiku abrio sus ojos de par en par, no era la noticia tragica que esperaba, era una peor, la incertidumbre por saber donde estaba y si seguia vivo o muerto era peor que una muerte confirmada, lucy dejo de ver a haiku a los ojos y a pesar de no sollozar ni lagrimear, su tristeza era mas que evidente, lucy cambio de tema y haiku tambien, se habian reunido para disfrutar el dia no para amargarse, pero ambas en el fondo, sabian que el dia ya se habia arruinado

* * *

 **12 de enero de 2026: 1 año y 8 meses en el ejercito**

eran las 2 de la mañana, lincoln salia silenciosamente de su cabaña acompañado de smith, habian forzado la cerradura, asi que ningun guardia sabia que estaban fuera, se arrastraban en direccion a las cabañas surcoreanas, smith logro concretar una reunion con jung, el lider de los prisioneros surcoreanos

a pesar de que la cabaña estaba a solo 60 metros de la suya, cada metro era todo un camino, mas que todo por los perros guardianes de la zona, si los atrapaban se los comerian vivos, la unica hora que tenian "libre" era sus horas de sueño, marston queria acompañar a sus amigos, pero por ordenes de jung solo podian ir lincoln y smith, lincoln iba atras de smith, estaba concentrado en llegar rapidamente al lugar de reunion, pero la voz empezo a hablar

\- piensa muy bien lo que le diras a esos sujetos - dijo la voz interna

\- eso intento, ni siquiera se que decir - dijo lincoln nervioso

\- por Dios, te lo eh recordado miles de veces... escucha, seras directo, planeas un motin en toda la prision y necesitas su ayuda, asi de sencillo -

\- y si no acepta? que hacemos? -

\- aceptara, morir por escapar de aqui vale mucho mas que vivir asi -

\- espero que estes en lo cierto... -

\- hombre baja la voz, nos van a descubrir - dijo smith harto del parloteo de lincoln

\- perdon amigo es que... -

\- dejame adivinar, la voz - interrumpio smith

\- si... como lo sabes? - pregunto lincoln sorprendido

\- estudie medio semestre de psicología militar, es algo mas normal de lo que crees, ademas desde que te conoci haz tenido esos episodios de estar hablando solo asi que llegue a la conclusion de que tenias eso -

\- y como hago para que se vaya -

\- no lo se, solo estudia medio semestre, eso lo explicarian en la otra mitad -

siguieron arrastrandose en silencio, hasta que unos 5 minutos despues llegaron a la ubicacion acordada

\- llegamos, voy a tocar - dijo smith

este se arrodillo frente a la puerta y toco dos veces, espero un segundo, toco una vez mas, espero otro segundo y volvio a tocar dos veces, espero, la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche eran pacificos y a la vez aterradores, por suerte el silencio desaparecio con el chirrido de la puerta moviendose, lincoln y smith entraron rapidamente y la puerta se volvio a cerrar con rapidez pero silencio, dentro no se podia ver a nadie, pero se escuchaban ronquidos, chillidos y lloriqueos por todo el lugar, la unica luz era una pequeña vela al final de la cabaña, lincoln se acerco y vio una cara con rasgos asiaticos y con una cicatriz que atravesaba toda la cara de arriba a abajo pasando por su ojo izquierdo, era el capitan jung, el hombre con mayor jerarquia del ejercito surcoreano dentro del palacio de la muerte, lincoln se sento en un banquilllo al lado de la vela y volvio a ver a jung a los ojos, nuevamente el silencio era rey, pero lincoln, sin poder ver nada, podia sentir como varios pares de ojos lo veian con cuidado y detalle, pendientes de todo movimiento del americano, despues de un momento, jung rompio el silencio con 2 simples palabras

\- ¿que quieres? - pregunto jung con algo de molestia

lincoln no podia decir nada, sentia una gran carga en sus hombros que simplemente lo dejo mudo, esto molesto mas a jung que volvio a repetir la pregunta con algo mas de rabia

\- estoy perdiendo mis pocas horas de sueño por esto asi que dime que quieres o si no largate - dijo jung

\- capitan jung...es...es un placer...soy lincoln loud - dijo lincoln tartamudeando de los nervios

\- si, muerte blanca, eh oido muchas cosas de ti, nos gusta mucho tu trabajo a la hora de matar perros del norte -

\- si, pero vera capitan, no organice esta reunion para conocernos, quiero proponerle algo - dijo lincoln un poco mas calmado

\- que cosa? -

\- le responderé esa pregunta con otra pregunta capitan ¿cuanto tiempo lleva aqui metido? -

\- 1 año, 5 meses, 2 dias y 14 horas - dijo jung viendo su reloj de mano

\- imagino que usted a visto y oido muchas cosas en este lugar, ninguna de ellas agradables -

\- aja -

\- y que a hecho para detener todo eso? -

\- a que se refiere? - pregunto jung

\- me refiero a causar un motin y escapar de este agujero del infierno -

\- (coreano) ja, el americano quiere escapar de aqui - dijo jung entre risas

por todo el lugar se empezaron a escuchar risas disimuladas muy burlescas

\- que es tan gracioso? - pregunto lincoln algo ofendido

\- que creas que puedes escapar de aqui, muchos lo han intentado y ninguno lo a logrado -

\- y por que ustedes no lo intentan? -

\- porque no queremos morir, simple, ahora por favor soldado loud, vayase, queremos dormir - dijo jung apagando la vela

lincoln escucho como abrian la puerta, se dirigia en direccion a ella gracias al as de luz de la luna que entraba por la abertura de la puerta, mientras se iba podia escuchar a varios soldados seguir riendo y burlarse de el, no era necesario saber coreano para saber que "loud tonto" era una burla, smith salio primero de la cabaña y lincoln ya estaba en la puerta, cuando, de espaldas a todos los soldados del sur que ahi se encontraban dirigio unas ultimas palabras al capitan jung

\- crei que los surcoreanos eran inteligentes, pero me equivoque, prefieren vivir como esclavos de sus enemigos que morir como lo que son, soldados que buscan la libertad y seguridad de su pueblo, no hay ningun problema capitan, puede quedarse aqui con todos sus compañeros, esperando a ser los proximos en esa pila de cadaveres, pero eso si, no los quiero ver pidiendo ayuda cuando empecemos el motin, ni que nos apoyen, pues la libertad solo la merecen aquellos que estan dispuestos a morir por ella - dijo lincoln

las risas y burlas murieron cuando jung cayo, eso significaba algo serio, espero un momento a escuchar alguna respuesta, no hubo nada, ahora si dispuesto a irse, lincoln iba a salir, cuando escucho la ronca voz del capitan jung

\- loud...cuenta con nosotros - dijo jung con silencio y arrepentimiento

lincoln asintio con la cabeza y se fue del lugar, vio que smith ya iba muy adelante asi que se arrastro con rapidez para alcanzarlo, ya casi llegaban a su cabaña cuando escucharon a unos perros ladrar, smith toco con desespero la puerta, la cual marston abrio con miedo y ansiedad, ambos soldados entraron rapidamente a la cabaña y se acomodaron en sus camarotes, fingieron estar dormidos, pero de nada les sirvio, pues las luces se encendieron y entraron guardias con perros furiosos, acompañados de la rusa, esta hizo que todos se levantaran y de todos tomo a lincoln, se fue junto a los soldados y los perros, todos volvieron a dormir, o al menos lo intentaban, pues ese susto no los dejo tranquilos y con el sueño espantado

* * *

eran las 3 de la mañana, lincoln tenia sueño y queria dormir, pero estaba atado, en ropa interior y colgando nuevamente del gancho del sotano, la rusa habia desaparecido hace 10 minutos y habia dejado la camara que le robo a lincoln grabando, que seria esta vez?, latigazos, golpes, ahogarlo? sea lo que sea, lincoln tenia miedo, no lo demostraba, pero cuando lo llevaban a ese sotano era como si lo llevaran al infierno, todo era dolor y sufrimiento ahi, todos sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad al ver a la rusa entran con un frasco con una sustancia blanca, no sabia que era, parecia ¿sal? para que sal, se distrajod e eso al ver que blazcowiks sacaba un cuchillos de su funda y empezo a caminar alrededor del albino que colgaba del techo del lugar, esta veia el filo de su arma con cuidado y en un rapido movimiento hizo un corte en uno de los brazos del americano que solto un fuerte quejido de dolor, la rusa ignoro esto y empezo a hablar

\- cuando escape de la union sovietica, me reuní con unos contactos que tenia en china, durante mi estancia halla me contaron una historia muy interesante, la muerte de los mil y un cortes - volvio a cortar a lincoln pero esta vez en la espalda

\- AAAHHHH - grito lincoln

\- veras cuando en la antigua china un esclavo mataba a su amo, tenia que pagar ese crimen con su vida - un nuevo corte a la pierna derecha de lincoln

\- AAAAAHHHH maldita -

\- asi que, cuando lo atrapaban no lo mataban de un balazo en la cabeza como lo hacia todo el mundo, no, ellos eran mas originales - un corte al antebrazo

\- AAAAHHHH...AAAAHH - la sangre salia de lincoln con cada nuevo corte

\- ataban al infeliz a un poste y con cortes precisos lo iban desangrando lentamente - corte al pecho

\- AHHH -

\- con cada nuevo corte salia mas y mas sangre, en cuestion de minutos el tipo ya estaria seco del todo - corte al abdomen

\- AAAAAHHHH...Dios...mio -

\- pero, ironicamente, lo que lo mataba era que despues de los mil cortes, le sacaban el corazon y se lo daban de comer a los cerdos - corte al muslo

\- AAAAAHH, por favor, para ya - lincoln no soportaba mas

\- hace ya mucho tiempo el imperio lo dejo de usar, pero la mafia china lo sigue utilizando - la rusa tomo el frasco de sal y lo abrio - creeme, si pudiera te haria los mil cortes con gusto, pero min todavia te necesita vivo, asi que mi limite son solo 50 cortes - la rusa hecho sal a las heridas sangrantes de lincoln, intensificando el ardor y el dolor

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHH - el grito de lincoln fue ensordecedor

\- si ya lo se, no hay nada de divertido en solo 50 cortes, pero mira, ya te eh hecho 7, solo faltan 43 - dijo blazcowiks arrojando mas sal y causando mas cortes a lincoln

\- AAAAAAHHH -

\- jajajajajaja - rio blazcowiks

* * *

 **12 de enero de 2026: boston, massachusetts**

margo estaba en el gimnasio con lynn, no tenian que entrenar ni jugar hoy, pero no podian bajar el nivel, desde que paso lo de lincoln, lynn era mucho mas agresiva, descargaba toda su rabia y dolor en los deportes, margo podia ver esto, y sentirlo, la estaba ayudando a sostener el saco de boxeo, pero era inutil, cada golpe de lynn la empujaba con salvajismo hacia atras, margo no queria tocar el tema, sentia que debia hacerlo, pero no seria buena idea, solo dejaba que su amiga lo aceptara a su manera

terminaron su entrenamiento y volvian a sus hogares, pero algo en la television del lugar las distrajo

\- "interrumpimos las noticias deportivas para una importante noticia de ultimo minuto", en el centro de massachusetts, hay manifestantes que causan disturbios por todo el lugar, no se sabe cual es la causa...esperen ahi viene un manifestante, señor, señor, venga por favor - aparece un tipo con una chaqueta gastada del ejercito y con una sola pierna - buen dia señor, para noticias del canal 8, por que es esta manifestacion? - pregunto el reportero pasando el microfono al hombre de una sola pierna

\- buen dia, soy roy rogers, ex medico militar y ex miembro del peloton 46 del ejercito de los estados unidos de america y la protesta es para sacar a las tropas de ahi, yo la vivi en carne propia, perdi mi pierna por mi pais y como me lo han pagado? rechazo y burlas - dijo rogers con odio e ira

\- hace cuanto vino usted de corea? - pregunto el reportero

\- en febrero cumplire un año de haber vuelto, pero sinceramente preferiria haber muerto halla, no valio la pena luchar por este pais de ignorantes y egoistas, SAQUEN A LAS TROPAS DE COREA, SALVENLOS - grito rogers saliendo de la escena

\- ya oyeron, sacar a las tropas de corea, es el nuevo lema de esta gente, yo soy... -

lynn golpeo con fuerza el televisor dejandolo inservible, todos en el lugar vieron esto con asombro, margo la tomo de los hombros y la saco del lugar, iba a empezar a hablar con su amiga pero de nada sirvio

\- lynn por Dios que te pasa, desde que li... -

\- margo, si mencionas su nombre no me hago responsable de lo que te haga - interrumpio lynn, margo entendio rapidamente y se aparto, no por miedo a lynn y su amenaza, sino porque su amiga necesitaba terminar de pensar en todo esto


	28. actos inhumanos

**25 de febrero de 2026: Los Ángeles , california**

\- volvemos con el show de...KETTY LEWIS - dijo el presentador del show, seguido de varios aplausos del publico

\- hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi show, soy ketty lewis y en el programa de hoy estaremos con barry hillman, que nos contara sobre su papel en la pelicula de "exterminio x", luego tendremos a la actriz adolescente, tatiana heck y sus rumores sobre un posible amorío con el actor de peliculas eroticas, richard stutton, pero primero tenemos aqui a una de las mejores, que nos hablara de "el ilegal" y sus polemicas racistas, esta aqui, la aman, la adoran y ella los quiere, una de las grandes L de america... LUUUUAN LOUD! - dijo ketty mientras la camara y el publico miraban a la chica del otro lado del escritorio, luan, el publico estallo en alboroto y celebracion

\- gracias ketty, es un honor estar en tu programa - dijo luan con una gran sonrisa

\- asi que luan, la pelicula "el ilegal" a sido un exito en taquilla, pero segun la critica no es mas que 2 horas de malos chistes xenofobos e indirectas contra la sociedad americana, tu, como actriz principal, dinos que opinas al respecto? - pregunto ketty, esperando dejar a luan en ridiculo

luan ya estaba preparada para esto, si el show de ketty era famoso por algo era por dejar en ridiculo o mal parados a sus invitados, pero tal parece este no seria el caso

\- pues en mi sincera opinion ketty, la pelicula es una comedia y cumple su papel, el de hacer reir, que algun critico o comentarista quiera darle un sentido politico o cultural donde no hay ninguno es cosa suya, pero la pelicula es solo eso, una pelicula y una muy buena por cierto - dijo luan, ganandose un fuerte y merecido aplauso del publico

a ketty le habia salido el tiro por la culata, esperaba ver a su victima tartamudear o cambiar de tema como era de costumbre, pero este no fue el caso, pero tenia un ultimo as bajo la manga, una fuente confiable de chismorreo le dio el dato de que el hermano de la comediante estaba en la guerra, tal vez con eso conseguiría su cometido

\- bien dicho luan y pasando a otros temas mas de moda, quisiera saber tu opinion sobre la guerra de corea, como sabes han habido muchas protestas por esto y varios famosos dicen estar en contra de esta, ¿tu que dices eh? -

luan no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, por que se la hacia? obviamente ella estaba en contra de esa maldita guerra que se llevo a su hermano

\- no la apoyo, me parece algo estupido, algo completamente innecesario - dijo luan con rabia

\- te parece estupido e innecesario ayudar a un pais a librarse de la dictadura? - pregunto ketty

\- no me refiero a eso...hablo de las vidas que se estan perdiendo por esta absurda guerra -

\- te ves alerada? que pasa, esto es incomodo para ti? -

\- si, bastante, perdi a mi hermano por esa guerra, por eso la odio y la aborrezco - dijo luan casi gritando

le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que cayo de lleno en la trampa de ketty, todo el publico la veia asombrado, habia perdido toda la compostura que tuvo al inicio, tal parece el show de ketty dejo en ridiculo a un famoso mas

* * *

 **25 de febrero de 2026: 1 año y 9 meses en corea**

faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 de la madrugada y lincoln y sus compañeros iban camino al comedor por su porcion de comida matutina, iban hablando sobre su revuelta y escape de ese matadero

\- ok chicos, ya esta casi todo listo, solo falta el mayor de los obstaculos - dijo lincoln mirando hacia davis que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar

\- lo que eh podido escuchar es que la mitad de soldados americanos aqui nos apoyan, la otra mitad tiene miedo o simplemente no quieren - dijo marston

\- bueno, eso es algo, si no se entrometen en nuestro plan es un problema menos - dijo suarez

\- tienes razon suarez, smith, quiero que le digas a jung y a shi que abra una reunion en un mes, quiero que ellos dos vengan con 5 soldados de confianza, ya tenemos a la gente, solo falta poner todo en orden - dijo el albino

\- si señor - dijo smith a la orden

\- marston, quiero que consigas estas cosas, las necesitamos para empezar el plan - dijo lincoln dandole una listas de objetos a marston

\- cuenta con eso amigo - dijo marston guardando la lista en su bolsillo

de repente escucharon una fuerte discusion, parecia ser de un preso con uno de los guardias, gun-shi aparecio por las puertas, todos se acercaron y escucharon con atencion las palabras del despiadado carcelario

\- escuchen bien ratas americanas, ayer nuestros camiones con alimento fueron asaltados y llego solo la mitad, asi que hoy no abra comida para nadie,¿entendido? -

nadie dijo nada, pero todos querian abalanzarse sobre el norcoreano y matarlo a golpes, pero sabian que el tan solo quejarse era una sentencia de muerte, pero de entre la multitud hubo una voz valiente, aunque nerviosa, que hablo

\- como esperan...que trabajemos sin comida? - dijo el soldado tragando saliva

gun sonrio maliciosamente, hizo señas a sus guardias para que fueran por algo, se acerco a el soldado y la arrastro hasta el frente de todos, los guardias volvieron, arrastrando un cadaver de un prisionero surcoreano que murio ayer, lo tiraron a los pies del soldado hambriento, gun saco su cuchillo y abrio el vientre del muerto, sacandole las viceras, saco su pistola y apunto al hambriento soldado americano

\- tienes hambre? pues come - dijo gun con malicia en sus palabras

\- estas loco...esto es inhumano, sadico de... -

\- come o quedaras tan tieso como el - dijo gun interrumpiendo al soldado

el soldado con asco y miedo, se acercaba poco a poco a las viceras regadas en el suelo, todos los demas presos veian esto con repugnancia, asco y asombro, nadie sabia como reaccionar ante tal acto, el soldado tomo una de las viceras con su mano temblorosa y se la acerco a la boca, alzo la vista para ver a gun, que seguia con su siniestra sonrisa, el soldado volvio a ver la vicera en su mano, era roja, olía mal, no queria meterse eso en la boca, pero tampoco queria morir, cerro los ojos y empezo a abrir su boca, le dio un gran mordisco a la tripa, cada masticada era peor que la anterior, nunca antes habia comido carne cruda, mucho menos de un humano, se la trago con sequedad y horror, en el publico se podian oir gestos de desaprobación, asco, arcadas, si lincoln tuviera algo de comida en el estomago, seguro lo habria vomitado, gun rió, levanto al soldado, que lloraba por lo que acababa de vivir y lo arrojo con el resto de presos, ya se iba a ir, cuando llamo a cierto albino de la multitud

\- loud, ven conmigo, blazcowiks quiere verte - dijo gun-shi

lincoln fue rapidamente, le dio un ultimo vistazo a sus compañeros y dio una afirmacion con la cabeza, la cual fue recibida por sus compareños, indicando que el plan comenzaba

el sotano, al principio, una habitacion como cualquier otra, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvio un sitio en donde las pesadillas se hacian realidad, lincoln empezaba a sudar y respirar pesado cuando se acercaba a las puertas del lugar, cada fibra de su cuerpo queria salir corriendo en la direccion opuesta, pero no podia, pues estaba esposado, ademas era arrastrado por los guardias del lugar, que no lo soltaban hasta que estuviera sentado en esa silla o colgando del gancho en el techo, la camara que alguna vez pertenecio a la joven y adorable sun ahora estaba a manos de la rusa, que la usaba para grabar todas las sesiones de dolor de lincoln, sus heridas cada vez eran peores, esos cortes de hace un mes seguian sin cicatrizar del todo y los moretones nunca desaparecian, ademas, la temporada invernal ya habia pasado, pero paso factura, pues ese frio congelador, sumado a la mala calidad del lugar donde dormia y los gases que tenia que oler en la fabrica le causaron bronquitis, hace una semana empezo a toser sangre y cada dia le dolia mas el pecho. Todas las noches tenia una pesadilla diferente, pero siempre estaba ahi un familiar o amigo suyo, en esas pesadillas ellos estaban atados a una silla mientras eran cruelmente torturados y el solo podia ver como pasaba el castigo, salio de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a su angel de la muerte, ese pelo rojo, ese acento ruso, la fuerza de sus golpes, parecia un robot enviado del futuro, programada para matar de la peor manera posible a quien tuviera al frente, la rusa cargaba la bateria de un jeep, junto a unas pinzas de corriente eléctrica y un balde de agua, lo dejo todo al lado de lincoln, se acerco y le arranco la camiseta al americano, le conecto las pinzas en sus pezones y le arrojo agua a su flaco pecho, volvio al lado de la bateria y comenzo su parloteo

\- el agua es una gran corriente de electricidad, donde este el agua por ahi pasara la electricidad, interesante no? - dijo la rusa con tranquilidad - vamos a jugar un juego loud, no te gusta la idea? -

\- si vas a matarme hazlo de una puta vez, escucharte hablar es la peor tortura de todas - dijo lincoln con cansancio

\- vaya, estas muy estresado, pero tranquilo yo se como solucionarlo, vamos a jugar al si y al no, yo te haré una pregunta y tu tienes que decir si o no, asi de simple, si respondes bien avanzas al siguiente nivel, si respondes mal te llevas una descarga que te parece? -

\- púdrete -

\- ok, empecemos, esta es facil ¿quien es mejor, el general min o yo? -

lincoln no respondio, asi que la rusa conecto el otro extremo de las pinzas a la bateria, causando una descarga de electricidad al albino que chillo de dolor

\- AAAAHHHHHHH -

\- se me olvido decirte que si no respondes las preguntas tambien te llevas una descarga, mi error - dijo blazcowiks sonriendo - ahora responde la pregunta -

\- tu, tu eres mejor que ese perro norcoreano - dijo lincoln

\- es correcto, ves, no es dificil, ok segundo nivel,¿te gusta estar aqui conmigo? -

\- NO, ODIO ESTAR AQUI - grito lincoln, todavia alterado por la descarga

\- error -

\- AAAAAHHH...AAAAHHHHH - esta descaga fue un poco mas fuerte que la anterior

\- a mi me gusta estar aqui contigo loud, es una lastima que no pienses asi, tercer nivel ¿me tienes miedo? -

lincoln cayo por un momento, no sabia que responder, si la temia, pero si decia eso talvez se ganaria otra descarga, no sabia que respuesta era la correcta

\- s...si...te temo - dijo lincoln cerrando sus ojos para la proxima descarga, pero no llego

\- bien loud, estas arrasando hoy, cuarto nivel ¿te crees fuerte? - pregunto la rusa con seriedad

\- no - dijo lincoln confiado de su respuesta

\- error -

\- AAAAAHHHHH...AAAHHH - los musculos de lincoln no dejaban de agitarse por la corriente que lo recorría de arriba a abajo

\- claro que eres fuerte maldita sea, no cualquiera sobrevive mas de 4 meses junto a mi, pero tu eres una rara excepción, por eso es que quiero llevarte hasta el limite loud, vamos ultimo nivel ¿quieres morir? -

lincoln nuevamente no sabia que responder, queria seguir luchando, morir de pie, pero parte de el queria morir en ese momento, esta vez su silencio duro mas que la ultima vez, la rusa se empezaba a desesperar por una respuesta

\- por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estoy muerto - dijo lincoln viendo a la rusa a los ojos

\- CORRECTO, felicidades loud, llegaste hasta el final y solo recibiste 3 descargas, nada mal y ahora tu gran premio es... - la rusa apretó con fuerza las pinzas contra la batería

\- AAAAHHHHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHHHH...AAAHHHHH...DIOS...AHHH -

\- una victoria muy electrizante - dijo la rusa con una gran sonrisa en su cara

* * *

 **25 de febrero de 2026: black rock, nevada**

el festival burning man ya iba por su tercer dia y luna lo estaba viviendo a tope, su banda fue una de las mas solicitadas, fue un honor para ella tocar en algo tan grande, se encontraba con chunk, tabby, sam y el mismisimo mick swagger, ya se habia retirado de la musica, pero se volvio un buen amigo de la banda, todos bebian y fumaban, felices por llegar hasta donde estaban, mick noto que luna abandono la carpa y fue a buscarla, para saber que pasaba, ultimamente estaba actuando de una manera muy rara

la encontro entre la multitud del lugar, se veia pensativa asi que mick se acerco y le hablo

\- oye chica, que te pasa, por que saliste sin decir nada? - pregunto mick con confianza

\- nada mick, me duele la cabeza por el calor - dijo luna como excusa

\- luna, te conozco desde que hace 10 años, se cuando tienes un problema, puedes confiar en mi, que pasa? -

\- veras, eh estado muy pensativa desde hace unos meses por un asunto familiar, es todo -

\- ya veo, los problemas familiares son los peores - dijo mick inhalando del cigarro que tenia en su mano

\- oye mick, tu que opinas de la guerra y los soldados y todo eso? - dijo luna, aprovechando que tenia a alguien de confianza a su lado

\- por que la pregunta? -

\- nada, es solo que necesito un consejo sobre eso y tu eres alguien bastante sabio, tal vez... -

\- pues sinceramente, la guerra es solo la forma mas violenta de ganar dinero, eso todos lo saben -

\- si, es cierto -

\- y en cuanto a los soldados, son solo peones en un macabro juego de ajedrez donde no hay tregua -

\- ya veo, gracias mick - luna volvia a la carpa, pero mick la detuvo

\- luna, se lo que le paso a tu hermano, se que no es facil, mi padre murio sirviendo en la guerra de las Malvinas, se que es algo que te jode, pero lo superaras, yo se que si -

luna se abalanzo sobre mick y le dio un fuerte abrazo, entre algunos sollozos casi sordos le dijo

\- gracias mick, en serio, gracias por todo - dijo una luna loud muy adolorida


	29. el plan

**18 de marzo de 2026: milan, italia**

carlotta volvia de una pequeña junta con los inversionistas, querian la linea de primavera lo mas pronto posible, al parecer iba a tener un agitado fin de semana, volvio al estudio donde se encontraban las modistas y sastres, preparando todo para la proxima semana, como de costumbre leni no estaba supervisando, no es que desconfiaran de sus trabajadores, pero era una buena manera de tener de vista a leni, desde que lincoln desaparecio se puso muy triste, ya no llegaba a trabajar con la misma felicidad radiante de siempre, llegaba con una sonrisa falsa, como si algo faltara dentro de ella, chaz trato de animarla lo mejor que pudo, pero aun asi no recuperaba su buena vibra, carlotta le pregunto a todos sus ayudantes si la habian visto, todos le dijeron que se encerro desde muy temprano en su estudio personal y no habia salido de ahi, carlotta, ya harta de todo esto, fue con pasos firmes hacia el estudio de su amiga, toco con intensidad la puerta, pero para su sorpresa estaba abierta, leni no sabia dejar bien cerrada una puerta, por eso nunca se encargaba de cerrar el lugar, carlotta suspiro pesadamente y termino de abrir por completo la puerta, vio a leni sentada en su mesa, dibujando unos bocetos nuevos, carlotta silbo para llamar su atencion, leni volteo sorprendida, no escucho cuando abrieron la puerta

carlotta vio algo que le sorprendio, despues de mucho tiempo, leni le daba una sonrisa sincera, llena de carisma y dulzura, como era ella, carlotta enmudecio ante esto, asi que leni empezo la charla

\- buen dia carlotta, ¿como entraste si la puerta estaba cerrada? - pregunto leni

\- estaba ajustada, no cerrada leni - dijo carlotta señalando la puerta - que haces? -

\- pues veras, eh estado trabajando en estos nuevos diseños, se que es tarde para la temporada de primavera, pero tal vez sirvan para la temporada de otoño -

leni le paso a carlotta varias hojas llenas de dibujos de camisetas, chaquetas, vestidos, bikinis, todo. Carlotta se sorprendio, el diseño geometrico, los detalles blancos y el hermoso color naranja, como el de las hojas de otoño, que era el principal en todos los diseños, se veian muy bien, eran una combinacion perfecta de colores y formas, algo hermoso de ver, carlotta volvio a levantar la vista y vio que leni volvia a dibujar mas bocetos

\- guau amiga, calma, te quedaras sin color naranja si sigues asi - dijo carlotta sosteniendo los brazos de leni y sacudiendola

\- perdon carlotta, es que estoy inspirada - dijo leni parandose y dirigiendo su mirada al ventanal del lugar, el paisaje de la ciudad era hermoso

\- y como paso esto? que te inspiro a hacer estos diseños tan...otoñales - carlotta no sabia que decir por todo el misterio que escondia la rubia loud

\- ven sientate - dijo leni sentandose a un lado del sofa en el lugar, carlotta se sento en el otro extremo - veras, se que puede sonar tonto, pero tuve un sueño, en el estaba en medio de un campo gris y oscuro, muy aterrador la verdad, solo me rodeaba un páramo triste, pero, llego una hermosa mariposa, que resaltaba de todo eso por sus alas de color naranja, esta se poso sobre una hoja en el suelo y de repente la hoja se empezo a volver del mismo naranja que las alas, el color se extendio hacia la yerba del campo, de ahi a los troncos de los arboles y sus hojas, luego las montañas y el cielo, todo el lugar cambio, ahora se veia hermoso, o sea era como un lugar diferente -

\- vaya leni, es hermoso, y estos son muy buenos diseños - dijo carlotta refiriéndose a los bocetos en su mano

\- gracias carlotta - dijo leni abrazando a su amiga con suavidad y cariño, siendo correspondido por la latina - sabes que fue lo unico que me molesto de ese sueño? -

\- que? - pregunto carlotta, todavia enganchada en el abrazo

\- que cuando la mariposa volvio a volar, rapidamente cayo sobre mis manos, muerta - dijo leni, dejando a carlotta con una confusion

\- espero no signifique nada - dijo la latina, sorprendida por tener una charla tan madura y sincera con alguien como leni loud

* * *

 **18 de marzo de 2026: 1 año y 10 meses en corea**

shi junto a sus hombres de confianza se arrastraban hacia la cabaña de los americanos, eran las 3 de la mañana, quisiera estar durmiendo, pero tambien quisiera estar fuera de ese infierno, no sabia exactamente que planeaba loud, pero fuera lo que fuera seria mejor que pudrirse lentamente en ese purgatorio, pasaron sin mucho problema a los vigilantes nocturnos,, aunque no lo pareciera ellos tambien eran humanos y tambien sentian hambre y sueño, eso tal vez los ayudaria en sea lo que sea que planeara ese albino loco, si lograba escapar del palacio y ver a su hermano, aunque fuera por ultima vez, podria morir en paz

llegaron finalmente a la cabaña indicada, shi hizo el toque de seguridad, dos golpes, espera un segundo, un golpe, espera otro segundo y finalmente dos golpes mas, la puerta se abrio y lo primero y unico que visualizo dentro de la cabaña fue el rostro de lincoln y a smith alumbrados por una linterna, tambien vio a jung, la maxima autoridad surcoreana dentro de la prision, todos estaban alrededor de la unica mesa del lugar, shi se unio a ellos y empezo a hablar

\- bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar - dijo shi

\- no, todavia falta alguien - dijo lincoln levantando la mano

acto seguido la puerta volvio a sonar con el toque secreto, un soldado se acerco y la abrio, de la oscuridad de afuera emergió una figura grande, que daba una mala vibra, era davis esposado y con un trapo en la boca siendo empujado por suarez y marston, este se acerco a la mesa y miro a todos los presentes con amargura y pereza, marston le quito el trapo y lo primero que dijo fue

\- si no me sueltan en 10 segundos, gritare tan fuerte que despertare a todos los ojos rasgados de este lugar y se daran cuenta de su reunion ratas - dijo davis mirando fijamente a lincoln

\- adelante, hazlo, asi tendremos una buena razon para matarte - dijo shi con rabia

\- loud por que este pedazo de animal esta aqui? - pregunto jung con desagrado

\- porque lo queramos a no, lo necesitamos - dijo lincoln sin apartar la vista de davis

\- y para que sirve exactamente - pregunto shi

\- el le dira a los demas soldados americanos a que ayudan en la fuga -

\- conejito de pasuca, que te hace creer que te ayudare, acaso estos ojos rasgados no son capaces de lamerte el culo solos? - pregunto davis causando el enojo de shi y jung

\- vuelve a llamarme ojos rasgados y te arrancare los tuyos - dijo jung mientras ahorcaba con fuerza a davis

\- sueltame, lunatico...loud, dile...dile algo - dijo davis poniendose morado

\- el hombre quiere respeto, demuestrale respeto - dijo lincoln calmadamente

\- si no cooperas, quemare tu cabaña contigo dentro, me oiste? - dijo shi a davis casi inconsciente

\- suelta...suelta - pedia davis apunto de perder el conocimiento

\- capitan jung, por favor - pidio lincoln, a lo cual jung solto a davis haciendolo caer al piso - no estas viendo el panorama completo davis, no soy solo yo contra ti, eres tu contra todos, eres el unico lider que no quiere ayudar a esta noble causa, por que? -

\- porque esa causa nos matara, no lo entiendes? - dijo davis enojado

\- si, lo entiendo a la perfeccion, todos aqui lo entendemos, y creeme cuando te digo, que preferimos morir por esa causa que seguir viviendo un dia mas asi. Te lo preguntare una ultima vez davis ¿estas con nosotros, o no? - dijo lincoln clavando su mirada a davis

davis miro todo su alrededor, era oscuro pero podia sentir las miradas de sus compañeros y de los coreanos en la habitacion, eran presionantes y asfixiantes, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo sintio algo que creia haber muerto dentro de el, no lo sentia desde que su padre lo golpeo en una de sus borracheras de fin de semana y su madre lo abandono por un camionero alcohólico... sentía miedo

davis levanto su vista a lincoln, el cual lo veia con cierta indiferencia, esperando la vaga respuesta del artillero, el cual, con las manos aun esposadas, se las extendio a lincoln

\- dime que debo hacer - pregunto davis mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- callarte y escuchar - dijo lincoln aceptando la mano del grandulon, ayudandolo a ponerse de pie en el proceso

ahora, todos se reunian alrededor de la mesa, esperando escuchar el plan de loud, el cual saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y empezo a desdoblarlo, al final, se veia un improvisado plano de la carcel dibujado a mano, en el se veia las cabañas, el edificio central donde estaba la oficina de min y el sotano, la torre de radio, la sala de comunicaciones, la estacion de tren, el comedor, la sala de maquinas, la armeria, los garages, todo estaba ahi

\- quien hizo esta monstruosidad? - pregunto shi, sorprendida por el vasto y bien elaborado mapa del lugar

\- mi peloton a estado averiguando esta informacion como locos desde hace 2 meses, hasta yo me asuste al ver lo que lograron - dijo lincoln con cierto orgullo en su voz

\- y bien, como vamos a proceder? - pregunto jung

\- sera asi capitan, a las 7 de la mañana, durante la hora para comer, dos de sus hombres y dos de los rebeldes de shi volveran a sus cabañas y se pondran esto - marston arrojo un par de bolsas a cada lider, estos vieron que contenian ropa militar del norte

\- para que se pondran esto? - pregunto jung extrañado

\- se haran pasar por guardias de la prision - dijo lincoln

\- y que haremos cuando los norcoreanos vean que tienen 4 guardias de mas? - pregunto shi

\- ya lo tenemos cubierto, nosotros dejaremos fuera de combate a 4 de esos perros antes de salir a comer, eso les permitira pasar inadvertidos -

\- crees que los guardias no notaran la diferencia entre un preso y un guardia? - pregunto davis

\- si, por eso iran de a dos, no hablaran con nadie hasta llegar a su destino, deben ser discretos - dijo lincoln

\- y cuales son esos destinos? - pregunto jung

\- tus hombres jung se encargaran de la sala de comunicaciones, hay unos 3 guardias ahi, pero no sern mucho problema, cortaran toda comunicacion de los norcoreanos con el exterior y cambiaran la frecuencia hacia la de los aliados, los dejaran sordos y mudos, shi, tus hombres se encargaran del cuarto de maquinas, cortaran la electricidad de todo el lugar, esa reja electrica no servira de nada y sin luz quedaran ciegos, ademas sin electricidad ni luz no podremos trabajar en la fabrica, ahi entras tu davis con tus hombres - dijo lincoln señalando al otro americano

\- eh...claro, que debo hacer? - pregunto davis algo nervioso

\- ves que la armeria esta junto a la fabrica de armas? -

\- si -

\- pues bien, yo y mi peloton empezaremos una discusion con los guardias, asi tu y los tuyos podran entrar a la fabrica y por una puerta al fondo a la derecha entraran a la armeria, aqui esta la llave, guardala con cuidado, fue muy dificil sacar un duplicado - dijo lincoln, vio a marston y este le entrago una llave negra a davis

\- ok, entendido -

\- tan pronto esten en la armeria, los demas empezaremos una pelea con los guardias, nos abriremos paso hasta su posicion y empezaras a equipar a todo preso que veas -

\- eso es todo? armarnos y empezar un tiroteo contra los norcoreanos? - pregunto jung algo decepcionado

\- claro que no capitan, me ofende - dijo lincoln soltando una pequeña sonrisa - esta es la fase uno, luego de que todos esten armados empezara la fase dos, jung, tu y tus hombres se dividiran en dos grupos, uno que protega la estacion de tren de cualquier amenaza del norte y otro que vaya a la sala de comunicaciones a ayudar a los dos hombres que esten ahi, tambien necesitamos que llamen a todo avion y helicoptero aliado que halla en la zona, le avisaran de lo que pasa y que necesitamos apoyo -

\- ya veo, me agrada - dijo jung sonriendo con confianza

\- shi, tu y los rebeldes sacaran a los civiles y soldados que esten en las cabañas, ustedes si deberan matar a todo norcoreano que vean pasar, asegurar la vida de los civiles es uno de los puntos mas importantes del escape -

\- tranquilo, puedes confiar en nosotros -

\- bien, y por ultimo los americanos atacaran el edificio central, donde estan las oficinas de los norcoreanos, la ultima fase es ir a los garages y escapar en los camiones y jeeps, pero antes debemos asegurarnos de que todos los guardias esten muertos - termino lincoln de narrar su gran plan

\- vaya, esto si que es una locura - dijo davis

\- si pero, es lo mejor que tenemos - agrego jung

\- pues, todo lo veo bien, solo tengo una pregunta ¿cuando lo llevaremos a cabo? - pregunto shi

a lincoln se le habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle, se puso a pensar en una fecha apropiada para el escape, pero nada se le venia a la mente, pero recordo una vez, durante las sesiones de tortura con la rusa, que esta le dijo que el 14 de abril min recibiria la visita de un superior, eso lo mantendria distraido, lincoln levanto la vista, vio a sus camaradas con la vista fija en el, esperando con ansias su respuesta

\- alistensen, el 14 de abril, iremos A LAS ARMAS - esto ultimo lincoln lo dijo con algo mas de energia, casi gritando, pero nadie le dio importancia

\- A LAS ARMAS - lo siguieron todos los demas con alegria en su voz

por suerte ningun norcoreano escucho los gritos, o el plan se habria ido al carajo antes de empezar

* * *

 **18 de marzo de 2026: Chicago, Illinois**

mandy estaba en su oficina, esperaba a lori loud para ponerle una fecha definitiva a su boda (por fin), de muchos clientes que ella ha tenido, lori fue la que mas dolores de cabeza le a causado, que no queria azul mar sino azul cielo en la decoracion, que no podia haber mas de d8 grados en el salon o el calor los sofocaria, eso y muchas otras cosas, era normal, era una dia que debia ser perfecto, pero lori exageraba bastante, faltaban unos minutos para su cita asi que se puso a ver las noticias por television

\- hoy en el aeropuerto internacional midway de chicago, a llegado un avion con 50 ex soldados que vuelven de corea, estamos grabando el momento en que se reencuentran con sus familias, es algo hermoso, padres e hijos, hermanos, parejas, todos abrazandose entre lagrimas y sonrisas, no me gustaria imaginarme todo por lo que estos soldados han tenido que pasar, todas las protestas por sacar a los soldados de corea empiezan a dar frutos, el presidente a prometido traer a mas soldados de ese pozo infernal... - mandy apago la television tan pronto lori entro a su oficina

\- hola mandy - dijo lori alegre

\- hola lori, espero que esta vez si podamos arreglarlo todo y no volver a atrasarlo - dijo mandy con enfado

\- tranquila, te prometo que no se atrasara mas -

\- eso espero, bien, empecemos por lo primero, que dia la quieres hacer? -

lori habia meditado bastante esto, ya habian pasado 5 largos meses, vio que ya varias de sus hermanas lo habian logrado asimilar, lincoln no volveria, quien se pierde en la guerra nunca vuelve a ser visto, le dolia pero era la verdad, respiro ondo, penso en lana, lily y leni, ellas todavia pensaban que lincoln podria volver, pero no queria que se hicieran ilusiones falsas, sus amigos y familiares estaban intranquilos por la boda y ella tambien, le penso unos segundos mas y dio la fecha

\- 10 de junio, quiero la boda para ese dia mandy - dijo lori melancolica

\- 10 de junio, excelente, continuemos - dijo mandy escribiendo en su computadora

la charla prosigio normal, pero lori todavia tenia ese pensamiento en su mente, lincoln no iba a volver jamas... no sabe lo que le espera


	30. libertad o muerte: parte 1

**14 de abril de 2026: afueras de royal woods**

lynn se encontraba con sus socios y abogados caminando por el terreno en construcción que habían adquirido, un buen par de hectareas a las afueras de la ciudad, entre los bosques tan caracteristicos del lugar habia gruas, obreros, materiales, ya casi estaba terminado, solo faltaba la fachada del lugar, esta vez no se iban a limitar a un restaurante, esta vez seria un lugar de super lujo, piscinas, canchas de futbol, salon de baile, incluso un circuito completo de golf, hasta tenian la loca idea de un helipuerto, pues ya antes habian sido visitados por importantes politicos en sus demas negocios, si, definitivamente este seria uno de los mejores lugares de ocio en royal woods, solo le faltaba algo

\- todo esta listo caballeros, si mis calculos no me fallan, en un par de meses todo estara preparado para la inauguración - dijo uno de los abogados al lado de lynn

\- si y todos los asuntos burocraticos ya estan cubiertos, solo falta el nombre ¿ustedes que dicen? - pregunto otro de los abogados

\- yo pensaba en algo de la madre patria como "el gran rojo" - dijo sergei con entusiasmo

\- mmmmm... no lo se, suena muy poco creativo sergei, necesitamos algo mas llamativo, tu que dices lynn? - pregunto mario venetto, el tercer socio del grupo

todos voltearon a ver al loud, se veia pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, centrado en sus pensamientos, hace poco habia superado su pequeño desliz con el alcohol, pero seguia viendose diferente, mas serio que de costumbre, talvez seguiria pensando en el "innombrable", nadie podia mencionar el nombre de lincoln frente a el sin que corriera al gabinete de whiskys y se bebiera una botella de golpe, sergei estaba a su izquierda, le dio un codazo en el hombro, lynn lo sintio y rapidamente cambio de expresion a una mas feliz (muy mal fingida)

\- o...si, si, la idea de sergei no esta mal - dijo lynn sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

\- tan siquiera la escucho señor loud? - pregunto uno de los abogados

\- si...claro..eh..era la gorda...rusa? - balbuceo torpemente lynn

\- lynn esto es serio, elige de una vez - dijo sergei algo disgustado

\- ok, ok, dejenme pensar -

lynn no sabia que nombre colocarle a su proximo gran negocio, un buen nombre garantizaba un buen publico, ninguna persona importante comeria en un lugar que se llama "la gorda rusa" o sea lo que sea que halla dicho sergei, penso y penso, hasta que algo dentro de el se encendio, el nombre perfecto para un lugar tan lujoso y un buen recordatorio de su hijo

\- el caballero blanco - dijo lentamente lynn con calma

\- eso si es mejor - dijo mario con entusiasmo

\- no esta mal, pero por que ese nombre señor? - pregunto un abogado

\- no lo entienden, es la mezcla perfecta entre sencillez y elegancia, transmite la sensacion de ser un lugar perfecto para la gente humilde y trabajadora, representa todo lo que queremos decir, señores, es el mejor nombre que hay - dijo lynn carismaticamente, acompañado de una gran sonrisa

todos dieron su aprovacion y estrecharon sus manos con alegria y orgullo, siguieron su camino, excepto sergei, que se quedo en su puesto pensativo

\- sigo pensado que "el gran rojo" le queda mejor, pero esto es america asi que... - sergei se alzo de hombros en señal de resignacion y siguio al grupo empresarial

* * *

 **14 de abril de 2026: 1 año y 11 meses en corea**

el cielo se veia gris y sin vida, todos los presos se levantaron a trabajar como de costumbre, sin alma en sus ojos y mucho menos ganas de vivir, los guardias se veian serios y como unos asesinos de primera, el trabajo se veia agotador.

min veia todo esto desde su oficina, no tendria muchas cosas en especial hoy, solo una reunion con uno de sus superiores y una pequeña charla con "muerte blanca", se sentia mal por no poder ver todo su sufrimiento en vivo, pero los videos que blazcowiks le mostraba como evidencia de su trabajo lo satisfacían, debia admitir algo, ese albino era un hueso duro de roer, pero todos tienen su punto de quiebre penso el general para si mismo, se sento en su escritorio todavia contemplando la vista, si, parecia que hoy seria un dia normal.

En las cabañas de los presos la sensacion era otra, todos salian de sus cabañas, compartiendo miradas serias y fijas, como si trataran de decirse "hagamoslo", marston ocultaba entre sus ropas la cuchilla improvisada que logro hacer con algunas cosas de la fabrica, estaba sucia por la sangre de un guardia norcoreano que tuvo la mala suerte de requisar las cabañas de los americanos ese dia, el y 3 de sus compañeros no salieron de ese lugar con vida, fueron rapidamente arrinconados por los americanos y antes de darse cuenta que pasaba sintio como un metal frio y filoso le atravesaba la garganta.

Los rebeldes y los surcoreanos tambien cumplian su parte, cada bando tenia a dos de sus mejores hombres disfrazados de guardias del norte, sumamente asustados y nerviosos por lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Por parte de los rebeldes estaban kai y tao, dos de los hombres mas fuertes tanto fisica como mentalmente para la tarea que tenian encomendada, caminaban con algo de prisa hacia la sala de maquinas, preparados para acabar con todo enemigo dentro y cortar la electricidad del lugar, no seria facil, pero estaban preparados para lo que fuera.

Los surcoreanos apostaron por dos de sus hombres mas jovenes e inteligentes, gheing y nan, estos iban un poco mas lento y calmados que los otros dos, pero sus caras decian otra cosa, se veia el terror impreso en sus rostros mientras iban directo a la sala de comunicaciones, ambos eran expertos en comunicaciones, lo dificil seria acabar con los enemigos dentro del lugar sin llamar la atencion.

Ya dentro del edificio central, tao y kai se dirigieron a la sala de maquinas, quedaba en el primer piso, al fondo a la derecha, llegaron frente a la puerta que decia en coreano "maquinas", se quedaron parados ahi como por un minuto que fue eterno, estaban paralizados del miedo, despues de entrar por esa puerta no habria vuelta atras

\- (coreano) si volvemos ahora mismo a las cabañas tal vez nadie se de cuenta de esto - dijo tao sumido en el miedo

\- (coreano) no tao, no lo haremos, no podemos arrepentirnos ahora que estamos aqui, conserva la calma - dijo kai tratando de calmar a su compañero

\- (coreano) al diablo, no lo hare, me voy -

\- (coreano) tao, idiota vuelve aqui cobarde... -

antes de que tao pudiera dar mas de 3 pasos, la puerta ante ellos se abrio, uno de los guardias adentro escucho un murmullo del otro lado de la puerta, tao dio nuevamente media vuelta y junto a kai encararon al guardia frente a ellos, se veia malhumorado y con la mirada de un asesino listo para atacar, nuevamente los dos rebeldes encubiertos se quedaron quietos en su posicion, no se movieron hasta que el guardia norcoreano real les hablo

\- (coreano) que hacen ahi parados como unos idiotas? entren ya - ordeno el guardia

los dos guardias falsos entraron mas por pavor que por seguir la orden, el verdadero guardia siguio hablando con la misma voz ronca y tiesa del comienzo

\- (coreano) ok, ustedes deben de ser los nuevos chicos, min me dijo que hoy vendrian, pero no crei que vinieran tan temprano -

\- (coreano) si, nuestro tren se adelanto un poco - dijo tao con una voz nerviosa

\- (coreano) basta de charla, donde estan los interruptores de energia? - pregunto kai directamente

\- (coreano) oye tranquilo, iremos paso por paso, hoy solo estaran ustedes dos y yo, veran estas son las válvulas de agua, hay que mantenerlas por debajo de los 10 grados centigrados ok? -

\- (coreano) si señor - respondieron ambos al unisono

\- (coreano) este es el medidor de presion, mide la presion de todas las maquinas de la fabrica, si ven que pasa de verde a amarillo deben informar al gerente de la fabrica para que disminuya el ritmo, entendido? -

\- (coreano) si señor -

\- (coreano) y ahora si, los interruptores de energia, son 4, la primera es de la electricidad de las cabañas de los presos se enciende a las 7 p.m y se apaga a las 8 p.m, la segunda de la fabrica y la estacion de tren, se enciende de 10 a.m hasta las 12 de la noche, la tercera del edificio central y la sala de comunicaciones, de 6 a.m a 12 de la noche y la ultima la de las torres de seguridad y la valla electrica del perimetro, esa no se apaga nunca, comprendieron todo lo que les dije? -

\- (coreano) si señor -

\- coreano) excelente, empezaremos ya, a y bienvenidos al palacio de la muerte -

el guardia extendio su mano a los recien llegados que la aceptaron con cortesia, pero durante el saludo el guardia se puso pensativo, esto preocupo a tao y a kai, sus nervios explotaron cuando les pregunto algo que derrumbo toda su farsa

\- (coreano) tu dijiste que su tren se adelanto? pero el primer tren del dia no debe llegar hasta despues de las 10, y son las 7:50 - dijo el guardia viendo a tao

tao y kai nuevamente se paralizaron, el guardia los veia con dagas en los ojos, pero esta vez kai fue rapido y golpeo al guardia con fuerza en la cara, tao no se quedo atras y tomo una llave inglesa que estaba al lado suyo, se acerco y empezo a golpear al guardia en la cabeza con ella hasta romperle el craneo, sus gritos eran cada vez mas debiles y silenciados por un nuevo golpe del acero contra su cabeza, tao no paro de golpearlo hasta que la llave inglesa, antes gris, estaba cubierta de rojo sangre

kai y tao respiraron aliviados cuando el guardia dejo de moverse, arrastraron el cuerpo hasta una de las esquinas del lugar, luego volvieron a la pared con los interruptores, tao estaba apunto de jalar el del edificio central, pero kai lo detuvo

\- (coreano) espera, debemos cortar la energia a las 8 en punto, para que los del sur puedan pedir refuerzos por comunicaciones - dijo kai

\- (coreano) faltan unos 5 minutos - dijo tao viendo el reloj en la pared, la pelea con ese guardia no fue facil

\- (coreano) segun el plan hay que esperar hasta las 8, debemos ser precisos, vigila la puerta por si viene alguien -

tao siguio las ordenes de kai, estaban nerviosos, pero por lo menos ya casi cumplian su parte del trabajo

* * *

gheing y nan estaban dentro de la sala de comunicaciones, no fue dificil la verdad, solo eran dos guardias del norte dándoles la espalda que rapidamente encontraron su fin cuando un par de boligrafos penetraron sus cuellos y dejaron salir grandes litros de sangre, gheing cambiaba la frecuencia de la transmision mientras nan vigilaba la entrada

\- (coreano) vamos gheing muevete, solo faltan 5 minutos para que corten la electricidad - dijo nan algo apurado

\- (coreano) hago lo mejor que puedo, esto no es facil y tu lo sabes - dijo gheing mientras cambiaba los comandos de los transmisores

\- (coreano) ese americano es ingenioso pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle, con que nos defenderemos por si llega alguien -

\- (coreano) no lo se, revisa a esos dos, tal vez lleven una pistola encima - dijo gheing señalando a los dos cuerpos norcoreanos en la sala

\- (coreano) maldita sea, porque me toca a mi revisar cuerpos? porque no lo haces tu?... -

\- (coreano) silencio, parece que alguien me copia, callate - ordeno gheing - hola? me copian? soy el cadete de la milicia surcorena gheing-gao, me copian? -

hubo un momento de silencio, segundos perdidos, pero de repente del otro lado se escucho una voz

\- (coreano) aqui grupo de cazas F-16 de la compañia 4 de corea del sur, que sucede cadete? - pregunto un piloto del otro lado

\- (coreano) gracias a Dios, estamos en el campo de prisioneros numero 11 de corea del norte, nos estamos amotinando y necesitamos refuerzos -

\- (coreano) la numero 11? te refieres al palacio de la muerte? estas son sus coordenadas? - dijo el piloto algo sorprendido

\- (coreano) si, ese mismo, necesitamos apoyo lo mas rapido posible -

\- (coreano) entendido, llegaremos en 5 minutos, aguanten -

el piloto corto la señal y gheing se unio a nan para cubrir la puerta, necesitaban mantener la señal asi por un buen rato, su parte ya estaba echa, ahora era momento de la accion

* * *

lincoln y su peloton estaban junto a los demas prisioneros afuera de la fabrica, esperando que esta abriera sus puertas, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 a.m, todos sentian un frio bajar por toda su columna vertebral, era una gran euforia, no sabian como iban a terminar las cosas, pero algo era seguro, no volverian a ser prisioneros despues de ese dia, lincoln respiro hondo mientras veia a los ojos de sus demas compañeros, listos para la accion, pero la aparicion de cierta persona lo saco de su euforia actual

\- loud, blazcowiks quiere verte, es urgente - dijo gun-shi

este se adelanto unos pasos al albino, que aprovecho para hablar con su peloton, que estaban asombrados por ese detalle tan pequeño que ponia en riesgo casi todo el plan

\- tranquilos, sigan el plan como lo acordamos, hay que llegar a la fase 2 lo mas rapido posible, volveré antes de las 8:10 - dijo lincoln

\- entendido, pero que hacemos si no vuelves? - pregunto marston

\- dile a mi familia que la amo - dijo lincoln viendo directo a los ojos de marston, casi podia ver su alma

marston asentio con algo de temor y lincoln fue detras de gun-shi, su sonrisa de psicópata estaba firmemente puesta en su rostro, bajaron al tetrico sotano y gun-shi le abrio la puerta a lincoln con algo de elegancia

\- despues de ti - dijo el norcoreano

\- pudrete - lincoln iba a entrar, pero gun-shi le puso una mano en el hombro antes de que pudiera moverse

\- fue un placer conocerte, muerte blanca - gun empujo a lincoln dentro de la habitacion y cerro con fuerza la puerta, del otro lado de la puerta se podia oir su enferma risa, lincoln se estaba levantando, pero la rusa aparecio de la nada y lo sento en una silla en medio del lugar, lincoln levanto la vista y se asombro de lo que veian sus ojos

\- general min? que hace aqui? - pregunto lincoln

el general min nunca antes habia estado en ese lugar, pero esta vez estaba ahi, al lado de la rusa, con su mirada rigida y sombria, lincoln normalmente ocultaba con facilidad su temor en ese lugar, pero ahora era todo un manojo de nervios, como si esuviera delante de la persona que le iba a quitar la vida...no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

\- muerte blanca, estoy aqui para hablar - dijo min

lincoln podia sentir como la guadaña de la muerte rozaba su cuello con suavidad, no saldria vivo de ahi, se decia asi mismo, era la hora de su muerte


	31. libertad o muerte: parte 2

**14 de abril de 2026: royal woods**

rita se encontraba con su club de lectura, discutían sobre su mas reciente libro "paz y guerra", era sobre un chico que se veia metido en medio de una cruenta guerra, donde veia a todos sus colegas caer y a todos sus seres queridos olvidarlo, era bueno, pero en un principio no lo querian leer, ya que temian que esto afectara a rita y su situacion actual, pero para sorpresa de todas, fue ella misma quien lo sugirio, sentia como si ese libro fuera un relato sobre la vida de su hijo, enmarcaba a la perfeccion todo lo que ella sentia, temor, soledad, estres, ansiedad, odio y muy dentro de si, podia sentir algo de...esperanza?

rita sabia que su hijo no volveria, o se hizo esa idea, era mejor que esperar al lado del telefono todos los dias a que le dieran una respuesta, ella sabia que tanto su esposo como sus demas hijas tambien se hacian esta idea, excepto lily, lana y leni, pero de todas lily era la que mas la preocupaba, todos los dias, se levantaba sonriente, pensando que lincoln tarde o temprano volveria. No le decia nada ya que no queria romperle el corazon, ni apagar su ultimo rayo de esperanza, pero sabia que lily terminaria aceptando la realidad como toda su familia.

La reunion habia terminado y cada quien salio directo a su hogar, excepto wendy, que se quedo para charla un rato con rita, evitaba tocar el tema siempre, solo hablaba sobre cosas positivas, como las carreras de sus hijas, sus libros, su matrimonio, todo excepto del albino

\- asi que lori se casara en junio? es oficial? - pregunto wendy

\- si, me alegra ver que una de mis niñas ya es toda una mujer - dijo rita con una hermosa sonrisa

\- si, recuerdo que cuando maggie consiguio una carrera en la universidad estatal llore para que no se fuera -

\- y hablando de ella, como esta? - pregunto rita

\- bien, tal vez vaya a los angeles a visitar a luan para el proximo mes - respondio wendy

\- si, se hicieron grandes amigas desde ese cumpleaños - dijo rita entre risas

\- si, si no hubiese sido por luan, maggie no lo abría disfrutado, lincoln lo intento pero no fue lo mismo - dijo wendy sin pensar mucho en lo que dijo

\- mi lincoln... - dijo rita en un susurro

wendy cayo en cuenta de su error, pero era demasiado tarde para tratar de arreglarlo, solo se quedo ahi, viendo a rita con una forzada e incomoda sonrisa, pero en el fondo podia ver su dolor y tristeza, algo que por mas que intentara, no era capaz de superar

* * *

 **14 de abril de 2026: 1 año y 11 meses en corea**

lincoln estaba paralizado del miedo, nunca se imagino estar en esa posicion, sentado en un cuarto de tortura, con dos grandes psicopatas, sin posibilidad de escapar, sin fuerzas para huir, mucho menos para pelear, todo esto parecia una pesadilla echa realidad, lo peor de todo era ver al general min ahi, con esos aires de grandeza que se daba, lincoln no podia hacer nada mas que ver a aquellos dos demonios salidos del averno y sus planes para con el

min estaba con los brazos en la espalda, pero rapidamente las llevo al frente, dejando ver a lincoln lo que llevaba en ellas, en una tenia la pistola de lincoln, y en la otra su casco, sabia que ambas cosas eran suyas porque el casco tenia pintado con grandes letras negras en la parte posterior la frase "hagamos ruido" y la pistola era suya porque tenia tallada en su agarradera de madera las iniciales L.L, por que min tenia sus cosas? se pregunto, pero rapidamente, como si min pudiera leer sus pensamientos, dijo

\- cuando te quitamos tu equipo lo incineramos con el de todos los demas, pero yo me quede con esto, sabes por que? - pregunto min con tranquilidad

\- no y me gustaria saber por que - dijo lincoln con cansancio

\- porque son trofeos loud, trofeos que demuestran y certifican que yo te vencí, muerte blanca - dijo min con alegria

\- me trajiste hasta aca solo para presumir tus "premios"? -

\- no, claro que no, estas aqui porque te tengo que dar muy malas noticias loud - dijo min caminando alrededor de lincoln, cambiando por completo su expresion

\- malas noticias? que malas noticias? - pregunto lincoln con miedo

\- pues veras, me eh divertido viendo como sufres, pero ya me eh aburrido de siempre oir los mismos gritos y lloriqueo - min se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de lincoln - te agradezco que me hicieras feliz estos meses, lamento no haber podido estar presente en ninguna de estas gloriosas sesiones - min le puso el casco a lincoln y se puso de pie, entregandole el arma a blazcowiks - y tampoco podre estar en esta, el teniente roku me espera en mi oficina - min volteo para ver a la rusa a los ojos - solo hay una bala, aprovechala y grabalo todo - min se dirigia a la salida del lugar, pero antes de desaparecer, volteo y vio una vez mas a lincoln - muerte blanca, fue un placer conocerte y un honor acabar contigo -

de repente lincoln se horrorizo, min le mostraba una sonrisa amenazante y tetrica como ningun otra, ni siquiera gun-shi o la rusa lo habian asustado asi antes con sus sonrisas, la de min parecia la de un perro listo para atacar, con colmillos filosos y capaces de machacar todo lo que se encontrara

este por fin desaparecio de escena, dejando solo a lincoln y a la rusa en la habitacion, blazcowiks miraba con detenimiento el arma en sus manos, la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo, una M1911 con agarradera de madera, muy bien cuidada y pulida, esta apunto al pecho del americano, luego a su cuello y por ultimo a su rostro, lincoln trataba de ocultarse tras su casco, pero era inutil, solo podia esperar el disparo que acabaria con su vida, pero en vez de eso escucho fue las carcajadas de la rusa

\- no puedo creer que min quiera que te mate con algo tan simple - blazcowiks arrojo la pistola hacia una mesa al lado de la puerta

\- entonces como quieres hacerlo tu eh? pirañas?ácido?fuego? - dijo lincoln con desespero

\- ves mucha television americano, no, lo mio es algo un poco mas complejo -

\- explicate - dijo lincoln tratando de parecer valiente, fallando miserablemente en el intento

\- veras, los cerebritos de este lugar me hicieron un gran favor, crearon un sistema que, al cerrarse la puerta principal, abre aquellas jaulas -

blazcowiks señalo hacia las esquinas del lugar, donde se encontraban 4 jaulas en total, cada una en una esquina, no se veia que habia dentro, pero se podia oir gruñidos y ver un par de ojos rojos amenazantes listos para atacar

\- esos son... -

\- si loud, 4 de los mejores y mas letales perros guardianes de este lugar, ordene que no les dieran comida hoy para que tuvieran espacio para el banquete de hoy -

\- eres, unas maldita enferma psicopata -

\- lo se, y adivina que.. me encanta -

la rusa siguio hablando, pero lincoln no le prestaba atencion, su mente estaba mut ocupada procesando todo lo que pasaba, estaba apunto de morir de una de las maneras mas horribles posibles, lejos de su hogar y su familia, nunca los volveria a ver, y tal vez ellos jamas sabrian que le paso, siguio asi hasta que cierta voz aparecio para un ultimo adios

\- asi que este es el final eh? - dijo la voz dentro de lincoln

\- si, lamentablemente si, fue un buen viaje no? - dijo lincoln tratando de ser alegre en sus ultimos minutos de vida

\- de los mejores, una cosa de locos, no se merece terminar asi -

la voz se quedo callada al igual que lincoln, compartiendo un ultimo momento de silencio, parece que ya no abria escapatoria, tan pronto esa perra rusa terminara de hablar y se fuera dejando la puerta cerrada, el final de lincoln estaria sellado, pero algo dentro de el decidio otra cosa

\- y no terminara asi - dijo la voz

\- a que te refieres? quieres pelear? es inutil - dijo lincoln resignado

\- no pelearemos, seremos mas rapidos que ella, recuerda, ella dijo que las jaulas se abrirían solo si la puerta se cerraba, no dijo quien debia quedar dentro y quien afuera -

\- pero como lo haremos? ella esta bloqueando la salida, no creo que sirva -

\- por si no te has dado cuenta, tienes puesto un casco militar reforzado, capaz de noquear a alguien con facilidad -

\- ya veo, asi que estas seguro? un ultimo intento? -

\- claro que si, lo lograremos confia en mi -

al parecer la rusa no puso atencion a todo el parloteo de lincoln con el mismo, espero a que se callara y nuevamente se paro frente a el, lo vio con malicia y recito unas ultimas palabras a su victima

\- te vere en el infierno loud - dijo la rusa tomando una ultima foto de lincoln con la camara que le robo

\- no lo creo - respondio lincoln preparado para lo que iba a hacer

\- por que? te crees tan bueno para entrar al cielo? - dijo blazcowiks burlonamente

\- no, por esto... -

lincoln le dio un cabezaso con el casco puesto a la rusa en la nariz, la cual se cubrio porque empezo a sangrar, el dolor era grande, lincoln aprovecho que la rusa retrocedio un par de pasos gracias al impacto y corrio hacia la salida, la rusa vio esto, puso su pie para que lincoln tropezara y lo logro, lincoln callo a 10 centimetros de la salida, blazcowiks lo tomo de los pies y lo arrastro de nuevo adentro, se puso encima del americano y empezo a golpearlo con fuerza, lincoln trataba de cubrir los golpes inutilmente, pues la rusa aprovechaba hasta el mas pequeño fallo para dar un golpe certero, lincoln golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la rusa en las costillas, pero no le provocaba ni cosquillas, la rusa tenia una mirada de odio y rabia asesina que penetraba en lo mas profundo del alma del americano, la rusa dejo de golpear a lincoln y lo empezo a asfixiar

\- te di la opcion de morir de una manera mucho mejor, pero tu me obligaste a esto - dijo la rusa apretando con fuerza el pescuezo del albino

lincoln empezaba a ahogarse, imcapaz de respirar, iba perdiendo poco a poco la vista, todo se iba volviendo oscuro, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue su pistola sobre la mesa al lado suyo, si este era el... su pistola? si era su pistola, la rusa la arrojo ahi y por lo que recordaba que dijo min, esta tenia una bala, mas que suficiente

lincoln logro safar uno de sus brazos del agarre de blazcowiks y empezo a golpear la pata de madera de la mesa en cuestion, poco a poco la pistola iba cediendo a caer de la superficie, al igual que el ahorcamiento de la rusa sobre lincoln, que estaba morado, pero aun asi con sus ultimos alientos siguio golpeando la mesa, ya podia empezar a ver la luz que lo llevaria a la otra vida, era clara, hermosa y pacifica, pero todo cambio al sentir como en su mano caia un artefacto de metal, con una agarradera de madera, lincoln no lo penso dos veces y apunto hacia su ejecutora, la cual se impresiono al ver lo que tenia loud en sus manos, estaba tan concentrada en matarlo que no vio lo que trataba de hacer, de repente el disparo tan anhelado sono, impactando en el estomago de blazcowiks, mas exactamente su ombligo, esta cayo al suelo dejando a lincoln respirar nuevamente, este se levanto, absorbiendo grandes bocanadas de aire en el proceso, veia a la rusa tirada en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su estomago, trataba de cubrirlo con sus manos pero era inutil, trato de ponerse de pie, pero el disparo le atravesó la columna vertebral, dejando sus piernas inservibles, todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver como lincoln se acercaba a ella y empezaba a buscar freneticamente entre sus ropas, hasta que saco la camara que alguna vez le pertenecio, lo ultimo que vio fue al albino dirigirse a la puerta y dar una ultimas palabras a la moribunda mujer

\- te veria en el infierno, pero ese lugar es demasiado bueno para ti - con eso lincoln por fin cerro la puerta

la rusa vio horrorizada como las jaulas se abrian y de estas salian perros furiosos, rabiosos y hambrientos, no podia ponerse de pie, asi que el primer perro se le lanzo, esta lo tomo de la mandibula y lo arrojo con fuerzas al otro lado de la habitacion, otro de los perros aprovecho su descuido y la mordio con fuerza en el brazo derecho, esta lo empezo a golpear, pero otro perro se aferro con sus fauses a su pierna izquierda, luego llego otro que sostuvo su brazo izquierdo y el ultimo, que arrojo por la habitacion, volvio y empezo a masticar su pierna derecha

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHH - fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de la despiadada mujer

lincoln oia eso del otro lado de la puerta, no se habia movido esperando oir algo asi, esos gritos, ese dolor, todo eso le daba felicidad

\- musica para mis oidos - dijo lincoln

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso, ahora vamos, ahi que escapar de aqui - le recordo su voz interior

\- cierto -

lincoln guardo su arma y la camara entre sus pantalones y abrochando su casco, corrio escaleras arriba a acompañar a sus amigos hacia la libertad

* * *

eran las 8:05 a.m, la energia debia estar encendida hace 5 minutos, gun-shi empezaba a preocuparse, los guardias que mando al cuarto de maquinas no habian vuelto y sus intentos por llamar al ingeniero en jefe fueron estupidos

el junto a otros 20 guardias estaban parados a la entrada de la fabrica, viendo a todos los presos que esperaban entrar a trabajar, se aclaro la garganta y se dirigió a ellos con desprecio y odio como siempre

\- escuchen bien ratas, la energia esta fallando, asi que hoy trabajaran en el campo y no en la fabrica, entendido? - dijo gun-shi

\- no, no entendemos - dijo davis dando un paso al frente

\- no te quedo claro lo que te ordene? eh? - expreso gun-shi enojado

\- si me quedo claro, pero no pienso hacerlo -

\- quieres morir verdad? es eso? -

\- tal vez - cada vez davis se acercaba con mas malicia a gun

\- pues felicidades te lo ganaste -

\- antes de que haga algo que tal vez lamente, mire a su alrededor - dijo davis con una sonrisa

gun-shi tenia su mano en la funda de su arma, listo para disparar, pero por instinto vio a su alrededor como pidio davis y vio como el y los 20 guardias que cuidaban la entrada estaban rodeados por los presos, que portaban en sus manos objetos que brillaban gracias a la luz del sol, parecian...navajas?

antes de poder voltear para ver nuevamente a davis, gun-shi empezo a recibir puñaladas a diestra y siniestra de todos los prisioneros que lo rodeaban, el junto a los demas guardias cayeron en cuestion de segundos, sus gritos y quejidos fueron silenciados por el griterio de la turba enloquecida que lo rodeaba, para cuando terminaron, davis saco la llave de la armeria de su bolsillo y con euforia la levanto ante la multitud

\- A LAS ARMAS! - grito davis siendo seguido por todos a la armeria

solo quedaron los cuerpos mutilados y rajados por todas partes de gun-shi y sus guardias, todos con una expresion de terror y miedo en sus petrificadas caras, nunca se esperaron que ese dia fuera el dia de su muerte


	32. libertad o muerte: parte 3

**14 de abril de 2026: royal woods**

ronnie anne volvia de su "viaje de negocios", el trabajo cada vez era mas exigente, pero eso no la desanimaba, habia muy buena paga, vacaciones constantes, interesantes compañeros de trabajo, era como el empleo soñado para ella, si, todo estaba bien siempre y cuando no pensara en el

entro a su casa saludo a su mama, tios y primos, se metio a la cocina y se preparo un par de huevos revueltos, los partio con suavidad, pero con suficiente fuerza para que se rompieran con sencillez, empezo a batir, vio las cascaras de huevo y le recordo la vez que tuvo que cuidar de un huevo como si fuera un bebe, fue de echo algo muy gracioso, todo por que linc...NO! se dijo mentalmente con autoridad, no iba a mencionar su nombre, ni recordar su apariencia, ni su excéntrico pelo blanco o actitud encantadora o su talento innato para besar...

\- NO! - grito ronnie anne dándose una fuerte bofetada

carajo, no podia mandar 3 meses de lucha mental a la basura solo por unos huevos y un recuerdo vago de la infancia, fue dificil asimilar que el ya estaba muerto como para que sus falsas ilusiones se renovaran por esa estupidez. Tal vez ayudar a bobby en su boda la distraeria, saco su telefono de su bolsillo y busco entre sus contactos, vio los ultimos mensajes de bobby y lori, en ellos le decian lo que ella tenia que hacer, recoger el vestido de novia de lori, hablar con la mini-orquesta para dejar clara la hora, arreglar la lista de invitados... tal vez no era buena idea, muchas cosas que hacer como para hacerlas en un solo dia, tal vez ver television...o jugar con lalo...o

ronnie anne salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio una mano calida en su hombro, volteo y vio a su madre, tenia un gesto de preocupacion en su rostro, ella sabia mejor que nadie que algo andaba mal, pero rapidamente esta rompio el molesto silencio que atormentaba a la latina

\- cuando murio tu padre, crei que nunca lo superaria - dijo maria viendo por el ventanal de la cocina

\- lo se mama, me lo has dicho varias veces estos ultimos dias - dijo ronnie anne con algo de molestia en su voz

\- lo unico que me mantuvo con ganas de salir adelante fueron ustedes dos y mi familia -

\- si, recuerdo que la abuela rosa me decia, que te acariciaba la cabeza cuando estabas asustada -

ronnie anne no lo habia notado, pero su madre empezo a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad y ternura, eso la calmaba, la transportaba a otro mundo donde ese estres, ese miedo y esa preocupacion que sentia, no existian ahi, cada vez esto adormilaba mas y mas a ronnie anne, pero rapidamente reacciono de golpe

\- mama sueltame, deja de hacer eso - dijo ronnie anne enojada por el truco de su madre

\- ten fe hija, por favor ten fe - maria dijo esto calmada, sin alterarse por la reaccion de su hija

\- no mama, no tendre fe ni paciencia ni esperanza, lo supere ya asimile que EL esta muerto -

\- no, no lo has superado y sabes que EL no esta muerto -

\- como puedes estar tan segura de eso? -

\- porque todavía lloras al recordarlo, todavía sufres al pronunciar su nombre, porque sabes que esta vivo, este donde este, todavia tienes esperanza -

\- mama es imposible, ya lleva casi medio año perdido, el ya no esta vivo -

\- a si? si estan tan segura di su nombre sin tartamudear ni llorar -

maria veia con una mirada profunda y rigida a su hija, ronnie anne por su parte tomaba aire, lista para pronunciar las letras adecuadas, abrio la boca, pero nada salia, ni un suspiro, un grito, un llanto, nada, lo volvio a intentar y otra vez fallo, siguio asi hasta que se harto y dejo la cocina sin decir nada

maria apago el horno que su hija habia dejado encendido, la conocia como la palma de su mano, no habia secretos que ella le pudiera ocultar, pudo oir como se encerraba en su habitacion y comenzaba a llorar

\- ten fe hija, ten fe - dijo maria en un susurro que murio tan rapido como salio

* * *

 **14 de abril de 2026: 1 año y 11 meses en corea**

min caminaba con rectitud y seriedad hacia su oficina, estaba en la ultima planta del lugar, lo bueno de ese piso es que era anti-sonido, podia haber una explosion en la fabrica y no lo notaria, veia como sus hombres trabajaban arduamente solo para verlo a el feliz, le gustaba ese miedo y respeto que su figura inspiraba, tambien logro conseguirlo con el americano, el mejor payaso que tuvo bajo su dominio, cada vez que veia el video guardado en esa camara se reventaba de risa con los gritos de dolor y las lagrimas de lincoln, pero con el tiempo se aburrio de ver al mismo estupido de siempre ahi, al principio mostro cierta abstinencia a doblegarse ante la mano de hierro de min, pero lo logro, no habia hombre que no le temiera a el general, aunque eso no era nada frente a alguien como el teniente roku, un hombre mucho mas viejo y cruel que min, la verdad no sabia para que seria su visita, tal vez se entero de que tenia al fenomeno de pelo blanco que habia arruinado tantas misiones en la frontera y lo venia a felicitar por capturar a uno de los mayores criminales de guerra que tenian.

Este llego hasta la entrada de su oficina y respiro hondo, el teniente roku era alguien que podia hacer de su vida un infierno si asi lo queria, abrio la puerta y ahi lo vio, sentado en la silla de invitados, rigido, serio y con cara de haber vivido mil guerras, con un pelo negro cubierto por canas palidas.

min tomo asiento en su sillon personal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el era el que se sentia intimidado,hizo una pequeña reverencia al teniente y este la devolvio, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que min empezo a hablar

\- (coreano) es un honor tenerlo aqui en mi prision teniente roku - dijo min volviendo a hacer otra reverencia

\- (coreano) me gustaria poder decir lo mismo - dijo el teniente roku secamente

min sintio algo de verguenza por las palabras de su superior, pero trato de concentrarse en la platica

\- (coreano) y que lo trae por aca teniente? se a dado cuenta de que tenemos a "muerte blanca" - dijo min con un tono de alegria

\- (coreano) si, pero no estoy aqui por eso, Min, voy a ser directo con usted, deben abandonar este lugar - dijo roku mirando a min a los ojos

\- (coreano) a...a que se refiere teniente? -

\- (coreano) me refiero a que desde que perdimos la batalla de la ciudad de kei-xo, el sur y sus aliados cada vez han estado tomando mas y mas terreno, tuve que abandonar mi cuartel porque los aliados estaban pisándome los talones. Hace poco recibi una llamada de la capital, decian que viniera por usted y sus hombres y nos dirigiéramos hacia halla, los aliados tienen un campamento muy cerca de aqui, estamos corriendo mucho peligro -

Min no sabia como reaccionar, fue una fuerte bomba la que el teniente le acababa de soltar, pero a pesar de todo el era el jefe del lugar y debia acatar las ordenes que le eran dadas

\- (coreano) ok teniente, entiendo, para cuando debemos irnos? - pregunto min ingenuamente

\- (coreano) lo mas rapido posible, si fuera posible le diria que hoy mismo - dijo roku algo ansioso

\- (coreano) ok, hare algunas llamadas, avisare a los soldados y mañana a primera hora nos iremos de este lugar - dijo min levantandose de su sillon y viendo la vista que le ofrecia la ventana del lugar

\- (coreano) que piensa hacer con los presos? dejara que los liberen los aliados apenas lleguen hasta aqui? - pregunto roku

\- (coreano) no teniente, si me voy a ir de aqui no les pienso dejar nada a esas ratas occidentales, lo primero que le dire a los soldados es que entren y maten a todos los presos del lugar -

min se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y apreto un boton, empezo a hablar y una voz del otro lado del intercomunicador escuchaba, la orden ya estaba lista, los soldados ya iban camino a las cabañas para el exterminio, min tomo asiento una vez mas y encendio un cigarrillo, dandole otro a el teniente roku que lo acepto con gusto, min inhalo y se dirigio al teniente con una sonrisa de malicia

\- (coreano) sabe algo teniente? voy a extrañar este lugar - dijo min entre risas, siendo seguido por el teniente

los disparos empezaron a sonar, a min le impresiono lo rapido que fueron sus soldados en acatar su orden, el problema es que sus soldados no estaban haciendo lo que pidió, y tampoco eran ellos quienes disparaban

* * *

lincoln salio sigilosamente del edificio central, cuya primera planta ya estaba siendo atacada por los presos, vio que el escape ya iba en la fase 2, vio a varios presos tomar armas de la armeria y correr a diferentes lugares de la prision, los soldados del norte se escondian y corrian en diferentes direcciones sin rumbo fijo, el escape los tomo por sorpresa, justo y como lo esperaban, le parecio raro que ni min ni nadie dentro del segundo y tercer piso del edificio central se diera cuenta, pero dejo de pensar cuando las balas le rozaron el casco, este corrio hacia la armeria y se encontro halla con su peloton, jung y shi, todos sorprendidos de verlo con vida

\- no lo puedo creer, crei que ya estabas con harris halla arriba amigo, de donde sacaste ese casco? - dijo marston señalando al casco de lincoln

\- es una larga historia - dijo lincoln con alegria

\- soldado loud - interrumpio bruscamente el capitan jung - la fase 1 a sido exitosa, mis hombres ya se encuentran en la estacion de tren vigilando el perimetro y la sala de comunicaciones ya a sido asegurada, hemos recibido apoyo aéreo aliado, no tardaran en llegar -

\- excelente capitan, mantengan la posicion, ahora la maxima prioridad es llegar a la fase 3 - dijo lincoln casi gritando, las balas y explosiones tan cerca lo aturdian con fuerza

\- mis hombres estan luchando por controlar la sala de maquinas, pero sacar a los civiles de las cabañas se a complicado, varios soldados del norte estan halla - dijo shi mientras disparaba a algunos enemigos que se acercaban

\- DAVIS! - grito lincoln al artillero que estaba a cargo de repartir las armas

\- QUE PASA LOUD? - respondio davis cubriendose de los disparos

\- dale armamento pesado a los rebeldes -

davis obedecio rapidamente a lincoln y empezo a darle armas pesadas y explosivos a shi y sus hombres

\- recuerda shi, hay que asegurar la vida de los civiles a toda costa -

\- entendido loud - shi salio del lugar junto a sus compañeros en direccion a las cabañas

\- loud, no podemos acceder a los pisos superiores del edificio central - dijo suarez lanzando una granada a un grupo de norcoreanos que venian hacia la armeria

\- por que? -

\- las puertas estan reforzadas, no caeran con simples balas -

lincoln penso por un momento lo que le acababan de decir, debia asegurarse de acabar con todos los enemigos en el lugar para llegar a la fase 3, debia pensar en algo rapido, no queria usar explosivos, pues eso alertaría a los soldados de los pisos superiores (que por alguna razon no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba), busco una solucion, y rapidamente, como un angel caido del cielo, un haz de luz se ilumino sobre davis, lo cual le dio una idea a lincoln

\- davis toma esa ametralladora pesada y siguenos - lincoln señalo hacia una ametralladora MG42 alemana que habia en la armeria, davis la cargo y se fue con ella

davis corrio junto a lincoln y sus hombres a la entrada del edificio central, esquivando balas y viendo cosas empezando a incendiarse, nunca antes habia sentido tanta adrenalina como ahora, corrieron hasta llegar al lugar, se pusieron de pie frente a una de las puertas que llevaba a los pisos superiores, lincoln dio un paso hacia atras y miro a los ojos a davis, diciendole algo que contento al artillero

\- DAVIS, ABRE FUEGO - grito lincoln

\- con gusto - dijo davis mientras sonreia y apretaba el gatillo del arma

acto seguido se escucho como la puerta reventaba en mil pedazos por la fuerza y velocidad de las balas que la atravesaban, a pesar de ser un arma antigua, davis tuvo la fortuna de encontrar balas reforzadas, que dejaron camino libre a los presos para subir al ultimo lugar donde debian llegar

\- avancen y recuerden, sin rehenes - dijo lincoln cargando el rifle que tomo de la armeria y empezando a ascender hacia su ultima batalla para llegar a la anhelada libertad

* * *

Min y el teniente Roku se terminaron sus cigarros, ya iban a salir de la oficina del general, cuando roku vio algo por la ventana detras de min que lo dejo petrificado del temor, sudando frio y temblando con miedo, min noto esto, no sabia que miraba el teniente para tenerlo asi, pero el mismo teniente le respondio esta duda rapidamente

\- (coreano) HAY...HAY VIENEN! - el teniente señalaba con su dedo tembloroso hacia la ventana detras de min

Min volteo y quedo pasmado con lo que vio, helicopteros y aviones de combate de los aliados disparando a diestra y siniestra sobre toda su prision, pudo ver la catastrofe que habian empezado los presos unos minutos antes, una catastrofe que pudo haberse evitado si hubiese escuchado los disparos desde un comienzo

Roku corrio hacia la puerta, iba a girar el picaporte, pero rápidamente escucho los disparos y gritos que venian de afuera, este se quedo congelado frente a la puerta, min vio estupefacto como el teniente roku fue fusilado por disparos que venian del otro lado de la puerta reforzada, no era un arma comun y corriente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como del otro lado de la puerta ahora destrozada entraban 5 soldados americanos fuertemente armados, uno de ellos con una ametralladora MG42, un regalo personal del dictador kim y habia guardado en la armeria, eso sin duda fue lo que derribo la puerta y acabo con el teniente roku, pero lo que lo paralizo de miedo fue ver nuevamente a ese albino, el mismo que unos minutos atras habia dado por muerte en manos de esa psicopata rusa

\- ultimas palabras general? - dijo lincoln, guardando su rifle y sacando su pistola apuntando al general

\- deberias estar muerto, tu, ellos, todas esas ratas que hay aqui - dijo min sudando frio - no merezco morir asi, no me lo merezco, luche muy duro para alcanzar este puesto, como para que un puñado de perros imperialistas vengan y acaben asi con todo mi trabajo -

min desenfundo su arma, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, los soldados americanos le dispararon todo lo que tenian, cada bala impacto en el cuerpo del general volviéndolo un colador humano, este cayo de rodillas al suelo, dirigio una ultima mirada arriba, viendo a lincoln, el cual apunto al medio de sus ojos y le dedico un ultimo par de palabras al moribundo general

\- pobre elección de palabras general -

lincoln apreto el gatillo, y su ultima bala dio de lleno en la frente del macabro general, todos vieron esto y gritaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban

\- !ESTADOS UNIDOS! - gritaron todos con orgullo y honor

mientras celebraban, smith vio por el rabillo del ojo que un misil lanzado por un avion de combate aliado iba en direccion al ventanal de la oficina, este se paralizo por un momento en su puesto, veia como poco a poco ese misil se acercaba, amenazando en volarlos en mil pedazos, por fin sus piernas respondieron y este empezo a correr hacia la salida de la oficina, no sin antes advertir a sus colegas

\- !MISIL! - grito smith desapareciendo de la habitacion

todos los demas vieron el mismo misil, a no mas de 20 metros de su posicion, davis y suarez salieron corriendo rapidamente siguiendo los pasos de smith, pero loud y marston fueron los que mas tardaron en salir de ahi, lincoln corrio junto a marston, pero ya era tarde, el misil impacto contra el ventanal, haciendo volar por los aires todo lo que habia ahi, los muebles, las fotos de las paredes, los cuerpos sin vida del general min y el teniente roku, la honda expansiva de la explosion expulso a lincoln y a marston con una fuerza bestial fuera del lugar, ambos cayeron con fuerza en el suelo, siendo ayudados por sus compañeros a ponerse de pie

\- eso salio mejor de lo que crei, vamonos marston...marston? -

lincoln volteo y vio a su compañero sangrar desde el vientre, se habia clavado un pedazo de metal en todo el abdomen, lincoln corrio y sirvio de apoyo para marston, el cual perdia mucha sangre.

Los soldados americanos escucharon voces que llegaban de los pisos de abajo, era coreano, pero no sabian si aliados o enemigos, rapidamente se cubrieron y esperaron a que alguien apareciera por esas escaleras, el humo de la explosion no dejaba ver nada con claridad, pero davis distinguio rapidamente a un uniformado del norte, asi que abrio fuego, sin piedad

smith y suarez lo acompañaron mientras lincoln llevaba a marston a una mejor cobertura, lincoln sentia que perdia a un hermano, alguien que siempre lo apoyo en sus locuras y no lo dejo solo jamas, este ayudo a marston a sentarse e intento quitarle el gran pedazo de metal incrustado en su vientre, pero era inutil

\- aguanta marston, ya casi salimos de aqui amigo - dijo lincoln con desespero

\- no creo que lo soporte...cof...cof... fue bueno conocerte hombre - dijo marston tratando de sonreir, pero la sangre que salia de su boca no se lo permitia

\- no digas eso, claro que lo haras - lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos del albino

\- sabes...por que me uni al ejercito? - dijo marston tratando de tranquilizar a lincoln

\- no? por que? -

\- mi hermano menor queria ser soldado profesional, queria ser el primero en la familia en ser un coronel del ejercito...cof..cof...pero hace 5 años murio de leucemia, le prometi en su lecho de muerte, que yo seguiria su sueño...COF...COF...lo hice...lo hice bien? -

\- lo hiciste de maravilla, eres el mejor hermano que alguien podria pedir - dijo lincoln llorando sin contenerse

marston logro soltar una ultima sonrisa, acto seguido le dio sus chapas de identificacion a lincoln, el cual las recibio como si fueran un tesoro, y por fin, marston cerro los ojos, dando un ultimo suspiro

\- no...no,no...NO..NO...NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO...MARSTOOOOON! - grito lincoln entre amargas lagrimas

los disparos se escuchaban cercanos y sus demas compañeros estaban dandolo todo por no caer, lincoln guardo las chapas de marston debajo de su casco y salio de su cobertura, disparaba a diestra y siniestra, no le importaba nada, solo tenia en mente salir de ese maldito infierno, todos sus compañeros salieron junto a el, disparando a todo el que apareciera por esas escaleras, lo que no vieron fue una granada que cayo muy cerca de ellos, este empezo a humear y 8 segundos despues, exploto

todos los americanos calleron al suelo, lincoln no era capaz de levantarse, solo podia ver, como unas sombras negras seguian luchando, disparando y corriendo por todo el lugar, luego por un momento, hubo silencio, un silencio que se sentia bien, vio a una de las sombras acercarse a el, no sabia si era un aliado, o un enemigo, shi, jung, el general hyun, no le importaba, solo queria disfrutar de eso que estaba sintiendo ahora, paz interior, cerro los ojos y escucho un disparo, acto seguido cayo en un profundo sueño del que no quiso despertar

* * *

 **"jamas penseis que una guerra, por necesaria o**

 **justificada que parezca, deja de ser un crimen." - Ernest Hemingway**


	33. sueños y pesadillas

Lo ultimo que escucho lincoln antes de caer en la completa oscuridad fue aquel disparo, que resono y resono por todo el lugar, despues de eso lo siguio un silencio, peor que los muchos otros que antes habia vivido, lo que mas asustaba a lincoln no era el horroroso silencio que escuchaba, sino la oscuridad que lo envolvia, no podia ver nada, pero sin embargo podia caminar, temia golpearse con algo en medio de ese lugar, pero nada se interpuso en su camino, empezo a caminar en direccion recta, no sabia que hacer, no podia ver ni escuchar nada, ¿donde estaba?¿que paso con su compañeros?¿donde quedo la prision? esta y muchas otras preguntas brotaban de la cabeza de lincoln.

Lincoln siguio su camino hasta que su pie derecho choco con algo, lincoln se agacho para palpar el objeto con sus manos, por el sonido que hizo cuando lo toco y por su textura pudo suponer que era... una cadena. De repente un foco se encendio, su luz solo cubria un pequeño circulo en medio de toda la oscuridad, con cadenas tiradas por todo el piso, lincoln vio dentro de ese circulo de luz una pequeña television y una silla, Lincoln por instinto se sento en la silla, detras del televisor salio una figura algo tetrica pero familiar, era el mismo, pero mas demacrado, dañado y roto, en pocas palabras, mas jodido, este se acerco a Lincoln y se presento

\- Asi que tu eres el tonto que me escucha eh? - dijo el otro lincoln tratando de sonar alegre

\- Tu eres, la voz? - pregunto Lincoln algo sorprendido

\- Si, asi es -

\- Y por que estoy aquí? -

\- Para ver esto -

La voz encendio la television y se hizo a un lado de la silla donde estaba Lincoln sentado, atento a la television, en esta empezaron a aparecer momentos de la vida del albino, la vez que viajo en un avion pilotado por su madre con toda su familia, cuando cubrio a lucy por el accidente del baño, cuando beso por primera vez a ronnie anne, cuando fue por primera vez a la gran ciudad, entre muchos otros, mas buenos que malos, parecia como la pelicula de su vida, todo le parecia bien hasta que llego a la parte cuando se enlisto en el ejercito, sus misiones en la guerra, cuando fue arrestado, las torturas en la carcel, entre muchas otras cosas que le desagradaron, la pelicula termino con el mismo disparo que escucho hace un momento, la television se apago y la voz le volvio a hablar

\- Vaya, que locura, si que aprovechaste tu vida amigo - dijo la voz

\- Si lo se, a sido toda una aventura, de principio a fin - dijo Lincoln con inmensa alegria

\- Es una lastima que termine aqui -

\- Si, no puedo creer que hasta aqui...espera, espera, terminar? - pregunto Lincoln confundido

\- Asi es, estas muerto amigo, solo ve hacia la luz -

De repente, la bombilla que antes alumbraba el circulo se convirtio en un enorme agujero de luz que empezaba a arrastrar a Lincoln y a la voz con un fuerte viento, la voz se dejaba llevar, pero Lincoln no, el se aferro a una de las cadenas que estaban ancladas al suelo, esto era lo unico que lo mantenia alejado de la luz

\- Muerto? no, no, no puede ser que halla muerto, que va a pasar con mi familia? mis amigos? con todo? - dijo Lincoln con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Pues ellos seguiran sus vidas, les dolera un poco cuando se enteren lo que paso, pero oye, el tiempo lo cura todo -

\- No, me niego a aceptar esto, dime que debo hacer para revertir esto? - dijo Lincoln empezando a suplicar

\- Nada, lo que esta muerto no puede volver a la vida - dijo secamente la voz

\- Por favor, te lo ruego, has que esto pare, por favor -

\- Te veré del otro lado -

La voz entro al lado luminoso y desaparecio, dejando a lincoln en medio de ese huracan que cada vez forcejeaba mas y mas para que absorberlo, Lincoln se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cadena que sostenia, trataba de acercarse al suelo, pero el viento se lo impedia. Todo empeoro cuando Lincoln escucho como la cadena empezaba a agitarse y chocar sus eslabones, hasta que por fin se rompio, Lincoln fue rapidamente en direccion a la luz, sin poder hacer nada mas que gritar de horror, ya cuando cruzo el lado luminoso, cerro los ojos, tratando de negarse que todo eso era verdad, sentia una gran presion acumularse en su pecho, era como si se quedara sin aire, su cabeza empezaba a palpitar del estres que tenia, fue cuando se quedo sin oxigeno en sus pulmones que abrio los ojos, acto seguido...

Despertó.

* * *

 **12 de mayo de 2026: casa loud**

Lily volvia de su no cita con Carlitos, su relacion con el era muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor con la prima de Carlitos, se amaban, pero ninguno de los 2 queria admitirlo, sin embargo eran felices con eso, se sento en la sala con su libreta de dibujos en mano, hace mucho no practicaba, trataba de pensar en algo que le diera inspiracion pero no se le ocurria nada, y el sonido del telefono no ayudaba tampoco.

\- !CONTESTEN EL TELEFONO! - grito Lily

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que nadie la escucho, es mas, noto que ella estaba completamente sola en la casa ¿donde estaban los demas? Lily dejo de pensar eso cuando volvio a escuchar el telefono, resignada salio de la comodidad del sofa y camino hacia el telefono con algo de pesades, lo tomo y contesto con rapidez, sin importarle mucho quien fuera

\- Residencia Loud, quien habla? - pregunto Lily, esperando que no fuera para venderle un producto por telefono

\- Buen dia, soy el coronel Hartman de la octava division del ejercito de los Estados Unidos de america, es la casa de Lincoln M. Loud? - pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la linea

Lily se congelo ante esto, hace mucho estuvo esperando esta llamada y ahora estaba sucediendo, por fin veria si todas sus esperanzas rindieron frutos o si no tendria otra opcion que llorar a su hermano caido en combate

\- Si...si,si e..esta es su casa - dijo Lily algo entusiasmada

\- Que parentesco tiene usted con el hombre en cuestion? -

\- Soy su hermana menor -

\- No hay algun mayor en el hogar? -

\- No pero sea lo que sea que tenga que decir me lo puede decir a mi - dijo Lily rapidamente esperando convencer al hombre

\- Bien, llamo para avisar que el soldado Loud, tras estar perdido en accion durante 6 meses, a sido encontrado con vida y le informamos que sera enviado a su hogar en una semana -

Esas palabras, esas dulces palabras, Lily sintio como si una gran carga se le hubiese quitado de sus hombros, queria gritar, bailar, golpear algo, no sabia como expresar lo que sentia pero era felicidad total

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias - Lily colgo sin escuchar el resto de la informacion

No le importaba nada, solo queria ir y decirle a su familia la buena nueva, vio el pelo rubio de su madre por la ventana de la sala, corrio a abrazarla, abrio la puerta y sorprendio a su madre por la espalda, Lily lloraba de alegria, parecia que flotara alrededor del universo, abrio los ojos para ver a su madre, pero algo sucedio, ya no tenia su ropa habitual, sino un vestido negro con un velo que cubria parcialmente su rostro, ademas ya no estaban en el patio delantero de su casa, sino en el cementerio de la ciudad, Lily vio que detras de su madre estaban sus hermanas, su padre y varios conocidos de la familia, todos viendo una tumba que tenia una bandera americana al lado, poco a poco Lily se acerco a esta haciendose espacio entre la multitud y pudo leer para su horror una frase que la dejo sin aliento

"Aqui descansa Lincoln Marie Loud, amoroso hijo, hermano y amigo, que murio defendiendo a su pais y los valores del mismo".

Lily no podia creer lo que acababa de leer, no era posible, hace solo un momento le dijeron que su hermano estaba bien y volveria sano y salvo, se arrastro de espaldas y choco con las piernas de su madre, la cual la levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Lily empezo a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

\- Que paso mamá? que paso? - dijo Lily manchando de lagrimas la manga del vestido de su madre

\- Lo que tenia que pasar hija, eso paso - dijo Rita en un sordo susurro

\- No puede ser, pero me dijeron que estaba bien -

\- A mi tambien me lo dijeron y les crei -

\- Esto no puede ser verdad, ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! -

\- Dejalo ir cariño, dejalo ir - dijo Rita palmeando la espalda de su hija mas pequeña

Lily se libró de los brazos de su madre y empezo a correr sin punto fijo, solo corria y corria con sus ojos cerrados, soltando amargas y pesadas lagrimas en el camino, solo queria despertar de esa pesadilla, debia ser eso, una pesadilla, nada tenia sentido, era imposible que todo eso que sentia fuera real, que su hermano estuviera muerto era algo que negaba a muerte, era como si dijeran que todos sus momentos juntos, las sonrisas que compartieron, los problemas que superaron, todo habia muerto junto con él. Lily siguio corriendo hasta que sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y empezaron a caer en picada, Lily abrio sus ojos y vio como caia por un barranco, como habia llegado ahi? quien sabe, solo sabia que estaba apunto de estamparse contra el duro suelo, antes de eso, pudo decir unas ultimas palabras

\- ¡LINCOOOOOOOOOLN! -

La caida le dolio, pero no tanto como esperaba, Lily abrio los ojos y vio que se habia caido del sofa, parece que habia dormido frente a la television viendo las noticias, otra vez, se levanto y masajeo un poco su cabeza por la caida, recogió su manta e iba a apagar la television, pero la noticia que pasaban en ese momento le llamo la atencion.

\- "Nuestras fuentes militares en corea nos informan de que hace un mes, la prision numero 11 de corea del norte, tambien conocida como el palacio de la muerte, fue tomada bajo el control de los presos del lugar, de 1000 presos que habia en el lugar, 675 lograron salir con vida, tambien se dio de baja al general del norte Tizao Min, uno de los mas crueles y sadicos enemigos de los aliados, este es considerado el escape mas perfecto en la historia de la guerra, en otras noticias, los aliados estan cada vez mas cerca de tomar control de la capital de corea del norte..." -

Lily apago el televisor, tantas noches esperando buenas noticias y nunca llegaban, tal vez era hora de escuchar lo que le dijo su madre en aquel sueño, dejar ir a Lincoln, ya habian pasado 6 meses, era inutil seguir esperando, le dolio cuando Lana admitio que ya tampoco tenia esperanzas de ver otra vez a Lincoln, incluso Leni, que era la mas optimista de todas, solo quedaba Lily, la unica que todavia esperaba ver a su hermano, pero tambien se rindio.

\- Lincoln Loud...esta muerto - dijo Lily casi sin voz

Subio a su habitacion con lagrimas en los ojos, lo intento, pero todos tenian un limite y el de ella hace mucho lo habia cruzado.

* * *

 **12 de mayo de 2026: 2 años en corea**

Lincoln poco a poco abria sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana del lugar lo molestaba un poco, vio que estaba en una cama de hospital, el unico sonido en el lugar eran los pitidos de los monitores de signos vitales de el y sus compañeros, vio a Smith, pero no vio ni a Suarez ni a Marston, rapidamente recordo el momento en que Marston murio en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentir dolor por ese momento, ver a su amigo morir en sus brazos, lo hacia estremecerse, fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos llegar del otro lado de la puerta de la habitacion, rapidamente la puerta se abrio de par en par y vio a un doctor, junto a un par de enfermeras entrar y revisarlo a fondo, detras de ellos entraron el coronel Hartman, al general Hyun y Suarez, todos sorprendidos de ver a lincoln despertar de tan profundo coma.

Luego de que le revisaran los signos vitales, y de hacerle algunas preguntas para asegurarse de que no tuviera amnesia, Hyun y los demas se le acercaron alegres de verlo nuevamente de pie, mientras revisaban a Smith, que tambien acababa de despertar.

\- Que bueno ver que sobreviviste Loud - dijo Hyun dando un abrazo amistoso al albino

\- Lo mismo digo general, pero que paso exactamente? no recuerdo nada desde que estaba en la prision - dijo Lincoln algo cansado

\- Pues veras, mis hombres captaron una señal que venia de tu ubicacion, la prision 11 se habia vuelto uno de nuestros mayores objetivos luego de la batalla de kei-xo, pero no eramos capaces de localizarla, esa señal fue la clave para encontrarla, tan pronto lo supe tome mi rifle y agarre el primer helicoptero que iba a esa posicion, llegue, vi que la cosa estaba seria y que necesitaban ayuda para tomar el edificio central, yo y mi equipo entramos y nos encontramos algunos norcoreanos en el camino, uno te estaba apuntando con su arma, mientras estabas en el suelo inconciente, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo yo dispare primero, te trajimos a ti y a tus hombres aqui - dijo Hyun

\- Y donde se supone que estoy? -

\- En el hospital militar central de Seul, el unico al que nunca han llegado los perros del norte -

\- Alguien sabe lo que paso con Shi? - dijo Lincoln al recordar a su camarada rebelde

\- La trajimos con ustedes, se recupero hace 2 semanas y volvio a reunirse con Kwan y los rebeldes -

\- Excelente...y Marston? - pregunto Lincoln a pesar de saber la respuesta

\- Fue inutil, estaba desangrado cuando lo encontramos, su cuerpo ya esta siendo enviado a america - dijo el coronel Hartman

\- Lo se, intente ayudarlo pero, murio en mis brazos -

\- Amigo, relajate, sabemos que lo intentaste, pero no se pudo, mejor alegrate por esto - dijo Suarez dandole un codazo al coronel Hartman

Hartman saco una hoja blanca de su maletin, se la entrego a Lincoln, el cual no sabia que era, ante esto, Hartman aclaro su duda.

\- Soldado Loud, lo que le acabo de entregar es una licencia con honores, la cual, en palabras simples, le permite volver a su hogar - dijo el Coronel

\- Los 3 volvemos a casa amigo - dijo Suarez con alegria

Lincoln paso de la melancolia a la dicha en un segundo, no podia creerlo, su boleto de salida de la guerra, lo apreto contra su pecho, sin soltarlo por un momento, salto de la cama de hospital y abrazo a todos los que alli se encontraban, incluso a Smith que apenas recordaba lo sucedido, Hyun no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por Lincoln, no era normal sobrevivir a 6 meses en una prision de guerra y volver a casa.

Cuando Lincoln se calmo, Hartman y Suarez fueron a ver a Smith para darle la noticia de su licencia, mientras que Hyun se acerco para decirle un ultimo par de cosas al ahora veterano de guerra

\- Ok Loud, calma, dejame explicarte un par de cosas, los doctores dicen que todavia no te podemos dar de alta hasta que te mejores por completo, perdiste mucha masa corporal y fuerza debido a la desnutricion y el trabajo forzado, ademas, descubrieron que tienes bronquitis cronica -

Lincoln se miro rapidamente y vio que sus huesos estaban pegados a su piel, le daba asco y horror verse asi, pero algo que lo impacto fue la bronquitis, que era eso?

\- General Hyun, que es bronquitis cronica... - al terminar de decir esto, Lincoln tosio un poco de sangre, lo cual lo asusto

\- Es la inflamacion de los bronquios en el sistema respiratorio, se puede dar por inhalacion de sustancias toxicas o temperaturas extremadamente frias, pero tranquilo, tiene cura, no es nada mortal y esta bajo control -

\- Ok, eso resuelve mis dudas, solo tengo una mas, cuando me podre ir exactamente? - pregunto Lincoln con seriedad

\- No lo se con exactitud, pero los medicos me han dicho que en menos de un mes -

\- Muy bien, ya eh aguantado que? 2 años? que cuesta esperar otro par de dias? -

\- Excelente, solo falta algo - Hyun tomo el telefono de mesa al lado de la cama de Lincoln y se lo ofrecio al albino

\- Que pasa? - pregunto Lincoln viendo el telefono

\- Para que llames a tu familia, de seguro estaran felices de volver a escucharte -

Lincoln tomo el telefono y medito un poco la situacion, no queria que su familia se diera cuenta, que fuera una sorpresa verlo regresar, penso en alguien que no fuera muy allegado a la familia, alguien que supiera guardar un secreto, penso y penso hasta que rapidamente recordo el de alguien que, a pesar de ser de la familia, no era muy allegada a ellos

Marco numero por numero, esperando que no se hubiera cambiado de casa ni mucho menos el numero telefonico, el telefono repico por 10 largos segundos, hasta que por fin se escucho su vieja y cansada voz

\- Hola? quien habla? - pregunto la tia Rut al otro lado de la linea

\- Hola? tia Rut - pregunto Lincoln tragando saliva

\- A, hola, quien es, lola? lori? luan? - pregunto Rut, la vejez le habia afectado los oidos

\- Ninguna de ellas tia, soy Lincoln -

\- Lincoln? pero tu, tu no estabas perdido en accion? - dijo Rut asombrada

\- Pues me encontraron - dijo Lincoln burlonamente

\- O mi niño, no lo puedo creer, es un milagro -

\- Ya lo creo tia, cambiando de tema, necesito que me hagas un favor -

\- Cual favor? -

Lincoln le dijo todo a su tia y ella acepto sin problemas, Lincoln colgo y se despido de Hyun que fue a ver a Smith, Lincoln todavia no salia de su asombro, iba a volver a casa, tanta lucha valio la pena, solo faltaba reunirse dentro de poco con su tia en el aeropuerto y volveria a ver a su familia, solo hubo algo raro que le dijo la tia Rut, que tenia que llegar antes del 10 de junio ¿que pasaria el 10 de junio?


	34. el hijo prodigo a vuelto

**10 de junio de 2026: Royal Woods**

\- !VIVAN LOS NOVIOS¡ -

\- ESO, QUE SEAN FELICES -

\- FELICIDADES -

\- !SIIIIII¡ -

Eso y mas cosas eran gritadas a los 4 vientos afuera de la iglesia de la ciudad, de la cual salia una pareja conformada por una rubia y un hombre hispano, con sus familiares y amigos rodeandolos, Lori no lo podia creer, despues de tantos obstaculos y tropiezos, por fin cumplia uno de sus mayores sueños en la vida, casandose con el eterno amor de su vida, vio hacia la derecha y vio a sus hermanas y padres felicitandola, tan llenas de felicidad como ella misma, luego vio a su izquierda y vio a su ahora esposo sonriendo con gran amor y esperanza, era el mejor dia de su vida.

\- Felicidades Lori - dijo Leni dandole un gran abrazo a su hermana

\- El destino los tenia unidos desde el principio - dijo Lucy estoica

\- Cual es la diferencia entre cazar y casar? Que en cazar se mata al animal y en casar el animal se mata solo, entiendes? - dijo Luan

\- Muy bien por ti Lori - dijo Lily aplaudiendo a la pareja

Asi siguio su camino, lleno de alagos y felicitaciones hasta que entraron en la limusina, la cual arranco rumbo a "El caballero blanco", lugar donde se haria la recepcion de la boda, todos los invitados los siguieron en sus propios vehiculos. Dentro de la limusina, Lori se dirigio hacia su enamorado.

\- No puedo creer que esto de verdad este pasando - dijo Lori abrazando a Bobby con fuerza

\- Lo se bebe, ese es el mejor dia de mi vida - dijo el hispano con igual felicidad

\- Literalmente nada puede mejorar este dia -

Siguieron su camino rumbo a la recepcion, sin saber que su dia iba a mejorar, y que el mejor regalo estaba llegando al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Royal Woods.**

Rut caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando con ansias el vuelo de las 2:00 PM, se supone debia llegar hace media hora, ya no podrian ir a la iglesia, sino directo a la recepcion. Rut no podia creer la suerte que tuvo, creia que el vuelo no podria llegar para ese dia, pero Lincoln consiguio colarse en el ultimo puesto vacante para el avion que lo llevaria a Royal Woods, recordo el dia que recibio su llamada, acababa de recibir la invitacion para el matrimonio de su sobrina Lori, decia que podia llevar a un acompañante, pero hace mucho que no hablaba con un hombre que no fuera de su familia y uno de sus gatos no contaba, asi que penso en romper la invitacion del acompañante, pero rapidamente fue interrumpida por el telefono a su lado, contesto y escucho la voz de su sobrino despues de un largo par de años, este le pidio el favor de recibirlo cuando llegara a casa, queria que fuera una sorpresa cuando volviera a ver a sus padres y hermanas, esta acepto sin problemas, pero vio la invitacion una vez mas y se le ocurrio la idea de llevar a su sobrino como invitado, no le dijo nada, solo que llegara antes del 10 de junio.

Rut estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre de pelo blanco que salia de la puerta numero 6, este llevaba ropa muy simple, unos jeans, zapatillas blancas, camisilla blanca y encima de ella una chaqueta militar color verde oliva, con la palabra "LOUD" bordada en la izquierda de su pecho, este llevaba una bolsa militar algo pesada, pero nada que fuera del otro mundo, se veia mas escuálido que cuando se fue, pero el tiempo en el hospital lo ayudo bastante a recuperar peso y masa.

Lincoln recordaba mucho la despedida con sus compañeros Smith y Suarez, salieron de Corea y llegaron al aeropuerto de Oregon, donde cada quien tomo caminos separados, jamas los olvidaria, despues de todo es gracias a ellos que logro volver con vida. Se sentia feliz de volver a pisar suelo americano, veia todo a su alrededor y no parecia verdad, algo que si logro distinguir fue a una mujer obesa, con un traje formal de color verde y amarillo, tenia su cabello castaño muy bien organizado, no podia ser ella, pero su olor a comida de gato y comida en lata le aseguraron que era su tia Rut, se acerco por su espalda y cuando llego a su lado grito con suavidad para asustarla, la mujer volteo a ver quien era, con una mano sobre su corazon que se altero por el asalto sorpresa, pero volvio a la normalidad al ver quien era.

\- Lincoln, no me des esos sustos - dijo la tia Rut golpeando el brazo del albino

\- Perdon tia Rut, era innevitable - dijo Lincoln entre risas

\- Como sea, ven y dame un abrazo - pidio la tia Rut siendo obedecida al instante por su sobrino

Luego del calido abrazo, fueron rapidamente al parqueadero del lugar, Lincoln distinguio rapidamente el viejo Renault 12 ts del 76 de su tia, incluso mas vieja que vanzilla, pero que todavia cumplia su cometido de llevarte de un lado a otro, por ahora. Subio su equipaje y luego se monto el.

Ya de camino a la ciudad, Lincoln le pregunto algo a su tia que quizo preguntarle desde que la vio en el aeropuerto.

\- Tia Rut? por que estas tan bien arreglada? no me digas que te pusiste asi solo para recogerme - pregunto Lincoln algo iluso

\- No, claro que no, es que vamos a ir donde tus padres y hermanas - dijo con simpleza Rut

\- Y en donde estan? -

\- En la boda de Lori, se caso hoy -

\- ¿!LORI SE CASO HOY¡? - pregunto Lincoln asombrado

\- Asi es -

\- Pero se supone que hace mucho se debio casar, en una carta que me mando hace como un año me dijo que se casaria en junio pasado - Lincoln busco en su bolso y saco una pequeña caja de carton, de la cual saco la carta de la que hablaba

\- Si, pero hubo algunos inconvenientes que lo impidieron, lo aplazo para el pasado Noviembre, pero ahi desapareciste y lo volvio a aplazar hasta hoy -

\- Vaya, no lo puedo creer, estoy muy mal vestido para la ocasion, ademas no tengo regalo - dijo Lincoln empezando a arreglarse el pelo en el retrovisor del coche

\- Lincoln, tranquilo, tu sola presencia es el mejor regalo que les puedes dar, mejor dime, como te fue en el campo de batalla? - pregunto Rut

\- Pues que te dijera tia? es una verdadera locura a la cual no quiero volver, fui halla creyendo que me encontraria a mi mismo -

\- Y si te encontraste? - pregunto Rut dando vuelta a la izquierda

\- Creo que si, pero perdi muchas otras cosas, amigos y compañeros, tiempo, tranquilidad y lo peor de todo, perdi mi paz -

\- A que te refieres con eso? -

\- Me refiero a que no eh podido vivir en paz desde que me dijeron que volveria a casa -

\- Eso es algo normal Lincoln, recuerdo que en una visita, tu madre me conto como su padre, Albert, volvio de la guerra, las primeras semanas se veia algo alterado y alerta a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, pero un tiempo despues y sin explicacion aparente, volvio a ser el mismo padre amoroso de siempre -

\- Y que pasa si no lo supero? -

\- Tu lo superaras, solo no pienses mucho en eso y veras como se va de tu mente -

\- Tienes razon, gracias tia Rut... Y dime, adonde vamos exactamente? -

\- Al restaurante de super lujo de tu padre "el caballero blanco" -

El viaje duro 20 minutos mas, no se volvio a hablar de la mentalidad de Lincoln durante todo el trayecto, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a lo que paresia un club de campo, "El caballero blanco" se podia leer en la entrada del lugar al lado del dibujo de la silueta de un hombre con sombrero de copa y baston, Lincoln bajo del auto junto a sus cosas y camino despacio hacia la entrada, fascinado por el lugar, vaya que a su padre le habia ido muy bien estos ultimos dos años, eso lo llenaba de felicidad, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no duro mucho, pues un par de guardias le impedian el paso.

\- Amigo hoy el lugar esta cerrado para el publico, hay una fiesta privada - dijo uno de los guardias

\- Tranquilos, viene conmigo - dijo la tia Rut mostrando sus invitaciones

Los guardias revisaron las invitaciones de un lado a otro, le dieron via libre a la tia Rut y a Lincoln de mala gana, este ultimo entro y pudo escuchar como los guardias decian algo

\- Desde cuando los vagabundos como ese pueden entrar aqui? -

Lincoln no presto atencion a esto y siguio su camino, solo le importaba ver a su familia. Este alcanzo a la tia Rut hasta el vestibulo del lugar, tras ella habia una enorme puerta de la cual se podian escuchar del otro lado festejos, musica y risas

\- Estas listo? - pregunto Rut a su sobrino

\- Si...solo, dame un momento - dijo Lincoln tragando saliva

\- Como quieras, voy a entrar, hazlo cuando estes preparado -

La tia Rut abrio la puerta en un segundo, Lincoln se escondio en un rincon del vestibulo y empezo a respirar rapidamente y a auto motivarse "preparate, no los ves desde hace dos años y creen que estas desaparecido, se suave", se decia a si mismo, pero cada vez se acobardaba mas y mas, no iba a poder hacerlo, pensaba volver al auto de la tia Rut hasta que todo terminara, pero la intervension de cierta latina lo impidio.

Vio salir de la puerta del salon principal a una chica de tez morena, pelo negro bien arreglado, mas o menos 21 años, la cual hacia una importante llamada por telefono

\- No Walter, no puedo ir, estoy en medio de la boda de mi hermano... Como que que importa? Yo tambien tengo mi vida y no tengo tiempo ahora para ir a proteger a...- la chica quedo muda al ver a quien tenia al frente

Ronnie Anne no podia creer que el estuviera vivo, era un hombre alto y con ropas militares...y cabello blanco. No lo podia creer, dejo caer el celular de su mano, sin importar que su contacto siguiera hablando, por su parte, Lincoln solo podia ver con una gran sonrisa a su enamorada, seguia igual de hermosa como la ultima vez que la vio, la latina empezo a sonreir tambien mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

\- Lincoln? - pregunto Ronnie Anne con incredulidad

\- Ronnie Anne - dijo Lincoln en un susurro sordo

Lincoln camino un par de pasos al frente y abrio sus brazos a los cuales Ronnie Anne salto rapidamente, dandose un fuerte y muy apasionado beso, hace mucho Ronnie Anne no recibia uno igual, ambos lloraban de alegria y emocion, no podian creer que esto estuviera pasando, luego de un minuto entero en ese abrazo, la latina se bajo de encima del albino y empezo a palparlo por todas partes, asegurandose de que lo que sus ojos veian fuera verdad.

\- No puedo creerlo, te ves tan hermosa como el primer dia que te vi - dijo Lincoln secandose las lagrimas

\- Si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo - dijo Ronnie con una voz temblorosa y con lagrimas de tristeza en sus ojos

\- Que pasa? - dijo Lincoln preocupandose

\- Perdoname...perdoname, crei...crei que no volverias, tuve esperanzas...pero,ya no soporte mas...perdoname...por favor - dijo mientras hundia su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln

\- Calma, calma, no tienes la culpa de nada, es mas, perdoname a mi por haberme ido -

\- Perdoname por favor Lincoln - dijo todavia culpandose por perder las esperanzas

\- Escuchame Ronnie Anne - Lincoln empezo a limpiar el rostro de su enamorada por todas las lagrimas que derramo - Te perdono con una condicion, que tu me perdones a mi, ok? -

\- O...ok, te perdono - dijo Ronnie Anne mucho mas calmada

\- Y yo a ti - dijo Lincoln dandole un nuevo beso a su no novia - ahora vamos a ver a las demas, que dices? -

\- Si, vamos - dijo Ronnie volviendo a sonreir

La latina tomo la mano de su amor y juntos atravesaron las puertas directo a la fiesta de la boda

* * *

Lori y Bobby estaban en la mesa central junto a sus dos familias, los Casagrandes y los Loud, les asombraba ver cuanta gente habia, es cierto que tenian varios amigos y conocidos, pero estaban amigos atletas de Lynn en una mesa,varias amigas de las gemelas en dos mesas separadas, la banda de Luna junto a Mick Swagger en otra, varios familiares mexicanos de los Casagrande que habian llegado para el evento en cuestion entre varios otros invitados, era algo descomunal.

En la mesa de los novios solo faltaban dos personas, Ronnie Anne, que estaba realizando una llamada importante en el vestibulo, y la tia Rut, que recien llegaba al lugar, saludo a todos los ahi presentes, felicito a la feliz pareja y se sento junto a su hermano Lynn, todo siguio normal, aunque Rut se empezaba a preocupar por Lincoln, hace 5 minutos ella habia entrado, y su sobrino nada que aparecia, iba a ir a buscarlo, pero una de sus sobrinas la interrumpio.

\- Tia Rut, trajiste acompañante? - Pregunto Leni con amabilidad

\- Eh.. si cariño - respondio Rut

\- Y donde esta? - pregunto Lola, a lo cual todas las chicas Loud se acercaron un poco mas para escuchar a su tia

\- Niñas, eso no es educado - dijo Rita, apenada por el comportamiento de sus hijas

\- Esta en la entrada, terminando de arreglarse, no debe de tardar - respondio Rut

\- Por cierto, no han visto a Ronnie Anne? hace rato la perdi de vista - pregunto Maria

\- Si, hace un rato en direccion al vestibulo - agrego Luan

\- Mirenla, por ahi viene junto a mi acompañante - dijo la tia Rut señalando a la entrada del lugar

Todos voltearon y vieron a Ronnie Anne acompañada por un hombre alto y con ropa muy casual, una camisilla, jeans, zapatillas y chaqueta militar con una bolsa tambien militar, parece que no sabia que estaba en una boda, pero todo eso paso al completo olvido al ver su pelo, blanco como la nieve, con pecas en su rostro, tenia bordado el apellido LOUD en la parte derecha de su chaqueta, era el...no podia ser...era...era el.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y vieron como lentamente ambos adultos, tomados de la mano, se acercaban hacia ellos, todos los invitados notaron esto y quedaron igual de perplejos al ver quien era, el hermano de en medio, el unico varon, el del pelo blanco, era, LINCOLN LOUD

Ya frente a frente a su familia, hubo un momento de silencio, solo que este no era un silencio molesto, incomodo o de miedo, era un silencio de paz, tranquilidad y alegria, Nadie sabia que decir, todos estaban quietos de pie, viendo al albino recien llegado y el albino viendolos a ellos, era como ver un fantasma, parecia todo irreal, nada tenia sentido, todas las hermanas y padres Loud estaban tiesos sin saber que hacer, tal vez solo seria un sueño. Comprobaron que no era ningun sueño cuando Lincoln hablo

\- Puedo sentarme junto a ustedes? - pidio Lincoln con nerviosismo

\- Claro que si, hijo mio - dijo Lynn padre abrazando con fuerza a su hijo

Todas las hermanas y madre Loud corrieron a hacer lo mismo, Lincoln quedo en medio de un abrazo que parecia eterno, escuchando los aplausos y silbidos de victoria de los demas presentes, solo podia ver las sonrisas y lagrimas de su familia que lo rodeaba, se aferraban a el sin intencion de soltarlo, Lincoln hacia lo mismo, no los soltaria por nada del mundo, nada haria que se apartara nuevamente de su familia tan estúpidamente como lo hizo en el pasado

Luego del momento familiar, Lincoln tomo asiento entre Lori y Ronnie Anne, trajeron un plato de comida para el, se veia muy bien, estaba apunto de empezar a comer cuando empezaron a llover las preguntas

\- ¿Donde estuviste hermano? - pregunto Luna preocupada

\- ¿Que te paso Linky? - dijo Leni muy asustada

\- Crei que no volverias - dijo Rita muy triste

\- No te vuelvas a ir linky - rogaron las gemelas al unisono

Lincoln le pidio calma a sus hermanas y padres, respiro hondo y dijo un par de cosas que calmaron a su familia

\- Miren, estuve en un muy mal lugar, y pase cosas muy malas, tienen derecho a saber lo que paso y se los dire, pero no hoy, hoy es el dia de Lori y Bobby, solo les dire que nunca me volvere a alejar de ustedes, ni volvere a tomar una decisión tan estupida, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento con ustedes, ok? - dijo Lincoln acompañado de una gran sonrisa

\- Ok - dijeron todos al unisono con la misma felicidad del albino

Lincoln se levanto de su asiento y golpeo con una cuchara su copa de vino, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes, rapidamente Lincoln se aclaro la garganta y con voz de mando dio un breve, pero poetico brindis

\- Por mi hermana y su esposo, que tengan una vida llena de amor, felicidad y cariño, que a pesar de los muchos obstáculos que deberan atravesar, siempre tendran a su familia para superarlos, POR LORI Y BOBBY -

\- !POR LORI Y BOBBY¡ - dijeron todos los presentes alzando sus copas

Antes de poder beber una sola gota de vino, Lori se levanto de su asiento y siguio el discurso

\- Y por Lincoln, que lucho contra las feroces garras de la guerra y la muerte, vencio y volvio como el heroe que es, POR LINCOLN - grito Lori con euforia

\- !POR LINCOLN¡ -

Acto seguido todos bebieron, bailaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta, tal vez la mejor a la que hallan ido, Lincoln se reencontro con Clyde y los demas, viejos amigos y amigas, conocidos, todo era perfecto, su familia, Ronnie Anne, ninguna medalla podria valer mas que el premio del que ahora disfrutaba.

LA VIDA Y LA LIBERTAD

* * *

 **hola, espero que disfruten la historia**

 **vaya que ha sido una cosa de locos, esta historia a superado a la anterior por mucho y eso me alegra, esten muy atentos al proximo capitulo "descanse soldado" ya que sera EL FINAL, ademas debo dar una importante noticia, aunque tal vez ya se hagan una idea de que es.**

 **att:-charly**


	35. descanse soldado

**24 de junio de 2026: Royal Woods**

Eran las 7:00 A.M del sabado en Royal Woods, Lily se levanto temprano motivada por el olor delicioso y agradable de panqueques recien hechos, le parecio raro ya que normalmente un sabado ella y sus hermanas desayunaban en el restaurante de su padre ¿quien estaba cocinando?

Salio de su habitacion y bajo al comedor, vio que sus demas hermanas y sus padres ya estaban ahi, haciendose la misma pregunta que ella, la cual se respondio por si sola al ver a su hermano salir de la cocina con una gran bandeja llena de panqueques, la cual dejo en medio de la mesa, rapidamente Lincoln noto que todos los demas lo miraban, este dio un saludo acompañado de una gran sonrisa de su parte.

\- Hola a todos, buen dia, hice el desayuno - dijo Lincoln mientras los demas tomaban asiento en la mesa

\- Gracias hijo, pero no te debiste haber molestado - dijo Rita mientras su hijo le servia una torre de 3 panqueques

\- No es ninguna molestia mama, ademas, hace cuanto no probaban mis famosos panqueques de desayuno eh? - dijo el albino mientras le servia a lucy su taza de cafe

\- Es cierto, hace mucho no comia nada igual de bueno - dijo Lana saboreando su desayuno

\- Y la comida del restaurante? - pregunto Lynn padre con seriedad

\- Eh...tu sabes que me encanta tu cocina papa, pero hace mucho no comia algo preparado por Lincoln, se me olvido que tenia tan buenas dotes culinarias como tu -

\- No exageres Lana, nadie te supera a ti, verdad papa? - dijo Lincoln acariciando la calva de su papa

Todos en la mesa se rieron de esto, incluso Lynn padre solto una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de que su calvicie era un tema que odiaba tocar. Siguieron desayunando pero vieron que Lincoln se dirigia a la salida de la casa, ante esto Lola pregunto.

\- Lincoln a donde vas? No vas a sentarte a desayunar con nosotros? - pregunto la princesa de la casa

\- Voy a ver el correo, estoy esperando una respuesta a una solicitud de trabajo que envie hace una semana a una empresa en Haseltoky -

\- No es necesario hijo, no tenemos problemas de dinero, y si quieres trabajar pues, puedes administrar los negocios o pedirle algun puesto de trabajo a tus hermanas, ellas conocen varias personas que te podrian dar un buen trabajo - opino Lynn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de cafe oscuro

\- Lo se papa, pero no quiero vivir a costa de los demas, si voy a conseguir algo quiero que sea por mis propios medios ¿me entiendes? -

\- Si hijo, lo entiendo a la perfeccion, pero te recuerdo que no es necesario -

\- Si, si, ya se - dijo Lincoln mientras salia por la puerta en direccion al buzon de la casa

saco la correspondencia y ojeo las cartas mientras volvia a la sala, facturas, cheques de sus padres, cartas de sus hermanas mayores a eventos, desde que llego no se despegaron de el, cada dia lo llamaban sin falta, preguntandole cuando iría a visitarlas, la banda de Luna queria volver a verlo, al igual que las amigas de Lynn y Luan, Leni le mando un boleto de avion para que fuera a verla a Italia y Lori le contaba sobre cosas que ocurrieron en su ausencia.

Siguio viendo las cartas mientras se sentaba en el sofa de la sala, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba, era la del empleo en Haseltoky, la abrio rapidamente y leyo lo que decia, para su desgracia no fue aceptado, al parecer en la prueba psicológica no le fue muy bien, no podia culparse por completo, desde que llego a casa no podia dormir bien, siempre despertaba alarmado por alguna pesadilla y por las mañanas al salir de su casa no encontraba tranquilidad en ningun momento, se sentia observado continuamente, era algo aterrador.

Encendio el televisor esperando que eso lo distrajera de sus pensamientos paranoicos y lo que vio y escucho lo dejaron atonito.

* * *

En el comedor todos terminaban de comer su desayuno con tranquilidad, era sabado y no tenian nada programado hasta las 10 de la mañana, pero un grito casi ensordecedor los saco de su estado de calma.

\- ¡SIIIII...SIIIII BASTARDO SI! - grito Lincoln desde la sala

Todos se levantaron a ver la causa de todo el alboroto y vieron como Lincoln abrazaba con fuerza la television.

\- Dios mio Lincoln, casi nos matas del susto ¿que paso? - pregunto Lola algo enojada

\- Se acabo, se rindieron esos desgraciados - dijo Lincoln señalando a la pantalla del televisor

\- "Nuestras fuentes militares nos aseguran que las fuerzas aliadas junto a los rebeldes coreanos, han logrado derrocar al dictador Kim Jong, el cual se suicido arrojándose del 5 piso de su palacio al verse rodeado por el enemigo, los pocos soldados del norte que sobrevivieron se han rendido y entregado como criminales de guerra, hoy, 24 de junio de 2026, ha terminado la gran guerra de corea, todavia no se sabe que pasara con el sur y el norte o si volveran a ser una sola corea..." -

Lincoln apago el televisor y abrazo a su familia con fuerza, todos correspondieron el abrazo, Lincoln sentia que el mismo habia sido quien acabo con ese Kim, sintio que todo su dolor, lucha y sacrificio valio la pena, esto lo justificaba todo. Los demas se retiraron a hacer sus cosas pero Lincoln encendio nuevamente el televisor y se concentro en cada palabra del noticiero, escucho los procesos de paz con los rebeldes, la situacion con los soldados, como fue el golpe final al palacio real, todo, era como un sueño echo realidad.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando por fin Lincoln se levanto del sofa, apago el televisor y se dirigio a su habitacion, sus padres y hermanas habian salido hace un rato, estaba solo en la casa pero no por mucho, iba al restaurante de su padre "el caballero blanco" a ayudarle y queria cambiarse su ropa pero escucho unos ruidos venir de su cuarto, se puso contra la pared y se asomo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, se impresiono al ver a sus 5 hermanas pequeñas revisar su bolsa militar, Lincoln piso con fuerza el suelo y el sonido del impacto tomo por sorpresa a todas sus hermanas que se pusieron de pie en un brinco, incluso Lucy.

\- Que estan haciendo? no deberian haber salido hace una hora? - pregunto Lincoln con seriedad

\- Nada Linky, solo veiamos tus reduerdos de...la guerra,jiji - dijo torpemente Lola

\- Entonces pidan el favor y con gusto las dejare, saben que me molesta que espien mis cosas -

Lincoln se sento en su cama y puso la bolsa en sus piernas, rapidamente todas sus hermanas se hicieron a su alrededor para ver sus cosas, Lincoln volteo la bolsa y dejo caer todo su contenido en sus piernas, las chicas Loud se impresionaron por varias de esas cosas, Lola tomo la chaqueta militar de Lincoln y se la puso por encima de los hombros, Lana tomo su casco, excusandose en que necesitaba uno nuevo, a lo cual Lincoln no le vio problema, total, el casco servia tanto de servicio como uno de motocicleta, Lucy rapidamente tomo un par de chapas, las primeras decian L. Loud, obviamente eran las de Lincoln, pero las otras decian M. Marston, Lucy no se quedo con la duda y pregunto.

\- Lincoln, quien es M. Marston? - pregunto Lucy mostrando las chapas

Lincoln las tomo y no pudo evitar recordar a su buen amigo Mason Marston, su hermano de armas que nunca lo dejo solo y lo acompaño hasta el final.

\- Un hermano Lucy, un hermano al que le debo la vida - dijo Lincoln con nostalgia

Le devolvio las chapas a Lucy y siguieron viendo lo demas, Lisa fue la siguiente en tomar algo que fue un pedazo de papel blanco muy bien doblado, lo abrio y vio la cara de Lincoln impresa en medio con grandes letras en coreano coloreadas en rojo, gracias a sus conocimientos en el idioma no tardo en descubrir que ahi decia "se busca: muerto, muerte blanca". Al igual que Lucy no se quedo con las ansias de saber mas y dijo.

\- Hermano mayor, tu eres ese tal muerte blanca del que se habla aqui? - pregunto Lisa mostrando el cartel de se busca a todos en el lugar

\- O si, me habia olvidado de esto, digamos que era muy conocido entre los norcoreanos y no precisamente por ser amigable -

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por tal descubrimiento, su hermano, enemigo publico de corea, en el cartel su cara parecia distinta, no sonreia, solo tenia una cara que te decia "voy a matarte mientras duermes", era algo muy escalofriante, pero ahi no acabo la cosa, pues rapidamente Lily saco una camara de video algo vieja, epro al encenderla vio que estaba en perfecto estado, busco en la galeria y vio varias fotos de unos niños y niñas con rasgos asiaticos, pero mas adelante aparecia su hermano, y al igual que sus hermanas...

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, esto que es? - pregunto Lily alzando la camara de video

\- Un regalo de los rebeldes coreanos, es cuando estuve en mi mision del norte - Lincoln tomo la camara y las demas se acercaron para ver las imagenes

Lincoln se veia bien en la mayoria de ellas, jugando, hablando con los rebeldes y sus compañeros, no parecia estar en la guerra, pero un video en el que esaba en medio de un tiroteo se los recordo. Habia una foto en la que no tenia camiseta y dejaba ver su musculoso torso bien tonificado, todo iba bien, pero Lincoln rapidamente recordo donde mas habia estado esa camara.

\- Aqui donde estas Lincoln? - Lily señalaba a un video en donde aparecia su hermano sentado en una silla con una mujer pelirroja a su lado

Lincoln no respondio nada, estaba paralizado del solo recuerdo de las torturas de Blazcowiks, por su parte Lily dio a reproducir y ella junto a sus hermanas vieron como aquella mujer pelirroja, golpeaba brutalmente a su hermano, parecia que queria matarlo, le sacaba sangre con cada nuevo golpe, Lincoln no podia hacer nada atado a esa silla, el video termino y todas voltearon con horror a ver la cara de Lincoln que recien salia de su estado de paralisis.

\- Lincoln tu... donde estuviste los ultimos 6 meses? - pregunto Lily con temor

\- Es cierto, jamas nos has dicho donde estuviste concretamente, solo dices que era un mal lugar - agrego Lucy

Lincoln no les habia dicho nada de la prision en la que estuvo por miedo a herirlas mas de lo que ya estaban, pero algo dentro de el le decia que lo podia decir con total libertad, ellas entenderian, ya no eran niñas pequeñas sin conocimientos de la vida, eran capaces de entender esto.

\- Veran chicas, yo...estuve en una prision - dijo Lincoln con una voz tranquila y calmada

\- Una prision? por que? - pregunto Lana algo cabizbaja

\- Pues, me atraparon a mi y a mi peloton en territorio enemigo y en vez de matarnos nos llevaron a la prision numero 11 de corea del norte, fue un verdadero infierno, pero logre escapar de ahi, y pude volver a verlas - Lincoln abrio sus brazos y abrazo con fuerza a las gemelas que estaban a sus lados

\- Espera, la prision numero 11? Hablas del palacio de la muerte? - Pregunto Lisa

\- Si, esa misma, por que? - pregunto el Albino

\- TU PLANEASTE EL GRANDIOSO ESCAPE DE ESA PRISION? - pregunto Lily completamente asombrada

\- Eh...bueno, digamos que coopere con el plan - dijo Lincoln sobándose la nuca

Rapidamente todas sus hermanas saltaron para darle un gran abrazo, no podian creer que eran hermanas de un heroe de guerra, sabian perfectamente que el lo planeo todo, aunque el dijera lo contrario.

\- Dios mio, nadie me va a creer cuando les diga lo que hiciste - dijo Lana con una gran sonrisa

\- Ja, mis amigas van a morir de envidia cuando les diga lo increible y valiente que fuiste en ese lugar - dijo Lola

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti - dijo Lucy

\- Te felicito hermano mayor, has demostrado una fortaleza fisica y mental muy desarrollada - dijo Lisa acomodándose sus gafas

\- Asi se hace Linky - dijo Lily llena de alegria

\- Vamos chicas, exageran, por que mejor no vamos a la camioneta, debo ir al restaurante de papa, las puedo dejar donde me pidan - sugirio Lincoln a lo cual todas aceptaron

Durante el viaje, las hermanas Loud no dejaron de preguntarle a su hermano los detalles de su asombroso escape, el solo decia que no era la gran cosa y que dejaran el tema, la primera en bajar de la van fue Lisa, que fue a visitar a Darcy, la cual saludo por la ventana a Lincoln, este devolvio el saludo con alegria, luego dejo a Lana y a Lola junto a sus grupos de amigos, los amigos de Lola vieron con indiferencia al albino, mientras que los de Lana le dieron un saludo militar el cual el veterano recibio con gusto. Llego al "Caballero Blanco" junto a Lucy y Lily, las cuales entraron mientras el estacionaba a vanzilla, era increible que ese pedazo de chatarra todavia andara, Lincoln bajo y se sintio feliz de ver como varias personas lo apreciaban por su servicio, no es que le importara mucho, pero era una mini victoria ser visto como alguien ejemplar.

Lincoln cambio su sonrisa de satisfaccion por una de malicia al ver a cierto par de guardias en la entrada del lugar, los mismos que hace dos semanas se burlaron de el y al descubrir que era hijo de su jefe, el señor Loud, ahora eran tecnicamente sus empleados.

\- Boris, Rufus, que bueno volver a verlos muchachos - dijo Lincoln sonriendole a ambos hombres

\- Señor Lincoln, como le va hoy? - pregunto Rufus extendiendole su mano al veterano de guerra

\- Bien como de costumbre, no me han confundido con un vagabundo, eso es algo - Lincoln entro al lugar, ignorando por completo la mano de Rufus

\- Agradece que eres hijo del estupido de tu padre, fenomeno de pelo blanco - dijo Boris en un susurro

\- Oi eso - dijo Lincoln desde el vestibulo de la entrada, lo cual dejo palidos a ambos guardias

Lincoln llego hasta la cocina y se puso un uniforme de camarero, le gustaba trabajar, no quedarse supervisando ni contando dinero, eso era para niños mimados que nunca habian luchado por nada o para hombres que disfrutaban de los frutos de su duro trabajo y sacrificio, como su padre.

Rapidamente fue a atender la mesa 5, pudo ver a un par de hombres con traje, gabardina y sombrero de filtro hablar entre ellos, espero a que terminaran su corta conversación para tomar su pedido, pero resulta que ellos no querian pedir comida.

\- Buen dia caballeros, bienvenidos al caballero blanco, puedo tomar su orden? - dijo Lincoln con clase y elegancia

\- Gracias, pero estamos bien, solo queremos que nos respondas un par de preguntas - dijo uno de los hombres misteriosos

\- Que clase de preguntas? - pregunto Lincoln con desconfianza

\- Tu eres Lincoln M. Loud, cierto? -

\- Si, asi es -

\- Y acabas de volver de un servicio de dos años, de los cuales estuviste perdido seis meses, verdad? -

\- Aja? -

\- Tienes experiencia en manejo de armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ademas de ser un gran estratega y lider -

\- Si...como saben tanto de mi y para que quieren esa informacion? - pregunto Lincoln algo enojado por tanto misterio

\- No importa, por ahora, gracias señor Loud, tendra noticias nuestras muy pronto, y recuerde, el ruiseñor canta al amanecer - el hombre le entrego una tarjeta negra a Lincoln y junto a su compañero salieron del lugar

Lincoln tenia cara de "que carajo...", reviso con cuidado la tarjeta, era completamente negra a excepcion de un numero telefonico y la palabar O.A.S.I.S escrito en blanco, Lincoln guardo la tarjeta con algo de intriga, no le presto mucha importancia al evento y decidio seguir trabajando...no sabia que ahora era observado desde lejos.

* * *

El dia paso rapido, ya eran las 10 de la noche, hora de cerrar, Lincoln, junto a su padre y hermanas subieron a vanzilla y se alejaron del lugar, Lily se habia dormido, y Lucy leeia un libro en la parte posterior de la van con los audifonos puestos, Lincoln y su padre pasaron un momento de silencio sin decir nada, hasta que Lynn empezo a hablar con su hijo para calmar el ambiente.

\- Asi que, que tal te fue hoy hijo? - pregunto Lynn a su hijo

\- Pues muy bien la verdad, todo muy tranquilo y calmado - Lincoln le oculto a su padre lo de aquellos extraños y la tarjeta que aun tenia consigo

\- Como va tu bronquitis, ha mejorado? -

\- Bastante, aunque aun asi debo ir a una cita medica mañana para comprobar que todo vaya bien -

\- Excelente, y has vuelto a tener...pesadillas? - dijo Lynn tratando de ser suave con su hijo

\- Si, pero ya no las veo como eso, solo son...malos recuerdos, es todo -

\- Bien, muy bien -

Dejaron de hablar, pero Lincoln no queria dejar morir la conversacion, penso en cualquier cosa para seguir la charla y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Oye papa, por que llamaste al restaurante el Caballero Blanco? - pregunto el Albino

\- Vaya hijo, es una historia interesante, iba paseando con mis socios y abogados por el terreno todavia en construccion, solo faltaba el nombre del local, Sergei propuso "La gorda rusa" o "el punto rojo", no recuerdo con exactitud, a nadie le gusto la verdad -

\- Y a quien si? - pregunto Lincoln entre risas

\- Jajaja, tienes razon, bueno, el punto es que necesitabamos un nombre y de la nada, te recorde, me dolia no haber podido despedirme de ti al pensar que estabas muertos, asi que pense que esta seria una buena forma de preservar tu memoria - dijo Lynn mientras estacionaba en la entrada de su casa, ya habian llegado

Bajaron de la van, Lucy entro primero, seguida por Lincoln y luego su padre que llevaba a Lily cargada, seguia profunda sobre la espalda de su padre, Lincoln ayudo a su padre a bajar a Lily y dejarla sobre el sofa, todos los demas en casa dormian, su padre iba directo a su habitacion, pero el veterano de guerra lo detuvo.

\- Papa, gracias por ese detalle, se que no fue facil pasar por todo eso, pero ahora eso quedo en el pasado, siempre me tendras a tu lado papa -

Lynn no contesto nada, solo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo acompañado de una risa de felicidad absoluta al oir esas palabras, se despidio de Lincoln y se fue directo a dormir, por su parte el albino volteo y vio a la menor de todas sus hermanas descansar en el sofa, se acerco y la movio con suavidad para despertarla, Lily empezo a abrir los ojos con algo de molestia por la luz del lugar, pero rapidamente distinguio la figura de su hermano.

\- Lincoln, que pasa? - pregunto Lily acompañado de un bostezo

\- Ya llegamos a casa, ve a dormir a tu habitacion - Dijo Lincoln tomando la mano de Lily y acompañandola a su habitacion

\- Puedo dormir contigo? - le pidio Lily a su hermano mayor

\- No Lily, debes dormir en habitacion -

\- Pero es que siempre gritas a media noche cuando duermes solo -

\- Te prometo que hoy no gritare Lily, confia en mi -

\- Ok, pero al primer griot me voy a tu cuarto -

\- Me parece justo, ahora descansa Lily, te quiero - dijo Lincoln mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermanita

\- Yo tambien te quiero Linky - Lily le devolvio el beso y cerro la puerta de su cuarto

Lincoln camino hasta su habitacion, cerro la puerta, se quito su ropa y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lo lograba o mejor dicho, no queria dormir, pues sabia que tendria una pesadilla y empezaria a gritar como un loco, estaba asi desde que volvio y no podia controlarlo, batallaba contra el sueño, pero le era imposible, poco a poco sedia mas a las garras de morfeo, empezaba a bostezar con fuerza y cerraba los ojos con mas frecuencia de lo normal. Tenia la mirada centrada en su despertador, se ,mantenia atento a como los segundos se volvian minutos y los minutos horas, ya a las 4:32 de la mañana no soporto mas y decidio levantarse a tomar agua, tal vez eso lo distrajera de sus ansias de dormir, se quito las sabanas de encima y se levanto, camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto y giro la perilla, pero para sorpresa de el, al atravesar el portón, se encontro en una sala blanca, era minuscula, mucho mas pequeña que su habitacion, no habia muebles ni ventanas, solo la puerta por la que entro, que se cerro de golpe cuando el ya estaba dentro, y otra al otro extremo del lugar, Lincoln espero y espero a que algo ocurriera, no paso nada, y la verdad no le molestaba, era el sueño mas calmado que ha tenido desde que volvio a casa, pero esa paz y armonia no duro mucho al escuchar como de la otra puerta se oian disparos, explosiones y gritos, ademas de unas pisadas que se acercaban mas y mas, ahora si parecia mas una de sus pesadillas, Lincoln se puso a la defensiva, listo para lo que apareciera por esa puerta.

La manija de la puerta se movio y rapidamente una figura familiar entro al lugar, Lincoln estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero el miedo de volver a verlo lo paralizo, por su parte, el recien llegado se veia muy bien en comparasion de la ultima vez que se reunieron, Lincoln balbuceo su nombre hasta que por fin pudo decir algo.

\- La...la voz? - pregunto Lincoln sorprendido

\- El mismo en persona - dijo la voz con un tono alegre, se veia mucho mas sano y mejor, ya no parecia un muerto de hambre, lo unico que lo diferenciaba de Lincoln es que este llevaba ropa normal, mientras la voz llevaba puesto un uniforme militar

\- Que haces aqui? crei que no te volveria a ver jamas? -

\- Yo tambien crei eso, pero al parecer, necesitas ayuda -

\- Ayuda? para que? - Lincoln queria salir corriendo del lugar

\- Escucha amigo, hace 2 semanas volviste del peor de los infiernos que hay en la tierra, sobreviviste a miles de horrores y lograste volver a ver a tu familia, pero hay un problema, tu cuerpo volvio, pero tu mente no - dijo la voz con mas seriedad

\- A que te refieres con eso? -

\- Me refiero a que todavia tienes miedo, odio y furia dentro de ti, pero no hay porque cargar con eso, ya no estas en medio de la jungla, ya no hay enemigos al acecho, nadie quiere ponerle precio a tu cabeza, eres libre, tu mismo lo viste esta mañana, ya no hay una guerra a la cual temer -

\- Lo se, eh intentado de todo para volver a ser como antes, pero no lo consigo -

\- No puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes, jamas lo seras, pero si puedes ser mejor que tu yo pasado...o peor. Pero la verdadera pregunta aqui es, si estas dispuesto a dejar todo eso atras - la voz señalo a la puerta de donde venian los disparos y gritos de antes

\- Si, lo estoy, por mi, por mi familia, por todo, lo estoy - dijo Lincoln casi suplicando

\- Ok amigo, ahora me ire por esa puerta junto a lo demas - la voz empezo a caminar en direccion a la puerta nuevamente

\- Espera, te vas? - pregunto Lincoln con temor

\- Si -

\- Pero si vuelvo a caer en el miedo y la locura? -

\- Por eso me debo ir, yo soy parte de ese pasado tormentoso y si quieres ser feliz, debo irme como el mal recuerdo que soy -

\- ESPERA - grito Lincoln antes de que la voz se fuera

\- que? -

\- Gracias - dijo Lincoln con toda la sinceridad del mundo

\- No es nada, solo recuerda, no seras el mismo, pero puedes ser mejor, hasta nunca Lincoln Loud -

\- Hasta nunca, la voz -

La voz abrio la puerta y rapidamente la cerro, Lincoln se volteo para irse por su respectiva puerta, pero dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atras para ver la puerta contraria una vez mas, se sorprendio al ver que no quedaba ningun otra puerta, solo la que lo llevaria a casa, Lincoln tomo la perilla, respiro profundo y...salio.

* * *

Lincoln abrio los ojos y vio que estaba en el suelo de su habitacion, se levanto rapidamente y abrio la puerta, vio el pasillo del segundo piso, eran las 7 de la mañana del domingo, bajo al comedor solo para ver a Lily en la cocina, tratando de freir un par de huevos, Lincoln se acerco y la sorprendio por la espalda.

\- Lily, que haces despierta un domingo tan temprano? - pregunto Lincoln

\- O, buen dia Lincoln, nada, es solo que, tu gesto ayer de hacernos el desayuno me parecio tan lindo, que decidi hacerlo hoy, especialmente para ti - dijo Lily volviendo a los huevos

\- No es necesario, quieres que te ayude? -

\- Si por favor -

\- Ok - Lincoln se acerco a la estufa y empezo a calentar el aceite para el tocino

\- Ayer fue una buena noche? - pregunto Lily

\- Bastante, la mejor que eh tenido desde que regrese -

\- Se nota, no gritaste para nada, no te oi caminar por ahi sin rumbo, parece que por fin dejaste de tener pesadillas -

\- Sabes algo Lily? Tienes razon, anoche una gran carga cayo de mis hombros y ahora puedo estar en paz -

Lincoln se acerco a Lily y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Lily lo correspondio y ambos estallaron en carcajadas de alegria pura, Lincoln por ser completamente libre de la guerra, Lily por recuperar por completo a su hermano.

Afuera de la casa Loud, al otro lado de la calle, habia un auto negro estacionado, dentro dos hombres que miraban con binoculares a los hermanos Loud que pasaban por la ventana de la sala, uno de estos volteo para decirle algo a su acompañante.

\- Que piensas tu? - pregunto el primero de los hombres

\- Pienso que es el indicado - respondio el segundo

\- Excelente, llama a Kane, dile que tenemos al hombre indicado -

El auto arranco, dejando atras la avenida Franklyn, pero dejando mas preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

 **¡GUAU!, otra historia que termina, gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio me siento orgulloso de lo que logre con esta historia, les agradezco de todo corazon y en especial a las siguientes personas**

 **REGAMER10**

 **EL TIO ROB 95**

 **JONAS NAGERA**

 **CARTMANX91**

 **Por ultimo, la gran noticia es que esto no acaba aqui, O.A.S.I.S, los hombres misteriosos, el ruiseñor canta al amanecer, todo esto y mas en "Agente blanco" la continuacion de esta historia y parte final de la trilogia original que tuve planeada.**

 **\- cof...por si no lo recuerdan tambien hice la formacion serpiente...cof...cof -**

 **Estoy seguro que ya deben tener una idea de lo que es, asi que prometo dar lo mejor de mi para esta tercera y ultima parte de la gran vida de Lincoln Loud, nos vemos y recuerden**

 **El ruiseñor canta al amanecer.**


End file.
